


Camera Flares and Cigarette Smoke

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Both Eren and Levi are dorks, Bottom Levi, Cuddle bear Eren, Emotional support Eren, French!Levi Ackerman, German!Eren Jaeger, Hidden Feelings, Levi and Mikasa are cousins, Levi is a total goth daddy icon, M/M, Major Drama, Mentions of Crossdressing, Mentions of homophobia, Petra's crazy, Role Reversal, Sassy Levi, Secret Model!Levi, Stalker Petra, Stalking, Top Eren, Vandalism, Voice of reason Levi, losts of sexual frustration, some light heart comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 123,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: Both Eren and Levi attend a 3 year full time college course for Fine Arts and Photography. They're partnered up for a project that'll combine their knowledge and skills for their final project to finish off their final year of their course.Whilst working closely to one another they hit a few snags. With Levis' recent breakup with Petra he has trouble with trying to have a 'normile' life with the constant feeling of being stalked by his ex.With having Eren close by his side acting as his emotional support while he's his voice of reason their once high school crushes on each other re-spark. But obviously neither of them will admit they have such feelings for one another, and Levi's secret job will effect their close knit relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before this story starts, i will apologise in advance if my writing is not that well readable or tends to ramble on.
> 
> This is my first Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan fan-fiction and i apologise again if Levi and Erens personalities do not match their canon selves, as i want them to be unique in their own kind of way and not be all "Eren gets mad a lot" or "Levi hates everything/everyone" because i'd rather they have more emotions/personality traits than they already have alone.
> 
> Note: Levi is 25 whereas Eren is 23. Levi understands German and speaks it as well as Eren can understand and speak French. If my translations are off I am sorry, trying to translate words with a translator that might not be 100% accurate will be my major flaw throughout this story.

Sounds of the alarm rang as it signalled for its 7:30 morning wakeup call. 

A figure tossed and turned from under its covers, a hand lazily stuck out reaching towards the bedside table to turn the loud noise off, only to realise that the alarm clock was not there. The lump in the covers groaned, kicked off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. 

The alarm continued “alright, alright already. I’m up!” a deep tired voice rang out from a hunched over figure sitting on the edge of the bed. As the figure stood, it rubbed the sleep from its eyes as it shuffled over to the side of the room where it placed the alarm the previous night and slammed its hand on it shut the annoying beeping noise up. 

Reaching its arms up, it stretched and opened up the bedroom's curtains. Hissing in displeasure as the light hit its eyes, it quickly closed them to get them adjusted before reopening them, revealing oceanic teal eyes that changed between its usual greenish hue, to blue, then to gold each time it blinked. 

A light knock was heard at the door “Eren, are you up?” a voice called out from behind it.

The figure, now known as Eren, called back “Ah, yeah, I'll be down in bit mom” Eren ran his hand through his messy deep brown hair and sighed as he heard the footsteps of his mother walk away from his bedroom door. 

Eren shuffled to his wardrobe and pulled out a change of underwear and a pair of clothes and then continued to his bedroom door, opened it and popped his head out. Looking left to right to see if anyone was walking down the hallway, luckily no one was, and he moved over to the bathroom. 

Eren had a quick shower, brushed his teeth and debated if he should shave the hair that was growing on his face, only to shrug his shoulders and not do it after all and changed into his clean clothing that consists of a pair of ripped up tight denim jeans and a loose-fitting shirt. He brushed his long hair and pulled it up into a loose ponytail, only to have a few strands fall back over onto his forehead. He did a quick mist over with some deodorant and walked out of the bathroom, through the hallway and down the stairs. 

The scent of pancakes reached his nose as he made his way into the kitchen, he kissed the top of his mother's head as she cooked and made himself a cup of coffee before sitting himself down at the table next to his father, who was reading today's newspaper “Morgen Papa” his father nodded slightly

“Morgen sohn, I see you still haven’t shaved that fuzz off your face still” his father looked at him,

Eren only shrugged his shoulders “I didn’t feel like shaving it today, besides it’s getting chilly out, might as well keep my face warm” his father chuckled from his words. 

A plate of pancakes was placed down in front of him “Eren, haven’t you heard from Misaka yet? If she doesn’t come down soon, I won't be able to take her to work”

Eren took a bite from his pancake “it’s her day off mom, she’s sleeping in the extra hour” he said with his mouth full. 

His mother crossed her arms over her chest “Es tut mir lied, I didn’t quite hear from that mushed up mess in your mouth”

He swallowed his food and took a drink from his coffee “Entschuldigung Mama, I said that Misaka has her day off and she’s taking that extra hour to sleep” his mother nodded and sat herself down at the table with a glass of juice. 

Eren watched as his father looked at his pager, that was going off inside his jacket pocket, he sighed and closed his paper, folded it and put it down on the table “I’m being called into work, another gang related incident has happened”

His mother stood up and walked over to his father and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek “I do hope you get a raise out of this honey, you seem to be putting more time in fixing people” they let go of each other,

Eren’s father pat his shoulder “see you tonight Eren” “Tschüss Papa” his father then left. 

Finishing up his plate and his coffee, he washed his dishes in the sink and kissed the top of his mother's head again “Danke dir for the meal mama, I'm off to college now”

“alright sweetie, remember to bring your phone this time” his mother sternly said.

Eren laughed at his mother and rubbed the back of his neck “don’t worry it’s near the front door, I'll pick it up along with my keys” he tucked his chair under the table and headed towards the door, his mother followed behind, he sat on the step and pulled on his boots. Standing back up he grabbed his bulky faux leather jacket and grabbed his apartment keys off the shelf next to him along with his phone and car key from the dish

“you have everything you need?” his mother asked,

he picked up his satchel and slipped it over his shoulder “Well I have my keys, my phone, my course work is in my satchel all completed... oh yeah my wallet, can’t forget that” he picked up his wallet from the shelf and tucked it into his pants pocket. 

His mother wrapped a grey scarf around his neck “just so you don’t get cold”

He held his mother's hands and kissed her knuckles “don’t worry mama, I'll be back later, Ich liebe dich” he opened the door and stood out into the cold corridor and shut the door behind him. Tucking his hands into his jacket pockets he made his way to the apartment complex’s garage. 

 

 _In another apartment not that far from_ _Eren’s_ _own_  

 

The beep of tea machine sounded off in the kitchen, then a howl of a dog followed shortly after. The figure in their bed moaned and felt a tugging at its foot, the dog pulled on its owners' pyjama bottoms trying to get its owner out of bed “Alright dog, bonne baise, let me get up” a grumpy tired voice said as it lifted itself up from its comfy mattress. Swinging its legs to the side, it grabbed a remote and pushed a button. The blackout curtains drew back on their own letting in the morning light shine through the windows. 

Sighing the figure stood up from its spot, moving its hand through its blackened hair, making it dishevelled. The dog jumped up at its owner, paws resting on their shoulder, and licked the owners face “get down mutt, that’s disgusting, your breath stinks” the owner pushed their dog from them and made their way over to the kitchen and prepared themselves a cup of tea. 

The doorbell rang, the owner sighed once again and made their way over to the intercom near their front door “Who are you and what do you want” the gruff voice asked over the intercom waiting for a response

“Levi, it’s only me~” a voice of an energetic woman called out

“Petra? What do you want, I'm not in the mood for morning talks” it’s true, Levi didn’t have a chance to even touch his morning tea yet and he’s already having to socialise so early in the morning?

The woman on the other end giggled “well if you let me up, I'll tell you” Levi sighed and muttered a fine before pressing the button to allow the female in. 

Levi took the five-minute chance to quickly change into some clean clothing that come to a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose grey shirt and a pair of soft white socks. He grabbed his tea and fed his dog whilst he waited for Petra to knock on the door. 

The knock on the door came, Levi walked over to the door and opened it, a small strawberry blond greeted him with a smile “take your shoes off before entering, I don’t want your shitty infested shoes ruining my carpet” he turned back around and sat on his sofa, crossing one leg over another as he sipped his tea. 

Petra joined not long after and sat close to him “so what do you want” Levi asked, still not amused in having to socialise

“W-well I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out today with me and the rest of the group” Petra stuttered and blushed slightly.

Levi continued to drink his tea in the silence until he spoke up “Can’t. I have college to go to, then after, an appointment I need to attend and then after that I take the mutt out for our nightly run” in other words, he doesn’t have time to make space in his schedule.

He heard Petra huff and abruptly stand up from her seat “you never have time for your friends anymore since you got this mysterious job of yours”

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed “how else do you think I managed to live in this place? I have a job I intend to keep, I can’t drop everything again just because you want me to”

Petra stomped her foot on the ground, now showing her immature childish side that Levi never liked “How are we meant to be a couple if you can’t even make time for just me Levi? You won’t tell me where you work, who you’re with, you won’t take me anywhere with you”

He took in a deep breath, keeping his composure “because that’ll make you out to be a controlling girlfriend, and I don’t plan to have a significant other control what I do and who I’m with” he stood up and cleaned his now spoiled tea, not having the stomach to drink it since Petra’s arrival and childish attitude, and let the dog out in the back yard he had that came with his apartment. 

Levi made himself busy picking things that he thought he needed for college and picked up his planner, that he relied on a day to day basis, and neatly packed them in his shoulder bag ready before he decided to set off. Well that’s if Petra would leave his apartment first and not rely on him to give her a lift somewhere “Are you going to leave or not? Because I’m really busy today and I can’t be bothered arguing right now” he called out over his shoulder.

Petra still stood in his living room, tapping her foot on the ground with her cheeks puffed out like a spoilt child  _you are not cute at_ _all_  Levi thought to himself as he made an attempt to move her towards the front door. 

She stood her ground “I’m not leaving until you apologise”

He shook his head and risen a brow “for what? Being busy?”

She stomped her foot “for being rude”

Levi bit his bottom lip “I’m sorry that you’re offended by my bluntness, not like I need to apologise anyway for your childish behaviour” he moved away from her and stood against a wall, checking the time on his clock, he sighed “I’m going to be late again because of this, I’d rather get to college on time than deal with this shit now Petra, so you either get out of my apartment on your own will or I’ll throw you out”

She gasped at his sudden authority “you would never do that to me, no man would do that to a woman he loves”

He rolled his eyes at her “the person I  _love_ would not act like a spoilt brat, you already get whatever you want from your daddy dearest anyway. So, let me tell you again, leave now I’m late enough as it is”, he watched as Petra continued to huff and puff as she put on her shoes and walk out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Levi rubbed his temples “cette maudite femme va finir par me tuer” he mumbled finishing getting himself ready for college. He let the dog back in “if you piss or shit in the apartment, when you fully well know you have a damn doggy door installed, I won't hesitate to kick your Doberman ass out either, understood Kenny?” Kenny tilted his head to the side, wagging his whip of a tail, Levi sighed and pet his dogs head and handed him a dental treat to keep him occupied for a while as he finished getting ready himself. 

Levi double checked over what he had; as in his apartment keys, his car key, his wallet and his phone. He put on his converse, a thick jacket, scarf and gloves as well as a beanie to keep his pierced ears warm from the chilly weather. He slings his shoulder bag on and opened the door, turned whatever lights he had on, off, and shut the door behind him and locking it and tugged three times on the handle to check it was completely locked and no one could get in. 

Tucking his keys into his jacket pocket he walked through the carpeted corridor to his apartment complex’s garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren had arrived to his course earlier than he usually did and was sat at the desk at the back on the room, he had his laptop sat on the top of it and his headphones plugged in blearing out music as he did some editing on a photo editing software, he had installed a while ago. 

He sat there, biting his finger as he concentrated, and hadn't noticed he was being called. Someone tapped him on his shoulder making him jump, he turned his head and saw his tutor stood beside him so he stopped his music and pulled his headphones off of his head “sorry sir, I didn’t know you needed me”

His tutor smiles slightly “that’s alright Eren, I’ve looked at your work, you’ve done a good job, and while I’m here I have a group project and I hope you don’t mind but I’ve paired you up with Mr Ackerman”  

Eren sighed but smiled none the less “that’s fine with me sir. Let’s just hope Levi actually can work in a team and contribute” it’s not like Eren hated Levi or anything, he just believed he was slightly hot headed and his extremely blunt and slightly harsh words do tend to hurt people without him realising. But he was Misaka’s cousin and he had adjusted with his cruel ways. 

His tutor nodded and left Eren be as he placed his headphones back on, played his music and went back into editing. 

Levi came in shortly after and was about to go to his usual seat near the window “Mr Ackerman. I’m sorry but I'm going to have to move you to the seat next to Mr Jaeger” his tutor called out

“any particular reason as to why?” he asked not really wanting to sit next to the long-haired male

“I'm assigning you into groups of two. I want to see how you can work in teams than on your own” that was an actual good reason as to why he had to sit near him, so he only did as told, and sat near Eren, well not until he thoroughly cleaned the seat before sitting on it. 

Eren sat back in his seat and stretched his arms over his head, releasing the tension in his back and shoulders from being a hunched over position for so long. He looked to the side and saw levi, he took off his headphones “Oh hey, what’s up Levi”

Levi only shrugged his shoulders “same old boring crap” he muttered only wanting to keep his conversation short. Eren went back to putting on his headphones, scrolling through his music and started listening to it as he went back to his out of college project. 

Taking out his own laptop, Levi set it down and opened it up and waited as it started up. Taking off his jacket he sat it behind him on his chair and rolled his shoulders, pulling out his glasses case he took out his reading glasses and popped them on and opened up his planner and looked at what he was doing for the day. 

 

 _9AM – 11:30AM: College_  

 _11:30AM – 12:30AM: Lunch Break – Drive over to the little café where baby cousin brat works for usual tea and pastry._  

 _12:30AM – 2PM: College (Note: need to think of something for new project that we’ve been assigned)_  

 _Break between – time to self._  

 _4:15PM: Head to 104_ _th_ _street to meet with Shitty glasses and captain eyebrows for briefing._  

 _5PM: Photoshoot_  

 

Levi closed his planner and sighed for umpteenth time today, took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. He could have gone out with Petra and the rest, but that meant no time to himself and he really needed it as all he’s done is go out with them. He looked over to his side and saw what Eren was working on, it wasn’t much but he seemed to be creating some sort of logo at the moment. He saw how Eren kept bouncing his leg and biting his finger as he concentrated, I kind of annoyed him in a way “Eren can you stop” no response came from the brunette as he continued to bounce his leg so Levi put a hand on the upper part of his thigh and held it down to stop him from bouncing and the table knocking. 

He felt the toned muscle under the denim jeans and squeezed slightly not noticing what he was doing Eren spoke up “are you quite done feeling me up Levi” he whispered.

Levi’s eyes widen slightly as he looked up at Eren, he let go of his thigh “I did tell you to stop” he muttered looking away a slight blush making its way on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Eren chuckled “I’m sorry, maybe I should take it into consideration that I'm not going to be the only one sat here now” Eren’s calm polite voice made Levi feel hot under the collar  _this all feels too much in just a mere hour_ Levi thought to himself. He abruptly stood up from his chair and quickly left the room and to the bathroom to cool himself down. 

Eren sat dumbfounded as Levi left so suddenly and not take his belongings with him. He heard as his steps faded out as he dashed through the hallways of the college “is he alright Eren” his tutor called out

“I don’t really know sir, should I go check on him?” he asked, he didn’t want to leave his table unattended but since Levi left the room in quite a rush, he couldn’t help but worry for him since he looked quite red in the face _maybe he’s coming down with something_ he thought to himself. Although that was very unlikely since Levi always came to the room with clothing appropriate enough for the weather. 

His tutor signalled for him to go “don’t worry about your belongings Eren, they won’t go anywhere” Eren stood from his seat and bowed slightly “thank you sir” and left to room to catch up with Levi.

 

Levi splashed water on his face  _this is so embarrassing_ he thought to himself  _I’ve spoken to the brat many times and I've never gotten like this_ he mentally scolded himself. His phone vibrated in his pocket, picking it up he answered the call “what do you want?”

“It’s only me Levi” Petras voice on the other side called out “what’re you doing?” she asked

“I'm taking a shit what else would I be doing?”

laughter was heard “oh Levi, you and your poop jokes”

he deadpanned staring at himself in the mirror “this isn’t a joke, Petra” she huffed  _oh great she’s going back to being a brat again_ he stood with a hand on his hip as he kept hearing Pera huff and puff on the other side of the phone

“who’s with you?” she asked

“no one’s with me, I'm legitimately on my own in a germ-infested bathroom in-”

“bullshit!” she screamed out cutting him off,

Levi pulled his phone away from his ear that started to ring, and put Petra on speaker and placed his phone on the edge of the sink and listened at her screaming profanity over the phone.

Eren walked into the bathroom, seeing Levi stood with his arms crossed over his chest listening to the woman screaming on the phone, Levi saw him from the mirror and put a finger to his lips to motion for him to be quiet as possible. Eren nodded as the woman kept screaming her rant out instead of talking like a normal person “are you quite done Petra? Your kind of acting like a child right now” straight with the blunt words

“how dare you call me a child! For all I know you’re fucking some whore right now!”

Eren stared at the phone and back to Levi and opened up his arms indicating ‘who you fucking?’ Levi shook his head and shrugged his shoulder in response “Look Petra, your constant accusations are really doing my brain in, and thanks to your screaming episode my project partner is now worrying over me”

“who is she?” Petra demanded

“you have no right to know who I'm acquainted with and who I'm working with so stop” Eren couldn’t believe how composed Levi was being right now, normally when a guy gets accused of cheating, he’d blow up and argue back, but Levi was handling Petras outburst so well

“If you don’t tell me who they are then I'll have no choice but break up with you!” she shouted,

Levi only shrugged his shoulders “fine by me” and just like that he ended the call. 

Eren couldn’t believe his ears “she’s quite the screamer huh?” he laughed

“tell me about it. I’m going for a smoke” Levi announced as he started walking past Eren

“wait, shouldn’t I take you to the nurse first? You looked like you were coming down with something” Levi rolled his eyes

“Tsk, no need. I’m fine”

“then at least let me come with you, this’ll only be our only chance to sit out of class before lunch” Eren insisted

“knock yourself out, brat” in other words  _sure, I don’t care_. Eren joined Levi’s side as they walked out towards the back of the college campus. 

Levi stood against the wall, one leg propped up against it, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and pulled one out and putting it in his mouth and placed the cartridge back in his pocket, he pats around himself to find his lighter  _that’s strange, I don’t usually forget it_ he looked over towards Eren, he had a cigarette of his own in his mouth and was about to light it “Oi, Eren. Could you lend me your light? I’ve somehow forgot mine”

Eren looked at him “sure” he flicked up the top of his zippo lighter and a flame came in an instant, reaching his hand over to him, Levi put the end of his cigarette in the flame and breathed in the nicotine stick and leaned his head back against the wall before eventually letting out smoke “I didn’t know you smoked Jaeger”

Eren laughed “neither did my parents till last week” he admitted taking a drag of his cigarette

“how’d they take it” Levi asked staring up at Eren,

he only shrugged “how else would parents take to their only child smoking? They freaked the fuck out and Misaka almost beat the living shit out of me until I explained it was either that I smoked or I continued biting my fingers until there’s no skin left”

“that’s a pretty lame excuse to start smoking Jaeger, I've seen how you bite your fingers when you concentrated on your work”

Eren hung his head in shame “nothing gets past you aye?” Levi shook his head as he continued smoking “your choice, your body. Fucking jump off a cliff, I don’t give a shit, if it makes you happy then do it” 

After the short quiet moment Eren spoke up “does Petra make you happy?” he asked looking down at the shorter male.

Letting out a puff of smoke, Levi rested his arm behind his head “she did at first, but then after a few months of us dating and me having a job I got three months ago she started throwing accusations about me flirting with other women and looking at them and now today accuses me of cheating, as you’ve heard from her outburst"

Eren nodded along with what Levi had to say “how long have you guys been dating?” he asked again

“very up front aren’t you Eren? Fair enough I'll tell you. We’ve been dating for ten months now, and I'm happy to say that if she wants to break up then I will drink to that”

Eren laughed, making Levi smile a little “well then, when you do, I'll buy the first round”

“you better eat them words Jaeger because I'll be making sure you keep that promise” 

Finishing off their cigarettes they both headed back inside and to their classroom, as soon as they walked past the door a sheet was handed to them, their tutor smiled at them “next time you go out for a smoke break, inform me first” they both muttered a sorry and bit their tongues to stop themselves from laughing as they sat back at their seats to continue on with their work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eesh, more drama for Levi. Also Eren smoking? What have i done to the bright-eyed boy. Another chapter, another phone screech. Don't worry these wont continue on.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the day light came in, night quickly followed and the next day started.  Eren  woke up before his alarm and got himself a change of underwear and a clean pair of clothing. Walking into his bathroom he brushed his teeth and decided to shave his face for the day, putting some after shave on he changed into his clothing, he stood at the mirror and looked as his long-sleeved olive coloured shirt hugged his muscles and his pair of dark denim  jeans  did the same .

He heard the alarm from his clock obnoxiously ringing so he quickly rushed into his bedroom and turned the thing off and unhooked his phone from its charger before shoving it into his jeans pocket.

He stretched his aching limbs and walked downstairs, his parents weren’t in the kitchen this morning, he saw  Mikasa  sat at the table eating her cereal and drinking her coffee whilst scrolling through her social media on her phone “ Mornin ’ Mikasa ”

Misaka  nodded in his direction still eating her breakfast “shrimp told me you and him are partnering up on a group project for your photography course”

Eren  quickly fixed himself up a cup of coffee and stood against the kitchen counters “yeh, I don’t mind working with him. Just as long as you don’t threaten to chop his dick off again like you did back in school”  Eren  laughed nervously remembering how  Mikasa  and Levi legitimately bumped heads in school  naming of ways on how they would deform each other in  every  way possible . It made him shiver just reminding himself about it.

Mikasa  shrugged her shoulders “he started it, I only finished it”

Eren  stared at her in disbelief “you both got detention for a week and got  put  on cleaning duty… although Levi did seem to be in his element when cleaning was mentioned, never seen floors sparkle so much in my life”  Eren  shook his head from the thought and looked back at  Mikasa ,

she stared at him with a risen brow “speaking  of  shrimp, come look at this guy”  Misaka  ushered  Eren  to sit next to him so she could show him what she was talking about.

Eren  sat next to  Mikasa , coffee in hand and looked at her phone “holy shit… is that L?” He questioned looking at the recently published  model shoot of his all - time  favourite upcoming model.

Mikasa  nodded “he hasn’t been in the modelling agency that long but he’s somehow already made a huge name for himself”  Eren  only nodded his head, sparkles in his eyes as he stared at the model before him.

The photo was of the model, L, laying or submerged in a pool of water, his white  dress shirt was transparent and  stuck  to  his  well - defined abs  while his black pants cl ung  onto his legs  as they were  soaked , his  raven coloured  hair was sli cked back floating partly in the body of water behind , and showed off the many piercings in his ears  as they glinted from the cameras flash, his lips  w here a  rosy  hue and plump  and were slightly parted  showing  slightly sharp canines  as his arms were over his head , although the only thing that irked  Eren  was the damn bandage over his eyes to  hide his identity in a way.

Eren  moaned  _ such a  _ _ tease  _ he thought to himself. He looked at the time and finished off his  coffee  before standing up “ I better get going. Let mum and dad know that I’ve already left for college” he quickly left the kitchen before she could speak and put on everything he needed and ran out the door.

_ At Levi’s _

Levi shuffled to the kitchen and rubbed at his eyes  and yawned slightly. Kenny, his Doberman, followed behind “alright, alright. Chill your dick Kenny, I’m feeding you” he gave Kenny his breakfast and started to  re-boil  the water in his automatic kettle , leaning against his kitchen counter he  heard  his phone going off  nearby , he tilted his head back and groaned “when will people leave me alone!”

He went and got his phone and answered it, putting it on speaker “ What?  What is it that you have to annoy me first thing on a morning?!”

“Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?” An annoyed sounding Petra sounded on the other side, he ran a hand over his face clearly not wanting to deal with her without his first cup of tea of the day 

“if you’re calling to argue with me again, then let me remind you that I have not had my morning tea and I am extremely pissed off when I haven’t had it” a huff sounded on the other end, and doing the logical thing he could think of he flung his phone across the living room  towards the sofa , he heard a squeal on the other end

“What was that?! Levi?! Are you there?!” He quickly made himself a cup of tea before moving to pick his phone up and sit on the sofa.

“Kenny did it” he saw as his dog tilted his head to the side  his pointy ears adding the confusion to his face.

He heard Petra sigh on the other end “you should get rid of him, he’s a pest - ”

“he’s  family, just because I threaten to throw him out doesn’t mean I’m going to. So ,  don’t ever  suggest getting rid of the only thing I have left” he cut her off and hung up the call. A text came through shortly after

 

** Baby brat: I felt like my grave was being trampled on. I’m guessing it’s you. **

** Levi:  ** ** Now ** **  what gave you that impression. **

** Baby brat: Don’t fuck with me shrimp, this shit only happens when you mention ‘family’. **

** Levi:  ** ** Get ** **  off my dick, brat. Go play in traffic or something **

** Baby brat: I’ll give you a head start. **

 

Levi stuck his middle finger up at the phone screen “fuck you Ackerman”  and  thrown his phone  back  down on the sofa  then  finished off his tea and cleaned up after himself and changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a long - sleeved black shirt along with a grey turtleneck sweater . He put on a pair of thermal  socks ,  because  after  yesterday he felt like his feet were going to drop off.

He prepared himself for the  worst  when he went back into his living room, Kenny pawed at the  kitchen  door  wanting to be let out “use the damn doggy door ,  you lazy shit” he only sighed when the dog didn’t move so he opened it, letting Kenny out and closed it after him. He picked up his phone from the sofa and saw he had a couple missed calls from Petra, he didn’t call back so he put his phone in  his  pocket and headed to the front door, putting on a pair of black Docs, hat gloves and scarf and a thick coat. Grabbing his keys, wallet and bag he headed out and locked the door behind him and did his routine of tapping the door handle  three times  to make sure it was locked  properly  and went to the garage with his hands buried in  his pockets.

Eren  looked through his satchel for his notebook and pulled it out, putting it next to his laptop he looked through the notes he and Levi came up with the day before “these are all generic, basic ideas” he muttered

“what is?” Levi asked taking his seat next to  Eren

“These. I bet half if not all the stuff we have on here have already been used not only through the rest of the photography students here but in major companies too”

Levi only shrugged his shoulders “then what do you want to do about it?”

Eren  perked up “how about, not just looking at photography itself, we throw in different artist elements like paintings or some shit”

“see you almost had me there until you said 'or some shit'” Levi smirked as  Eren  did a sarcastic laugh

“oh har har Mr I’m too cool for school Ackerman”

“holy shit, how old are you fifteen? Okay Mr bright eyes Jaeger bomb, I say we do exactly that, but what about we throw in some 3D models? I don’t know exactly what yet but hear me out I think we-” Levi was cut off as his phone went off in his pocket.

Taking off his jacket, scarf, hat and gloves he took in a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and sighed as it was Petra again “mind if I take this sir” he called out to his tutor, only to be dismissed “want to come with? We can still talk about this outside”  Eren  only shrugged his shoulders and stood up with him.

They stood out of the classroom, Levi answered the call and put it on speaker “what is it now Petra?”

“Are you done with your hissy fit now” a smug sounding Petra asked .

Levi stared at his phone in disbelief and looked at  Eren  who only shrugged his shoulders “excuse you?”

“Did I stutter?” She asked again.

Levi ignored her for a moment whilst walking with  Eren  down the hallway until she spoke up “What are you doing Levi? Where are you going?”

“I’m walking, can’t you hear” he said back continuing down the flight of stairs with  Eren  not far behind

“but why? Don’t you have work to do”

“well I did until a controlling girlfriend decided to ring me while I’m- oh you know- busy” she huffed on the other end making both Levi and  Eren  roll their eyes

“so stupid”  Eren  muttered

“who’s that? Who’s with you Levi?” Petra demanded

“did you not pay attention to me when I said I had a group project to do? No? Didn’t think so” Levi’s sassy  replies  only made  Eren  laugh which made Levi crack a small smile.

With Petra being quiet on the other end of the phone did make Levi rise his brow in question although  Eren  could hear whispers in the background. He quickly muted their end of the call “she’s not doing what I think she’s doing is she?”

“Doing what? I can’t hear shit” Levi responded not being able to hear what  Eren  was hearing.  Eren  pulled Levi’s phone close to his ear and watched as his eyes widen slightly and his face cringe “Ew- what- oh my fuck is she seriously sucking dick right now?”  Eren  only snorted as he laughed at Levi’s reaction “this is serious  Jaeger , is she seriously sucking dick while she has me on the phone”  Eren  composed himself

“y-yeh, seems that way” he wiped away a tear from his face

“you’ve got some serious hearing on you”

“more like selective hearing”  Eren  muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Levi un-muted his end of the call “Oi, Petra. Thanks for leaving me on call while you sucked another guys dick. Consider us officially over” he heard Petra gasp on the other end

“L-Levi  wh-what  do you mean?”

“D-d-did I stutter?” Levi mocked “bye bye  Petra  Ral . Oi  Eren  you owe me a round” he said before ending his call and threw his phone down the hallway watching as it hit and smashed against the concrete wall

“now whatever did that phone do to you”

“nothing, but it felt good to smash something” Levi admitted going to his now smashed out phone and picking up the pieces “you don’t think Hannes will whine when he sees the broken glass?”

“He’ll more than likely think its broken parts of a wine bottle”  Eren  admitted shrugging his shoulders.

 

Eren  and Levi made it back to their class room and sat at their desk, Levi poked at his broken phone with the end of his pencil “are you expecting your now broken phone to come back and break you” 

Levi fake gasped “ Eren Jaeger , are you saying that transformers are real?”  Eren  laughed at his attempt of being funny even with his unamused expression that was constantly plastered to his face

“you watched transformers?”

“Hey look- I was bored and there was nothing remotely entertaining on tv” he explained himself.

Eren  only laughed again and pulled out a small plastic zip lock ba g  from his satchel “here, at least put it in this so you  won’t  cut your hands up” “well aren’t you a life saver” Levi mocked and grabbed the bag off of him and putting the broken pieces of phone into it.

Feeling satisfied,  Eren  sat back in his chair,  he and Levi thought of different things to use for their final product, even though they didn’t need to hand it in until the end of the semester, Levi had his head on the desk and then instantly regretted it “disgusting” he muttered and sat back in his chair instead . A thought popped into Levi’s head “Oi  Eren , want to go to the mall?” He whispered

“what, now ?”  He whispered back , Levi nodded “yeah, once  Mr  shitty knickers leaves the room in five minutes exactly ,  we make our move and run for it” Eren  nodded and slowly but quietly packed his belongings along with Levi.

In five minutes exactly the tutor stood up and left the room, Levi and  Eren  got up themselves and made their way over to the door, popped their heads out and watched as their tutor waddled his way down the hallway, they quickly got out of their class and ran the opposite direction and down the hallway and jumping over the short staircases and out the front door “we’re not safe yet  Jaeger!”  Levi yelled still running “until we get to the car and fuck off then we’ll be safe” they reached the car park and  Eren  found his car 

“shall we just take one or both?”

“ Merde !”  Levi cursed “I forgot you can drive, umm… take both, we can drop yours off at your place, I know my way from the last time I dropped baby brat off” agreeing to his plan,  Eren  got into his car,  put  his stuff  in  the back seat and started up his car and started driving.

Levi reached his car shortly after and opened it, he popped his stuff in the boot and sat in his seat and started up the car. He saw out the corner of his eye that his tutor came out of the building looking for both him and  Eren , he ducked his head down and relied on the front and rear - view cameras on his ca r , to pull out of his parking space and drive past his tutor before driving out of the parking lot completely and sitting up properly.

 

Levi reached  Erens ’ apartment complex and seen as to how much it hasn’t changed since the last time he’d been. He saw  Eren  walking out from the garage, and being an obnoxious twat that he wanted to be, he honked his horn at him making  Eren  jump and saw as he placed a hand over his heart. He rolled down the window “so I heard you needed a ride”

“you’re an asshole! I almost had a heart attack”  Eren  said getting into the passenger side.

Levi rolled the window back up “hope it wasn’t as bad as mine, I  almost got caught”

“what, really? How?”  Eren  asked him,

Levi shrugged “I saw our tutor looking for us, no doubt that little teacher's pet rat us out, so I ducked down and used the cameras in my car to navigate my way around the parking lot until I flawed it down here” Levi gave himself a pat on the back for job well done and put his hands back on the wheel as he drove to the mall.

Eren  sighed as he leaned back into the comfy seat of Levi’s car “so where are we going to first?”

“Well… I need a new phone for one ,  since someone made me hear things I didn’t want to hear” he stopped at a red light and waited

“Well it’s not like she did it on accident, she wanted your reaction and unfortunately your phone got the short end of the stick”  Eren  laughed

“what a pathetic way of getting my attention, she accused me of cheating and it turns out she was the one doing the cheating” Levi didn’t know whether to laugh or punch something .

Eren  placed a hand on his leg making his heart skip a beat “Hey, maybe you just need to relax, also I did say I’d buy the first round when you broke up with her”

“yeah you did, now I know where to go and what to buy” he quickly drove as the light changed to green and tried finding a parking spot in the malls garage.

Stepping out of the car and closing it,  Eren  stretched his arms above his head “so  Mr  bitchy, phone shop first?”

Levi grabbed the bag, with his broken phone in, out from the boot and closed it “Hey, I’m  bitchy with a side of sass. Get me a pair of six - inch heels and a handbag with a brick in it and I’ll knock any mother fucker out”  Eren  bent over clutching his stomach  from his uncontrollable laughing “you better watch yourself  Jaeger  boy, your ass is in perfect slapping range ” and to prove his point he slapped him earning a squeak from  Eren

“Levi! That hurt” he rubbed his sore bottom as he walked beside him

“oh shit I didn’t realise I had such a strong swing, sorry”

“you’re in an extremely happy mood today”  Eren  stated dropping his arms to his sides as he walked along with Levi.

“Yeah, let’s just say you’ve rubbed off on me, and I don’t like it! Makes me feel all shitty!”

“Damn say it louder for the people over there to hear”  Eren  laughed slightly embarrassed from Levi’s outburst.

They walked past crowds of chatting teens “will they fucking move already? It’s like a fucking horde of brain-dead teens”

“like you would know what brain-dead people do”  Eren  muttered walking besides him.  

Levi’s small frame made him feel claustrophobic under the heavy crowd of tall people, eventually they reached the phone shop and managed to squeeze inside. Levi looked over the displays with  Eren  “so what phone should I get?” he looked up at  Eren

“I don’t know, depends on what you think is best for you I suppose”  Eren  shrugged his shoulders making Levi roll his head back and groan

“is everything alright gentlemen” a voice asked. Levi turned and faced a member of staff. He was tall, average build and had dyed silver coloured hair styled into a short back and sides haircut and deep brown eyes, he wore the generic uniform consisting in dress pants, smart shoes and red polo shirt

“yeah, I'm looking for a new phone, mines kind of broke” Levi pulled out the plastic bag out from his shoulder bag and showed the staff member it

“holy shit” he muttered

“holy shit indeed” Levi repeated.

The staff member cleared his throat “Okay so in replacement of... Whatever this once was, I would need to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind” Levi hummed and  Eren  facepalmed

“the sooner we find you a new phone the quicker we can go” he mumbled.

Levi turned and kicked him in the shin “shut up, stop whining like a little girl” he turned back around to face the guy again “okay, ask away”

“What do you want from a phone?”

“I prefer something that I can hold onto and receive calls, text my baby brat cousin, answer emails and occasionally play games when I get bored”

"So, a smart phone. Okay, Robot or Eos?

“Robot”

“will you take photo’s?”

“depends on my mood”

“Alright, so both front and rear camera. You said you wanted one that you can answer emails and play games on correct?”

“did I stutter?”

Eren  slapped his arm “He’s trying to help, don’t be rude”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it, I’ve had worse” He reassured him

“what’s your data plan like?”

“above average, give or take 50 to 60 gig worth”

“that’s quite high”

“I can go higher if needs be”

“How big of a screen would you like”

“roughly the size of my palm”

Levi’s hands are quite small and feminine looking  for  the average adult male.

The staff member nodded his head “I don’t mean to be rude, but your hands are quite small”

Ah he brought it up, Levi bowed his head in shame “I'm well aware of that, unfortunately it comes with my overall height”

The member panicked for the moment “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to offend”

“it’s alright” Eren reassured him “he gets a bit gloomy when he talks about it. He’ll brighten up after he’s had some tea” Levi smiled slightly ‘ _ as long as he’s buying, I don’t mind’  _ he thought to himself. 

He lifted his head back up “okay then, Mr staff member. Surprise me” “okay I'll be right back” the guy then walked off, more than likely to the back of the shop to find what Levi wanted.

Eren  tapped his foot on the ground “stop tapping your foot, he’s not going to take up our afternoon”

“sorry, it’s just that we’ve been standing for a while and my legs are about to fall asleep”  Eren  then started rubbing his legs to get rid of any numbness.

The guy came back with four boxes “if you follow me, I'll show you the ones I think you would prefer having” both Levi and  Eren  followed him to a seating area and watched as he opened the boxes and showed them. Levi picked up the one he took a quick interest in, it was slim, smooth feeling and weighed less than the phone he broke

“I see you like that one” he hummed in response “if you want, I can set it up for you now and you can start using it right away” Levi nodded and handed him the phone.

Just after a few minutes of phone tapping it was set up,  levi’s  sim and memory card was put in and it was fully charged and ready to go “okay if you follow me again, I'll take your payment.” they all got up from their seats and continued on.

Walking out of the shop Levi held his phone close “I promise myself that I'll never break this smooth moving phone”

Eren  chuckled from behind “let's hope someone doesn’t annoy you then” and on  cue  Levi’s phone rang, he looked at the caller ID  _ Oh for fucks sake not her again  _ Petra was calling him and he picked it up, keeping his phone a distance from his ear just in case, he needed to hear after all

“what do you want? Ever heard of personal space?” she started screaming down the phone at him,

Levi looked towards  Eren  “just hang up dude, she can’t do shit”

Levi shrugged his shoulders and pressed the ‘end call’ button “ah... the power to end calls”

Eren  put an arm around his shoulders as they walked. Now Levi isn’t the type of person to get too cosy with someone he knew, but this is  Eren , the Titan tall idiot who he had known since his  baby brat cousin  Misaka first introduced them, not right after threatening him if she found out that if he hurt  Eren  in any way she’d legitimately chop his dick off.

They walked for quite a while “do you want to go to the café Misaka  works at? We’re not that far, plus it’ll be nice to drink something hot”  Eren  piped up,

looking up at him, Levi nodded “sure… but you’re buying”  Eren  laughed sheepishly

“alright then, tea isn’t expensive so it won’t break my bank”

Opening the door, the bell on the top rang signalling their arrival,  Misaka  was stood behind the counter drying off a tea cup “ Eren , shrimp. What brings you guys here?”

Levi sat at a table and stared out the window watching the crowd pass by “oh we just finished buying Levi a new phone… he  kind of  smashed his into pieces”  Eren  explained

“ I see .  I've  had a frantic looking Petra walk in here not too long ago , got anything to do about it shrimp dick?”  Levi stuck up the middle finger at her and continued to look outside, his gloomy atmosphere made the café feel uncomfortable

“Levi broke up with her”  Eren  stated,  Misaka  nodded understandingly

“so that’s why he looks like the grim reaper. He’s going through a depressive episode” she whispered to  Eren

“how? He was happily chatting away and acting not like his normal self with me earlier on”

Misaka  decided to prepare Levi’s usual tea and a hot chocolate for  Eren  and used the noise of the machines to speak to him properly “that’s one of his many stages of ‘getting the fuck over it’ he destroys stuff, acts not like his usual self, swears at me for his problems and then he will more than likely go to drinking a few bottles of wine that he hides in his place”

Eren  nodded along “so it’s not because he likes me then, damn and here I thought he was warming up to me” he felt slightly saddened, he really thought he was seeing a different side to Levi that no one ever sees.

Misaka  pats  Erens ’  shoulder before placing two saucers on a tray along with a tea cup filled with black tea and a slightly larger thicker teacup filled with hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and grated chocolate flakes.

Eren  went to pull out his wallet until  Misaka  stopped him “it’s on the house. Try cheer him up  Eren , believe it or not, he does like you in his own way”

Eren  smiled slightly before reaching over the counter and kissing his  sister's  forehead “ Danke,  Mikasa ” he then grabbed the tray and brought it over to the table Levi sat at and placed it down.

Levi looked towards  Eren , who sat opposite him, and sighed . Picking up his tea and drinking from it “You must think I’m pathetic right now huh?” He asked out of the blue,

Eren  risen a brow and stared at him “no, I don’t think that at all. You’re going through a breakup, it’s quite normal for you to act the way you are. Just promise me you won’t result into drowning your sorrows in bottles of wine”

Levi scoffed and looked away from  Erens ’  gaze  “I can’t promise  merde ”

Eren  reached over and grabbed his hand “Levi, look at me”

He hesitated before looking back at him,  Erens  oceanic green eyes bore into his , he  swallowed the lump in his throat  and felt his heart beat quicken  “ please don’t drink your problems away, at least talk to me if something bothers you”

He couldn’t, he was too proud to do such thing, not just that but because he always felt he was always being a burden when it  came  to his own problems so he always kept to himself “…Okay… but only you though” he hesitated but he agreed, not because it was  Eren , but because he knew the determined little shit will only  keep asking him until he gave in.

Someone’s phone was going off so both  Eren  and Levi searched in their pockets to see who’s it was. Conveniently it was both.  Eren  was receiving a call from a withheld number and Levi had a text from ‘Shitty Glasses’  Eren  answered his phone and Levi opened up his phone.

 

** Shitty glasses: oh my god! Levi! You got to come to your penthouse now! This isn’t a joke I’m serious! **

** Levi: what the fuck? Why, what’s happening? **

** Shitty glasses: some crazed strawberry blond barged past me while I was heading to your place with Erwin and now ** ** , ** **  she’s trashing the penthouse with this random guy. **

 

Levi didn’t reply and called the person he was texting, they picked up right away “what do you mean she’s trashing my place?! What about Kenny? Is he alright at least?!” He was burning up with anger 

“Kenny… he’s injured… but you seriously got to come home now”

Levi started getting himself ready “I’m coming now, call the fucking police for fucks sake I’m not having that psychotic bitch get away with harming my damn dog!”

He hung up and was about to leave the café “Levi?”  Eren  called out, he turned to see  Erens  saddened features, without thinking he grabbed his hand

“c’mon we need to hurry”  Eren  was sad and confused, not because of Levi’s change of attitude, but because he just finished with talking to his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating for so long. I've just gotten back from London for my birthday so now i can update this story. I hope you enjoy it so far. Also thank you for leaving Kudos i deeply appreciate it <3

Reaching Levi’s apartment complex and rushing up to his place, Levi ran towards his front door and saw his manager and long - time annoying friend standing there talking to a couple of police men “where the fuck is she?!” Levi yelled out catch their attention.

His manager excused himself and went to stop him “Levi please, it’s best you don’t look”

“that’s my fucking apartment, Erwin! I’m not having a psychotic ex trash my place and fucking get away with it, and my dog- where the fuck is Kenny?” Levi pushed past him and walked into his apartment.

He apartment was ruined, his furniture was torn, smashed and flipped over. Paint that he had stored away in a cupboard was  splattered  around his  carpets, walls and ceilings . Everything was in chaos, but he didn’t care about that, he only cared about his dog. He called out to him whilst looking around, he went to his room figuring he would be there, and thankfully he was, Kenny was lying on his bed and when he looked up ,  he wagged his tail before plopping his head back down as it tired him out . Sitting near him, Levi ran his hand over his  Dobermans  head and scratched behind his ears , Kenny nuzzled his head against Levi’s leg and let out a slight whimper  “it’s okay boy” he reassured “I’m here now, you don’t need to worry. Such a good boy”

Eren  knocked on Levi’s bedroom door “Levi? Would you prefer that I left”

“no, don’t go please” Levi responded quickly, he didn’t want to be alone, not right now.

Eren  nodded and sat next to him “I’m so sorry”

Levi rubbed his eyes “for what? You didn’t do this, if I knew what she was like I wouldn’t have started dating her” he mumbled.

Eren  put an arm around Levis back and rubbed his hand up and down  his shoulder soothingly  and after not speaking for a while he spoke up “my mum’s in hospital... she got mugged by a group of thugs and now my dad is watching over her while she’s still unconscious”

Levi looked up at him “what-  Eren  that’s terrible, why aren’t you going to the hospital?”

“My dad personally told me himself that I should stay calm and go on as normal and he’ll sort everything out and call me when she’s awake”  Eren  explained

“no offence  Eren , but your dads a  bell end  for telling you to act normal in a situation like  that ” his voiced cracked as he whispered back to him

“it’s okay, my mum has my dad with her, and right now you seem to need comforting as well”  Eren  smiled slightly at Levi.

Sitting there for a while, they didn’t know someone came into the room “Levi, the cops want to know who the strawberry blond was”

Levi turned to them “The woman is named Petra  Ral , she’s an ex - girlfriend of mine that I’ve recently broken up  with , if she is not found I will personally make sure to hunt her down myself and throw her behind bars along with that shit stain who even dared to touch my family”  Hanji  nodded her head and backed out.

Erens  phone vibrated in pocket and he pulled it out, he received a text from  Mikasa

 

** Mikasa ** ** :  ** ** Grisha ** **  told me what’s happened. Are you okay? **

** Eren ** ** : I’m still in shock, although, right now, Levi seems to need a lot of support. **

** Misaka ** ** :  ** ** What’s ** **  wrong? Is he hurt? **

** Eren ** ** :  ** ** Well ** **  not physically… but mentally… maybe. It’s hard to tell. **

** Mikasa ** ** :  ** ** Well ** **  at least tell me what happened for him to drag you out ** **  of the café so suddenly. **

** Eren ** ** : Petra, and the guy she was probably cheating on him with, came by his apartment and trashed the place. They’ve hurt his dog too, I don’t know what to do ** **. **

** Mikasa ** ** : That’s disgusting, I hope they find a special place in hell for people like that. All you can do right now is look after the shrimp. **

 

Eren  nodded his head slightly , deep down,  Misaka  really cared for her cousin despite their  constant bickering “is that shitty brat sticking that nose of hers into  business that doesn’t belong to her?” Levi asked, lying down next to his dog

“don’t be too mean, she’s worried about you”

“oh so the witch does have emotions” he mumbled.

Eren  stood up and took off his coat, folded it up and sat it on the chair near the bedroom window  “would you like me to make you some tea  if I find any?” Levi only nodded as he continued to stroke his dogs head.

Eren  left his room and manoeuvred his way to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for any sign of that black tea that Levi loved so much. He felt someone was behind him so he turned “ Hanji  is it?” He asked

“you should know me by now  Eren , it’s only been a few years since we’ve last seen each other” she replied pushing her glasses up  her nose.  He sighed turning back around and eventually found the tea and took out a non - broken tea cup for Levi and himself

“want anything to drink?” He asked as he started to boil water

“I’ll take a coffee” he nodded and took out another cup

“and for  Mr  blond guy?” He asked

“coffee as well” she said,  Eren  took out another.

He put tea in two cups and coffee in the others “have the police caught  sight of  them yet?”

“Not yet, they managed to squeeze past  them  when they arrived, although now they know who Petra is and what she looks like it won’t be long until she gets taken into police custody along with that  sleezeball ”

After finishing up with making drinks for everyone, and having a casual chat with  Hanji ,  Eren  came back into Levi’s room and still saw him curled up next to Kenny with an arm around him “he’s in so much pain” Levi softly called out,  Eren  sat on the edge of his bed and placed the cups down on the bedside table, he lied down next to Levi and pulled him into his arms, Levi didn’t fight back he was too tired and emotionally drained to do anything.

He turned around so he was facing  Erens ’  chest and curled up against him and felt as  Eren  pressed his face against the top of his head and ran his thumb over his back in a soothing way “you’re going to need to take off your jacket before you fall asleep on me”  Eren  said. Levi shuffled as he took it off and lied it behind him and went back into curling up against  Eren  and eventually fall asleep.

Eren  felt the bed vibrate and reached over Levi to look through his pockets  _ i’m so sorry for doing this _ _ , _ _  Levi  _ he thought and took out his phone, you looked and saw the caller ID, he felt anger as he saw who it was and answered “you’ve got some nerve calling him after the shit you’ve just pulled”

“who is this?” Petra asked sounding offended

“you know who the fuck I am, and don’t you dare try the water works on me like you did with my sister”

“ Eren … where’s Levi? Why isn’t he talking to me?” She didn’t have the right to know

“he’s away from you” and then ended the call.

 

The phone rang again, he looked at the screen and declined the call seeing it was her again.

The phone rang again, Petra, decline.

 

_ Ring, Petra, Decline... excreta, excreta. _

 

Again,  _ Baby brat _ , answers “Hey  Mikasa ”

“ Eren ? Why do you have Levi’s phone?” She asked

“he’s umm… kind of asleep on me right now” he whispered,  a slight ‘ahh’ sounded  over the phone

“how’s he holding up?”

He sighed “Kenny, his dog… he’s in so much pain, I don’t know how he’s  dealing with it ” he heard her hold her breath

“fuck… Kenny’s the only thing he has left. That shrimp has given him the best 10 years of his life… despite his hatred against his constant licking”

Eren  chuckled “yeah…I don’t know if I’ll be coming home tonight, I’ll call in at work too and let them know I won't be coming in”

“don’t worry about it, I’ll call them”  Misaka  told him

“thank you”

“no problem, just make sure you get Levi back to his usual grumpy self” she half joked,

he laughed slightly “I’ll try” they then said their goodbyes and he ended the call and put the phone back down on the bed.

The phone vibrated again and saw a text from Petra,  he rolled his eyes and  picked it up  to  looked at it.

 

** Petra: Levi, if you see this, unless it’s  ** ** Eren ** **  then maybe not. **

** Just know that you did this, you’re the one who cheated, you’re the one who made me this way. **

** You took away so much from me from the time we were together, I gave my all to you and you only pushed me away into another  ** ** man's ** **  arms. **

** I only did what had to be done, I had to take something away from you to even things out. **

** I’ll be waiting for your apology and I might take you back if you beg hard enough. **

 

This girl think she ha s the nerve to point blame and act like she did nothing wrong .  Eren  tensed his jaw and his hand shook from the anger he felt “Don’t let her get to you  Eren . She wants you to react”

“you’re awake?” He asked looking down at Levi,

he only shook his head “I’m going back to sleep, I  can't be bothered with the world. Wake me up when there’s a zombie apocalypse” he nuzzled his head back into  Erens  chest and  eventually  fell back asleep .

Eren  was amazed at how easily Levi can just wake up and fall asleep like a light , but unfortunately ,  he needed to move, that meant moving Levi off of him and giving him a pillow in his place to hold onto before covering him over with his covers . He put Levi’s phone on the bedside table and stretched his legs out a bit out of the bedroom. He saw  Hanji  and the blond still sitting in the  Living room  drinking some more coffee that they made themselves.  Hanji  perked up and she saw  Eren  “ Eren  come here, come chat with us”  Eren  went and sat next to  Hanji  in the torn - up sofa “ Eren , this is Erwin, Levi’s manager”

“nice to meet you sir” he nodded to the man before shaking his hand.

 

They talked about random topics  for a while until he  brought up Kenny “Kenny’s still on Levi’s bed in pain… I don’t know what to do with him”

Hanji  pat him on the back “grab a random blanket, that Levi doesn’t use anymore, and wrap him in that and we’ll take him to the vets for Levi”

“are you sure? Does he know you’ll do this for him?” He asked

“yes, it’s fine. This is what best friends do”  Hanji  assured him smiling slightly.

So  Eren  did just that. He went into the linen closet, grabbed an old blanket and shuffled into the bedroom. Kenny’s ears pointed up as he heard  Eren  move across the carpeted floor, standing in front of him,  Eren  placed the blanket on Kenny and muttered “sorry boy, this’ll probably hurt” placing his arms under the Doberman, he lifted the canine up, a yelp and a whimper came from the dog and  Eren  whispered apologise to him  and kissed his head  as he went back into the living room.

Handing the injured canine over to the blond male, both he and  Hanji  moved to leave, stopping , Hanji  turned and faced  Eren  “We’ll keep tabs on the police, pay for any damage done and here” she passed over a small business card over to  Eren  “Both mine and Erwins’ number is on there. If Levi can’t talk to us, or if you need anything, just phone or text and we’ll respond right away”

Eren  only nodded in response “I will, thank you for being here”

“Oh no problem at all  Eren ! Just being a good friend is all”  Hanji  replied patting is shoulder enthusiastically.

After the goodbyes and closing the door  Eren  sighed. He never expected the day to turn out like it had. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and looked at the business card.

It was a simple palm sized card, black in colour with silver cursive font that was still easy to read “Freedom arts and modelling agency” he muttered under his breath,

has he heard of that name before? Oh, wait he had!

 

Rushing back into Levi’s room he grabbed his satchel and sat in the chair near the bedroom window, pulling out his laptop he switched it on and waited for it to load. Looking over at Levi he saw him still curled up on top of the covers and holding the pillow close, his face was relaxed and didn’t show the constant frown  Eren  would see on his face during the day.

He looked back down at his laptop screen, rummaged and clicked through emails he would get from various different companies and various patrons. He double clicked the email that he opened not that long-ago  _ Freedom Arts and modelling agency.  _ So that’s who  Hanji  and Erwin were working for... But what about Levi, how did he fit in all of this?

He looked over at Levi again, he was sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes from sleep “you still here? How long was I out for?” he mumbled and yawning afterwards.

Eren  chuckled at Levi’s sleepy display “roughly two maybe three hours.  Hanji  and Erwin have taken Kenny to the vets to be looked over, should get a call or text from them soon.”

Levi’s scowl returned back to his face “That’s good, if my dog’s anything like me he knows how to put on a fight and not let some shitty bastards get away with what they did. You also didn’t answer my first question Jaeger, why you still here?”

“and here I thought we were getting along so well that we wouldn’t have to use each other's surnames”  Eren  joked sticking out his bottom lip in a mocking pout.

Levi stared at him and stuck up his middle finger “fuck off bright eyes. I’m too tired to deal with your shit”

Eren  only laughed “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Also, I'm here because I want to, so you can’t get rid of me even if you tried.  Misaka  called into work for me so I'm not doing tonight's shift” He explained.

Levi rolled his eyes and got out of bed “can’t believe I've slept in my clothes, disgusting” he mumbled to himself before going over to  Eren  “what are you doing anyway” he questioned trying to take a quick peek at his laptop screen.

Eren  turned it away with a smirk “now, now Ackerman. I don’t snoop in your business”

“but I want to see, I saw that little project you were working on back in class, so I want to see if you’ve finished it” Levi explained trying to reach the laptop.

Eren  stood up with the laptop in his hands “nope” he said as he popped the ‘p’ “it’s not even finished anyway, and my deadline’s tomorrow”

“more the reason for me to snoop” Levi said standing on his tip toes trying to reach the laptop from the taller male “you know your hair’s long enough for me to grab and rip out of your skull” he warned grabbing the ends of the long stands that fell over  Erens ’ shoulders.

Eren  rolled his eyes “you’re playful this evening, first the ass slapping and need to yank my hair, is this some sort of kink I should know about?” he grinned at the shorter male

“there are many things you don’t know about me  Eren , also there are many more than that, don’t flatter yourself too much” he reached up and pat both of  Erens ’ cheeks before retreating to the bathroom.

Eren  chuckled as he watched the raven-haired male retreat to his en-suit and sat back down in the chair. Maybe now would be the time to actually finish what he was intending to do. Opening up his editing software, he opened his current project and looked at it for a moment, when he thought about the company's logo, he thought a simple bird and camera would have suited the company well... but now that he thought about it further, he decided to scrap that idea and think with a fresh set of eyes.

 

Levi came back into is bedroom with a towel around his waist and drying off his hair with another,  Eren  couldn’t help but look over from his screen and admire his smaller friends sculpted body. He bit the inside of his cheeks and looked back down at his screen “When I say freedom, what’s the first thing that comes to your mind”  Eren  asks, still looking at his computer screen.

Levi pondered for a moment “Freedom? Well mainly birds, wildlife and other animals that don’t live in confined places like zoos and shit” he stated and went to his closet and picked out a clean pair of underwear and slipped them on under his towel before taking it off “why, are you stuck for ideas? That’s not like you”

“See that’s what I thought of at first, some sort of animal and something else to represent this company I'm doing this for. But now that I think about it more, it’s not good” He leaned back in the chair, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Levi stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing an oversized shirt and throwing it on “Well... if you think about it, having a ‘bird’ as you said and something that represents the company, that’s not going to go so well now is it?” he stated as he got close to the brunet “you need something that kind of represents the company as a whole, not just a simple image that you think will go well as well as something that is what that company represents.” he explained rather bluntly “Now  Eren , close your eyes and answer me, when I say freedom, what is it that you picture behind closed eyes”

Eren  closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I see greenery, wildlife, birds”

“Okay, focus on the bird what do they have?” Levi asked as he started taking the laptop off of him and sitting it down on the table close by

“Apart from different shapes of beaks? Wings that come in many shapes and colours”

“Well then, there’s your answer” Levi said as he sat on  Erens  lap, resting his head on his shoulder

“you’re being overly affectionate with me today. Sure, you’re not a cat?”  Eren  joked looking down at the shorter male on him.

Levi looked up at him “you happen to be comfy, plus this is my chair, so if I fits, I sits” he stated as wiggled his backside to make a point.  Eren  chuckled at his slightly child-like attitude and placed a hand on his naked leg, giving him and Levi a shudder down their spines

“I'm enjoying your company a bit too much that’s all” Levi stubbornly stated as he looked away from those bright alluring eyes of the brunets and crossed his arms over his chest.

Eren  saw the slight pink on the tips of Levi’s ears ‘ _ that’s so cute, he’s blushing’  _ he took notice in what Levi was wearing too. A long-sleeved shirt, obviously three times larger than his actual size, that reached to his mid-thigh and in a deep shade of red, almost wine coloured. It looked nice on Levi, giving him some sort of innocent vibe,  Eren  had the urge to take a photo and show the smaller man how adorable he looked, but then again, Levi wasn’t the photogenic type and would rather be behind the camera instead of in front of it.

“you’re thinking of something and I have a feeling that I won't like it” Levi said as he looked back up at the taller man with a slight pout on his face ‘ _ how much cuter can this man get?!’  _ Eren  mentally screamed

“Oh, it’s nothing bad... Do you have a camera anywhere?” He asked.

Levi risen a brow in question “I have a few in the room opposite mine. Why? What are you thinking?” He questioned again

“That’s good then!”  Eren  said and snaked an arm under Levi’s legs and behind his back and stood up

“ E-Eren !” Levi gasped as he quickly wrapped his arms around the brunets' neck to stop himself from falling.

Eren  laughed as he walked out from one room and opened the door to the other and slipped inside, just like Levi’s bedroom, this one was as clean and organised, nothing was tampered with or broken, it was perfect.  Eren  kept Levi close in his arms as he looked around the room, multiple cameras sat upon shelves as well as other arts and craft supplies tucked neatly in draws and labelled. There was also a sewing machine and various fabrics in one side of the room as well as a clothing mannequin in the corner with a current project pinned on it.  Erens  eyes beamed at the multi functioning art studio “you must have quite a hobby with everything you’ve got in here”

“yeah, I haven’t been able to do anything in here for the past three months since I got my got my job, but I still clean when I got the time” Levi replied as he even admired his still cleansed room.

Eren  huffed and nodded his head “what’s that over there” he questioned nudging his chin towards the mannequin

“that was a project I started a while ago but never got round to finishing” Levi sighed “if I can get time off I’ll finish it off some day”

Eren  nodded his head understandingly and looked back at the camera filled shelves “mind getting the Polaroid for me?  Eren  asked as he stood near the shelf with it on, in reasonable grabbing distance for Levi.

The small raven nodded his head and picked up his camera  “I don’t know if it still has its papers in it, but we can still try use it if it has”  Eren  moved again and Levi kept his camera close to his chest as he was moved back to his bedroom and gently placed back on his bed.

Eren  moved towards the bedroom window “the sun’s still up, it’s a good place to take photos while the lights still good” Levi looked through the view finder and sneaking snapped a photo while  Eren  was distracted.

Eren  heard the snapping of the shutter as it brought him out of his trance “h-hey,  you’re already taking pictures?”

“So noisy, yes I took a photo of you, we are photography students after all” Levi smugly replied as he turned the camera around to see if the piece of paper would come out, thankfully it did and that meant it had more in it, he took the paper and moved his hand side to side to help it develop quicker because he wasn’t patient enough for it to do it itself.

Eren  grabbed the camera off of Levi and actually looked at the inside where the other pieced of paper were kept “there’s still some left, would you mind if I took one of you too? It’s only fair”

“I don’t know, I don’t really like having my photo taken” Levi said as he looked at the developed photo he took.

Eren  looked dashing, the afternoon sun rays brought out the warmth on his tan skin, the chestnut brown hair looked more chocolate in colour and the golden hues were brought out in his left eye more and the blue in his right as he gazed out the window. Well that’s what Levi could see anyways, not like anyone else would be able too.

Eren  saw the photo in Levi’s hands “oh wow, I didn’t know how much of a mess I looked”

Levi on scoffed and lightly punched his arm “don’t be so harsh on yourself, you’re fine”

“fine, fine I won’t do it again. Now c’mon let take a photo of you”  Eren  insisted on getting his picture, not because he had to but he really wanted to show how beautiful the man before him really was.

Levi sighed at his persistence “fine, but if I don’t like it, I’m burning it”

“what?! No way!  I’m defiantly going to keep it”  Eren  stuck out his tongue at  levi  and he only rolled his eyes in response

“so childish” he muttered.

“So, what the fuck am I doing” He asked not knowing what to do.

Eren  grinned and picked Levi up and sat him on the windowsill “just sit there and look pretty, admire the view you have outside” he whispered in his ear. Levi shuddered as  Erens  breath tickled the shell of his ear and as the lingering touch of  Erens ’ fingertips dragged down his sides making his heart skip a beat or two.

Eren  stepped back and watched as Levi got himself comfortable enough in the spot, he was in. He turned his body slightly, one leg on the windowsill and the other dangling down, his shoulders were turned towards  Eren  as his head turned to the side and tilted slightly, lips parted and eyes looking distant whilst his hands were sitting over the edge of the white glossed sill. His over-grown shirts collar slid down his right arm exposing his collarbone and the milky white skin of his shoulder, the shirt risen up from below making the shirt shorter in length. It was a sinful sight for  Eren  and he loved every bit of detail Levi had made just for him.

He took the shot, shutter going off as he took the picture, he stood still for a few seconds as he heard the tiny machine make a slight noise as it moved the paper about inside. He turned the camera in his hands and waited for the paper to pop out, it did, and  Eren  took it out and fanned it to develop it quicker, he was too inpatient to wait and just wanted to see the beauty he caught. He looked back over at Levi, he was still sat there looking outside “it is a beautiful sight” he breathed, the reflective light in his gunmetal orbs made them twinkle and bluer than they naturally were. He looked relaxed, vulnerable and oh so beautiful.

Erens ’ breath caught in his throat as Levi shifted in his spot again, he brought his other leg onto the windowsill and tucked both up to his chest, he crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on them, he took in a deep breath and exhaled again as if in thought ‘ _ another shot I can take, if he turns his head I could quickly take one’  _ Eren  thought to himself. As if he read his thought, Levi turned his head, cheek resting against his arms and his hair falling over his eyes, yet still showing them.  Eren  went and took a quick snap of that too.

Levi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the shutter going off “Oi! Shitty brat, what are you doing taking another?  Connard !”

“ Entschuldigung , Levi. I couldn’t help myself”  Eren  explained as he took out the second piece of paper and fanned it. Levi rolled his eyes and muttered profanities in his mother tongue.

Eren  decided to walk next to the pouting man with his two new photos in hand “you know the time you told me that you never looked good in photos?” he asked as he sat down opposite Levi on the windowsill

“I didn’t say I didn’t look good in them, I said I didn’t like them being taken” Levi  humphed  as he watched  Erens  movements.

Eren  looked out the window as he chose his words carefully “No I defiantly remember you say thing that you never looked good and that you refused to have them taken” he looked back at Levis questioning look “I don’t know who took your pictures, but they never considered capturing the true beauty that you give. Trust me when I say that you’re the most beautiful person I've ever met... minus the poop jokes”

Levi scoffed at  Eren  “Fuck you. Shit jokes are good jokes”

“Yeah for someone who doesn’t know how to make good jokes”  Eren  laughed.

“you hurt me  Eren , you know that” Levi stated pretending to be hurt by his words

“You are a terrible actor, there’s no way I can fall for that when you have a constant resting bitch face plastered on you”  Eren  laughed again.

Levi lifted one of his legs and roughly pushed the brunet in the side “you’re so mean to me! What have I ever done to you?!”

“apart from nearly ripping my hair out from my scalp? Oooh I could count the amount of times you almost got me hurt or killed”  Eren  stuck his tongue out at Levi who only shrugged his shoulders

“you were in the way, should never stand in the middle of a hallway when shitty-glasses is involved”

“speaking of  Hanji !”  Eren  stood up abruptly “she gave me her business card with both hers and Erwin’s numbers on them”.

Levi paled slightly “She did? Why the fuck would she do that?” he asked trying to keep his composure

“Well she says that if you or I need anything to just let them know. I almost forgot about her, I'm glad I got to talk to the hyperactive woman again”  Eren  chuckled and put the photos down on the chair “It’s getting dark out now... Want to order take-out?” he asked as he held a hand out to Levi to help him down

“sure, I'm hungry from some Chinese food” he muttered as he got down from the windowsill and placed the photo of  Eren  on the chair.

They went into the kitchen and tried to ignore the amount of damage in his apartment. After rummaging around and looking through various menus, they ordered what they wanted and finished off the night sitting on the floor on top of a blanket with a glass of wine each and watch whatever they found on the still functioning tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, just bringing out the dorks they are at the end to make up for the shitty beginning. Appreciate it while you can!


	5. Chapter 5

Eren  woke up the next morning with the alarm beeping it’s 7AM mark, he groaned and tried to feel around for the alarm clock, missing in the process and sighed and sat up. The clock was across the other  side of the room ‘ _ why the fuck would you put that there?’  _ Eren  questioned.

The spot next to him moved and he looked and saw Levi frowning from under the covers “turn that fucking thing off, I'm trying to sleep”

Eren  rubbed his eyes and yawned “I'll turn it off, but you’re not going back to sleep”  Eren  stated moving to get up off of the bed, he shuffled over to the alarm clock and slammed his hand on it shutting it up “c’mon grumpy butt. Up and at em”  Eren  said as he went to pull the covers off of Levi.

Levi held the covers close and pretty much played tug-of-war with  Eren  until he finally gave up, Levi gave  Eren  a smug look before curling back up under the covers “If you can’t get out of bed yourself, then I'll just have to carry you”

“You dare and I'll beat the crap out of you” Levi threatened, he will actually do it and  Eren  has had his fair share of beatings from him in the past.

Eren  didn’t care though, he crawled over Levi, trapping him underneath and unable to find an escape “how exactly are you going to do that when you’re trapped”  Eren  smugly asked as Levi shifted about under him.

Levi smirked at an idea that popped up in his head. He lifted his head up so that he was nose to nose with  Eren , he could feel the heat radiating off of  Erens  face as he nuzzled his nose against his “What would you do if the roles reversed  Eren ?” he purred.  Eren’s  already reddened face went a deeper shade, he started leaning in more as the tips of his lips hover over Levis...

 

Until the buzzer to the apartment went off,

 

Levi groan loudly and flop back down on the mattress “who the fuck is it now?!”

Eren  got off of Levi and went to the intercom near the front door and answered it “who is it?” he asked

“Where’s Levi?” a familiar voice spoke.  Eren  turned to Levi who was walking out of his room and fixing his bed head of hair

“who is it?” he asked,

Eren  swallowed a lump in his throat “it’s her”

He watched as Levi’s grumpy morning mood turned into one of pure rage “tell her to fuck off or I'll go down there myself and kick her ass”

“Levi, that’s not going to solve your problem”  Eren  pressed the button on the intercom to speak “You shouldn’t be here, go away or we’ll call the police” he heard her scoff on the other end

“Please  Eren , I need to see Levi, he needs to know that it wasn’t me who did all of that. The guy who I was with did it himself, I tried stopping him” she made any excuse for  Eren  to give in, but he didn’t

“what part of piss off does she not get?” Levi grumbled before walking past  Eren  and opening the door of the apartment and heading out in his oversized shirt and slippers.

Eren’s  face cringed as he answered again “He’s coming down to you, he’s very angry with you right now” he hung up the intercom call and quickly went to follow Levi, who was pretty much stomping his feet and balling his hands into fists “Levi, please, calm down”  Eren  pleaded with him

“son-of-a-bitch thinks she can come here, knowing she’s wanted by the police, and expect me to forgive her and play happily ever after the stunt she pulled?!  Nuh  uh, I am beyond fucking pissed, I haven’t had my morning tea and for fuck sake my damn dog is in the vets and I don’t know what’s happening with him!” they stepped into the elevator and Levi pressed the button to the ground floor 

“Look Levi”  Eren  started “I don’t want you getting into trouble because of what she’s done, we should have just called the police, not deal with this ourselves” he reached out and held onto the smaller man's hand, he was shaking in anger, he never got like this even if there was a normal vocal fight.

They reached the ground floor, and stepped out. Petra was stood outside the glass door with a guy next to her,  Eren  saw the flicker of hope in her eyes and he cringes slightly, this wasn’t going to be Levi forgiving her, he’s going to be giving her a piece of his mind and hopefully not have an actual fight with whoever she’s with, if he ever tried to step in.

Eren  stopped and that makes Levi stop too “what’re you doing? Let go of me”

Eren  pulled Levi close to him “You can’t get into a fight okay? You have to promise me you won’t throw any punches” ocean green stared into gunmetal blue

“If she, or he throw the first punch, then I can’t promise that I won’t defend myself” Levi stated, as if they were going to anyways.  Eren  placed his free hand on his cheek, out of the corner of his eye he could see Petra fuming with rage

“I'm not saying you can’t defend yourself, just don’t throw the first punch”

Levi smirked “okay, I won’t throw the first punch” he pat  Erens ’ hand on his cheek and turned his head towards the crazy strawberry blond.

They calmly stepped out of the automatic door. With Levi in his over-grown long sleeved shirt and slippers and  Eren  in a pair of lounge around pants, that Levi let him borrow for the night, shirt and a pair of socks on his feet.  Eren’s  hand didn’t leave Levi’s wrist “what do you want? Can’t you see you’ve interrupted breakfast” Levi tapped his slipper covered foot on the floor

“why don’t we go inside? You look like you’ll freeze to death looking like that” Petra ushered

“No, you tell me why you’re hear and then you’ll leave. I’m not allowing you into my property” Levi stood his ground, but his patience was wearing thin.

Petra shifted, she was slightly uncomfortable with looking at Levi in the eye “I just want to say that I'm sorry, that I was upset, and that I still love you”

Levi shifted his posture face softening “Oh Petra, that’s what I've been wanting to hear you say after all this time, I forgive you”

Petra looked up at him in surprise “R-really?” she gasped.

Levi’s face changed back to frowning at her ‘ _ wow what a mood’  _ Eren  thought to himself “No, you think I'm that fucking stupid to fall for something as shitty as that? What I expect to see you behind bars, not roaming around like a crazed loon thinking it’s alright to trash people's places when they break up with you” Levi explained

“hey man, she apologised. Why don’t you just accept it?” the guy beside her piped up putting his hand on Levi’s shoulder

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me, get your filthy had off me before you spread any shitty germs” he glared at the guy in front of him.

The guy was  Eren’s  height and average build, but still slightly on the muscular side, dirty blond hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. They guy tightened his grip on Levi’s shoulder “what’s your problem man? Someone not get a good enough fuck?” Levi’s eye twitched

“Unlike you, I'd rather have spent my nights reading and not fucking random people from a night out” he said bitterly “Now, get your hand off of me before I break it”.

The man laughed “you? Kick my ass? Oh, come on a short frail guy like you can’t pack a single punch”  Eren’s  gip on Levi tightened ‘ _ you don’t know what he packs under those large clothes’  _ Eren  thought, knowing Levi was actually a very lean and toned guy. Mixed martial arts, boxing and going to the gym made him a very strong individual,  Eren  would know, he did get on Levi’s wrong side before.

Levi sighed “He mentioned my height  Eren .” he muttered

“I heard” he spoke back.

Eren  grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed onto it making him let go and pushed him away “my friend here told you to let go, so leave him alone”

“and what’re you going to do about it?” he stood close to  Eren , invading his personal space.

He scrunched his nose from the guys breath “at least eat a mint when you try and fight people” he fanned his face with his free hand to get rid of the smell.

Levi only chuckled next to him, glad he could make him laugh in some way “you’ve got five minutes to leave the properly otherwise security will show up”  Eren  stated “because right now, not only are you accompanying a criminal, but you’re also harassing  us”  Eren  dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the door key, glad he brought it with him. When he unlocked the door, he tucked Levi inside, and as he was about to step in his head was pushed and he collided with the sharp edge of the brick wall, cutting his forehead.

He heard the guy behind him snigger, he let go of Levi’s wrist and brought his hand to his head while the other pressed against the wall “Awe what’s wrong, did the poor boy hurt his head” the guy mocked, Petra was laughing with him, evil cow.  Eren  stood straight, brought his hand down off of the wall and balled it into a fist, he took a deep breath and when the guy could speak again. He spun around and sucker punched him, winding the guy in the process and kicked him so that he fell to the ground.

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” screamed Petra “what are you trying to prove by hitting an innocent guy?!”

“innocent?!”  Eren  laughed “Alright then, Petra. Go away and take that trash with you”  Eren  walked inside and closed the door behind him, making sure she couldn’t follow.

Levi put a hand on  Eren’s  arm “are you okay?” he looked at him worriedly

“I'll be fine, it’s just a scratch”  Eren  reassured him.

On their way back up to Levi’s apartment, they called security and they called the police, the guy  Eren  winded was arrested for assault, but once again Petra managed to flee without getting caught. Levi blocked her number, made sure that the intercom was no longer in use on his end, just in case she came back again, and called into their college to inform them what was going on and promised that they would email their tutor of progress.

Eren  flopped back onto Levi’s bed and stared at the ceiling “Need me to stay again tonight? Or are you alright on your own?” he asked Levi, he covered his face in his hand feeling a migraine coming on.

Levi stared at him from his bathroom door “I mean, it’s up to you if you want to stay, I don’t need a bodyguard, I can handle myself you know” he sat on the edge of his bed and stared down at  Eren  “how’s your head? You seemed to have hit it pretty hard” he asked moving his hand from his face to see the damage.

Eren  scrunched his eyes as the sudden light bore through his eyelids “I’m fine, just feel like a headache is threatening to make itself known” he muttered, not wanting to worry the small raven.

Levi clicked his tongue and further inspected the damage “it may be a ‘scratch’ as you say, but it shouldn’t be giving you a headache. I’ll clean it for you before it gets infected” he got back up off of his bed and into his bathroom so grab the first aid kit and brought it back with him to tend to  Erens ’ wound.

Eren  hissed slightly as Levi cleaned the gash on his head with a cotton ball soaked with rubbing alcohol “Oh shut up you baby, I’m only cleaning it” he slapped away  Erens  hand when he tired reaching for his wrist to stop him from cleaning him head

“ Hurensohn ! Levi it stings!  Scheisse !” he whines. Levi only mutters away in his mother tongue on  Eren’s  childish behaviour

“still haven’t changed, brat” he says as he throws away the blood coated cotton ball in the bin near him.

After patching  Eren  up Levi closed up his kit and moved it to the side of him “Since we’ll be here all day, we’re going to start cleaning up this shit hole”

Eren  only stretched and yawned in response “we’ll have to get rid of the majority of your furniture. It’s only your living room that got trashed but everything else seems fine” he stated, sitting up from his spot on the bed.

Levi got up off of his bed and walked over to his wardrobe, pulled out a pair of joggers, tank top and fresh pair of underwear as well as a pair of socks  “Well... It’s a good thing I have enough money in the bank to cover for this shit” Levi muttered before going into his bathroom to change.

Eren  rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head and listening to the bones pop in his spine and shoulder blades. Dropping his arms back down, he rolled his shoulders and neck to release tension in his muscles. He groaned when he phone started vibrating on the bedside table, grabbing it he answered 

 

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this  Eren  Jaeger?”

“Speaking”

“Ah, Mr Jaeger. I’m calling on behalf of your father Dr Jaeger. I have some good news, your mother’s awake and you can come see her when you’re ready”

“Really? Oh, my goodness, thank you for letting me know. But I have to ask, why didn’t my father call me?”

“Ah, yes, about that. Your father has been called into an emergency. So, he’s relied on me to let you know about your mother”

“Ah, yes, that’s reasonable. Thank you, sir for letting me know sooner rather than later”

“No problem at all Mr  Jager , have a pleasant day”

“You as well”

He ended the call and took in a deep breath. His mother was awake, she was okay, he chuckled away to himself, she was going to be just fine.

Levi came out of the bathroom, clean and changed into clean clothing. He leaned against the doorframe and stared at  Eren  “what’s with the face? You look like you’re about to burst like a light-bulb”

Eren  shook his head and ran a hand through his hair “Mutter... she’s awake” he muttered

“That’s great  Eren . Do you want to go and see her?” Levi offered, maybe buying new furniture can wait another day.

Ere n  looked up at the small raven “can we? But what about your apartment?” he asked,

Levi only shrugged his shoulders “That can wait, right now I think the best option is to see Aunt Carla” a small smile tugged on his face as he saw  Eren  beam

“you’re the best, you know that?”  Eren  said as he wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Levi only scoffed and pushed himself off from where he was leaning “Now I haven’t heard you say that in a while”

Eren  only chuckled as he made his way over to Levi and hugged him “Well it’s true. You’re an amazing friend Levi, I would never ask for anyone better”

Levi flushed slightly as he was pressed against  Eren’s  chest and clicked his tongue “don’t start getting all mushy on me now you shitty brat. I know you’d do that same for me if it was  maman ”

Eren  only nodded and let go of Levi “sorry, I know you don’t like being all mushy” he apologised,

Levi only pat his cheek “don’t worry about it, let’s go see Aunt Carla now aye?”

 

\--- 

 

They reached the hospital  and walked over to the ward that held  Erens  mother . Eren took a deep breath in as he saw her sat up in bed with her table hovering over her legs and watched as she did some cross stitching. She looked up and saw  Eren  “ Eren ,  mein  baby!” She put her project down and outstretched her arms awaiting her sons embrace.

He quickly walked over to her and held her close to him and he brood “mutter mutter mutter” he chanted over and over again “I’m so happy you’re alright”.

She only sighed and patted his back “were  Jeagers , we don’t back down from a fight” she reassured him.

Levi made his way over to Carla’s bed and sat in the chair next to her “I’m glad to see you’re alright, Tante” he said using German around the injured woman

“oh Levi  mein süßer Neffer . I hope Eren hasn’t caused you any trouble while I’ve been bedridden”

Eren could only scoff s  “no he hasn’t, he’s been my moral support for the past few days”

Carla looked relieved and also shocked “what’s happened my child, why the glum look” she asked “it’s that  bad  isn’t it?” She asked again.

Levi sighed as he allowed the woman to take his hand in hers “I’m just going through a very ba d  break up is all, Tante” he admitted.

“I have seen the news, child. No need to hide your insecurities with me” she smiled reassuringly at him.

He smiled a small smile and bowed his head and kissed her knuckles “I am like an open book to you”

she only hummed “more like being a mother and auntie to bunch of sweet angels”

“Well I don’t know about  Eren -“ Levi muttered

“Levi!”  Eren  complained

“ah yes, this one did like to act out a lot” Carla chimed

“Mutter!” He complained again “what is this, gang up on  Eren  day?” He whined

“oh yes, most  definitely  ” Levi agreed .

“Remind me not to help you with  cleaning”  Eren  muttered still hugging his mother close

“ Eren , sweetie, you’ve got to be there for him in his time of need” Carla stated earning a quiet ‘haha’ from Levi as he stuck his tongue out at him ‘oh how I’d love to bite that tongue off’  Eren  thought to himself.

A nurse walked in seeing Eren and Levi at Carla’s bed “oh, Mrs  Jaeger . I didn’t know you had guests” she blushed slightly at the two men in the room.

Carla waved her free hand at her “this tall huggable bear is my son, Eren. And the grim reaper sat next me is my nephew Levi”.

Levi’s brows shot up at the insult “grim reaper?  Tante !”

Eren only laughed at him “Ello  G rimmy ” he taunted

“I’ll give you  G rimmy in  a minute you fucking twat” Levi muttered.

Carla  leg  go  of  his hand slapped his knee “swearing” she warned him

“ Entschildigung ,  Tante ” he muttered “but  Erens  still a morceau de  merde ” he spat out.

“At least I’m not  merde froide ”  Eren  spoke back.

Oh if  Eren  speaking French wasn’t such a turn on for Levi he wouldn’t know what he’d do “kiss your mother with that mouth sale  cochon ” he spat back

“no,  mais je pourrais embrasser  le  votre , Grim Reaper”  Eren  boldly spat back. Levi’s face flushed and he looked back down ‘smooth  Eren , smooth’ Levi thought.

Carla could only giggle at the two “Ah young love” she san g

“Mutter!”

“Tante!”

they both called  out  in sync , earning another hearty laugh from Carla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still making Petra the crazy ex Yandere Girlfriend that she is in this story.  
> Other than that. Yay Carla's alright! She still got that hidden strength that she always had. Can't bring this woman down no way!


	6. Chapter 6

Eren  and Levi stayed for an hour longer at the hospital before being ushered out by  Grisha  so that he could have alone time with Carla. They decided to get the furniture Levi needed for his apartment before lunch and sat at a café drinking their fill and eating something light before they did any heavy lifting “so you want to kiss me huh?” Levi smugly brought up.  Eren  coughed on his food and took a sip of his coffee “it was in the heat of the moment” he muttered ‘not like you like me in that way’ he mostly thought to himself.

He left Levi’s foot slowly slide up his leg from under the table, he looked over to Levi saw the small raven looking out the window sipping away at his tea, he knew what he was doing but he was playing it off so well.  Eren  breath hitched as he looked down and saw Levi’s foot rested against his crotch. His breath shuddered as Levi kept moving his foot against it. He looked back up at Levi “what?” He whispered with a sultry look on his face “you know what”  Eren  whispered back, he used his free hand and held onto Levi’s foot, stopping him from rubbing his slightly hardening member “were in public” he warned him.

Levi huffed and brought his foot away and went back to frowning ‘did he actually want to do something so reckless?’  Eren  asked himself . Well this is Levi so  yeah ,  he did, but  Eren  didn’t know that.

They finished their lunches and left the café. Levi wanted to go to an organic soap and lotions shop and practically dragged  Eren  with him to the nice smelling shop. There were freshly made slabs of soaps, different scented bottles of bathing products and even  handmade  perfumes and deodorants.  Eren  heard someone call Levi over and he went towards the counter with him still holding his wrist “oh hey Krista” he greeted the blond girl.

She smiled at him “this is the fifth time you’ve been here this week. I’m sure you have a draw filled with our stuff” Levi hummed “a draw and a half” he corrected her “I can’t help it; it all smells good” he admitted scratching his cheek slightly. So, Levi being submissive and cute hit  Eren  where it hurts, his heart. He’s only seen him be blunt and harsh towards others, even himself, but this was quite the change he was seeing the small raven-haired male next to him. He felt happy that he gets to see this.

“I’m surprised you haven’t  run  out of money from your spending sprees” Krista laughed ;  Levi giggled. He freaking giggled!  Eren  couldn’t believe his ears “yeah, well I’m getting a few things for my auntie. She’s been in hospital and I think it’ll be nice to get some nice smelling soaps for her”  Eren  looked at him “you don’t have to do that” Levi looked up at him, determination evident on his face and in his eyes “I want to, your poor mothers been stuck in a fucking hospital and is probably sick of smelling hand sanitiser and bland hospital meals” well that got him told.

Eren  held his hand up in defeat, not wanting to question Levi further. He pulled his wrist from Levi’s grasp while he looked around, maybe he could find something for his mother as well as  Mikasa .

Levi felt the heat from his hand be taken over with the cool air and he felt saddened a little by the contact “So, you and  Eren  then?” Krista started.

He rose an eyebrow “We’re just friends. Not more, nothing less” 

she frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest “You’re both so stubborn” she muttered “I guess it’s none of my business when it comes to your love life... Speaking of, what happened between you and you-know-who?” she questioned.

The raven only sighed “I’d rather not talk about it, not here anyway, maybe when I've got myself sorted out. Then we’ll talk about it over tea” he suggested.

Krista nodded and watched as  Eren  picked out a few soaps and bottles of hair care products “Do you need some help there  Eren ?” she asked. He turned his head and looked at her “Umm, I think so?” it was more of a question than an actual answer.  Krist  only giggled and made her way from behind the counter to help him with what he needed “So, what’re you looking for?” she asked again “Something for mutter and  Mikasa . But I don’t know what’ll be nice for either of them” he muttered at the end. The young blond pondered for a moment before answering “well, I know  Mikasa  likes things that aren’t overpowering and floral. As for your mother, I know she liked baking a lot whenever we used to hang at your place with  Armin  and the others, so maybe something vanilla scented” she suggested.

Eren  looked at the products in his arms, we’ll he already had something not so overpoweringly floral scented, so he’s got  Mikasa  sorted out. But Vanilla, he hadn’t seen anything on the shelves that screams ‘home baked goods’ he sighed in defeat, he either missed something or the small soap shop didn’t sell anything he thought would be good enough for his mother. Krista saw the solemn look on his face and pat his arm for reassurance, she moved after she told  Eren  to stay where he was for a moment before looking at the shelving and picking put a couple bottles of hair and skin products and a slab of soap to cut a slice from.

Eren  watched as she moved about effortlessly and picked up what she thought was appropriate and headed back to the counter and placed the stuff down and started slicing the soap slab into a thick enough slice “this will last for a few months” she informed him “they’re all made from  natual  ingredients that mother nature had blessed us with and will ease your mothers stress from being in hospital”

Eren  stood at the counter next to Levi “thank you Krista. I honestly wouldn’t know what to get if you weren’t here” he laughed nervously and placed the other products down.

Krista pulled out two paper bags from under the counter and written ‘ Mikasa ’ and ‘Mother’ on the tags for  Eren  and placed the individual products inside the bags and tallied up the prices. As she was about to tell him the price Levi held his hand up for a moment “Hang on, let me quickly grab one more thing and I’ll pay”

“What? Levi, no you don’t have to pay for this”  Eren  said as he stared at the smaller male.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest “I insist. It’s the least I can do for not being around as much as I should” there was no backing out, as stubborn as  Eren  can be Levi was much more stubborn as he was and will not back down. He picked up a couple bottles of bubble bath and some face masks, maybe he can get  Mikasa  to come over and they can sit and watch TV while having a couple hours of cousin catch up time before he goes to work.

Krista tallied up the added items and Levi pulled out his wallet from his pocket and handed over his card, not wanting to know the price and paid.

“We’ll catch up soon, okay?” Krista asked mainly Levi.

“Sounds like a plan, over tea?” he asked her and she nodded in agreement.

Both Levi and  Eren  bid their fare wells to the small blond and left the relaxing scented shop and into the sweat infested bodies on the walk ways of the mall. With all of the items they had they went back to Levi’s car, put their belongings in the boot and sat in the front.

“So. Where to now?”  Eren  asked.

“Well, furniture’s not going to be delivered until tomorrow, carpet will need to be ripped up from the  Livingroom  and replaced, so we can go to a floorings shop and see if they can fit some in today” Levi mumbled on

“you do realise that they’ll need measurements?”  Eren  reminded him.

“Oh I know that. It’s a good thing I've backed all of my stuff up so I know what the hell I need” Levi turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot and started driving out of the parking complex and onto the main road.

A phone started buzzing on the dash board and Levi quickly glanced over to it “Mind taking that  Eren ? I’m driving”

“Sure”  Eren  picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID

**_ Shitty Glasses _ **

“Shitty glasses”  Eren  laughed out and answered the phone and put it on speaker phone.

“what the fuck do you want  Hanji ?” Levi asked.

“Hey now, is that any way to talk to a friend”  Hanji  pouted.

“I’m driving at the moment; I haven’t got time for your shit” he mumbled

“Oh well that explains the grumpy attitude”  Hanji  grumbled “Anyways! We’ve got news on Kenny!”

“Is he okay?” The raven asked, he hasn’t seen his companion since that day and was growing anxious every minute not seeing a familiar pair of pointed ears and dorky looking expression following him around like a lost shadow.

“He’s fine!”  Hanji  shouted out “Nothing’s broken, thank god, although he has a couple bruised ribs and a few scratches. Other than that! He’s a strong healthy boy and can come home tomorrow”

“Oh thank fuck for that” Levi sighed.

First Carla’s awake and pulled through like a  tough  cookie she was and Kenny, apart from the bruising and scratches, was alright and was ready to come home.

“Thank you,  Hanji , for taking him the Vets” Levi thanked.

“No problemo amigo!”  Hanji  sang.

“I instantly pull back my appreciation” he mumbled earning a light hearted giggle from  Eren .

“Be nice” he heard him say.

“Anyways!”  Hanji  started “I’ll let you carry on with your date! Also, you’re needed at work for 7:30”  Hanji  reminded him.

“We’re not on a date!” he yelled “and sure. See you at 7:30” he mumbled before he had  Eren  end the call.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, only the sound of the radio filled the silence between them, although that didn’t stop  Eren  from going over what was said between the energetic woman and his over a decade long-time friend.

Levi kept his eyes on the road and thought about whether or not he should tell  Eren  on what he does as a job, although he didn’t know how  Eren  would take it and if his opinion on him would change. The only person who was a close mutual contact between himself and  Eren , and knew what he did as a living, was  Mikasa . Despite them not being as close as they were to be, as they both had Kenny as their only living relative, they still told one another anything they thought was deemed ‘conversation worthy’.  Mikasa  told him about the café, the types of tea they stocked and she would bring him a few samples for him to try out whenever she came to visit him or when he went to the café during his breaks. In return Levi told  Mikasa  on his previous jobs and how he was let off due to his ex’s behaviour and other relationship downfalls he had.

As always, the answer would be the same

_ “If she’s that much of a negative impact on your life, Levi, then end the relationship. You shouldn't have to risk your job, your life and your health on someone who doesn’t appreciate you as a human being. You may have a hard time saying no, but please, just this once, think about yourself and what makes you happy instead of what others think and say” _

As much as he hates to say it, but he was happy to be related  Mikasa , even if they are second cousins. She was incredibly smart for her age and could do anything, but she chose to stay with the Jaeger family and he supported her a hundred percent.

Levi pulled up into the parking lot outside of the flooring shop and turned off his car. He sat there for a few seconds before sighing and covering his hands over his face.

“You alright Levi?”  Eren  asked staring at the smaller male next to him.

“I’m just tired” Levi responded. He uncovered his face and turned his head to face  Eren . He stared at the mix matched colours of the greens and blues that blended together whilst the flakes of gold sat around his pupil. They were really pretty, breath-taking actually. When Levi felt like he was staring too long he diverted his gaze to look outside the window “best get this shit over with” he mumbled out before opening the car door and closing it behind him.

Eren  felt confused for a second before following the smaller male into the shop. They walked around for a while looking at different rolls of carpet and  lino  that were stood and stacked in rows.

“I give up” Levi threw his hands up in the air “Why the fuck does it take me a long ass time just getting a right bit of flooring to cover up some bitches mistake”

“Levi”  Eren  hissed “Careful, there’s children about” he reminded him.

“If I want to swear then I can swear” Levi mumbled.

Eren  sighed and placed a hand on Levis shoulder and turned him around “it’s only flooring” he reminded him “don’t work yourself up about this. We can always come back”

“No” Levi sternly said “I’m not living another say with paint ruined carpets”

“then how about this”  Eren  started “Laminate flooring?” he suggested.

Levi pondered for a moment “makes it easier for me to clean” he mumbled.

“Yes, also if you want to have some sort of rug down then you have that, and I think like dark oak will look good in that room of yours”

Levi liked the idea so much he was almost bounding on the balls of his feet “let’s get some” he grabbed  Erens  hand and dragged him along.

Who knew a simple choice like that would keep the man happy?

As soon as Levi put his order down for the number of boxes he needed for the relatively large  Livingroom , they both carried six boxes each. Okay maybe having twelve boxes of dark oak laminate flooring was a bit excessive, but Levi being Levi he wanted to make sure he had enough for the room and not have to exit his apartment any time soon  when he laid the stuff down.

After placing all boxes in the boot then both sat in the front and leaned back in their seats “it’s four thirty” Levi announced “What time do you need to go to work?” he asked turning in his seat.

Eren  pondered for a moment “I think six. I’ve also got that commission I've got to finish off before I even step foot into my job” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I should be able to get that done in over an hour”

“Well, knowing you, you can pull it off” Levi said turning the key in the ignition “Don’t stress yourself out brat”

Within that hour,  Eren  showered and went to work on his commission. Levi made a quick and easy for them both and sat on the floor of his apartment  Livingroom  floor next to  Eren  and watched TV. He took a single glance at what  Eren  was working on now and again and saw how it was coming together really well. 

Looking at the time he tapped  Erens  shoulder “It’s almost time for you to go to work. Need me to drop you off?” he asked.

Eren  leaned his head on Levis shoulder “I’d rather have another sick day to be honest” he yawned “But I need that money to pay for my car and shit” he nuzzled his head “your shoulder’s rather comfy”

“Don’t be falling asleep on me” Levi teased poking the tired brunet “I don’t want to get into bother with the baby brat about you not turning up to work”

“she’s not my mutter”  Eren  groaned “I have one already, I don’t need another”

Levi could only smirk at that and pat his head “c’mon, get up. Send whatever it is you’ve worked on and I'll take you home, being in the same clothes after washing really is disgusting”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi sat back in his chair, pad and pencil in hand just randomly doodling while everything around him was busy. This was one thing about coming to work earlier than normal, he had to sit back and wait around bored out of his mind and have no say and what’s to happen.

He was so deep in his drawing that he didn’t know someone was behind him watching what he was doing “that’s pretty good” a voice said making Levi jump slightly.

“Holy fucking tap dancing Jesus Christ” he breathed out “don’t ever do that again Mike”

The male behind him chuckled “so who’s that” he asked pointing at the portrait.

Levi hadn’t notice that he was subconsciously drawing  Eren  “no one” he muttered out holding the drawing close to his chest.

“If it was no one then you wouldn’t be protecting it” the male said chuckling and ruffling Levi’s hair.

“Oi! I’ve just got that straightened!” he slapped Mikes hand away and grumbled. Watching as Mike backed off and walked away “fucking bastard” he muttered and tidied his hair from its messiness.

Hanji  came bouncing towards him “Levi!” she cried out “Mike tells me you’ve been drawing!”

“fuck off glasses” he mumbled under his breath not wanting to deal with their energy.

“But Levi~” they whined “I wanna see~”

“Ever heard the phrase ‘I want never gets’” he kept his drawing close to chest, not wanting miss grabby hands try take his precious picture away from him.

“Just a peek Levi, c’mon I won't judge” they pleaded with him.

“No” he stubbornly said “leave me alone”

When  Hanji  got to close, he kicked his foot out and pushed the crazy brunet woman away from him as she kept trying to grab his sketch pad away from him. So far it was working until Erwin came along and  Hanji  pestered him instead to try and get Levi to show them the drawing he was doing. He didn’t know why she was so insistent to see and why he should have to because this is something be really didn’t want the crazy four-eyed brunet so look at something more personal to him.

“ Hanji ” Erwin groaned pinching the bridge of his nose “if he doesn’t want you to see, then accept it, it could be something that’ll go towards his course work”

“oh, I didn’t think of it that way”  Hanji  muttered.

“that’s because you don’t think at all” Levi insulted making  Hanji  look at him in shock.

“I do too think!”

“If you had a brain, you’d be dangerous” Levi deadpanned.

“Erwin! He’s being mean!”

“Erwin’s not going to save you” Levi muttered going back to his drawing.

Erwin dragged  Hanji  away to leave Levi alone before his job officially started. He went from drawing  Eren , to drawing himself, because why not, then to some sort of creature he had been drawing about lately. Normally it would be just a figure, but as many more dreams came the more, he noticed little details popped up now and again.

A genderless creature, with masses amount of muscle and mop of hair that he couldn’t even see the eyes of but knew it had a hooked nose and no mouth as its teeth were on constant display. Despite only being able to see with one eye due to the bandages covering his other he did a pretty good job. Maybe he could use this for his final? Well he’d need to talk to  Eren  about it first.

He was called over to set after the final preparations were made. He shuffled over, sketch pad still in hand as well as his pencil and stood next to the photographer. He said a few things but Levi kind of just zoned out until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at Erwin.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Levi only nodded his head.

“Here. Let me take those off of you and you can go stand in the middle of the set”

Levi hesitantly gave Erwin his belongings and stood at the set. It was kind of dark, Gothic looking, the obvious black coffin lying on the floor made it obvious. A member of staff pulled the lid revealing deep red silk inside as well as a cushion. He was instructed to lie inside, so he did. A couple make-up artists came along and did any blotting to get rid of any oils that threatened to make themselves known and put a bit of colour of his lips.

When they backed off set  preppers  filled the areas around his head with flowers with different shades of red roses some blacks and a few white lilies. His hands were intertwined and placed upon his chest and bloomed Orchids were tucked under them. His shirt was shifted slightly, revealing the milky skin of his collar bones more and his freshly painted manicure stood out from the darkened clothing he wore. Then his silk bandage was adjusted to make sure that both of his eyes were covered.

“Right, let's get this show on the road” he heard his photographer say.

A few clicks of shutter went off from above him, his breathing was steady and easy and his movements were limited. He was shifted around now and again into new positions, props were taken and replaced with newer ones. Until it was time to get out from lying in such a confined space, Levi couldn’t be any happier when he stood and stretched his arms above his head sighing in relief as he did so.

“just a few more then we’ll be done, alright L” his photographer called out.

Levi nodded his head in response, no need to talk as Erwin did that for him.

Levi was told to sit on a stool that was obviously far too tall for him to even climb. A few people snickered behind hands and whispered to one another behind his back.

“I may be small, but I can still kick all of your asses” he mumbled under his breath.

He sat and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for someone to starting barking out orders.

His make-up artists came back again, blotting, fixing and adjusting his bandage. He could see out of his left eye and thankfully he had a contact lens in because it was ‘another way to hide his identity’ as  Hanji  would say.

“Alright!” he heard the shout “Bring in the bird!”

Bird?

No one told him wildlife was involved in this shoot.

Damn it Erwin.

Levi saw a cage  being  brought out; a raven was lashing out from the movement and confined space. Levi bit his lip on how scared it must be. When they brought it to him they insisted he kept it inside the cage,  but  did he listen?

No.

He opened the cage and coerced the frightened bird to come out “I won't hurt you” he whispered “I’ll let you free after, sound like a plan?”

He watched as the bird climbed onto his hand, claws digging into his hand slightly, but he endured the sting. Handing the cage over to anyone that was close, he pet the ravens chest. The shimmer of blue shining off iridescent black feathers under the  box  lights make him smile slightly. They were such beautiful creatures despite the ‘bad omen’ people believed they had.

Bad omen my ass.

Levi kept the Raven tamed as the shutters went off around them as a few pictures were taken. When someone came back to retrieve the Raven, it flapped with rather large wings as a sign from them to back off.

He likes this bird already .

As soon as a table was placed next to him with a few other prop pieces like more flowers,  who’s pollen is now starting to irritate his sensitive nose, and a few skulls. The raven perched itself on the largest one, batted its wings at whoever got close and Levi could only admire its fiery spirit.

Another couple hours later and Levi came out of the studio with a new friend, even if it was feathered. The raven didn’t seem to leave his side, he never understood why but he didn’t complain.

“You know you shouldn’t be taking props home” Erwin piped up.

“Oh piss off, you’re only jealous that it likes me more than you” Levi joked.

“He went to bite me” Erwin reminded him.

“Only because you’re a big brute with caterpillar brows” he chuckled slightly at his own joke.

Erwin sighed besides him and pinched the bridge of his nose “anyways. No doubt your photos will be leaked to the public within early hours of the next morning. Oh and we’ve received our lovely new logo from that friend of yours”

Logo?

Friend?

“Who,  Eren ?” Levi asked.

“One in the same” Erwin nodded his head “never thought the kid had it in him for something that well designed”

“Son-of-a-bitch he didn’t tell me he was making a logo for this company” he hissed.

Erwin and Levi continued to walk down the hallways of the building until they reached the main hall “you haven’t told him what your job is, did you?”

If Levi could rise his brow at the man he would, but he still had his eyes covered slightly with the bandages, he still had to remain anonymous until he reached his car.

“No, he doesn’t know. Although I know he’s suspecting I work with you two specifically since shitty glasses told him you were my manager”

“Woman has a right mouth on her” Erwin sighed.

Levi could only shrug his shoulder that wasn’t being weighed down by a bird and reached the other side of the main hall, Erwin opened the glass door and allowed Levi to leave first and followed after and took him to his car.

“Get a good nights rest Levi. After everything you’ve been through the past few days, you need it. Oh and Kenny will be ready to take around lunch time” Erwin informed him.

Levi nodded his head and unlocked his car door and unwrapped the bandages from around his eyes, the raven on his shoulder hadn’t move an inch, no doubt it fell asleep by the was its feathers puffed up against his face. He carefully sat into the car and closed the door behind him and started up the engine. He gave a small wave to Erwin before setting off back home .

 

His had his phone connected to his car via Bluetooth and decided to send a quick message to someone.

 

“Send text to bright eyes” he instructed.

“Hey  Eren , I know you’re working right now. But I’ve seemed to have made friends with Satan”

He confirmed his text to speech message to  Eren  as he continued to drive.

As soon as it sent, his car told him a New message had retrieved and he listened.

_ “No  _ _ levi _ _! Don’t make packs with the devil! Haha, How was work?” _

He could only chuckle at the brunet childishness and replied “work was swell, I feel like death. I’ll call you later after you finish work, since I’ll be awake still”

_ “Oh well aren’t I lucky, thanks babe will keep an ear out for that signature Addams family ringtone I set for you _ _ ” _

“You’re a fucking asshole”

_ “Love you too _ _!” _

To think that Levi wasn’t grinning like the Cheshire Cat would be an understatement.

 

\---

Eren was cleaning tables after the last group of drunkards left the establishment. To saw that tonight was one of his hardest nights would be an understatement. If he wasn’t mixing drinks, he would be cleaning up spillages, if not that then it’s unblocking toilets or filling the toilet roll holders since drunk people seem to love using a lot of it.

He seemed to have to do a lot for the night since a certain horse-faced fuck decided to call in sick at the last minute, no doubt he was too busy screwing his boyfriend and didn’t want to turn up worn out for his shift.

Throwing the rag down on the table, Eren rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders, he was too tired and his body was crying out in pain from being up too long. He would have gone home by now, but since he was instructed to hang back with two other members of staff and clean the place from one bar to the other, he didn’t bother since that would be extra money in his bank.

“We’re leaving now Eren, have a good night” someone called out.

He gave a brief wave to his two colleges and continued his  heavy-handed  cleaning.

He hated how his smart shoes stuck to the sticky substance of the cheap lined flooring, they really needed a good cleaner because there was no way Eren can deal with this every night when he was told to hold back. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt as he built up a sweat from his little work out and placed that last tray of glasses in the dish washer and waited.

He checked his phone and remembered that Levi was going to call him at some point. Oh well he was going to if Eren told him what time he finished. He face-palmed and sent a quick text in letting Levi know he was pretty much done but still cleaning.

Not that long after he sent it that familiar Addams Family ring tone sounded.

“Ah Morticia Addams, what do I owe the pleasure”

“Morticia?! Boy I hope you mean Wednesday” Levi’s sassy tone came over the phone.

“Awe and here’s me thinking you would like Morticia more”

“You know I'm more like Wednesday. So, Uncle Fester, what’s good”

“Okay, now that’s just mean” Eren pouted “you tell me, you said you’d call me”

“Oh yeah, I did, didn’t I" Levi hummed “well I'm bored out of my mind, it’s like midnight and somehow I thought about you when it comes to distractions”

“well I aim to please” he mumbled “not like I can do much at work still”

“wait, you said you were cleaning right?” He asked

“Yeah, my colleges just left about five minutes ago and I still have a sticky floor to clean” to prove his point he walked around the sticky dance floor.

“ Ew , no stop. You sound like your fucking a tub of custard”

Eren coughed on the breath he took in “what kind of fucking example was that?!”

“I don’t know! It just came out!” the sound of a caw was heard in the background “well excuse you sir” Levi muttered.

“What was that?” Eren asked.

“Oh shit, yeah that’s my new friend, his name’s Gomez. He’s a raven”

“Okay I think we’ve been far into the Addams family”

“Hey, no, fuck you. The Addams family is fucking amazing. Don’t make me change his name, this bird is fucking beautiful and  majestic  looking”

“I didn’t know you’d get a boner over a bird” Eren joked.

“I get boners over anything I like, but birds are not one of them you freak” Levi replied. There was no malice in his voice and Eren was glad he could entertain his smaller friend.

“when do you leave anyways?” Levi asked.

“Well I can now. But my boss is still here and I don’t know if he needs me for anything else or not” Eren explained.

Speaking of his boss, here he was now coming out of the hallway where his office was. He stood behind the bar and poured himself a whisky and motioned Eren to come over.

“Alright, my boss is here. I’ll talk to you later” he informed Levi.

“Alright” Levi yawned “If you want to stay over again just let yourself in, you have the spare keys”

“Alright, see you later” he ended the call and went up towards his boss.

The old man stared at Eren as he approached him and sat a piece of paper down on the clean counter top. Eren lift a brow in question and the old man could only gesture with his head for Eren to just look at it.

He picked up the paper and read it through “what is this?” he asked.

His boss didn’t answer so he continued reading. It was a report, mainly of  Erens ’ schedule and how he worked with others and such. Although some comments were made about him, some were good but now that he looked further there were quite a lot of negative ones. He thought it might be about his anger problems when his and Jeans shifts clashed, but some out right claims were made about him.

“Sexual harassment? Sir I assure you I've done nothing of the sort”

“Not from what I've heard” his boss spoke.

“There must be some mistake, I've done nothing but do my job. I’ve never left my posts I've been assigned to” He explained further.

He  boss  sighed and poured himself another whisky “Look Eren, you’re a good kid. You’ve been working here for a good handful of years now.” he stated “but since these past few days I've had nothing but reports  of  you being inappropriate with a few of the girls here”

“Well that’s stupid, since I'm not into woman” Eren sternly said.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re into women or not Eren. What’s been reported has been put down. Now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go. This cannot continue any more than it already has” he now  ex boss  handed him an envelope “Now this Is this month's payment and some extra from tips. Enjoy the rest of your night Eren” the old man pat s  his shoulder and le f t the room.

Eren stared at nothing. Taking a deep breath to hold in his anger he clenched his fists and sto r med out of the room wi th his money in his pocket and to his car.

He slammed the car door close as he got in and gripped the steering wheel. He couldn’t believe what happened, everything was going so well, he did a good job, did extra shifts with no complaint, and this is how he’s repaid? False accusations and not even a flicker of evidence to prove otherwise. He slammed his head against the steering wheel, screaming out in anger and pain wondering why nothing seemed to be going right for him.

With his forehead resting against the steering wheel he picked up his phone and called the only person he could.

It rang twice when someone picked up.

“Eren?” a tired voice asked.

“Hey” he choked out “I’m sorry I woke you”

“Are you okay?”

“No, I don’t think I am” He answered honestly.

“Oh Eren. Come on over, I'll have our little blanket fort made  for  us”

“Thanks Levi”

“No problem, brat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't seem to be giving these two any piece huh? :')  
> At some point i'll end up making some pieces to go along with this, so don't worry if chapters don't seem to be coming out every day or every other day because i don't have a set schedule.
> 
> I also love all of your support! It fills my heart of icky gooey lovey doveyness


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple week since that night.  Eren  still occupied Levi’s apartment and would go on daily walks together to at least give them some freedom from not only the floor they shared but also from college.

Kenny was home and had to take it easy for a couple more days for his injuries to completely heal. Then becoming his annoying self once again after they did, and would bother Gomez until the Raven would finally give in and stand on his back.

Eren  was quite wary of the bird at first, afraid it might peck his eyes out in his sleep, but Levi reassured him that Gomez was chill, didn’t care who was in the room as long as no one bothered him.

Eren  lied across the new couch with Kenny lying on top of him as he pet the pup on his bony head and played with his long pointed ears while Levi was in his kitchen preparing lunch while Gomez sat on his shoulder getting a few bits of food here and there for being patient.

The intercom buzzed,  levi  had to put it back in as his Landlord showed up one day to collect Levi’s rent and sort out paperwork for the damage that was made and it was a good thing Levi had insurance to cover it otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to get someone to come and install and replace certain items that even he didn’t know was damaged.

With Gomez on his shoulder still, Levi went to the intercom and pressed the button “who is it” he asked.

“it’s just me” a familiar voice called out.

“ Hanji ? Alright let me buzz you in” Levi pressed the button below the one he currently held and buzzed the woman in.

Levi informed  Eren  that  Hanji  was here, usually the woman doesn’t show up unless it was to hand him over his monthly magazines that he was featured in and letters for future collaborations with major companies that was used for his photoshoots.

Knocks on the door were heard and Kenny jumped off of  Eren , knocking the air out of him “dammit Kenny” he cursed clutching his stomach.

Levi answered the door, holding onto Kenny’s collar to stop him from running out of the door and let  Hanji  in. She stepped in and quickly closed behind her, Levi then let go of Kenny and allowed the ball of muscle and energy jump all over the crazy woman with glasses. She only laughed as the dog would lick her face and sniff her pockets knowing she always brought the good stuff to him to love her even more.

“Fucking dog’s spoilt rotten by you” Levi muttered heading back into the kitchen to finish off preparing lunch.

Hanji  only cackled “that’s because I give him all the loves” she cooed mostly to Kenny who only wagged his tail. She looked over to  Eren  who was still lying on the couch “Oh hey  Eren ”

He only waved at her from his spot “Hey” he yawned and stretched his arms over his head “Levi’s making me stay on the sofa and not let me help with lunch”

“That’s because you get in my way!” Levi called out from the kitchen “breathing down my neck every five seconds while I'm trying to feed us both”

“Huh?! You don’t know what you’re talking about”  Eren  said sitting up from the couch “Not my fault you happen to be in the same place that I am” he teased.

Levi flipped him off from the kitchen and plated up the food and came back to the living room and set it down on the table “you stand back big ears, you’ve had your food” he sternly said for Kenny “if you try and eat any of this you’re going outside” Kenny only wagged his tail in response.

Hanji  was sat on the sofa with  Eren  while Levi sat on his single chair that he recently bought and eat away and drank their tea while the tv was on as background noise to fill the silence.

“so what’s happening back at the office” Levi piped up “you don’t usually come here unless it’s for my monthly magazines”

“Ah- yes- well"  Hanji  started just remembering what she came over for “we’ve gotten word about you know who. She’s been walking around  Shinganshina  for a while. We’ve hired a private investigator to keeps tabs, but he’s seemed to have lost her”

“what do you mean ‘he’s lost her’?” Levi asked, now put off his meal and sitting it down on the table in front of him “you can’t just lose someone just like that”

“well... that’s what happened. He’s lost sight of her. She went into her home one minute, then never came out, just her family came in and out without any problems”

Levi covered his face with his hands “I’m going to have to move” he muttered “I can’t stay here wondering when she’s next going to break in and trash the place. I can’t have Kenny and Gomez staying in a place that’s not even safe for them”

“there’s no need to do that”  Eren  told him trying to ease his friend “I can always stay here with you Levi, help you in any way I can. I have all the time in the world to make sure you’re alright, besides I don’t think she’ll even come here knowing that I'll be with you twenty-four-seven"

“That’s the problem though” Levi said “Ever since you’ve been around me, you’ve lost your job just taking care of me while I was an emotional mess”

“wait- you’ve lost your job?”  Hanji  asked shocked

“yeah, apparently I was sexually harassing some of the female colleges I work with” he cringed slightly hating on he still had to remember something so stupid.

A bright idea popped into Levi’s head “say, Hanji, did you  mention  at some point that there were some positions going in the editing department?”

“I did?” she asked mainly herself “Oh yeah I did!” she jumped up from her spot and pointed a finger at Eren “Don’t worry your bright eyes, Eren! I will make it my number one priority t o put t hat sweet little baby face  of yours  in one of the best places in our company can offer!” she pulled out her phone from her pocket “Now I'm going to make some calls” she walked out of the apartment with a bounce in her step as she started calling people she knew.

“well then... that was a change  in  attitude” Eren said laughing slightly.

Levi only face palmed, what did he just do?

In the afternoon,  Mikasa  turned up, saying that she needed to bring  Eren  back home since he hasn’t been home since he last visited his mother. Only to then stay when  Eren  left and sat with Levi on his couch and pet Kenny while Levi got his things ready for the ‘skin detox’ they both like doing when they were together.

They rested their heads on the back of the sofa, letting the clay mask set on their face as soothing therapeutic music played in the background.

“ Eren  tells me you’re having nightmares lately”  Mikasa  said breaking the silence.

“I didn’t realise I was having them” Levi calmly said barely moving his mouth, not wanting to ruin his setting mask “dreams are dreams ‘ Kasa . Nothing you can do about it”

“It’s the tall figure again, isn’t it?” she asked, nothing got past her.

“looks like it” he admitted.

It’s always the same dream. The tall figure, the steam and flames. Also, that damn mop of brunet hair that stopped Levi from seeing what the hell it was he was staring at.

“I don’t know, or what I'm dreaming about, but it always happens when  Eren’s  near” Levi muttered “It’s like a damn memory, something that I've always wanted to forget”

“Have you talked to your uncle about it?” she asked.

“You know me and Kenny don’t see eye-to-eye. Last time I tried to talk to him he tried killing me” He explained.

_ It’s something that drove Levi away from his crazy uncle. When Levi was younger, sometimes Kenny would show up late at night, bottle in hand and cigarette in the other, boasting about how he was this commanding officer that used to be a killer in his younger days killing corrupted police figures and taking what was needed to help his sister, who was pregnant with a brat. _

_ Levi knew that brat was him and no one else. When he was five his mother died due to an infection, she caught from a client and they didn’t have the money to help cure it, so she started to deteriorate, ate little to nothing and let Levi have what scraps they had while she was bed ridden until she just died in her sleep with him next to her. _

_ He should have died after the few months of not eating and drinking the little water they had after they got shut off, along with the Gas and Electricity when they didn’t receive payment from his then dead mother. _

_ Debt collectors came, went and then came again. _

_ Social services came one day when his school couldn’t reach his mother. He stayed in her room with her, just sat there, against the wall holding his legs close to his chest, rocking back and forth to keep the feeling of blood pumping through his veins as he wore the last of his clothes he had left and a blanket that wasn’t thick enough to keep him warm from the cold winter weather. _

_ They found him, the stench of rotting flesh made them sick to their stomach, of course Levi was no different, his clothes were tattered, ruined and his hair reached past his shoulders and was matted to no chance of untangling. He had grown use to the smell of his mother's decaying corpse, but not used to the over growing stench of perfume as it entered through his nose. _

_ He panicked, thrashed around when arms embraced him, told them to “fuck off” as he kicked and screamed at the people who were trying to help him. He didn’t need their help, the only person who he depended on the most, is dead, and the only other person who was meant to be there, left when his mother gave birth to him. _

_ He was a living curse, people left and people died. He didn’t want to be near anyone in fear they too will leave him if he got close. _

Levi was brought out of his thoughts when  Mikasa  placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly from the touch. She held her hands up “I'm not going to hurt you” she said calmly “you’re shaking and not breathing properly, Levi. I need you to breathe”

He took in a deep breath and exhaled a few seconds later, controlling his breathing until he could stop his heart from racing and his hands from trembling. He clenched and unclenched his hands regaining feeling in them and sighed. He hated the slight panic attacks he would get when he thought about his past too much.

“I’m so pathetic” he whispered “can’t keep myself safe from a crazy ex. Can’t stop myself from having a panic attack without help. Can’t even tell  Eren  what I do for a living. I’ve also made the biggest decision of trying to get him a job at the place I work”

“Levi, you’re not pathetic. Stupid, maybe, but not pathetic”  Mikasa  reassured him offering a glare from the smaller male.

“You’re not helping” he muttered.

He stood up and went into the bathroom and cleaned his face from the now dried up mask. He stared at himself in the mirror above his sink and saw how deeper the dark circles under his eyes were. He was tired, drained and surprisingly hungry. He didn’t have lunch that long ago and it was still a few hours until dinner and didn’t know if  Eren  was coming back or not so he wouldn’t know what to prepare.

Mikasa  came into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest as she sighed at her pitiful older cousin “you know looking at yourself won't make them disappear”

“shut up” he muttered running a hand through his hair.

“You and  Eren  are so alike”  Mikasa  sighed “both running away from your feelings and being stubborn as fuck when you need to be”

“what on earth are you going on about” Levi dared to ask “because all I'm hearing right now is a pile of shit coming out of your mouth”

“When are you going to tell Eren about your model l ing career” Misaka avoided his question with another, her dark piercing eyes staring into Levi’s gunmetal blue.

He rubbed the back of his neck “I don’t know. I don’t think I can”

“you don’t think you can, or you won't? Because right now every time I show  Eren  those photos of you, he falls deeper for a guy he knows he can have if he knew the truth”

“He’s not falling for me”

“maybe not you, but L”  Mikasa  confirmed.

Levi had a feeling that his cousin was right. He’s known as this mysterious L character at work, but in reality, he’s Levi, the 25-year-old fine arts and photography college student from  Shinganshina . He wants to tell  Eren  who he really is,  but all that went through his head was ‘what ifs’.

“For all what it’s worth”  Mikasa  said breaking Levi out of his trance “ Eren  still likes you, more than just a friend”

“Trying to set us up now baby cousin?” Levi teased.

She only huffed and glared at him “I may have not been able to get my chance with him when we were fifteen and him  finally  coming out of that closet he most desperately tried keeping himself confined in,  but I believe you two would make a good pair… a pair of fucking dorks”

“And right at it with the insults” Levi muttered and moved out of the way to finally allowing  Mikasa  to wash her face.

_ With  _ _ Eren _

He sat at the dining room table, stuffing his face with his mothers oh so fucking good cooking  listening away to his friend  Armin , who came back home for the weekend from being in  Trost  University studying  marine  biology , he enjoyed how his blond friends bright blue eyes lit up even brighter knowing the different types of fish and knowing the locations they came from.

“So  Eren , hows college life?”  Armin  asks.

“Well, this is my last semester, and I’m working on a group project with Levi”

“Woah, Levi? Like,  Mikasa  cousin Levi?”  Armin  asks again.

“Is there any more Levis we know?”  Eren  laughed “yes that Levi”

“Oh god, I hope he hasn’t gone to his habit of  kicking  you in the face like he used to do when  he  got peed off with you”

Ah,  Eren  remembers it like it was yesterday. There was a day when  Eren  and Jean argued so much during break time at school and oh so happened to be sat on the freshly cut grass  of the schools  field  when Levi came out from the shadows to scold them both until both  Eren  and Jean decided to have a grass fight, then  Eren  accidentally caught Levi  in the face with said cut grass making Levi’s allergies worse than they actually were and gave him a busted lip. He remembers Jean fleeing from the small raven haired male and  then everything flashed in front of his very own eyes when  Levi had him kneeling down on the ground and kicking him in the face, knocking a tooth out his mouth as he did so.

That was also the day that  Eren  started  falling for him and  follow ed  him around like a lost puppy  trying to make amends and  make it up to him .

“Nothing like that’s happened”  Eren  started off “although, he hasn’t done anything like wanting to throw me off his balcony ever since we got paired up”

“What do you mean?”  Armin  asks leaning his chin on his intertwined fingers.

“Since we’ve gotten paired up, Levi’s had nothing but bad luck. First he breaks up with his ex girlfriend, then his apartment gets trashed by said ex girlfriend  and Kenny his dog gets injured, he’s fine now though. Now Levi feels like he’s being stalked by her, but can’t prove it otherwise”  Eren  explained.

“Sounds like he can’t catch a break. Who’s his ex anyways?”

“Petra… Petra  Ral ”

“I know her”  Armin  remembered “she was the one in school who was super nice and sweet to everyone around her”

“Turns out that her good girl act didn’t last that long with Levi” Eren  muttered.

A thought flashed in  Armins  head “if Petra has now broken her charade with being all nice to people and such… you don’t think she got you fired from your job… right?”

Trust  Armin  to be the brains of his friendship group!  Eren  grinned ear to ear knowing that the false accusations much have been called in by her, but why did she come after him? Was it because he was protecting Levi? Maybe because of that day he- no, she can’t be jealous over the hand holding right?

Eren  facepalmed and stood up from his seat “fucking jealous bitch” he muttered “all because of a simple hand hold”

Eren  pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing away to Levi.

** Eren ** ** :  ** ** Armin’s ** **  just given me his brainstorm! **

** Levi: Holy fuck, I didn’t even know you had a brain. **

** Eren ** ** : Okay first, Rude! Second, fuck you and Third, it was her who got me fired! **

** Levi: First, you love it. Second, Nah thanks I’m alright. Third, Okay why? **

** Eren ** ** : Why else?! We’re working together, seeing each other daily pretty much and did you see how disgusted she was seeing me holding your hand when we confronted her?! Is she homophobic or something? **

** Levi: All this for a breakup and a fucking hand hold?! She tells me she’s not although she has been caught being homophobic around friends... Why do I now have this evil feeling of wanting to piss her off more? **

** Eren ** ** : because you’re a sadistic twat who gets off on making people suffer. **

** Levi: says the masochist. **

** Eren ** ** : …That’s our secret that we’ll take to the grave. **

** Levi: ...Deal. **

Eren  ended his texting with Levi, letting him know he’ll be coming back over , and looked back at  Armin  “so what’re you doing while you’re back in  shinganshina ?” He asked

“Oh! Well maybe visit the library to find some books to help with my studies. I promised  Mikasa  that I’d take her out to dinner tonight, but she hasn’t come back-”

“Oh she’ll be having her cousin pamper hour with Levi. It’s like a tradition for them when they eventually see each other and try not to rip each other’s throats”  Eren  cut him off.

Armin  nodded understanding the change  “well I’m glad they’re getting along”

“I wouldn’t say that”  Eren  sheepishly said “they do tend to threaten each other but other than that they don’t attack each other with anything sharp anymore”

Yeah somehow Levi and  Mikasa  fights always used to end up with them both pulling knives out of nowhere and try and slash each other’s throats.

Maybe the ear pulling from his mother and stern talking to both of them got them to stop. Although  Eren  has seen that Levi still sleeps with a small machete blade under his pillow, still being the light sleeper that he is, he can’t help his old habits after the past he had.

After a few minutes with talking with  Armin ,  Mikasa  shows up, and surprisingly Levi’s close behind with his oversized shirt, sweatpants and worn out trainers “I didn’t have a say in what to wear” Levi automatically said “baby brat just threw an old pair of shoes at me and insisted I drove her home”

He came and sat next to  Eren  at the dining table shivering slightly and covering half of his face with his shirt “so fucking cold” he muttered under the thin fabric.

“no wonder you’re cold, you’re basically wearing nothing”  Eren  lightly scolded “here, I'll warm you up” he wrapped his arms around  levi  and pulled him close. He rubbed his hands up and down Levi’s shoulders to give some warmth back to the shivering male under him “you feeling better now?” he asked.

Levi covered his face even more to hide the blush threatening to make itself known “no... I'm a fucking block of ice” he mumbled still shivering despite the body of heat holding him close.  Eren  was so warm that Levi couldn’t help but snuggle in a bit closer to the taller brunet, not only was he warm, but he smelt oh so fucking good, like Citrus with a hint of ginger and nutmeg and that woody musk scent he could sense.

Eren  could only smile slightly at his smaller friend and rest his chin on top of his head and continue to keep him warm. He always loved the scent he gave off whenever he was near him, or even got the chance to hold him despite him being an anti-social cat half of the time. The smell of fresh soap, some sort of floral scent with an aroma of Cedar and musk filled his senses and he only buried his nose on the top of the raven black head of hair and breath in more of the intoxicating yet calming scent.

Mikasa  stood against the archway to the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot against the tiled floor “Are you two done being sappy?” her monotone voice sounded from the silence.

“fuck off” Levi said from  Erens  chest “you’re only jealous because he’s hugging me and not you”

Mikasa  could only scoff as she turned in her spot and walked out and into the  Livingroom  “go home will you? I’m already tired of seeing your face”

“I drove you here you cheeky fuck!” Levi called out to her only for her to flip him off “she’s giving me the finger, isn’t she?” he mumbled.

Eren  nodded “yep. But please don’t start trying to kill each other, mutter wouldn’t like to see blood staining her carpets” he pleased.

Levi only huffed, annoyed that his baby brat of a cousin is getting away with being a brat she is “fuck it, I want to go home now” He pushed himself out of  Erens  embrace, and embraced the loss of heat “you coming or are you staying?” he asked.

“I told you I'd be coming back”  Eren  stated and stood up from his chair and stretched. Picking up his empty plate he cleaned it in the sink, and placed it on the draining board to dry off “Mika! Let Mutter know I'm going back to Levis’” He shouted over to his sister.

She only gave him a thumbs up from the couch she sat on.  Eren  turned to  Armin  and ruffled his blond mass of hair “it was nice catching up with you Arm, text me some time when Uni bothers you”

Armin  only laughed and swatted his hand away off his head “Yeah, yeah. Same goes for you. Oh, and Levi, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what you’re going through. It must be a huge headache dealing with an ex interfering with your life”

Levi only sighed and stood up from his seat, he placed a hand on  Armins  shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze “don’t apologise for something that you didn’t do. Karma’s a bitch, and she’s going to get what’s coming to her”

Armin  only nodded and watched as  Eren  and  Lavi  walked out of the kitchen. They walked past  Mikasa  and Levi flipped her off “thank you for the ride Levi, oh no problem  Mikasa  just being a good cousin!”

“Fuck you short stack” she said, eyes not leaving the TV.

“Go fuck yourself Ackerman” he hissed out only to be led out the front door by  Eren .

“now, now. Put your claws away”  Eren  teased.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been back from DeeCon for the past 48 hours. I'm currently dying from mass amount of pain in my shoulders, spine and hips but i will not let that stop me from updating this story!
> 
> So enjoy while i update the next chapter!

He didn’t know how long he could do this anymore. It’s been six months since he started working for the modelling agency,  three since being partnered up with  Eren  and two  months since Eren got accepted for his job as  an editor for the same company HE modelled for.

Leaning back in his extremely comfortable chair, it was such a great investment, he watched as Gomez perched himself happily on his knees, that draped over the arm of the chair, and  dug his beak into his feathers to itch or groom certain places.  He liked Gomez, not only did he suit Levi’s dark and gloomy tastes but he also got along with Kenny really well.

It was late in the night and Levi couldn’t sleep, well he did sleep but that damn dream kept coming back to bite him on the ass, only giving him three hours of sleep. He was so used to it now that he could survive on the little sleep he had and keep himself awake by drinking tea throughout the day.

Hanji would sometimes scold him as his dark circles would take forever to cover up with make-up before a shoot, but he didn’t care, all he wanted to do was h is  job, get paid and see the familiar bright - eyed brat he’d grown oh so fond over.

He also noticed how the stuff with Petra had died down, he still trusted his gut instincts though and slept with a blade under his pillow just in case things got nasty while he was in his most  v ulne rable.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a message from an unknown number. Strange, it’s late for someone to be texting him at this time, usually it was  Eren  when he was having a late night, also, he didn’t remember giving anyone his number.

He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

** Unknown: I know who you are, who you work for and where you live, L. **

That message  made his eyes widen. Who the fuck was this git? And why has he or- fuck it SHE have his number.

** Levi: I do hope you realise it’s rude to text someone late at night when they’re trying to sleep. Also who the fuck are you and where did you get my number? **

His response was  blunt and straight to the point, no bullshitting.

** Unknown: Awe babe, you don’t remember me? I’m hurt. **

He snarled. Of course, just as he thought he would be free from this bitch she came back like a rash.

** Levi: Look, you crazed fuck. I’m not here to play games, you leave me the fuck alone otherwise I’ll get the police to hunt your ass down and throw you behind bars for good. **

** Unknown: I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You see I know who you are and who you work for. I wonder what’ll happen when a little leak slips out knowing the mysterious L is actually Levi Ackerman,  ** ** fine arts and photography  ** ** college student ** **  of  ** ** Shinganshina ** **? ** **  Wow you’d be bombarded with paparazzi on the daily. Oh, and what of  ** ** Eren ** **? What would he think? **

** Levi: You leave him out of this! You’ve already ruined his life with those fake assumptions at his old job, he doesn’t need your toxic words running though his head. **

** Unknown: I’m not toxic, Levi. **

** Levi: You’re toxic, manipulative and insane. And to think this was all because I broke up with you? Turns out you just hate the kid because he’s been there for me and held my hand when I needed him. **

Let’s see if he gets rise out of her.

** Unknown:  ** ** What you’re doing is disgusting! Man should never lie with man! You’re sick for wanting that demon! **

Wow, homophobe much?

** Levi:  ** ** Oh, ** **  just thinking about him makes my body shudder ** **. ** **  Those course muscles, thick thighs and a body ** **  to die for.  ** ** I think I like this demon, he tends to my every needs. **

Levi bit his lip just remembering Eren. Fuck he was a sight to see, he loved how his muscles would tense with certain movements, his chocolate brown hair would sway along with the breeze when he untied it  that  one day when he was smoking outside  in  his yard ,  resting against the banister, and that gorgeous tanned skin what had no blemishes or scarring. Levi only wished he had a godly scene like that every day in his bed.

Oh wait, he already  kind of  did.

** Unknown: He must be disposed of! I am not having him ruin you my love. ** **  He cannot fill your fragile mind with hellish needs ** **  and sinful desires! You were meant for me, we are like Adam and Eve, made for one another! **

** Levi: I hope you realise that I'm an  ** ** Atheist ** **. I don’t believe the religious crap that your fathers church spews out. **

** Unknown: My father says your nothing but a lost soul, you just need to follow the light and we will be together forever. **

** Levi: I’m not a lost soul ** ** - ** **  never believed I had one in the first place ** ** - ** **  I don’t need to heed any light; it only hurts my eyes. I will never be yours, Petra, never had been. **

** Unknown: Please Levi, all you need to do is just follow my lead, I will keep you safe away from that demon! I’m the only thing you need. **

** Levi: The only reason I was in a relationship with you in the first place was because I believed you were nice and cared about me, but that only turned out to be false. I’m not having you forcing me into a religion, the same religion that shunned my mother for being a young girl and pregnant, I never wanted to be a part of the toxicity that is your religion. **

** Unknown: Levi, please. You’re nothing like her. **

** Levi: I am the son of a  ** ** prostitute ** ** ; her sins are my own and I’d be damned if anyone takes that away from me. Now with that information you have on me, I don’t care what you do with it. Sell it to reporters, I don’t care, I've got nothing to hide anymore. **

After that, there was no response. Levi looked at the time, it was almost 2AM. He decided to head back to bed and try and get some more sleep, if he could.

As he walked into his bedroom, flapping of wings and padding of paws sounded behind him as Kenny and Gomez followed behind. He crawled into bed and made himself comfy. Kenny jumped onto the bed and cuddled next to his owner, knowing that his mood had sullen and needed the comfort, Gomez made himself comfy on the pillow above Levi’s head and tried his best to help the raven-haired male, he may not be able to do what Kenny could, but Levi appreciated his efforts either way.

Levi’s phone buzzed next to him and he pulled it close to his face and answered and held it to his ear.

“I was just thinking about you”

“Oh really? Want to enlighten me?” A voice purred on the other end.

“Now  Eren , if I did that it might not come true”

He heard him moan, obviously wanting to know what was on his mind.

“so what do I owe the pleasure of your call tonight,  Eren ?” he asked.

“Oh! Right, so I might have some good news to tell you”

“Really? Because I might some good news of my own”

“Okay, you go first”  Eren  insisted.

“I’d rather tell you in person when I see you later”

Eren  hummed on the other side “Okay seems like a good reason. So I've been told this hours ago, but I may or may not have gotten a promotion”

“ Eren , that’s great!” He was so happy for  Eren , he may have only been doing his job for a short amount of time but that creative mind of his just given him a great position.

“I know right?! I couldn’t believe it myself when Erwin came and told me himself. He said that my input is just as important as anyone else's and that I'd do a great job being the head of the department. That means I can attend meetings, give them my input on things and it’s better pay as well, not like it already was, and I get to work alongside photographers” He could hear beam of his smile over the phone as he talked.

Levi sniffled slightly, he was so proud of him he couldn’t help happy tears from falling “Oh no, Levi, are you crying?”  Eren  asked worried if Levi was upset.

Levi wiped the tears from his face “no” he stubbornly said “I’m just so happy for you  Eren , you’ve done such a great job, you deserve this and more  mon chéri”  he sniffled again silently cursing at himself for being weak.

Erens  chuckle sounded so lovely to Levi’s ears. After their short silence, Levi spoke “She contacted me again”

“What? How, her number was blocked”

“Looks like  she got herself a new number” Levi stated, curling himself into a ball under his covers “she’s been going on a rampage. Mentioning you as well”

“What did she have to say about me?”  Eren  asked, the anger in his tone was definite.

“She called you a demon,  says  you’re filling my ‘fragile mind with hellish needs and sinful desires’ and that you need to be disposed of”  Levi explains, god this was stupid. He didn’t need this shit right now, he should be celebrating  Erens  promotion not making the poor boy worry about him… again.

“Are you safe?”  Eren  asks, concern evident in his words, what has Levi done to be graced with such a beautiful creature.

“I don’t know” Levi answered honestly “I guess I’m just expecting her to show up, drag me down to her fathers church and drown me in holy water” his voice cracked mid sentence “this is all too much. Why isn’t she in jail,  Eren ? Why  isn’t  anyone finding her  and locking her up?”  His bottom lip started to tremble and his sight blurred with tears  ‘ _ nows not the time to cry’  _ he mentally scolded himself . He didn’t want to cry, not in front of  Eren .

“Levi”  Eren  softly spoke. Damn why did that hit him right in the heart? “I’m coming over, and I don’t care what time it is, you need me right now and I’m going to make sure that you’re safe and not battling this on your own”

He didn’t want to argue, despite how stubborn he could be, he just accepted it “okay” he said “please hurry” he whispered.

Fifteen minutes later and Levi could hear the front door unlocking, opening up then clos ing  to only be locked back up again. Kenny jumped off the bed to see the guest and Levi could hear him whimpering in joy as his bright eyed friend was here.

Eren  came into the bedroom, bag dropped by the bedroom door, and stripped from his day clothes to only crawl into bed with Levi. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close so that his back was to his chest.

Silent tears rolled down pale skin, completely damping his pillowcase under him, his breathing stuttering as he was just so fed up and tired with everything that’s going on that he just couldn’t keep it all bottled up any more than he already had .

“ Look at me Levi”  Eren  whispered.

Levi turned his head and stared at  Eren , there was so much concern in those beautiful ocean green eyes  that Levi felt a pang in his chest knowing that he’s made the brunet  feel this way.

“I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I’m always going to be there for you. You mean so much to me Levi that it hurts me to see that you’re bottling all of this up instead of talking to someone about how you feel”  Erens  hold on Levi tightened slightly “even if it’s me, I don’t mind as long as you’re not forcing yourself to battle this all on your own”

“ Eren ” Levi started “she’s going to end up hurting you, I don’t want her to hurt you any more than I already have”

Eren  only smiled at that “You haven’t done anything to me. The kicking in the face, yes, but that was years ago now and we’re grown ass adults. If she’s coming for you, then I’m going to be the biggest obstacle in her path, she won’t get you and I’ll make sure of that”

Levi could feel the tears threatening to make themselves known again, why was  Eren  such a caring soul? “You’re too good for me” Levi mumbled out “you fucking spoil me rotten you piece of shit”

Eren  laughed and it was oh so adorable to hear “I only aim to please” he stated “you want to get  anything else off your chest while I’m spooning you?” He asked.

Levi hesitated for a moment “would you still hold me when I tell you what’s been bothering me for months now?” He asked not knowing how  Eren  will take the news.

“Of corse”  Eren  says resting his head against Levi’s “like I’ve said, no matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you”

Levi bit his lip, debating to bring the news to  Eren  “I - ”  he started trying to force himself to say it  “I’m L” short, sweet and straight to the point “I’ve been L since the past five months and didn’t tell you” he admitted “and now that you know, so will everyone else if and when Petra decides to spread the word”

“I know” is all  Eren  said “I’ve known for a while really. Just wanted you to tell me yourself when you felt ready to” he explained.

Levi felt dumbfounded, Eren knew the whole time? “What about what Petra’s going to do?”  H e asked.

“If she does it, she does it. But then again you have Erwin and  Hanji  to deal with the leak don’t you? They’ll say it’s a lie  and make up the best excuse to offer the reporters.  If you want people to know who you really are outside of L, then show them in the only way you can”

Levi twisted his body around in  Erens  hold so that he was facing him fully “what if I can’t. Then what?” He asks.

“I know you can”  Eren  prompted “because you’re Levi fucking Ackerman, and you don’t let anyone push you around, not even a snot nosed brat like Petra”

Levi smiled a genuine smile and buried his head under  Erens ’ chin. This boy, this sweet innocent boy, making someone like him, a messed-up ball of stress and heartache, feel so many things he never thought he’ll ever feel again.

“I’m glad I have you as a friend, because I don’t know where I'd be without you right now” Levi mumbled into  Eren .

Eren  placed a hand behind Levis neck and rubbed his thumb over his shaved undercut “That makes two of us”  Eren  replied as he held him closer and fell asleep with Levi in his arms.

Eren  woke up the next morning and prepared breakfast while Levi was still sleeping in his room. He made sure Kenny went out to do his business and let Gomez out for his morning flight and hunt.

As he prepared his, Levis’ and  Kennys ’ breakfast and morning tea . H is phone buzzed besides him. He picked it up and saw that Mikasa was calling him so he answered.

“Morning” he greeted.

“Where the fuck were you last night?”  Mikasa  demanded “you weren’t in your room this morning and Carla’s been worried sick”

“I left you guys a note last night on where I was... Didn’t you see it?”  Eren  asked.

“there’s no... Oh” Looks like she found the note “What’s wrong with shrimp?” she asked again. So many questions so early in the morning.

“The one-who-shall-not-be-named found a way to contact him again. He was so shook up last night that I had to give him some comfort”  Eren  explained.

“You spend more time at his place than you do at home”  Mikasa  muttered.

“I know”  Eren  sighed “But someone’s got to be there for him. Fuck knows what’s going through his head at the moment. I just want to be there for him when he needs it most”

He heard  Mikasa  take in a deep breath and sighed “why don’t you move in with him  Eren ? That way he knows he’s safe and doesn’t have to wake up through the night wondering when he’s going to have to defend himself”

“I don’t know” he paused “I can’t leave mum and dad”

“Oh shut up. I’m here with them every day, there’s no need for you to worry” She assured him “Besides, you did say you want to be there for him. Now’s your chance to be with him and stay by his side”

“You make it sound like it’s a marriage proposal”  Eren  muttered.

“It’s more like me telling you to grow some balls and act on what you say you were going to do. Besides, we both know you have a thing for my grumpy ass of a cousin”

“What’s that got to do with anything!”  Eren  whisper-shouted, just in case Levi was still asleep.

“Oh come on already, you two are such dorks I swear”

Eren  heard the bedroom en-suit door open then close, signalling that Levi’s awake and walking around.

“Look ,  I've got to go Mika, Levi’s awake and I've got breakfast to eat”

“Alright, talk to you later”

Eren  bid his goodbyes and turned his phone off, he plated up the food he made for himself and Levi and made themselves a cup of tea each and sat them on the table in the  Livingroom . Levi came in shortly after rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawned slightly.

“something smells good” he mumbled, still tired.

“Yeah, I've made us breakfast”  Eren  told him patting the seat next to him “c’mon, before it and your tea gets cold”

Levi sat down and started to tuck into his food, he sighed in content with the first bite “So good”

“I’m glad you like it”  Eren  laughed “want the tv on?” he asked.

Levi nodded his head and continued eating and drinking his tea, he was a bit better this morning after everything that happened last night, more content and less stiff.

“ Hanji  called me” he said breaking the silence “apparently I'm doing a photoshoot with some other model named Patricia”

“Never heard of her”  Eren  said sipping his tea.

“Nor have I. Apparently she’s not that well known like I am in the modelling industry”

“more like she’s just started and wanted a quick  collab  to get some recognition”  Eren  stated

“True. Although I don’t know what the fuck she looks like. When we go for that meeting today we’ll know then”

“So I'm coming then?”  Eren  asks

“Yep, like it or not”

“I don’t mind. Means I have to wear a suit doesn’t it?”

“Afraid so bright eyes”

Levi and  Eren  finished their breakfasts and washed up. Their meeting was around lunch time so they had a few hours to prepare, Levi pulled out a fresh crisp clean suit from his walk-in closet and laid in on his made-up bed and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt, he didn’t want to dress up or anything if he and  Eren  were just going out for a walk for some fresh air with Kenny and maybe Gomez.

Eren  changed into some ripped jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, he checked that he had everything on him and grabbed Kenny’s harness and leash and played chase with the energetic Doberman. Levi rolled his eyes as Kenny jumped up onto the sofa and did his  zoomies  on it like the big pup he was.

“Kenny down” he demanded.

Kenny got down and  Eren  quickly grabbed a hold of him and struggled getting the harness on him because all that dog did was wiggle like a worm. When he succeeded, he clasps the leash on and went to the front door to put on his shoes.

“We have everything right” he asked Levi.

Levi only nodded his head “We have our wallets, keys, phones, satchel with bottles of water and a mangy mutt and fluffed up bird. Think we’re missing anything Jaeger”

Eren  only shook his head and laughed “No not at all. Just checking”

When they were all ready to go they head out the door, Levi did his routine of locking the door and tugging the door handle three times to check it was secure and locked properly and headed out of the apartment complex.

They walked along the paved streets, under where all the cherry blossoms lined and bloomed for spring. It was a pretty sight and made Levi feel at ease, his hand every so often would brush up against  Erens  as they walked and it felt so right between them as they walked along, minding their own business and not having to think too much at that moment.

They came close to a park. Dog walkers, Joggers and families filled the large fields doing what they did best and it was great.

Eren  slipped his hand around Levis and gave it a squeeze, in which Levi happily gave back. They walked along the gravel lined pavements, Kenny slightly pulling as he saw another dog but would instantly stick by  Erens  side again, knowing he can’t go around sniffing other dogs unless he wanted to get bit. Kenny, the annoying ball of energy, was wearing a studded black thick faux leather collar. Levi says it’s to make him more intimidating since he’s nothing but a huge softie at heart but in reality, it’s to stop other dogs for going to his neck when he got into a fight he never initiated.

Gomez on the other hand, sat happily on Levi’s shoulder all puffed up and occasionally used his beak to itch himself now and again. The raven never left his side when he first picked him up, and Levi never knew why when he was happy to let him go and be free.

Levi’s phone buzzed in his pocket again for the fifth time since he’s been out, he didn’t want to answer it, nor does he care if it was important or not. He already informed shitty glasses and eyebrows that he wasn’t going to answer as he was going out.

“You should answer that”  Eren  told him.

“No, if it’s not important then they can leave a voicemail, or better yet, text me” came the grumpy reply from the shorter male.

Eren  could only smirk at his response and shrugged his shoulders, knowing not to argue with him and continued walking.

They stopped near some benches and sat down to ease the stress on their feet. Levi pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. 5 missed calls, 1 voicemail and 10+ messages all from unknown, I.e. Petra. He only snarled and deleted all mentions of the strawberry blond and closed his phone and shoved his phone back in his pocket, not wanting to deal with the abuse the crazy woman was going to hurl at him.

He rested against  Eren  and closed his eyes to block out the sun and listened to the trees rustling against the cool breeze while the heat of the sun warmed up his spine.  Eren  leaned his head against Levis’ and looked at the scenery, it was so calm, so peaceful, why hadn’t they come to the park before for a late-night walk? It was all kinds of calm here and they both would have enjoyed it in the dark when only the moonlight would light up the place.

Levi’s phone buzzed in his pocket again and he groaned, pulled it out and looked at the screen. She was calling again and he wasn’t in the mood. He answered it and put it to his ear “stop fucking calling me and leave me alone” and hung up before she could say anything to him and turned his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket. Ex’s were ex’s for a reason and Levi didn’t want her blowing up his phone  _ YET AGAIN. _

Eren  wrapped his arm around Levi and rubbed his shoulder “She’s calling again, isn’t she?” He asked. Levi could only nod and shift closer to  Eren , he was so warm it felt nice for him.

Eren  could only sigh and turned his head so that he buried his face against the fluffy raven black hair, Levi always smelt so nice, those soaps and other bathing stuff he got always worked well for him ,  he could hold him like this forever and n ever get tired of it . Eren  planted a kiss on the top of his head , a simple loving gesture ,  but always made Levi feel comfortable and wanted  whenever the brunet was around him.

If people saw them now, they would think they were just a normal couple  spending their time together on a nice sunny day. Although in reality they were just friends,  comforting one another because of something called stress of an ex ,  and  Kenny was being a pain so they needed to let him out of the apartment  as well as letting Gomez chill on Levi as they  walked.

“We should start heading back” Levi anno unced.

Eren  pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, the meeting was more than likely  going to be at 12 and it was 10:45 now. By the time they got back to the apartment , showered and changed into something more presentable it would be  11:30 , plus the drive to the companies building would take them 15 minutes to get there, depending on traffic.

He re-pocketed his phone and gave one last kiss on the top of Levi’s head “let’s start moving shall we” and they both got up from the bench and started their way back to the apartment.

\---

It was 11:30, Levi was finishing his last preparations of his suit, adjusting his tie he stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to go to this meeting, it was pointless and this so called ‘model’ he had to meet most likely was only going to use him to get more recognition, or what the kids these days say ‘clout’.

Eren  came through the bedroom door, his day clothes changed into a nice crisp dark grey suit with accenting emerald green tie that enhanced the green hues of his eyes more .  His hair was pulled back into a bun although loose strands still managed to fall from the hairstyle and frame his face. Levi had to admit,  Eren  scrubbed up really nicely from his hair, to his clean shaven face and form fitting suit and his shoes were polished and the soles of them clean from any dirt.

“Are we all ready to go?”  Eren  asked adjusting his cuff of his shirt.

“I’m ready. Are you?” Levi asked  Eren  after slipping on his polished dress shoes and spritzing himself with a calming  slightly floral scented and Cedarwood perfume .

He only watched as  Eren  struggled getting the clasp through the hole of his cuff and rolled his eyes. He went up to him, grabbed his wrist and carefully pushed the clasp through the hole. He pat  Erens ’ cheek and walked off to the front door.

Both Kenny and Gomez were fed, both had access to the doggy door, Yeah Levi never knew why the raven would use a doggy door just as long as Kenny used it too, and had a fresh bowl of water out for them. Kenny was currently chewing on a bone while Gomez was perched on his perching pole  and  silently watched the smaller male as he prepared himself for this meeting.

He grabbed his keys and wallet, just in case he got hungry and wanted something from the vending machines, and waited for  Eren .

“Come on  Snorlax ! It’s eleven forty already”

“You’re so mean!”  Eren  moaned out from the bedroom.

Eren  came out, still fixing himself up, he felt unprepared and wanted to make a good impression, not only for his sake but for Levi as well.

“ Eren , stop. You’re fine, don’t worry too much about it” Levi reassured him.

Eren  took in a deep breath and exhaled, easing his mind and clearing his thoughts. He nodded and waited for Levi to open the door, which he did, and they both went to their meeting.

\---

Okay so this meeting was a pain in the ass. Not only was  Eren  and Levi only five minutes early for said meeting, Levi was currently wearing those damn bandages over his eyes so he couldn’t see who he’s meant to see and not only was he so fucking uncomfortable on the damn cheap ass sponge they called an office chair but the fucking model that was meant to be at the meeting hadn’t turned up and is running almost an hour late.

Levi was hungry, thirst y  and was breaking out a sweat from being in the confined room with the heating on full blast since no fucker could work the thermostat in one simple fucking room. He felt like taking each layer off not caring about who was in the room with him, but he couldn’t. All he had right now was Eren fanning him with a book he found while he was sweating himself, bless his cotton socks.

The door opened and a crazy haired  Hanji  appeared “I’ve got your contacts and a nice big fan with your name on it” she happily said plugging in the big metal contraption. She handed Levi’s contact lenses over to him and he took off his blindfold to put it in and re-covered himself with a bit of help from  Eren .

Erwin was still waiting downstairs in the main hall to wait for said model and her manager. So far all Levi got from him was ‘they still haven’t turned up for the 10 th  time already Levi’. Who in the seven sins of hell, arranges a meeting at a time they chose, only to not turn up at said time? Because not Levi fucking Ackerman, he hated tardiness, preferred that if you’re going to be late for something, then don’t show  up at all, or better yet! Don’t be a  dickstick  and arrange a definite time only to be that said  dickst ick  and arrive late!

Levi could feel the breeze from the fan and could only sigh in relief as something was going right at the moment. He groaned and rested his head against  Erens  shoulder  and closed his eyes , something he’s found comfort in doing when it came to being stressed out or he had too much on his mind. He felt  Erens  hand as he ran his fingers over the buzz cut of his undercut, which only not relax him but Levi himself as he would occasionally massage the back of his head.

He didn’t hear clicking of heels or the opening of the meeting room door. But he did hear that all too familiar voice  and feel the tension in  Erens  shoulder.

Levi opened his eyes and stared at the person opposite him, his jaw tensed  as he held back a snarl .

“Son-Of-a-bitch” he whispered.

“Hello, L. It’s finally nice to see you” came the reply of non other than Petra herself.


	10. Chapter 10

There was heavy tension in the air. Here she was, standing and breathing right in front of him. She changed her hair colour, no more was the strawberry blond she once bore, no w  it was bleached the hell out of to a white blond. No doubt she was going for that ‘pure’ vibe she loved so much. Her make-up was soft  with pink hues and brown liner with a nude lip , she wore a light pink suit dress, it was hideous in Levi’s eyes as the material look tattered and wrong  for something that was meant to make someone look proper and professional. Her heels didn’t make up for the outfit either. They were white, such a bad choice to make, the heel was thin and the shoe itself was  open-toed  showing off  freshly painted pedicure .

He hated everything that she was trying to give off, purity, innocence, childishness. It all wanted to make him throw up. He could feel  Erens  grip tighten slightly on him and sneaked a hand under the table to squeeze his thigh, letting him know he was uncomfortable with her being here as well.  Eren  rested his head against Levi’s and gave his shoulder and comforting squeeze.

Erwin and Petra’s manager, who happened to be her father, joined the table . They sat down so it was  Eren , Levi, Erwin and  Hanji  sat on one end of the table and Petra and Petra’s father on the other.

“So, you wanted to make a proposition of a collaboration for Miss Patricia and L?” Erwin asked, straight to business.

“Yes, I believe my client was very clear in your email” the snarky voice replied, he took a quick look at Levi and snarled slightly , mainly because of the position he and  Eren  were in  at the moment. Which Levi thought wasn’t anything bad.

“Well you will have to be more specific as we have a current theme that we don’t wish to break” came Erwin’s reasonable response.

“I will only explain further if that boy leaves” he made direct contact with  Eren  “he has no part in this”

“He has every right to be in this” came Levi’s reply, it was quiet so only Erwin and Eren could hear him “he’s the head of the editing department and edits my photos personally so he  has  every right to be here”

Erwin said the same exact words to Petra’s father, who only saw red “I do not want to be seeing this boy editing these photos with my client in, head of the department or not he will not be the one to do it”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way” came Erwin’s reply “for the edits to be done, Mr. Jaeger here has to be the one who sees and makes the decision on who edits or not. So far he has done the majority of L’s photos and has done exceptionally well”

“I do not care about how well he’s done, he is not editing these photos, I will put my foot down to that” the man argued.

Levi could only Tsk and mutter “fucking  asshole ”

Erwin pointed a look at him and he only glared back in return, sat up and went to stand “I’m going to grab something from the vending machine, don’t let pissy knickers here manipulate you” he whispered to Erwin who only nodded in return.

Levi walked out of the stuffy room to the cool hallways and walked along the carpeted floors  to the kitchen area where  it was empty for him to grab a cereal bar and a bottle of water and sit on one of the sofas near the window and looked out over the city below.

He heard the clicking of dress shoes against Lino flooring and looked up as  Eren  stood in front of him. He turned his head back to look out the window and felt the sofa sink as  Eren  sat down and rest his forehead against Levi’s shoulder.

“This is a pain in the ass”  Eren  muttered.

“I know” Levi said as he took a chunk of his bar and chewed grimacing slightly as  some sort of nut made itself known against cornflakes and dates  “this is fucking disgusting” he muttered swallowing and taking a huge chug out of his water bottle.

Eren  stole a bite of it and pulled a face “this ain’t no rice crispy bar” he muttered.

“Rice crispy bars are so fluffy with the marshmallows and it has the right amount of sugar for me to tolerate” Levi stared and  Eren  only nodded in agreement and took a drink out of Levi’s water.

“Petra’s fathers adamant that he doesn’t want me editing the photos”  Eren  said sighing slightly.

“Her dad can go drop in an early grave. I don’t give a shit what he wants, it’s my photos you’re editing not hers”

“Well technically I’m editing both of you so it’s kinda half and half”  Eren  explained.

“You’re supposed to agree with me brat” Levi sighed “do we need to go back” he asked.

Eren  shook his head “nah, Erwin will text us to let us know” he told him.

Oh thank fuck. Levi let out a yawn and stretched, his back was aching from those god damn uncomfortable chairs. He lifted his legs up so that they rested over  Erens  and rested his head on his  shoulder and wrapped his arms around his  chest  so he could hold onto him and snuggle in closer.  Eren  was so comfortable to him and he can’t help but enjoy the comfort.

Eren  wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist and pulled him onto his lap , he rubbed his thumb in a circular movement on his hip and  planted kisses on his head . Levi was so much like a kitten that needed constant affection and  Eren  was glad that he could give him just that.

Levi nuzzled his head against  Erens  neck and left little kisses here and there returning the affection.

Eren  heard clicking of heels and ignored them.

“ Eren ? Levi? What are you guys doing?” Petra asked, deciding to occupy the sofa opposite them.

“Go away” Levi breathed out “I’m not having you ruin my chill time”

“I’m not doing anything” Petra stated “but you should know that you shouldn’t be doing  some thing like this. It’s not healthy”

“You wouldn’t know healthy if it bit you on the ass” Levi bit back “you don’t know what I need”

“I know you need a woman in your life, not another man” Petra stated “what can another man do what a woman can’t?”

“Apart from being a pain in my ass? I don’t know the possibilities are endless” Levi sassed “besides they’re great in bed too” he smirked.

Eren  tried not to laugh as his face was buried in Levi’s hair but his obvious shaking was giving him away.

“Man should never lie with man. It’s always been Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve”

“Hey, don’t discriminate. Don’t knock it til you tried it”  Eren  muttered out.

“I’d drink to that” Levi started as he agreed with  Erens  statement.

“It’s a sin” Petra argued.

“Sins are but a lovely thing, reminds us of how human we really are” Levi started “we are all but cattle t o  the things we believe in… well, you are but not me, I like the life of being free with no false god watching my every mo ve  like a pervert”

“Surprised he hasn’t been locked away”  Eren  said.

“Yeah like someone else we know” Levi stated, clearly hinting that Petra needed to be locked away.

Eren  hummed “oh yeah, how has the police not got her yet I will never understand”

“Maybe because daddy dearest paid them off” Levi said “oh isn’t this a conspiracy theory”

“Don’t dig too deeper, the government might get you”  Eren  joked .

“You’re right” Levi whispered “they might be listening in now” he held onto  Eren  tightly “don’t let them get me”

They both laughed at there own dorky selves and listened as Petra huffed and shifted about in her seat. Clearly not caring about her they only kept themselves comfortable in the position they were in.

There was a bang of a table a slam  of a door and a pair of feet stomping the floor while a pair of dress sho es  and heels clicked behind.  The stomping stopped in front of them  and Levi looked up, his pitch black contact eye stared at muddy brown. Mr  Ral  was fuming, no doubt he couldn’t get Erwin to kick  Eren  off the collaboration.

“Ackerman” Mr  Ral  started “don’t think  I’ve forgotten about what you’ve done to my daughter”

Ah so he knew it was Levi all along.

“Oh please” Levi sighed “all this because I broke up with her? Boo hoo, cry me a fucking river”

“Now listen here you little faggot” the man said getting closer.

Eren  kicked a foot out so the raging man kept his distance from himself and Levi “don’t be homophobic” he said.

Levi was flush against  Erens  chest,  it was comforting, safe and his heart beat was racing.

“I don’t know how you think it’s a good idea to bark orders at a company about me editing a few fucking photos of your daughter and my friend. At the end of the day I am part of the company, and what I say, goes. You’re not special, your daughter clearly isn’t as well as she’s just as twisted and deranged as you are. Now you either accept the fact that I’m here and  creative  enough to do this shit for you or you can kindly fuck off and hand your daughter into the police as it’s quite evident as she’s made quite a lot of damage to private property and hurt an animal in the process”

“ You’re not doing the photos, I’ll hire someone else to do them just a better as you”

“With what money?” Levi asked “from what I gather your church is in the  shitter  since Petra’s name leaked over the news. You’re in serious debt now mr  Ral ”

His face turned red, he turned to his daughter and held his hand out for her to take, and she did and stood up from her seat.

“Levi, baby please. Be civilised about this” Petra tried pleading.

“I’ve been as cool as a cucumber the whole time while you and your farther went bat shit crazy because I’m all up hugging my boy here . You’re both blinded by homophobia. Although you, Petra, just don’t know how to take ‘it’s over’ properly. So once again Petra, we are over, have been for months. Leave me alone, stop calling me, stop stalking me and stop trying to ruin, the people I love, lives ”

Before she could retort her father started pulling her along, muttering on how ‘it’s not over’ and how ‘they’ll change Levi’s mind’.

\---

They rest of the day drawn out as long and boring as it could be. Eren and Levi were back at the apartment with Hanji and Erwin. Kenny, the suck up artist, managed to get the tall blond man into giving him a malt milk biscuit that was originally for him to eat with his coffee. Gomez was out flapping his wings after being  in side for too long.

Laptops were out. Levi looked through emails as did  Hanji  and Erwin.  Eren , on the other hand,  was going through his inboxes on the art sites he frequently used to make  his own online portfolio, it was mainly people asking how much he charged for certain pieces, and it was always the same. He would never charge a butt load from people who weren’t as fortunate enough as he was at the moment. Besides his job  gave him quite a lot in  the bank so he might just do requests or not charge people at all .

The intercom buzzed and Levi got up off the sofa and answered the annoying thing “Who is it?” He asked.

A throat cleared on the other side “who else brat? Let me in”

Levi stood there for a moment is disbelief. Kenny? What was he doing here? Levi buzzed him in and went back to the sofa “my uncles here” he muttered out.

“Would you prefer we left, Levi?” Erwin asked. He had seen Levi’s uncle a handful of times, and those times never went well with both men in the same room.

“Please” was the only thing Levi said as Erwin and  Hanji  packed their belongings and headed to the door.

“Let us know how it goes” was all  Hanji  said as they left.

\---

Kenny knocked on the door twice and walked in. The old man seemed to have cleaned himself up nicely since the last time Levi saw him.  No longer was there a  deadbeat of a brother -  an uncle -  who wore  tattered  clothing,  who never bathe  unless it meant him having to physically do it once he took a whiff of his own armpit and would drink well before noon since his drug dealing business funded that habit. There was now a man who proudly wears a designer suit, polished dress shoes and his hair combed back and slicked with little product. His skin looked descent for a man in his mid to late forties, although you could still see the  slight crows feet at the corner of his eyes if you looked closely enough.

“You’ve seen to have scrubbed up well” Levi praised the old man “how’d you find me?” He asked.

Kenny stood there, looking out of place in his own Nephews apartment, absentmindedly petting the Doberman -  who shared the same name as him -  head “yeah, who’d think throwing yourself into rehab for three years would make you feel less like shit” he stated “also that lovely cousin of yours told me when I went by the café today”

Levi only sighed, fucking Mikasa, why was she so desperate to have them rekindle their relationship? Kenny was a drug lord  for  fucks sake, something Levi didn’t want to be a part of and she knew that. He stared at the man in front of hi m  and moved his hand in a gesture to indicate that the old man can sit down, and he did “I swear if this is about your drug related crap, I’m going to tell you again, I don’t want to be a part of it, I don’t want to inherit it when you decide to drop dead and I’m not taking bribes” he stated,  staring  at the older Ackerman sitting across from him.

Kenny could only chuckle and hold his hands up in defeat “not here about that kid. Y’all know I ain’t about to do that after our last encounter” his once thick French accent seemed to have blended out  slightly with something Levi could only remember as a crappy ass cowboy accent “I’m actually here to ask you for a lil  somethin ’  somethin ’ . I have a, how you kids these days go to, clubs  in town.  Right in that lovely castle that had been abandoned all them years ago. I just wanted my sweet baby nephews input  on weather to keep it in its natural state or not”

Levi pondered for a moment, the castle he’s talking about sounds further up north, not directly in  Shinganshina  itself “you talking about that old military  H.Q.  that had seen better days? If so then I suggest you leave history alone, spirits are rumoured to be stalking the hallways” it’s not like Levi believed in the paranormal, although it would make a killer photo shoot.

“You would think it would have been turned into a hotel or something”  Eren  muttered besides Levi “unless if that’s what you’re going for too?” He asked, mostly Kenny.

“Ah, those rooms have seen better days. Things have been trashed, beds are still somehow stable, don’t know what them crazy fuckers used back in them days but it ain’t the beds we use in this delightful day and age” Kenny raked a hand through his slicked back hair, sighing slightly as if he remembered some part of memory “How does Scouts sound?” He asked changing topic.

“Scouts?” Levi asked “why that?”

“Believe it or not, but the guys who owned that piece of crumbling rubble  were called ‘scouts’  back in them days. We have our own little no-mans-land here , it may not be filled with World War One And two soldiers but we do have abnormally large quantities of scouts who sacrificed their lives to bring back hope and freedom to the people like us today” Kenny stated, it was more like he was story telling than fact giving.

“You once told me that there was this guy who was over the top strong” Levi pointed out, starting to busy himself by making  tea and something to eat while he listened to his uncle ramble on.

“Oh yeah! That guy.  Humanity’s strongest, they called him. Ancestor of ours actually too. From what I’ve read from, what I’m guessing was his study, he’s got quite the way with words and a terrible way with shit jokes”

“Hey, shit jokes are funny if used correctly” Levi stated as he came back to the sofa with a cup of tea and  biscuit “why are you here again, Kenny?” He asked wanting to get straight to the point.

“I’ve just told you numb nuts. I need y’alls input on the castle shit”

“I still think you should leave it alone” Levi took a sip of his tea “don’t want humanity’s strongest ghost killing you guys off one by one when he sees you’re touching his shit”

“You know I ain’t into that ghost stuff like you are kid.” Kenny got up from his spot “I’ll come back another day and show you photos, fuck knows what you’re into these days and no doubt want a sex dungeon put in” he grinned that shit eating grin that Levi hates so much.

Levi cringed slightly from his Uncles use of words “go fuck yourself old man” and flipped him off.

 Kenny made his way to the door  and had his hand on the door handle “oh, and Levi?”

“What is it?” He asked.

“Don’t let that son-of-a-bitch  Ral  push you over. I’ve been keeping tabs on both him and his delightful daughter. If word comes out about your job relating to them. Then they’ll know to never mess with an Ackerman.”

“Why do you give a shit? Drug dealing not doing so hot, making you all soft on me you old fart”

“I’ll have you know I’m doing well with my business. Just wanted to open up a club for the kids you know? I’ll let you pick a theme if you’re nice enough”

Levi only flipped him off again and listened as his uncle chuckle and heard the door opening and closing back up indicating him leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple more days went by. Eren and Levi casually stared up at the ceiling  in  Levi’s bedroom, the fan  in the room  whirred as it blew cool air into the room during the sudden heat wave that hit them.

“Holy fuck I’m sweating buckets” Eren groaned

“You’re sweating buckets? My pale ass is sweating up a dam here” Levi replied.

Levi would have walked around butt ass naked if he wanted to, but since Eren was staying over more frequently he didn’t bother, didn’t want to mentally scar the kid with his pride and joy hanging out in the open air.

Levi made sure plenty of water was out for Kenny, the kitchen door left wide open to allow Gomez to come in and out and pleased and had a kiddy pool in the yard filled with cold water for both dog and bird.

Levi flipped over onto his stomach, sweat rolling off his body as he tried to even out the heat and cool temperatures on his skin “I need a fucking cold shower or some shit”

“You’re read my mind” Eren groaned sitting up in his spot.

Levi pulled a face seeing the sweat spot on his cotton duvet cover. Looks like tonight will be thin blankets and another fan if they’re sharing the same bed again “if we shower, give me a back massage” Levi demanded.

Eren only chuckled and moved about so he sat on Levi’s bottom “or you can have it now because I will be more into the cold water than anything”

Levi groaned feeling the sweat covered skin on him “your ass is wet and you’re all slimy”

“I’m sweating like I’ve been walking through the  Sahara  D esert . So yeah I’m all slimy and wet” he put his hands - on Levi’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

The raven - haired male could only grumble into the sheets as Eren started moving his hands. He massaged his shoulders kneading his thumbs over the top of his spine and shoulder-blades, which in return Levi would give a satisfied hum in approval. He moved his hands further down, rolling his thumbs along Levi’s spine getting into the most difficult knots in his muscles. As he got to his waist and hips ,  he would feel Levi rocking his bottom against his crotch which would make Eren hold his breath as he continued working on Levi.

Levi had his head turned to the side, he felt pure bliss as  Erens  hands worked on him. With his mouth parted he panted  slightly ;  his hips moved on their own as he tried to relieve the pressure of his hardening member.  Erens  hands were a fucking godsend and Levi was glad that Eren was sharing this with only him .

“L-Levi” Eren stuttered “your ass… it’s grinding on my dick”

“Sorry” he could only mutter out.

A moan escaped him as Eren hit a certain spot near his tailbone, making him lift his hips off the bed “What was that?” Eren asked clearly amused by the reaction.

“No, shut up” Levi told him only to moan again as Eren hit that same spot.

“Didn’t know you had a pleasure spot right here” Eren mused enjoying as Levi became a moaning mess under him.

“Please stop, Eren” Levi panted “it’s embarrassing. It’s more of a sensitive spot since I cracked it  on a fucking pole”  he voiced out.

Eren stopped and sat back “how’d you manage that?” He asked.

Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands “I was cross dressing one night” he stated “some fucker got all pissy because I didn’t want to fuck him in a slutty school girl outfit. Thought it was a good idea to try and hit me with a pole. Instead of aiming for my dick he got me in the tailbone of all places. I was in agony for days doped up on pain meds while the guy got thrown away for assault with a deadly weapon” he sighed as he buried his face into the mattress “now all I get is this when I sit on it in a certain way”

“I’m sorry Levi, I didn’t know” Eren apologised.

“It’s not your fault.  It’s bound to happen one day or another” Levi explained.

Eren got off of Levi and they both moved to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in with both their underwear on. The cold water cooled their heated bodies, Levi rested his forehead on Erens chest, enjoying as the taller male ran his hands through his dampened hair and occasionally planted kisses on the top of his head. It was the small slithers of affection that he got from Eren that only made Levi fall for him more.

“Hey Levi. I’ve got something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while”

“Go ahead”

“Do you enjoy me being here, around you? I know you like your space and I don’t know if-”

“Eren” Levi cut him off “if I didn’t enjoy your company ,  I would have never allowed you to stay, I wouldn’t have allowed you to sleep in the same bed as me. But here we are, you’ve been staying here a lot, and I don’t mind. It’s nice to have someone around who isn’t Erwin or Hanji here every day. So ,  don’t think you’re invading my personal space, because right now, I’d rather have you here with me as long as you have me”

Eren buried his nose in the raven coloured hair, it still smelled slightly of strawberries that he washed himself with the day before “I’m happy… that you like me being around you”

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around Erens waist ‘ _ its not just _ _  me liking your company Eren.  _ _ I fucking like you too much’  _ he thought  to himself.

\---

They sat in the  living room, Eren watched tv while he lied across the sofa, Levi lied on top of him between his legs while he was on his laptop looking through emails. He saw that Erwin sent one to him and read it “son-of-a-bitch” he muttered out.

“What is it?” Eren asked looking at the screen .

“Fucking Ral went ahead and assigned an editor to do the photos . Fuck that fucking prick” Levi cursed.

Levi hated the Rals more than he hated whiny little brats who got their own way, and this shows how fucking childish both Petra and her father can be.

“What about the photographer? Will it be the same one still?”

“It  better be .  I’m not allowing another person take my photos. I’ll make sure he backs them up too and send you some because the re' s no doubt the prick he hired is going to botch up the job”

“Breaking the rules just for me Levi” Eren teased.

“Too fucking right ,  I am. Not letting my best boy go without” he lifted his head and winked at Eren through his glasses “we  gotta  get ready  to  go. Apparently ,  we’re doing the shoot within the next hour”

“That’s sudden” Eren mumbled.

“I know sweet cheeks. But it’s work that has to be done” Levi stated patting Erens cheek and getting up.

\---

They turned up to the studio. Levi stood there in a black mesh top, PVC pants that felt a size too small since he could feel his dick and balls suffering under the material and knee-high New Rock boots. His hair was slicked back and he had necklaces around his neck, the only thing he didn’t like was the massive cross hanging over his abdomen, black leather and studded belts and straps were tight around his biceps and thighs. Large studded bracelets wrapped around his wrists and the rings that decorated his fingers felt cheap and tacky on his digits and he swore one was an engagement ring. He walked up to Eren and tapped his shoulder and showed him his ring finger.

“Fucking thing ’ s a joke” he hissed “it’s all  for  fucking clout”

“Take it off then” Eren whispered “no one will know”

“You do it, I don’t want to touch it any more than it already is”

Eren sighed and held onto Levi’s hand, he slipped the ring off his finger and shoved it into his pants pocket “they’re not doing this to you. You’ve told them no and that’s final” Eren felt a bit too possessive over the smaller male, like hell were they going to use this as a publicity stunt to keep Levi at bay.

Levi reached up and cupped Erens cheeks “thank you , Mon  doux ange .” He placed a small kiss at the end of his nose “I’ll make sure to look at you the whole time and  piss  her off” he smirked slightly.

“ Gern  gesche hen,  Liebling ” Eren mused  “ And I you” he turned his head and kissed Levi’s palm.

\---

Levi stood there, once again he’s having to wait because someone felt like they didn’t have to come to a shoot on time, he saw as his photographer sat back in his chair, an obvious sign that he wasn’t happy how this collaboration shoot was going so far . Hanji came through the door, face  as red as a tomato , something  he  hasn’t seen lately so it was pretty adamant that the woman was frustrated.

She strolled over to Levi and planted her hands on his shoulders “this is the worst collaboration we have had so far” she breathed out “she refuses to wear the makeup we had on hand and to top it off, she hates our theme and wants it to be more like a wedding than a ‘goths night out through a cemetery’ her words not mine”

“I happen to like frolicking through a cemetery with a glass of red wine and Gomez on my shoulder” Levi joked. He got a snort and a grin from Hanji, mission accomplished “this isn’t a wedding, this is a fucking photo shoot and to hell if I’m wearing a fucking three - piece suit when I’ve just spent almost half a fucking hour getting my ass in PCV. My dick feels like it’s dying and I’m getting the case of blue balls. So ,  she better hurry her ass up or I’m cancelling this shit and fucking off back home to sit under my big ass fan”

Hanji only sighed and mocked a salute before leaving the studio. Eren looked over to Levi and he only shook his head in response, he saw how Eren rolled his eyes knowing what the problem was.

\---

Another half hour later and Petra- Patricia shows up. She was dressed head to toe in floral, something that didn’t suit the shoot but whatever, nothing screamed out ‘frolicking through the cemetery’ as Levi pictured it out to be. The whites were consistent throughout her outfit, hints of pale pink gave it more colour to the already blank canvas she was. Her hair was curled, pulled back and teased slightly and pinned into place to give it more of a beehive? Look. Her shoes were heels, blatantly obvious painful looking things and again open toed showing off the pink painted nails on her toes. One thing she didn’t have that he did though, was the bandage covering her eyes.

She came up to him and held her hand out “father requests you take off the bandage”

“He can kiss my ass if he thinks he can control my shoot” Levi bit back, refusing to part with his signature mark.

Petra tutted and crossed her arms over her chest “this isn’t your shoot, it’s ours, that means what I and daddy says goes”

“I think you’ve forgotten about something. This is my playground, and you have no say what is mine” he clicked his fingers to gain Erwin’s attention.

The tall blond came towards him “what’s wrong” he asked.

“Prissy bitch here thinks she can run the shoot, wants me to part with my identity” he claimed.

“You can’t do that” Erwin stated “his identity’s confidential for a reason, stops people from harassing him on a daily basis” slightly hinting at what Petra’s been doing to Levi lately “you can’t decide things at the last minute, we’re already wasting time and people have homes  and appointments  to go to” he patted Levi’s shoulder and moved out of  the  shot and to the side to speak to Petra’s father.

\---

They got into position, Mr  Ral  piped up wanting them to do more ‘couplie’ poses that only left Levi flipping the old man off and not do them. Petra tried hard to position herself that she almost grind s  against Levi while he was already uncomfortable in his PVC covered ass. He saw Eren behind the photographer, watching what was going on and saw rage in those beautiful ocean green eyes.

Levi bit his lip and smirked in Erens way, making the brunet blush and bite his lip in return. It was like they were flirting without saying words. Levi could see from the corner of his non covered eye that Petra was fuming.

Petra flung her arms over Levi’s shoulders, pressing her body close to his, he tried pushing her off until the snap was already made. He turned his head and glared at the guy to took the photo who wasn’t his photographer. Eren was already behind him and grabbed the camera he had “who allowed press inside?” He mumbled out seeing the man cower under the tall brunet gaze.

\---

The guy, who’s camera got confiscated, was led out and wasn’t allowed his camera until all photos of the days shoot was erased along with the backups. Levi finally got Petra’s needy grip off of him and he pushed her away, not to roughly though, he sighed as he walked off set and out the door. His photographer didn’t call out to him as he knew the  raven - haired  male needed his space from the fuck up that was his shoot.

Eren rushed to catch up to him, he grabbed  Levi’s  wrist and pulled him close to him, holding him close while the smaller male shook in his hold “this whole thing ’s  a fucking joke” he breathed out.

“Shh, I know” Eren cooed  running his hand over  head “she’s pissing me off too” he mumbled.

“I don’t know what to do, this whole thing is a mess. PVC sucks for my dick and balls, I have a massive cross around my damn neck and that fuck thinks she was sneaky bringing an engagement ring onto the shoot” Levi listed off “and don’t get me started on how she threw herself on me”

“Oh ,  I saw” Eren said “if she does it  again ,  I’ll rip her away from you”

“Well aren’t you my knight in shining armour” Levi chuckled.

\---

Levi and Eren came back, both calm and collected as they photo shoot went on. Mr Ral didn’t say anymore as the photos were taken, although Petra still tried to make Levi as uncomfortable as possible, almost tried groping him on set. Levi shot a look over to Eren to let him know he wasn’t happy being here.

It took another one of Petra’s bold moves for Eren to finally snap and move his way over, he barged past the photographer only to quickly apologise as he stormed over to Levi and Petra.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She barked out “get out of the shot!”

“ Oh ,  shut up” Eren told her pulling Levi away from her “you’re making him uncomfortable. This is a photo shoot, not a damn porn shoot” he held onto Levi’s hand to take him away from her.

She only grabbed Levi’s other hand and tugged him back to her “let go  of  me” he hissed at her. She only ignored him, her grip getting tighter as her  other  manicured nails d u g into his arm.

“You’re not taking my man away from me demon” she snarled at Eren.

“Your man?” Eren laughed “he dumped you months ago, and this is how you repay him?” He shot his non  occupied  arm out to the side  “you’ve trashed his place, injured his dog, harassed him, stalked him and now this? He deserves better than you Petra. Someone who actually cares about him, treasures him, not use his fame to get attention and for fucks sake woman, you tried to make sure he wore a damn engagement ring” he took it out of his pocket and showed her “this. This is not a token of your love” he threw it out to the side “it’s your way to bind him down, use him, abuse him and convert him into a sick cult he doesn’t want to be a part of”

“E-Eren… she’s hurting me” he whispered, her nails were dug in so deep into his skin that it broke through and blood started to seep from the wounds “get her off me”

Eren didn’t need to be told twice as he  reached over and grabbed her wrist “let go now, you’ve done enough damage”

She refused to listen as she pulled as arm again, making him hiss in pain  “fucking bitch let go” he  demanded “your dumb ass nails have dug into my skin, now let ,  the fuck go ”

“ No ,  I won’t” she stubbornly said “you’re mine, you’ve always been mine”

“No he’s not” Eren stated “because he’s mine”

His? Neither of them actually told each other how they felt, it was just the random acts of affection they gave each other on a day to day basis. Levi mentally slapped himself, of course they didn’t have to tell each other, it was all right there plain as day.

Levi must have been  to  lost  in  his own mind when he felt lips against his. That damn  bright - eyed  brat, literally, took his breath away.

It took a few seconds to process it all and then melted into Erens embrace ,  he slid his arm around Erens shoulder and tugged his other free from Petra’s grasp and did the same with that one.

Everything felt right, at this moment, Levi felt, happy.

Tapping of heels left the studio and abuse from Mr Ral sounded shortly after “get those faggots out of here!” he demanded.

Levi broke the kiss and felt nothing but pure rage again. He got out of Erens hold and stormed over to the old man, brought his fist back and punched his square in the face “you’re disgusting” he spat “get the fuck out of my studio you worthless piece of shit”

The man scrambled and ran out of the room, calling after his daughter. Levi sank to the floor and clutched his bloody arm to his chest, of course he’d use his bad arm to punch the guy. His arm shook as he tried to stand up, blood seeped through his fingers as he staggered his way to the nearest first aid kit.

People called after him, but all he needed was a damn first aid kit for his arm . A pair of feet ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning around he came face to face with Eren “ I’ve got you first aid, sit down” he guided him to a seat and sat down “unfortunately some of her nails broke in your arm, so it’s going to be a bitch to get them out”

“Just fucking do it” Levi mumbled “my arm’s pissing blood here”

Levi clenched his jaw as Eren cleaned and pulled out broken pieces of acrylic nails from his arm with a pair of tweezers. Each pull was agony and time consuming. Erwin came to check up on them, informed them that actions will be made and left to ease the photographer, who by the way got a good amount of shots from the kiss to the full-on fist to the face.

Levi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered it, putting it on loud speaker so that he didn’t have to use his free hand to do anything but clutch onto Erens arm when the pain got too much for him.

“you’re a piece of shit for calling me up after what you’ve just pulled” he hissed “fucking shit’s going to scar. I fucking hate you”

“Please Levi, let me explain” Petra pleaded.

“No!” he yelled “I’m done with your constant bullshit. This whole year has been nothing but fucking drama with you. You’ve made me lose jobs, pushed me away from family and again tried destroying everything I have” his hands shook as Eren started bandaging his arm “you’ve done so much that you’ve gotten Eren involved, he doesn’t need this shit, he’s done nothing to you and yet here you are involving him when all you could have done is just accepted the fact that we are over.”

“I never wanted us to be over” Petra mumbled over the phone.

“You should have thought about that when you started sucking another guys dick over the phone” he bit back “If you call me, text me or even come near me ever again... I will hurt you” he warned “I’m not fucking about, leave me alone” then he hung up.

Eren pulled Levi close to him, taking his phone and blocking the number for good. Levi couldn’t keep doing this to himself, it wasn’t healthy, and it annoyed Eren on how that woman managed to get into his head for the many months they were together.

“Let’s go out tonight” Eren said rubbing his hands over Levi’s bare arms.

“Where to?” Levi asked, lifting his head to stare up at the taller male.

“How about Underground? Place seems fitting for you at the moment” he gestured  to  the outfit Levi was wearing “I think a Bloody  Mary ;  Death  i n The Afternoon and Zombie will suit your alcohol palate”

“Throw  in  a few shots of vodka and  some  rum and coke and you got yourself a deal” Levi muttered smirking slightly.

Eren rested his head against Levi’s and grinned “deal. You deserve this and much more”

“You sound so s appy” Levi cringed .


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter contains a long ass group chat log with Levi being a complete savage. Readers read at their own risk.

When Eren and Levi returned back to the apartment, they made themselves something filling to eat, because hell knows if they’ll manage to find the nearest take-away to feed their drunk asses. 

Eren made a group chat that consisted himself, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha… pretty much his whole friend group who were now Levi’s friends. 

 

 **Eren** **: You Guys busy tonight/tomorrow? Cause I’m taking grumpy cat out for a night of drinking.**  

 **Levi: More like dragging me out.**  

 

Eren flipped Levi off “fuck off no I’m not” Levi only chuckled in response. 

 

 **Mikasa** **: sure. What’s the occasion?**  

 **Levi: beating up and old man and gaining a few battle scars.**  

 **Mikasa** **: Omfg shrimp, I hope not.**  

 **Levi: What? He deserved it. Also battle scars? They’re more like manicure** **d** **nail claw marks.**  

 **Jean: Holy shit! You guys alright?**  

 **Eren** **: oh yeah totally. Just problems at work.**  

 **Connie: who got on mr dark and destructions bad side to earn a full on punch?**  

 **Levi:** **Ral** **.**  

 **Connie:** **Oooo** **shit son!**  

 **Jean: you beat up your ex’s dad?! Fuck you’ve got balls dude.**  

 **Levi: bigger balls than any of you fuckers do. Comes with the overall package.**  

 **Mikasa** **: Holy fuck Levi! I don’t want to know what the fuck you have.**  

 **Levi: besides** **Eren** **? I dunno.**  

 **Jean: wait what?** **Eren’s** **with you?**  

 **Levi: Ya.**  

 **Jean: Bullshit. Pic or it’s a lie.**  

 **Levi: sure.**  

 **Levi: *sends a selfie of him and** **Eren** *****  

 **Connie: What the fuck are you wearing?**  

 **Levi: clothes.**  

 **Jean: it looks like you’re wearing a pair of fishnet tights on your body.**  

 **Levi: go fuck yourself horse face. It’s called fashion, you should try it some time.**  

 **Connie:** **oooo** **sick burn.**  

 **Sasha: Guys! Will their be food?!**  

 **Eren** **: Well look who crawled out of their food coma.**  

 **Sasha: all I wanna know if there’s going to be food.**  

 **Levi: Yes Sasha, there will be food.**  

 **Sasha: Score! Okay I’m coming, I’ll pull a sick one.**  

 **Connie: You always pull a sick one when you’ve ate too much food!**  

 **Sasha: food is life Connie. You just don’t understand.**  

 **Levi: Shrek is love~**  

 **Mikasa** **: fuck you and your Shrek meme.**  

 **Eren** **: Shrek is life~**  

 **Jean: not you too** **Eren** **.**  

 **Eren** **: where the fuck is Annie, Reiner, Bert, Ymir and Krista?!**  

 **Levi: probably having a** **gangbang** **.**  

 **Mikasa** **: Levi!**  

 **Levi: Oh shut up you fucking virgin.**  

 **Eren** **: That doesn’t surprise me TBH.**  

 **Levi: I know right? Probably up to all sorts of kinky shit.**  

 **Eren** **: Damn, didn’t know you were the kinky type.**  

 **Levi: Well...**  

 **Jean: Jesus fuck. Can you two just screw each other already?!**  

 **Levi: I mean we could, but then again** **I’d rather pester you all.**  

 **Krista: What did I walk into?**  

 **Connie:** **Ayeeee** **! Krista! Enjoying the** **gangbang** **?!**  

 **Krista: *confused emoji***  

 **Mikasa** **: Don’t listen to them. They’re just being dirty minded men.**  

 **Levi: That’s not even half of the shit you used to tell me.**  

 **Mikasa** **: remind me to hit you when we go out tonight.**  

 **Levi: Nah I’m alright thanks, I’ll be too busy with your brother.**  

 **Eren** **: OMG.**  

 **Krista: Wait… you’re dating now?! Omfg that’s great news!**  

 **Jean: Wtf?! That’s an obvious lie.**  

 **Mikasa** **:** **Eren** **has been staying at Levi’s for the past** **3 months** **now.**  

 **Connie: Really? When did all this happen?**  

 **Levi: Since 3 months ago.**  

 **Eren** **: well I haven’t officially moved in.**  

 **Levi:** **Eren** **you’re moving in. It’s official, we’re now partners in crime, we share a bed and food. That means we fucking too.**  

 **Eren** **:** **hnnngownfneofnd**  

 **Connie: wtf?!**  

 **Jean: seriously wtf is wrong with you guys?!**  

 **Mikasa** **: stop it. Get some help.**  

 **Levi:** **Eren** **dropped his phone. Also fuck you guys, if I wanna fuck** **Eren** **, I’m gonna fuck** **Eren** **.**  

 **Krista: Well I think it’s beautiful, you guys make an cute couple *** **loveheart** **emoji***  

 **Levi: Awe, Thank you Krista *** **black** **loveheart** **emoji***  

 **Jean:** **LeviRen** **confirmed**  

 **Levi: Levi-wha?**  

 **Connie: shi** **p** **name.** **Whoever’s names at the front is the one who dominates and the other is the one who submits.**  

 **Levi: do I want to know how you know this?**  

 **Connie: A fuck tone of anime and hentai my dude.**  

 **Levi: that sums you up to a T baldy.**  

 **Ymir: Oi** **dickwads** **, what time we going? All I see is horny as fuck guys with nothing better to do with their lives than talk about ship names and cartoons.**  

 **Connie: I take offence to that.**  

 **Eren** **: Me and Levi are eating at the moment. It won’t take us long so meet us at Underground around 10?**  

 **Connie: done deal my dude. But why a goth club?**  

 **Levi: have you not seen me?**  

 **Jean: always though** **t** **you were more of an** **emo** **.**  

 **Levi: I’m not EMOtional enough to be one.**  

 **Mikasa** **: get out with your fucking puns.**  

 **Levi: I’m just so punny I cant help myself.**  

 **Connie: still didn’t answer my question.**  

 **Levi: Maybe because I’m the gay goth daddy icon everyone wants** **. I’m mingling with my goth children in a sea of black drinking blood of** **my enemy’s from a wine glass whilst frolicking through a graveyard with Gomez purchased on my shoulder.**  

 **Connie: damn, so deep.**  

 **Levi: deeper than you getting any pussy.**  

 **Mikasa** **: I think you need to stop.**  

 **Ymir: No! Don’t stop! This is fucking hilarious!**  

 **Mikasa** **: don’t encourage him!**  

 **Eren** **: no do! He’s got all sorts of comebacks bubbling up in that brain of his!**  

 **Levi: not the only thing that’s bubbling up in this brain *wink wink***  

 **Mikasa** **: Okay! That’s enough! I’ll let Carla and** **Grisha** **know I’ll be out tonight and not wait up.**  

 **Levi: send** **Tanter** **my love!**  

 **Mikasa** **: do it yourself you lazy sack of shit.**  

 **Levi: do it or no booze.**  

 **Mikasa** **: you won’t.**  

 **Levi: I will.**  

 **Mikasa** **: fine.**  

 **Eren** **: any sight of the three blind mice?**  

 **Annie: we were here all along.**  

 **Reiner: you guys are just so fucking funny.**  

 **Bertholdt** **: You’re all so dirty minded.**  

 **Levi: nah that’s just me apparently.**  

 **Eren** **: well now that you’ve made yourselves known. You coming or not?**  

 **Annie: I see why not. I’m on vacation at the moment so I don’t mind drinking tonight.**  

 **Bertholdt** **: I’ll come out for a few, I don’t want to wake up to a hangover tomorrow.**  

 **Reiner: Ahh! Pussy! I’ll come, I’ll drink you both under the table.**  

 **Levi: I’ll make you eat those words you steroid induced tank.**  

 **Eren** **: well then that’s settled! See you all later!**  

 

\--- 

 

“You are a pain in the ass” Eren muttered out. 

“What? I’m only joking about” Levi laughed out enjoying the flustered Eren above him. 

Eren had Levi pinned down to the sofa, arms above his head and his head buried against his neck. Levi-fucking-Ackerman the massive cock tease and the bane of Erens frustration, the brunet high key loved the PVC that clung Levi’s ass and wanted oh so much as to tear them off him. 

Levi knew Eren like them, and did all that he could in the past ten minutes to rile the boy up, and it worked. So here he was, pinned to the couch, Eren above him breathing heavily into his neck. 

Someone's phone buzzed and both men groaned at the interruption, Eren pulled back and let go of Levi to hunt his pockets for his phone, whereas Levi just pulled his off of the coffee table next to them. Levi answered the call from Shitty-Glasses 

“What is it?” He sighed. 

“Mikasa tells me you’re going out!” The woman yelled “where’s my invite?!” she whined. 

“First of all. Ow and secondly, down the shitter along with you” He replied, his ear now ringing from the loud women's outburst. 

“Don’t be mean. I’m coming with you! And Erwin too~” she sang. 

“Why? I’ve already seen your faces today; I don’t want to see them while I'm out too” 

“To late! We already told Mikasa we’re coming” 

Levi leaned his head back over the arm of the sofa and groaned, this was supposed to be a college free night... Except for Eren... Eren’s the only exception. 

“Fiiiine” he said to her “Just don’t embarrass me” 

He could already hear her cackling on the other end, she’s more than likely going to do just that. He ended the call before the damn woman could say anything else and put his phone back on the coffee table. He sighed and stretched his limbs before moving about and getting off the sofa “should I change my pants or not Eren? Because I feel like these will kill my ball sack the longer, they’re left on” 

“Take them off then, sounds like a health hazard to your balls” Eren laughed. 

“Might need help. I can’t shed this second skin off myself” He wiggled his butt and the pants squeaked from the friction he made. 

Eren moved from his spot and followed Levi to his bedroom. Levi threw himself onto his bed and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them and tugged on the hem on them trying to shove them off “yeah a little help here” he told Eren. 

Eren stood above him and started to tug on the awkward pants “holy shit, you weren’t lying when you said they were a second skin” he told him. 

“Yeah and the fucking things are pulling the hairs out of my legs” Levi hissed. 

“You have hairs on your legs?” Eren asked “I never really seen any on you, it’s like you’re hairless all over” 

“There are hairs on my body dumb ass. They’re just fine and you can't see them” Levi pouted slightly. He was graced with having little to no hair on his body when he hit puberty, not a single dark strand decorated his pale complexion, well he did have some down below but even those were nothing but a massive disappointment. Maybe if he shaved down there more would grow, he never really tired really as he heard you could get ingrown hairs and he never liked the sound of that. 

“Well, I like your non hairless looking legs” Eren admitted “makes you look silky smooth” 

Levi laughed “silky smooth? I sound like a bed spread” 

“Well. You are on your bed and you are spread eagle for me to see everything” Eren cheekily replied earning an eye roll from the older male. 

“You seemed to have grown more ballsy being around me” Levi tsked 

“I have you and your sassy antics to thank for” Eren told him. He pulled the hem of the pants down to Levis ankles and kept tugging on them until they finally came off and allowed Levis legs to breathe. He threw them to the side and crawled on top of Levi “do I get a thank you for saving you once again my lord?” 

“Demanding little shit aren’t you” Levi reached out and placed his hand around the back on Erens head, pulled him down and kissed him softly “we still need to get ready” he reminded him through kisses “if we don’t get ready now, we won't be able to watch our friends fall flat on their faces after drinking one too many” 

Eren hummed from the little kisses Levi was giving him “fine” he said “lets find you some new pants to put on” 

Levi let go of Eren “I have a box in my walk in, it’s filled with my memories, should be a good few pairs that’ll fit me still” 

“Memories aye” Eren says walking into the walk in “what colours the box?” he asks looking up on the shelves. 

“Should be either a deep red or purple coloured looking thing” he told him. Not even he can remember what colour box he threw his stuff into. 

Eren looked up on the shelves, nothing red or purple caught his eye, so he looked on the floor, there were a couple boxes that were of a purple shade but on red one. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled that one out and opened the lid “quite the goth kid weren’t you. Got all sorts of styles in this little box of wonders” 

“just the essentials” Levi told him “should be some lovely studded stuff in there too if you feel like pinching a few things for tonight” 

“I don’t know” Eren said pulling out a pair of Punk styled Harem pants with patchwork zipper pockets and setting them aside “I don’t think anything will suit me” He took out a silver skull buckle belt with a little chain that had another skull with crossbones at the end, he thinks it’ll go well with the trousers “want a new shirt too?” he asks. 

“Sure, I think the weather’s supposed to get chillier out tonight” Levi informed him, he stared up at the ceiling wondering what Eren’s chose for him to wear. 

With a new shirt and a couple accessories Eren came out of the closet with the bundle in his arms “here” he said sitting them down on the bed “clean clothes ready to put on” 

Levi sat up and admired the clothing “not bad” he praised Eren. He took off the mesh top he had on and threw it to the side, cringing slightly when it didn’t hit the laundry hamper and fell to the floor. He took the white long sleeved button up shirt and put it on, buttoning it, the collar was slightly ruffled at the edges so he didn’t button it all the way and allowed his collarbones to show. He took the washed-out black pants and slipped them on, they still sit snug on him despite the muscle gain, and tucked his shirt in. He looped the belt and looked at the other stuff Eren brought in “a girdle? Okay” and slipped that on. 

Levi had to admit, despite Eren not knowing that much of fashion, the boy clearly did a good job “do you like it?” Eren asks slipping his arms around his waist. 

“Like it? Eren I look like a Victorian nobleman” Levi admired his outfit. 

“Your new rocks should go nicely with it too” Eren added. 

“Oh yes, those platforms. Can’t wait to see if Mikasa has thought the same as us” Levi wondered. 

“I completely forgot” Eren said “She still has all that stuff too. I swear you both went through the same phases” 

“But dad, it’s not a phase. It’s who I really am” Levi mocked earning a glare from Eren. 

“I’m sorry, how old are you again?” the brunet asks 

“I’m sixteen and three quarters" Levi answers. 

“well then, guess it’s time for you to go to bed and no drinking for you” Eren teases. 

“Wait no. I lied I'm twenty-five and have a hot as fuck boyfriend called Eren Jaeger. Don’t send me to bed” Levi whined. 

They both broke out into laughter shortly after. Eren tightened his hold on Levi and stood up, carrying him in his arms, and walked into the Living room where Kenny and Gomez were resting and lowered Levi down near the front door “We haven’t got long until everyone else is at Underground” Eren informed Levi. 

Levi slipped on his boots and zipped them up on the sides and stood up he now was roughly the same height as Eren with them on if not an inch or two shorter “I feel powerful” Levi muttered “cower before me” 

“Alright Loki” Eren laughed “Not quite there with the height department, but still cute” he kissed the top of his head, earning a pout from Levi. 

“I’m not cute” he mumbled “I’m deadly” 

“Cuteness can also be deadly” Eren winked at him “c’mon, let’s go. The others will be waiting” 

Double checking he had everything on him, he held onto Erens hand before leaving the apartment with him for their night out. 

 

When there taxi dropped them off to there destination they could see there group of friends stood outside the club. Eren and Levi stepped out of the car after paying and went to greet the group. 

Mikasa was the first to notice them, she had done the same exact thing Levi did. She had a black corset top on, the leather went mid back and carried on around from under the armpit and cut into a V shape that stopped under her bust, the lace acted like thick straps and followed the V shape the leather panels made to finish off the overall top, there was a little button at the collar where you could see a little window of sorts for the top. Her skirt looked like a punk version of a school girls skirt, it was black tartan fabric with 3/4th of the skirt was the same length while the rest was slightly longer with a plain black fabric showing through, little belts that acted like accessories held the skirt together and a rather large silver safety pin was just thrown on it just because. She wore fishnet tights and on her feet were a pair of New Rock Reactor Boots. She wore a choker with a crescent moon hanging from it and a couple pairs of bracelets that decorated her dainty wrists, her fingernails were painted black leaving only the middle fingers red. Her makeup was minimum, with already how pale and flawless her skin was all she did was put on a bit of liner and red lip. 

“See you’ve both finally make it” Mikasa said, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip out to the side. 

“Sorry” Eren apologised “I was sorting a new look for Levi” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

Mikasa uncrossed her arms and relaxed her posture and held her arms out awaiting for a hug. Eren gladly accepted it and hugged her back. Mikasa held an arm out to becon Levi to join the hug, he only shook his head, Mikasa rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm and forced him into the group hug “you guys have made this whole family worry” she started “but I’m glad you’re both safe and unharmed” 

“Well I wouldn’t say unharmed” levi muttered, making Mikasa break the hug. 

“What happened?” She asked 

“Petra happened” Eren told her. 

“What the fuck did she do to you?” She demanded, protection mode was on and she wanted to know who hurt her brother and cousin. 

Levi sighed and undone the clasp on his shirts sleeve and rolled it up showing her the bandages Eren put on him hours ago “she dug her damn acrylic nails into my skin. Some of them snapped and were imbedded so Eren here removed them and cleaned me up” 

Mikasa held out her hand and Levi moved his arm so that she could lightly hold it “is it alright if I unwrap it?” She asked. Levi nodded his head and she did that. She gasped as the painfully red and swollen marks in his skin bruises were starting to form the outer edges damaging his porcelain skin “I’m going to kill her” she told them “I don’t give a crap what that family of hers can do, she can die for all I care” 

Levi placed a hand on her head to calm her down “Mikasa” he softly spoke “Erwin’s trying his best to make sure she can’t get away with this” 

Mikasa grabbed the hand on her head and held it close to her chest “it’s been months, Levi. How long until she ends up killing you?” She asks. 

“She won’t” Eren reassured her “I’ll be with him everyday, well that’s if he doesn’t get annoyed by me” he chuckled “so if she does intend to come near him, we’ll get her, won’t we Mika” 

Mikasa looked at Eren in disbelief “you’re going to actually let me do something about this? You’re not going to tell me to ‘stop acting like mom’ like you always have done?” 

“We were kids, and I still Preferred you didn’t act like Mutter, because one is enough. You’re my sister and you have every right protecting your cousin” Eren explained. 

“What about Kenny?” Mikasa asked Levi. 

“Looks like we need the whole Ackerman clan in Shinganshina huh” Levi smirked at his baby cousin. She nodded her head and Levi lifted their hands up to kiss the back of her hand “but first, were going to drink until we can’t stand. Because I know I fucking need this” 

Mikasa let go of Levi’s arm and Eren held his hand as they made their way over to the group. 

 

Underground. Shingashinas first ever nightclub that was actually... Underground, hence the name of it. Underground has three floors, the first one you go into is called the Land Dwellers, everything that is there is basically what you see in a normal club/pub with its upholstered furniture that consisted of dark oak with reds and golds, the bar itself was long enough to hold up to five bar tenders and behind that were racks filled with Wine, Scotch and Whisky. It was the only floor that was open during the day time for Business men and woman to enjoy their coffee too when they didn’t order alcohol. 

The second floor was the actual starting point for Underground, with high ceilings and dim tiny fairy lights pinned to it, you couldn’t really see how actually high it was, the room was large and dark in colour, whatever the colour is, no one knew. Plush foamed booths sat around the edges of the room, With the DJ in the far middle end of the room and the Bar to the right and left sides holding up to three bartenders. Lighter cocktails were made on this floor and again wine and whisky were also served as well as many flavours of Vodka and smack bang in the middle was the dancefloor where party goers and frat party groups lingered. 

The third and final floor however was called The Basement, Levi didn’t know why they called it that but he never asked. The room was pretty much pitch black. The only light sorce came from the strobe lights that the DJ controlled and the DJ booth itself. Stripper poles and cages were scattered around and there were booths for the public that were cushioned and well attended for, they were mostly plastered around behind the banisters of the dancefloor. There were also private booths, each had a pole in the middle where either you hire a dancer or you danced yourself and had more privacy to do whatever. Levi, Eren and their group were sat in one of the public booths. 

 

Drinks were pouring, their booth was crowded with their group and Levi could have sworn he saw Hanji trying to chat up the bar tender on the other side of the room. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, damn shitty glasses, she always drank one too many within the first hour of them being out and she’ll be the first to go home after the second hour comes. He saw Mikasa out of the corner of his eye sat there cradling her drink close to her chest, Levi couldn’t blame her, the last time he went out drinking with her she got roofied and almost taken advantage of by a scum bag in the parking lot, it was a good thing Levi spotted him and beat the crap out of him before he even had the chance to pull his pants down, he protected her innocents that day and took care of her in his old apartment until the drug wore off and she had been thankful ever since. He saw Jean and his boyfriend, Marco was it? Sitting close together and making out. Connie and Sasha were on the dancefloor being complete idiots with their dancing and almost knocking into people in the process. Erwin was sat next to Mikasa, his arm resting the back of her head on the booth, he held his glass of scotch in his hand, swilling it about in its glass slightly. Levi felt a pang in his chest to protect his baby cousin, but he knows Erwin personally and knows he won't try anything with the dark-haired female. 

Eren came walking back to their booth with two cocktails in his hands and passed one over to Levi “I got you the Bloody Mary” he shouted over the loud voice that was Chris Motionless “Just like I said I would” Levi smiled at him and took a sip of the alcoholic cocktail, the spices rolled across his tongue and he sighed in content as he could taste the vodka in it. 

“Thank you” Levi said “It’s exactly what I needed” 

Eren leaned down and kissed the top of his head “There’s more where that’s coming from” he told him “I’ve ordered us a champagne on ice, some rum and coke and a couple bottle of water to help us sober up a bit before we head home” 

Levi placed his glass down on top of a coaster on the table and wrapped his arms around Erens waist and hugged him from the side “You’re too good to me” he whispers in his ear “Remind me to reward you later” and kisses his neck. 

 

\- - - 

 

A full bottle of Champagne, three glasses of coke and rum and a Death In The Afternoon later and Levi was pretty buzzed, it took a lot to get him on the tipsy side but being buzzed felt just right for him at the moment. He was straddling Erens lap and trailing kisses along his neck while his hands explored the muscles under Erens shirt. 

Eren rested his chin on Levis shoulder, his hands firmly grabbing his backside and squeezing hearing a little squeak he’d get from the smaller male. He looked over to Mikasa, she was red in the face from the alcohol she drank and was warming up and talking to Erwin who smiled warmly at her and talked to her whole heartedly. Hanji left a while ago when Levi called her partner Moblit up to come collect her drunken ass. Connie and Sasha were nowhere to be seen and Jean and Marco Left the booth to go to “the bathroom”. 

“do you want to go for a smoke” Levi said in Erens ear “because I'm pretty much desperate for one now” 

“Alright” Eren told him “Hold tight” He lifted Levi up in his arms, Levi wraped his arms around Erens shoulders as he stood up “Me and Levi are going out for a smoke” He yelled to Mikasa, she gave him a thumbs up showing that she’s heard him and went back to talking to Erwin. Eren moved through the crowds and hiked his way up sets of stairs until he reached the entrance and outside. He placed Levi down back on his feet and pulled out his cigarette carton and pulled one out, taking his Zippo lighter and flicking it open so that the little flame shows up and lit his cigarette. He did the same for Levi and gave it to him. 

Levi rested against the cool wall and took in a breath of his nicotine stick “tonight's been fun” he admitted “I’ve never had a night like this for a while” 

Eren chuckled “I’m glad you’re having fun. It’s nice to see you all relaxed and not stressing out about everything that’s been going on” 

“I have you to thank for that” Levi told him “You’ve been too good for me these past few months. I don’t know where I would be without you to be honest” he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders “So. I’m glad that I have you by my side, Eren” 

Eren stared at him, cigarette still in his mouth as he took in everything. Levi, despite him being all tough as nails on the outside, was really a huge softie at heart. Finishing the last of his cigarette he threw it on the floor and stood on it, he pulled Levi towards him and held him close “I’m glad that I make you this happy and safe. To be honest I never thought we would get this far, but it’s happened and I'm happy” he tilted Levi’s head up and stared into his eyes “you’re precious to me, and before you complain, yes I am being sappy get over it” he chuckled. 

Levi took another drag of his cigarette and held it in to feel the burning sensation hit his throat, Eren took that opportunity to kiss the smaller male and feel the second hand smoke as it left Levi’s mouth and into his own and out into the air as they intertwined their tongues and tasted each other's caverns. 

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together “Lets head back in shall we” Eren breathed out “No doubt they’ll be stealing our drinks” 

“those bastards” Levi joked. 

 

\- - - 

 

They arrived back in their booth, everyone was pretty much snuggled into each other, even Mikasa of all people as she sat on Erwin's lap while he hugged her around her waist. Eren had his phone pulled out of his pocket and looked at his social media with Levi sat on him as he watched. Eren stopped scrolling when he saw a familiar face pop up on his screen and he sighed. 

She’s not going to give up is she? Although what caught his attention was the caption under her photo ‘ _Model_ _Patrica_ _shows us who the man behind L really is’_ he clicked the link and sure enough it’s a full-on conversation between herself and Garrison News. Right now, she hasn’t given them his name and real face yet and will be attending an interview in a couple days' time. 

Levi shifted and sighed “Stupid woman” he muttered “can’t go for me but she’ll go for my identity” he buried his head against Erens neck “someone should just slap her silly” 

“what was that about slapping someone silly?” Mikasa asks staring at Levi “what’s happened?” 

“Petra again” Levi sighed out “trying to ruin me as per” he yawned and snuggled into Eren more “but I don’t want to talk now, I want food and sleep” 

Eren pocketed his phone and slid his arm under Levis legs and around his back and stood up “Time for us to go guys” he shouted to the rest “Lets grab some food and go home” 

“Food!” Both Connie and Sasha shouted in unison, making everyone around them laugh. 

They all headed up the two flights of stairs and outside into the night air, Levi frowned deeper as he felt cold air hit his face and nuzzled his head against the warmth that was Eren “get me some chicken nuggets” he mumbled “maybe some fries... Fuck it lets go to McDonalds” he declared earning a cheer from The two idiots of their group. 

“Lets go to the taxi firm first then we’ll go through the drive through” Eren suggested. Levi hummed in agreement as they made there way through the streets. 

 

    - - - 

 

“I’ll have a Big mac meal with extra fries and oh get me a large coke too!” Sasha yelled out to the intercom of the drive through. 

“Yeah and I'll have the same too!” Connie added in. They both placed in their orders before anyone else and almost deafened the driver of their taxi. 

Everyone else rolled their eyes knowing those two would be the ones to blabber their drunken mouths off first before anyone else. Levi leaned his head on Erens shoulder and held his hand while Mikasa sat next to him and poked his cheek “hey” she said “tell me grumpy bum, what’s wrong” 

“You know, this and that” Levi mumbled “shitty ex trying to blow my career and shit” he went on “I guess that’s what happens when you catch her out trying to put a wedding band on someone's finger” he groaned and stretched his arms above his head. 

“she did what?” Mikasa asked, she didn’t hear this from Eren, usually he calls her after he finishes work “that’s pretty serious” 

“It is~” Levi whined “Fucking bitch tried to make the photoshoot we were doing all about her~ Thought it was a collaboration, turns out it was her wanting clout. Fuck ex’s, fuck ‘em and chuck ‘em” 

“I think someone’s had too much to drink” Erwin chuckled “spilling out your feelings there Levi” 

“Fuck off” Levi hissed at the blond man “I’ve had a good night, for once, I'm happy and no one can ruin that for me” he slurred and went back to hugging Eren. 

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi and held him close to his side. Food was finally finished and everyone had their fair share of food and slowly everyone got dropped off home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thoroughly enjoying everyone's reactions to each chapter i post. Also loving the theories people are coming up with!  
> Also Mikasa aye? Momma mode is on for our already overprotective Ackerman lady. She'll be in the chapters a lot more now that she's very peeved off with the Ral fam.
> 
> As Kenny said "They'll know to never mess with an Ackerman"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving how you guys enjoyed the full on chat from the beginning of the last chapter. I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes straight when i even thought, wrote and re-read it!

The next day Levi woke up at 8:30, sat up in bed and looked around his room. It was filthy, absolutely disgusting. Clothes thrown about on the floor, empty food cartages scattered and torn, obviously Kenny and Gomez ripped them to shreds, and a few glasses sat on top of his bedside table. He stretched and yawned and looked over to his side and saw  Eren  still sleeping peacefully. His hair was a mess and stubble started to show on his face, but Levi didn’t care as he bent down to kiss his cheek, stirring the brunet.

He got out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, after using the toilet, he saw that his  eye-bags  have somehow managed to have  eye-bags , is that even possible? He sighed and cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face for that wake-up call he needed.

Coming out of the bathroom he still saw  Eren  still pretty much  face-planting  the bed. Levi shook his head and manoeuvred his way into the kitchen where he sees that he has a fresh pot of tea made by the automatic kettle and pours himself a cup and takes a drink, a satisfied hum vibrated through his throat for the gift that was hot morning tea.

He did his morning routine of feeding Kenny and letting Gomez out for his morning fly and prepared breakfast.

Eren  came strolling into the kitchen, no doubt he could smell the fry up Levi was cooking, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed between his neck and shoulder “something smells good” he said his voice was husky from just waking up.

“I’m doing us a fry up. Bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and hash browns” Levi informed him “How many eggs do you want” he asked turning his head so that he could give  Eren  a quick kiss on his cheek.

The brunet hummed and squeezed him tighter “three eggs, four Sausages, as much bacon you can cook and four hash browns” he squeezed his lovers' hips before letting go completely to make himself a cup of coffee and not be in Levis’ way any longer.

“Hungry baby, aren’t you?” Levi teased turning the sausages in the frying pan.

“Well after having a bunch of alcohol in your stomach and suffering with a major hangover then yeah, I'm pretty hungry”  Eren  laughed and sipped his coffee afterwards “surprised you’re not groaning about having one”

“Oh, I don’t get hangovers” Levi smugly replied “guess I'm just gifted with it”

“That’s not fair”  Eren  whined “you drank more than me too”

Levi shrugged his shoulders in response “you kept getting more drinks. I was only kind enough to drink them”

Eren  only pouted, because it was true and stood against the counter and watched Levi as he cooked for them both.

“Have you checked your social media lately?”  Eren  asks as he washed the dishes from their breakfast.

“No why? Something I should be looking for?” Levi asks  Eren , he sits on his sofa and drinks his tea, his laptop on his coffee table while he looks through the mail, he’s received.

Eren  came into the  Living room  and situated himself behind Levi and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder “just that your photos with her have been uploaded on that sketchy looking model agency's social media account.  Mikasa  told me about it before I came for breakfast”

Levi rolled his eyes and opened a new tab on his browser and logged into one of his social media accounts. He had so many notifications that he just couldn’t be bothered looking, so he looked at the one he’s tagged in. Of course, it was one of many from the photo-shoot, and they were really bad quality. For all Levi knew, his photographer had a really good quality camera and his setup was top notch, so why were these so bad?

“There”  Eren  pointed to the screen “the ring I threw, magically has reappeared on your finger, your body has been edited too much as each limb look like it’s been taken from different shots, the only centre point, is Petra” he explained.

“doesn’t excuse the terrible quality” Levi muttered.

“that’s so it’s unrecognisable. People won't question the multiple edits if there is none to see” 

“You’re amazing babe” Levi praised “No wonder you’re the head of the editing department, you’ve got a keen eye for detail”

“Well, I do try my best”  Eren  nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck “if it’s got to do anything with you, then I'll do my best to point out any flaws”

“I’m a huge flaw,  Eren ” Levi stated “I'm surprised you want to be with me”

Eren  squeezed his arms around him “you’re not a huge flaw at all. You have a few but that’s what makes you, you. I’m with you because I feel like we connect and we both have a terrible sense of humour” He chuckled and nuzzled into Levi more “You mean a lot to me. You have done for quite some time and I'm just happy, that now, I can finally be with you and love you the way that you want to be loved”

“You’re a sappy piece of shit, how dare you make me feel things” Levi stubbornly said turning his head to face  Eren  “you’re a stubborn fuck you know that? Waiting around for me like a love-struck puppy” his glare softened as he looked into  Erens  eyes “how did I become so lucky?” he asked mainly himself.

“I may be sappy, but that’s what a loving boyfriend does. I’ll be the sappy one, and you can be the vulgar one how’s that sound” he kissed him softly “you’re the only one that I've fell this hard for, and I was happy to wait, I may have had past relationships, but this just feels right” he muttered into the kiss “I should feel like the lucky one. My boyfriend’s a hot as fuck model, I work on said hot as fuck models photos and I get to protect him from his crazy as fuck ex” he nuzzled his nose against Levis’.

Levi felt warm and bubbly inside; all this sappy love talk was too much for him but he did nothing about it. He kissed the tip of  Erens  nose, earning a giggle from him and turned his head back to the computer screen. He saw multiple comments asking as to why the camera quality was so bad. Although there was a few that stood out in a thread.

“ _ Is that a wedding band I see?” _

_ “OMG, you’re right. Is he married? Since when? I didn’t see anything on his other pics!” _

_ “That can’t be! He would have said otherwise!” _

_ “He’s barely on his social! We would have never known!” _

_ “Are you sure about that?! L’s known for his secrets! It’s painfully obvious he got married or is getting married!” _

_ “ _ I’m not getting married” Levi muttered “What should I do to stop rumours from spreading  Eren ?” he asked staring up at his boyfriend who was watching the TV.

“I say. Make a public announcement. Tell them you’re not married, that what they’ve done is a hoax, and that you’re dating a gorgeous German with a fine ass”

“I’m not filling your already inflated ego” Levi said patting  Erens  cheek “I’ll ask Erwin, he’ll probably comment or make a notice on the companies page. Maybe throw in some of them nice photos for good measure”

“Ooo, I wonder if our lovely photographer sent those photos my way”  Eren  wiggled his way out from behind Levi and moved into the bedroom to retrieve his laptop and came back in and started it up and started looking through his emails “funnily enough, he has” he opened the email and read it.

‘ _ Hey  _ _ Eren _ _ , _

_ Thought you’d like our little heated Photography session! Let me know if L needs anything else in advance, no doubt these fuckers will try and ruin him. Have fun editing my friend!’ _

_ “ _ Oh thank you sweet freckled baby Jesus”  Eren  muttered. He opened the attached documents and saved the files, opened up his editing program and started editing away.

Levi watched as  Eren  edit away, he was quite quick but also careful when it came to shadows, highlights and exposure to lighting, he edited out any of the studio that showed on the sides, hidden his own identity and placed in that signature watermark for their agency.

“You’re quite quick with this aren’t you?” Levi praised.

“Yeah, once you get the hang of it, it’s like you’ve spent all day on one piece but in reality, it only took about half an hour? An hour? Basically, I'm quick but precise with these things”  Eren  explained.

Levi only nodded as he understood what the brunet said “Well I'm going to call up Erwin” as he went to pick up his phone, it already started to buzz, and speak of the devil, Erwin was calling him “Scratch that, he’s calling me” He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

“I was just about to call you” Levi informed the blond over the phone.

“Oh really? Well I'm glad we thought of the same thing” Erwin told him.

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“It’s about that photo that the company uploaded”

“Oh I know, I saw. It’s terrible, badly edited and  Eren  spot out so many fucking flaws and the wedding band that got thrown in there”

“Oh thank goodness you saw” Erwin breathed out “It’s been up for a few hours now, no doubt news agencies have seen it”

Eren  tapped Levi’s shoulder and pointed to the TV.

“looks like they already have” Levi muttered.

“Oh fantastic” Erwin sarcastically said “more work for me to handle”

“Don’t worry about it” Levi reassured him “I’ve got  Eren  here dealing with the photos our lovely photographer sent over to him. He’s working on a few now”

“Really? That’s great news! Tell him to email them over to me and I'll have them uploaded on our social and site”

“Will do, oh and Erwin”

“Yes Levi”

“Don’t worry about the notice. I’ll do that on my own”

“Okay, don’t do anything stupid” Erwin warned him.

“I won’t. Slap my ass and send me straight to hell if I do”

Erwin chuckled over the phone, another mission accomplished for making another person laugh.

“Okay. Shoot me a text when you do”

“Alright, I can to that”

Erwin and Levi said their goodbyes before hanging up. Levi stared at the TV.

“ _ Models L and Patricia are engaged?!”  _ The blond woman news anchor yelled

_ “No way that’s real. L doesn’t seem the type to settle down at his age”  _ The red-head male argued

_ “How old is he exactly?”  _ The blond woman asked

_ “We don’t know, he seems to have a very youthful face. So maybe in his late teens?”  _ The red-head male suggests.

_ “His teens?! He’s probably in his early twenties.”  _ The blond woman argued.

“I’m twenty fucking five” Levi muttered “Can’t help I have a baby face” he pouted.

Eren  chuckled beside him and kissed the top of his head “you’re cute though” he muttered into his hair.

“Stop” Levi whined “I’m not cute, I'm deadly, I can kill you with one swoop of a fucking blade”

“I don’t doubt that, you’re like a cute ball of  stabby  stab”

Levi snorted, a cute ball of  stabby  stab? When even was  Eren  on.

“you’re such a dork” Levi told him.

“So are you. So we’re both dorks, in a dorky relationship”  Eren  joked, making them both laugh shortly after.

With  Levi tapping away on his laptop, he didn’t know what to write up properly without his using his lovely colourful words to express his frustration. He wrote, cursed under his breath and erased. Nothing seemed to come out the way he wanted. Every sentence had the use ‘Fuck’ ‘shit’ ‘bullshit’ so one and so forth. This was why Erwin spoke for him, he made everything he said so professional and not... well vulgar. He sighed and slumped in his spot, he wasn’t good when it came to public explanations, he was more ‘act first, ask questions later’ type of guy.

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He needed tea, like a lot of tea if he was going to do this shit.

It’s as if  Eren  read his mind as he came back into the living room with two freshly made cups, he placed one down on the coaster on top of the coffee table and handed Levi his “from the looks of your face, and the way you’ve been typing, I'm guessing that writing a public notice isn’t doing so great”

Levi took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes as the hot beverage warmed him up “It’s a pain” he stated “I can’t seem to write something up without cursing. I know what I want to say, although writing it down and putting it into words without saying ‘fuck’ or ‘shit’ really doesn’t sound I'm mature enough to the brats that follow me” he placed his cup down on a coaster and rubbed his forehead “this is all so mentally draining. I’ve got this crap, my job and we still have four months left until our final project is to be  finalised  and our semester finishes for good. For fucks sake we haven’t even made a single move on that either” he sighed and leaned back onto the sofa, it was all just so much work, he never had problems juggling work and college work before, then again he didn’t have Petra drama trying to ruin his life during his first two years.

Eren  put a hand on Levi’s cheek and he rested against it “I know it’s all overbearing for you Levi”  Eren  calmly said “how about we take a break, go out for some fresh air and when we come back some of your stress will have lifted”  Eren  suggested.

Levi nodded into his palm “sounds great” he sighed “shall we take Kenny out? Poor mutts been stuck inside too long. It’ll be nice for him to stretch his legs” he suggested.

“Yeah, we’ll take Gomez too. He’s perched on his post outside, I'll go get him”  Eren  said. He kissed the top of Levi’s head before standing up to go out the kitchen door and collect the raven.

Levi called for Kenny and the Doberman came bouncing around like a deer through grass. His tail wagging side to side making his rear wiggle with so much excitement. Levi pet his head and rubbed his ears “wanna go for a walk?” he asked the dog. Kenny barked; he used his ‘inside voice’ as Levi called it so that he wasn’t too loud with him being close. Levi got up from his seat and retrieved Kenny’s harness and collar and put them on him along with his leash and put his shoes one and waited for  Eren .

 

\---

They walked through the park again, it seemed to be the only place peaceful enough to help clear Levi’s mind as he watched as the cherry blossom petals fall and cover the pathways with different shades of pink. Now usually Levi hated the colour pink because of you-know-who but when it came to nature, he can tolerate it.

The scent of wood, pine and blossoms filled his senses, it was calming, relaxing and Levi wished he could live in a place like this... Maybe he could if he called the right people to sort that yard of his, or better yet, move into an actual house with a garden big enough for him to admire every day.

“The face you’re making tells me you’re thinking of something”  Eren  says suddenly.

“Just admiring the scenery” Levi said, stretching his arms in front of him “I want a cherry blossom tree” he admitted.

“What’s brought this on?”  Eren  asks.

“Well. Think about it. Cherry blossom trees are fucking beautiful, and they’re the only thing I can tolerate when it comes to anything fucking pink” he looked up at  Eren , the pink of the blossoms in the background made  Eren  look breath taking “and I think I know what I want to type up now” he took a deep breath in through his nose, yep, never going to get tired of that scent “shall we head back before I forget” he asked.

“Of course”  Eren  said, he took Levi’s hand in his and they head back home.

 

\---

‘ _ After seeing and reading what has been posted these past few hours, I went and took a walk through my local park with company. _

_ I highly recommend you take walks through parks, or even through the woods if you have one near you as they are very therapeutic and do a lot for your mental health or can help ease stress if you’re studying for your class or finals this year. _

_ Back to the point I'm trying to make. _

_ After going through the park, enjoying the cherry blossom trees during this summer's day helped me think more. Now I've been trying all morning to come up with a response, although they ended up with me cursing more than actually making a point _ _. _

_ Hence why I went to the park. _

_ I’m going to address the rumours. _

_ No. _

_ No, I am not married, nor am I getting married to ‘Patricia’. I’m sorry to say but you have all been misled with that photo that her company put up at the early hours of this morning. _

_ Not only is it not flattering for me in the slightest at the horrible quality the image was in, but it is also heavily photo-shopped and the ring was also edited in as I refused to have that thing on my hand any longer when it was put on by my team. _

_ After this, I refuse to acknowledge her, talk to her or even collaborate with her any more. She has done nothing but bring drama into my studio, my companies' studio. _

_ What was supposed to be a simple photo-shoot turned into something that even I was highly uncomfortable with. _

_ I also want to say that I'm in a happy relationship with my boyfriend, who was there at the time of the photo-shoot. He’s been my rock these past few months and I wouldn’t ask for anyone better. _

_ So thank you. Thank you for reading this, for not jumping into any conclusions too quickly, and most of all for supporting me through my months of being a model. _

_ In kind regards- L _

_ “ _ Not bad”  Eren  praised as he stared at the computer screen.

“Yeah well, it’s either that, or me swearing at every chance I got” Levi told him  earning a chuckle from  Eren .

“You did good babe, now it’ll only take a short amount of time until the notifications come rolling in” and as  Eren  said that, around twenty popped up on the bell icon “Okay that was really short” he muttered.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked at his notifications. Like he had guessed, they were all from his notice he just put up seconds ago.

“ _ I knew it! I knew that  _ _ Patricia girl was no good!” _

_ “OMG What?! L has a boyfriend?! Ah so cute!” _

_ “OMG, L please, show us your future hubby!” _

_ “I can’t believe a company would go through all that just to fake a proposal/marriage. Some people are just fucked in the head” _

_ “Didn’t you guys hear? She’s going to go on live TV TODAY and show us who L really is!” _

_ “What?! No! I thought that was tomorrow?” _

_ “Nope! After the images posted she’s doing it today!” _

Levi sighed and  ran a hand through his hair “I need to stop this shit” he muttered.

“Call your Uncle. I’ll call Mika”  Eren  told him, he pulled out his phone and quickly called up  Mikasa .

“Hey  Eren , what’s up?”  Mikasa  asked.

“She’s doing it today”  Eren  informed her “she’s going to show everyone that Levi’s L”

She muttered ‘fuck’ under her breath “we need to get her before she even shows up there”

“I know”  Eren  breathed out “Levi’s talking to Kenny now, I’m hoping he’ll help”

“He will. Kenny and Levi may have a bad past, but  blood is thicker than water and that old geezer will help his nephew out”  she reassured  Eren .

“Oh thank fuck”  Eren  sighed. Levi tapped his arm gaining his attention “hang on a sec Mika, Levi need to tell me something”

“Put her on speaker” he told him.

Eren  put  Mikasa  on speaker as Levi did with Kenny “Alright Kenny, spill. What’s your plan”

The older Ackerman cackled on his end “Well it’s obvious what I want to do, but your pissy ass won’t let me do it!”

“We’re not killing them” Levi groaned face palming at his uncles old habits “this is not a client that ripped you off, it’s a stupid ass ex and her farther who wants to ruin my reputation”

“Fine, fine” Kenny sighed “I know where the  Rals  live”

“As do I” Levi stated.

“So, we go over there, bang on the door and tell them to shut up or they’ll be consequences”

“Oh my god Kenny!” Levi sighed “you can’t threaten them, that’ll only make them want to do it and get me arrested because of your dumb ass”

“Well why the fuck did you call me up for brat?! You know I ain’t about that civil shit. Act first, ask questions later, that’s my motto”

“It’s the same fucking motto I went by and still did til the day I punched  Ral  senior in the fucking face”

Kenny whistled “damn kid, was it a good throw”

“It was actually a good fucking throw” Levi admitted “still glad I have it in me”

“Aye, you know we Ackerman’s ain’t got time for no ones shit”

“I have a suggestion”  Mikasa  piped up.

“Oh shit, hey lil one!” Kenny greeted.

“Hey”  Mikasa  quickly greeted “so I’ve been thinking. You and I should swap places, Levi. We look pretty much the same, I can throw on a suit, sit behind a camera and convince people that I’m you”

“One major flaw in that though” Levi said “you have tits, I do not, your hair is longer than mine and it’s going to be a pain in the ass to even get you looking like me”

“Makeup, wig and a binder. All things I have at home”  Mikasa  smugly replied.

“When the fuck did you have time to buy a wig?”

“Halloween”

“Ah”

“So I’m guessing we have this all settled then?” Kenny asks.

“Ya”  Mikasa  and Levi said in unison.

“God y’all are fucking creepy when you do that” Kenny muttered  “alright! We’ll meet at the brats place within the next hour! ”

“Suddenly my apartment  became the Ackerman HQ” Levi muttered under his breath.

They all said their good buys and hung up the phones, Levi leaned back on the sofa and sighed. From what he saw in the comments Petra will be going live around dinner time, once Kenny and  Mikasa  arrive they’ll still have another four hours to prepare.

Eren  quickly sent over the finished edited photos over to Erwin to put up and leaned back into the sofa and put his arm around Levi’s shoulders and pulled him close “we’ll stop her”  Eren  reassured him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

Levi sighed and cuddled into  Erens  side “I know. Once this is all over and she’s locked away for good. I’ll be able to breathe again, finish our project and maybe I’ll reveal my identity then”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”  Eren  asks him “if you do, you won’t get any peace once you do that”

“The job’s stable, it pays the bills, keeps food in the fridge, funds my cleaning habit and it’s helped pay for  Kenny's  vet bills and Gomez’s weird shiny fetish” he sighed at that “besides, if I decide to move one day, it’ll be somewhere where it’s gated and no paparazzi can bother me, and maybe you can move in too”

“Well I’m pretty much living with you already”  Eren  admitted.

“Yeah, I’m glad you are” Levi admitted and kissed his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Mikasa  and Kenny showed up like they said they would, Levi let them in and both he and  Mikasa  went to his room so sort her out while  Eren  and Kenny got the living room ready with a camera and tripod and to set up a live-streaming program to send to the news agency.

Eren prepared teas and coffees and had them sat on the kitchen side while he let Gomez and Kenny, the dog, out while he smoked in the yard. It’s going to be a while to get Mikasa ready in time. Eren rested against the banister looking out over  Shinganshina  and admiring the view, no matter how small it was, it was always thriving with life, in the distance he could see little specks, no doubt that was all the cattle and other farm live out there grazing on grass and enjoying their freedom. The river was quite a distance, but it lit up nicely on a night when you went strolling along the banks. The crumbled walls however, they were an eyesore, but they were part of history and the inside was surprisingly hollow according to researchers so they  kind  of  turned it into hotels, apartments, a shopping mall and a museum.

Eren  put out the last of his cigarette in the ashtray beside him and walked back in with Kenny trotting behind and Gomez flapping his wings. He saw Levi fussing over the wig that was  Mikasa’s  head and she kept slapping his hand away telling him to “stop fussing” because it was “just a wig” and Levi’s response would always be the same “shut the fuck up you shitty little brat or so help me I’ll beat your ass” the older Ackerman would only laugh at them and pat their shoulders in a way to stop them from fighting only to earn a glare.

Eren  sighed at them all, thick as thieves the lot of them, and that made him smile.

“Tea’s here if you want it”  Eren  called out to Levi.

“One sec babe, just getting this stubborn fuck to stay put” Levi called back to him earning a groan from  Mikasa .

“Really? Pet names?” She asked

“ Oh ,  shut up, just because you’re a mopey single Pringle no one wants” Levi hissed at her.

Eren  decided to bring the tea over to Levi “now now children , don’t fight” he handed the tea over to Levi who happily took it.

“Cheers babe” Levi thanked and kissed his cheek.

“Oh my god. You two are so sappy it’s going make me sick”  Mikasa  groaned out.

Levi kicked her leg to make her shut up, she only kicked back “stop I have tea in my hands”

“Good I hope you burn yourself”

“C’mon you two, don’t start fighting again”

“Yeah  Mikasa ” Levi kicked her leg again and moved quick enough so that she couldn’t get him back and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Can’t tell if I’m dealing with grown ass adults or children” Kenny mumbled out.

“You’re not the only one”  Eren  agreed with him.

“ _ Before the interview with Patricia goes live, I want you to know. That everything this woman has done to me and my family will never go unpunished. My family are well reserved people and we do not like public attraction. At this moment I am risking my identity for the sake of them and them alone.  _ _ So _ _ , _ _  with that further said” _

_ Mikasa _ _  talked off the bandage and wig and ruffled her hair. _

_ “My name is Mikasa, and I am the face behind L and that woman, Patricia, her  _ _ real  _ _ name is Petra  _ _ Ral _ _ ” _

Eren  stopped the recording and saved the file and  sent it over to the News agency and put in a note to not show until Patricia goes live.  Mikasa  then the wig away and went to wash her face muttering along the way hating how ‘ cakey ’ her skin felt.

“Brat you better clean up after yourself!” Levi yelled out to her.

“Yeah yeah”  Mikasa  called out from the bathroom.

Kenny sighed from his spot, drinking his coffee and petting the Doberman’s head who happily appreciate the affection.

Eren  checked his email and saw that Erwin had approved of the edits and have put them on the company’s social and site. He quickly looked, and did he just do that.

Levi leaned against him and admired the photos “damn, we look good”

“Yeah we do”  Eren  admitted.

He flicked through and even saw the one of Levi punching the older  Ral  in the face. Kenny whistled from the side of  Eren , making him jump slightly “that’s a good throw” he praised.

“Thank you kindly” Levi thanked putting on a fake cowboy accent, then cringing at his own action “fuck I’ll never do that again” and took a sip of his tea.

Mikasa  came back in and saw the photo “Holy shit good throw my dude”

“Aye I know right? Busted my arm more doing it but shit did it feel good” Levi admitted.

“How is your arm by the way”  Mikasa  asks.

Levi rolled up his sleeve, he changed his bandage this morning and cleaned his wound to stop any infections from getting in “still tender to the touch, bruises gotten larger and the marks are still swollen. It’ll take a while  til l  their completely healed. Good job Eren knows how to clean a deep wound and stitch it up” he praised his boyfriend.

“That fucker touched you?” Kenny asks. Shit they didn’t tell Kenny what happened.

“Yeah, Petra went bat shit crazy and dug her manicured claws into my arm saying that I was hers and hers alone and all that religious crap” Levi muttered at the end.

“Dumb fucking bitch” Kenny mumbled.

They stared at the TV for a while and there she was, little miss ‘I’m innocent’  Ral . She wore a blue and pink floral dress with a brown belt around her waist, brown wedges were on her feet and her hair was in a half up half down style and curled. Her make-up was natural and she had a hint of soft pink gloss on her lips.

They greeted her, asked her the normal things like how she was, so on and so forth  and asked about her relationship with ‘L’

_ “Me and L have been lovers for quite a while now”  _ she started  _ “ _ _ it was love and first sight, w _ _ ell for me anyways. We were friends for years before we got into a relationship _ _ , I feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now after he proposed” _

The woman next to her held her hand next to hear ear to listen to whoever was speaking to them  _ “um, ladies and gentlemen, seems we have an anonymous tip just come in. We’ll show the video now” _

They played the video they made, they saw how Petra’s face paled and then flamed up in red and she heard the tape  _ “ _ _ Mikasa _ _?!”  _ She yelled out .

Mikasa  sat back on the chair, an arm behind her head and her leg crossed over the other as she stuck her finger up at her “suck on that bitch”

The news anchor woman stared at Petra  _ “I think someone needs some explaining to do _ ” she said.

_ “That’s not L!”  _ She shouted out  _ “that’s his cousin! That son-of-a- _ _ ”  _ they  beeped out her swearing.

_ “Okay security” _  the woman called out. Two men came to Petra’s sides and took her by the arms while she kicked and screamed saying how she’ll get her own back and other nonsense.

The news anchor lady sighed and  pinched the bridge of her nose  _ “sorry about that ladies and gentlemen”  _ she apologised “ _ also, L,  _ _ Mikasa _ _ , whoever you really are _ _. Please get in touch with us if you ever feel like telling your side of the story _ _ ” _

Levi nodded, not like the woman was going to see any ways  and turned off the TV “shit hit the fan for her” he stated stretching his arms above his head “ anyone want pizza?” He asked.

Everyone agreed and Kenny- the dog- barked “ not you, you fat fuck. You ’v e got food in your dish”

Levi ordered food, they all ate  and drank some wine  that Levi hand left  as they watched whatever movie they could find on TV .  Eren  and Levi cuddled up on one end of the sofa while Kenny was on the other secretly feeding the Doberman bits of his pizza now and again and  Mikasa  sat comfortably in the chair eating her slice while Gomez was perched behind her fluffing his feathers with his beak.

With the pizza all gone, the bottle of wine empty and movie finished Kenny and  Mikasa  said their farewells and left to go home .  Levi made sure the door was thoroughly locked, bolted and chained before letting Kenny out for his bathroom break and so he could smoke with  Eren .

“You did good today”  Eren  praised Levi and kissing his cheek.

Levi hummed and snuggling into his hold while he smoked “couldn’t have done it without you,  Mikasa  and Kenny” he admitted. He put out the last bit of the cigarette before heading back in with  Eren  and Kenny following behind and to his room.

He quickly collected the dirty clothes off of the floor and put them in the hamper ready to be washed tomorrow and cleaned up the cardboard that his lovely animals made a mess of and put them in the bin before taking off his lounging around clothes and threw them into the hamper and climbing into bed.

Eren turned off all the lights in the apartment, took his clothes off and crawled into bed next to Levi and hugged him from behind. He kissed the back of his neck and breathed in that  sweet - smelling  scent he gave off when he had his morning shower “good night, love” he yawned.

“Night  Eren ” Levi yawned out before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of jumps. I'm sorry i wish i was more descriptive in this chapter but it seems my brain wants to fail at this moment :')

The day after they made that announcement video Erwin called Levi up and scolded him for doing something so reckless and putting his baby cousin in the spotlight, although praised him after he found out that she was the one who came up with the plan and was willing to put her face out there to protect his identity.

A few days later and  Eren  and Levi were in Levi’s ‘hobby room’ as Levi called it, looking through their notes and coming up with a few more ideas before they finally set on a piece for their final design.

“How about we go to the museum”  Eren  suggested “It’s got a shit tone of history; we might find some ideas in there too”

“That’s actually not a bad idea” Levi mused.

“Then lets go”  Eren  said “We’re pretty much dressed, all we need to do is throw on some shoes and jump into the car and go”

Eren  was so enthusiastic that Levi couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend's happy childlike excitement and got themselves ready to head out.

 ---

“So where are we looking first?” Levi asks looking at the map of the museums layout “We’ve got the dinosaurs exhibit, the solar system, war history and everything else you can  imagine  in this place. They also have a few café's and hole in the wall shops here”

“well we needed to look at the history, didn’t we”  Eren  told him “so I'm saying here” he pointed at the war history section “we’ll have to go up three floors. So I'm thinking we should take the elevator”  Eren  suggests.

“Good thinking, because If I have to walk up three flights of stairs my legs will give up on me”  Eren  agreed with Levi and they followed the path they needed to go for the War History section of the museum.

Levi took a few pictures with a camera he brought with him along the way, catching all sorts of displays that he found appealing and the halls that has large fossils hung up on the walls that caught his attention.

When they arrived at the section they needed to be, not many people were there “that’s strange”  Eren  said “normally people crowd around this area”

“yeah, well people don’t give much of a damn about war torn history” Levi stated “it’s all about the animals and dinosaurs and science stuff that attracts the kids these days, nothing but colour and interaction”

Eren  couldn’t help but agree with Levi about that. But history was such a huge part of their life, it was what showed them their achievements throughout the years.

Both the brunet and raven-haired male continued walking down the hallways and into a large room. There has display cases with equipment that was used, rations that they had and uniforms that sat on real looking mannequins. Levi was drawn to the one that caught his eye the most, the mannequin with the stoic looking face, jet black hair pulled up into a ponytail and blue eyes. Levi tilted his head to the side slightly, something felt off, like it wasn’t meant to look like that, but he took a quick snap with his camera and shrugged his shoulders anyways. He wasn’t going to question what the museum staff chose for the displays.

Eren  was stood near another display case, a huge crystal shard sat behind the glass away from prying hands.  Eren  wondered what it was made of, because something like that looked hella expensive to keep inside a museum in  Shinganshina .

Levi stood next to him and rested his head on his arm “that’s a big ass crystal”

“Big enough to pay a century worth of bills, food and holidays”  Eren  laughed.

Levi hummed in agreement and took a picture of it. He liked it; it had different shades of blue flowing through it and kind of marbled and gave off different swirls when there was a flat edge to it. Pretty, blue and pearlescent.

“How long do you want to stay for?”  Eren  asks him.

“I’ve taken enough photos to help with ideas. Also, those uniforms on those mannequins seemed to have sparked my interest in finishing off that project of mine” Levi stated looking through his camera’s gallery.

Eren  hummed and nodded, snaking his arm around Levis waist, they both headed back out of the museum. Well apart from Levi wanting to take pictures of the Dinosaurs before they did.

\---

Levi stood in his hobby room, tapping his foot as he looked at the project, he left unfinished. He pulled out the templates he had made before and laid them out on top of the table. It was a simple jacket design, it was going to stop around mid-thigh on him, because why not right? After looking at it more, he decided to not finish that off and start anew.

He had printed out the photos he took of the display cases with the uniform and used them as reference. A simple tan, or what was tan, jacket that stopped roughly around the bottom of the ribcage and had no buttons to close it up.

_ ‘Okay’  _ Levi thought to himself ‘ _ This shouldn’t be too hard’.  _ He traced the template he already had, made a few adjustments after measuring himself to get the right lengths and cut out that template. He grabbed some fabric to make a mock-up of the jacket and cut out the panels that was needed for the jacket and pinned them to the mannequin. He stepped back from it and observed it for a moment and chewed his thumbnail for a moment out of habit.

Eren  came into the room so see what Levi was doing “Managed to figure it out yet?” He asked placing a freshly made cup of tea down on the table for Levi.

Levi hummed “No, not really” he sighed “I can’t tell if something’s off with it or not, right now I have the back and two front pieces of the jacket pinned down at the moment, but I can’t really tell if my measurements are off or not” he admitted.

Eren  knelt down to the floor and looked at a different angle “Your measurements are actually on point. The lengths are all the same. Try sewing it up and find out that way” he suggested standing back up. He wrapped his arms around Levis waist and kissed the top of his head “don’t pressure yourself too much Levi. It’s just a mock-up, you can adjust it as you go along before you actually do the real thing”

Levi turned in his arms and hugged him “I'll try not to” he mumbled into his chest “don’t worry about me and do whatever it is you’re doing”

Eren  chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against his head “how about you take a break, I've got something to tell you anyways”

“better be good” Levi muttered. He got out of  Erens  hold, grabbed his tea and followed him into the living room and sat on the sofa next to  Eren  as he looked through his emails.

“Erwin emailed me about Petra” He started, only getting a groan from Levi “It’s actually something good this time” he stated “from what’s happened these past few months of the harassment, stalking and putting yours and Kenny’s life in danger the police have actually done something about it... Mainly because Erwin threatened to talk to their higher ups about them taking bribe money from the  Rals . I don’t know how he’s found that out but it’s a good thing he has”

“ Hanji ” Levi said “She does all sorts to get to the bottom of things, she used to hack people's computers when we were in school, found your porn stash too at one point”

“Oh my god really? Well that’s embarrassing”  Eren  covered his face with his hands, face red after knowing why his computer was messed up when it got hacked all them years ago.

Levi chuckled, okay maybe that was a lie about finding  Erens  porn stash but it’s quite amusing to find out he actually did have one in the first place. Levi rested against  Erens ’ side and drank from his cup, god did  Eren  make a good cup of tea. He watched as  Eren  scrolled through his emails and pulled one up.

“You know when you told me you wanted to reveal your identity” he asked

“Yeah, I still haven’t changed my mind about it” Levi replied.

Eren  only hummed in response and leaned his head against the  Raveonettes  “I know love, and I'm not going to change your mind about it” he reassured him “I’m just wondering when you’re going to do it”

Levi sighed “when she’s put away for good, our final piece has been done and after we’ve graduated. Maybe a week after that, then I'll show everyone who I really am”

Eren  snaked an arm around Levis waist and pulled him closer “I admire you for that babe” he praised “and whatever happens, I'll be there with you through and through”

A blush tinted Levi’s cheeks as he took a sip of his tea, the small raven-haired male rested more into his lovers side and stared at the TV. The company's photos of himself and  Eren  were showing up along with his notice he put up all those days ago with a caption saying ‘ _ Model L leaves notice of his displeasure's of working with short time Model Patricia on his social media account and announces his same sex relationship to millions of his fans. No one knows of the unknown male pictured with L and his loving fans only show him more support of the announcement’ _

\---

“you want to do what?” Erwin asks. He leaned back in his chair staring at Levi as he lounged on the couch  in  his office, feet resting on  Erens  lap at he stared at the  celling .

“you heard” Levi grunted “I want to go on the news and tell them my side of the story. All they have is her bullshit excuses and I'm not having my name dragged around like some sort of  disease ”

“I, for one, think it’s a good idea” Hanji piped up from where she sat “it’s only fair, besides we can always ask the news agency to change his voice so that no one can recognise him”

Erwin pondered for a moment. Both Levi and Hanji did have a point, besides, the raven-haired wants to do this and was determined to get rid of this drama once and for all “fine” he sighed “I’ll call the news agency, inform them a day, time and request your voice be modulated so that no one can recognise you. But you have to keep the bandage on at all costs”

Levi sat up and placed his fist over his heart “Scouts honour”

“and what of you Eren?” Erwin turns  in  his seat to stare at the brunet “How do you feel about all this?”

Eren blinked and thought for a second “I'm more than happy for Levi to do this, he’s brought up his frustrations on the whole thing before and I think it’s his time to tell them the whole story, not some made up fantasy Petra had made up for them both”

“then it’s settled then” Erwin opened up his laptop and started to type away “I’ll send an email to the news agency, when would you like your interview to be done?” He asked Levi.

“Tomorrow” he said with a nod  of  his head “defiantly tomorrow”

“very well” and with that Erwin typed away on his keyboard arranging for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If you were a news anchor, what would your questions be relating to Levis' current drama with Petra?
> 
> This is to help with what i want to write up when it comes to the interview in the next chapter. I maybe creative to some extent but not this creative. Also i'm sorry this chapter is short, it looks longer in my word document but that's what happens aye?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter might be short. Also i love you guys for keeping up with this story with me and being the encouraging buggers that you are because without you lot i think i would have not continued for this long.

After their short meeting with Erwin. Both  Eren  and Levi head to the nearest diner for something to eat, after the day they’ve had with running about from place to place it does leave you quite an appetite.

They sat in their booth; a basket of fries sat between them on the table.  Eren  chowed down on his greasy cheese burger whereas Levi delicately cut his medium rare stake, sausage and mushroom baguette “you’re getting grease all over you” Levi cringed as he saw the grease roll down  Erens  fingers.

“It’s only grease, it’s not going to kill you”  Eren  rolled his eyes as he took another bite into the monster of a burger, he hummed and chewed as he enjoyed every bite “this is so fucking good”

Levi rolled his eyes and handed a few paper napkins over to him “here, clean yourself up you filthy brat”

Eren  took the napkins, placed his burger down and wiped his hands and mouth from the mess “satisfied?” he smugly asked.

“Now that you don’t look like a greased-up pig, yeah” Levi smirked at him and took a bite from his baguette.

Eren  pouted at the remark and continued to eat. The diner was quiet with it being still light out for the afternoon, normally people in work suits would come and eat, drink and read the paper or  construction workers stroll in and sit up on the counter nearest to the kitchen to see and smell the food. But not today, apparently everyone has better things to do than sit and eat some greasy food.

Levi sighed in content as he sat back in the plush sofa of the booth, he felt full after having his dinner. He looked over to  Eren  who was rubbing his stomach with a satisfied grin on his face, seems like he enjoyed his meal too.

“Was everything to your liking boys?” A waitress asked as she took their plates and the empty basket.

“Everything was fantastic”  Eren  smiled at the woman “thank you for the food!”

“No problem at all darl, nice to see happy customers” she walked away with their dishes and into the kitchen to be washed.

“Wanna head on home?”  Eren  asks Levi who drinks his water through the straw.

“Yeah, I'm full and tired” he said yawning and stretching his arms to prove a point.

“Yeah I'm tired too”  Eren  declared as he stood up and moved out of the booth. Levi followed after they left money on the table, plus tip for the waitress, and head out of the diner. The air was quite chilly so Levi stuck his hands under his armpits and shivered slightly as they walked to the car.  Eren  unlocked it and Levi quickly jumped in and buckled himself in while  Eren  got in himself and started up the car.

“It’s fucking cold” Levi bit out as he turned up the heating in the car and putting his hands near the air vents to warm his cold hands.

Eren  chuckled beside him “I don’t know how you can be cold, I'm warmer than anything”

“Oh really? Then you don’t mind me doing this” Levi says as he lifts  Erens  shirt and puts his freezing hands on his stomach.

Eren  jumped in his seat from icy cold touch “Okay I get your point!” he declared as Levi sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Eren  drives back to the apartment, it was quiet along the way, the radio filled the silence  as Levi scrolled through his phone and  Eren  drove. Both yawned as they reached the apartment complex garage and got out.

Levi stretched his arms over his head “I think a nice warm cup of tea before bed should be in order” he walked with  Eren  to the door to the garage and held his hand all the way up to his apartment.

Once Levi unlocked the door and stepped inside, both Kenny and Gomez were on him in a flash . While Kenny jumped up at Levi, demanding affection, Gomez sat on his  shoulder and  nuzzled his head against his  “Alright you two, I’ve just walked through the bastard door” the short raven-haired male hissed out trying to take off his shoes.

Eren  had no problem as he took off his own and picked up the Doberman easily in his arms and nuzzled his head on the dogs “you’re being a needy swine again Kenny” he cooed “gonna give people space boy”  he placed the Doberman down on the floor and waited for Levi to lock the door and move into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea.

Eren  let both dog and bird out as he took a quick smoke in the chilly air, with it almost coming up to summer you’d expect it to get warmer out, but apparently Spring likes to mess with you until Summer officially hit. Levi came and stood outside besides  Eren  and lit himself a cigarette and watched as his dog ran about like the loon he was while Gomez sat on his perching post flapping his wings and taming his feathers.

Something inside Levi made  him  feel like he hasn’t got enough  in life. He has a place to live, a job, two pets and a loving boyfriend, but he felt like something else was missing. Maybe another dog? Cat? Or a snake?  Downside to that though, he was allergic to cats no matter how much he wanted to pet their fuzzy little heads and play with their squishy pink paw pads , getting a snake was unfortunately a no go since it’ll cost him a fortune just to get the tank and other necessities that they needed. But if he wanted another dog, he would need to go through  Eren , and he knew  Eren  loved dogs.

“Your thinking face is showing”  Eren  spoke up “what’s on your mind love?” He asked sneaking an arm around Levi’s waist to pull him closer to himself.

“I want another dog” he said suddenly “but I don’t know if you would have another ball of energy running amuck”

Eren  chuckled as he planted a kiss on the smaller males head “I wouldn’t mind another dog, it’s just the room for one you would need to think about” he stated.

Levi sighed as he out out the last bit of his cigarette, turned around and cuddled into  Eren , his face resting on his chest “I know. It’s just I feel like something’s missing , so maybe getting another dog will help ” he shrugged his shoulders.

Eren  put out his cigarette before holding his boyfriend close in his arms “how about you think about it a bit more yeah? Whatever you’re feeling may brush over, if not then we’ll do something about it”

Levi looked up at him and nudged his head, indicating he wanted a kiss, the brunet smiled as he leaned down and kissed his stubborn lover on the lips “thank you” Levi said between kisses.

Eren  hummed as he continued kissing him “no problem” he muttered within the kiss “I love you” he said as they parted.

Levi stared at the ocean green eyes he adored so much, a slight blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled slightly at his taller lover “I love you too”

\---

The next morning Levi woke up to his automatic kettle beeping from the kitchen, he looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was  three hours until he had to officially wake up for the day. He scoffed and threw himself back down on his bed and  snuggled into his  boyfriend's  chest , taking in his musky scent as  he took a deep breath in.  Usually he would take his morning tea and go for a run, but now that he had someone to cuddle up to in the morning, he felt extremely lazy.

“Not going to get up”  Eren  murmured making Levi cuddle closer to the brunet.

“No, it’s going to be cold getting out of the covers” Levi stubbornly said,

“Well then, there’s only one way to get you out of bed”  Eren  sat up making Levi curl up on himself from the heat loss. He rolled his eyes and pulled the covers from them both.

“ Eren !” Levi yelped trying to cover himself back up “It’s freezing”

Eren  could only laugh at the smaller male and pulled him up on his lap “I’m sorry” he kissed his temple “if you get up, I'll make breakfast”

Levi pouted and wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist and his arms around his shoulders to steal the  natural  warmth radiating from  Erens  body “You do realise that we’re three hours awake earlier then we naturally are” he reminded him.

“Well we did have an early night. So, we’re obviously going to wake early” he nuzzled his nose in the stubborn raven-haired males head “besides, I think we both need to go for an early morning run, we’ve both been extremely lazy lately, and I'm losing this muscle that I love having”

Levi hummed and removed his arms from around  Erens  shoulders and slowly slid his hands down over his chest and stomach “I don't know, I can still feel them under this shirt you’re wearing”

“doesn’t mean they’re fading away”  Eren  smugly said lifting himself up off the bed with Levi still clinging to him like a koala bear. He moved out of the bedroom and through the hallway to the kitchen when he sat Levi down on the counter and kissed him “how does pancakes sound?” he asked between kisses.

“Pancakes sound good” Levi agreed letting  Eren  go so that he could prepare himself a cup of his morning tea. There was a knock at the door and the lock turning and opening “who the fuck comes here at six AM” Levi mutters jumping off the counter and moving over to the Living room. He cringed at who it was “What the fuck are you doing here shitty four eyes?”

“Good morning campers!~”  Hanji  sang out whilst closing the door behind her “How’s my little dark and dangerous man doing”

“Terrible now that you’re here” Levi mumbled moving back into the kitchen “why the fuck are you here anyway? It's after six, don’t you know people are still sleeping at this time”

“Well we aren’t normal people aren’t we”  Hanji  cackled.

“No you’re a bastard alien” Levi said as he took a sip of his tea.

“Beats looking like the walking dead”  Hanji  smugly said making Levi spit out his tea.

“I don’t look like the walking dead” he coughed out.

“Sure, you don’t. That’s why you look like you haven't slept in years”

“She’s extremely sassy this morning”  Eren  laughed out “would you like some pancakes  Hanji ?” He asked.

“Oh yes that’ll be lovely thank you” she beamed at the brunet and sat herself down on the sofa, petting Kenny when he came to her for snuggles.

\---

At eight am Levi prepared himself for the interview. He showered himself, shaved any bit of stubble he could see and did a quick sprits with his cologne. Brushing his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror, on the outside he looked calm, collected and really in need of a spa day. I mean look at the bags under his eyes, he really needed a day- no a weekend at a spa because all this Petra drama has just taken a toll on his body and mind.

He spat out the toothpaste in the sink and washed his mouth out with water. Patting his mouth dry with his towel he sighed. Maybe with this interview over and done with he can convince Erwin in letting him have his time off, because there is no way in hell he’s going to work when he’s looking like the corpse bride. He may have loved the movie, he just didn’t want to look like one of the characters.

Throwing his towel into the hamper in the bathroom, he moved over to his room.  Eren  must have ironed his suit for him while he was in the bathroom, how sweet of him.

Dropping the towel on his waist onto the floor, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and socks and put them on. Carefully, he took the suit jacket off the hanger and placed it on the bed before taking his white button up and sliding that on and began buttoning it up. He stepped into the freshly pressed trousers fastened them up. He looked around for his belt, usually he always had a belt with his suit otherwise his trousers would fall down while he walked “ Eren !” he called out “Have you seen my belt?!”

Eren  came strolling in with a sheepish look on his face “Well you see- the thing is that... Kenny kind of stolen it and chewed it up while I was ironing your clothes” he explained.

“That damn dog” the raven hissed out “I’m going to have to find another one to pair up with this. He sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that day and strolled into his walk-in wardrobe and pulled out a draw filled with belts and buckles. He took a plain black belt and looped through the holes of his trousers and fastened it. It felt snug and when he bent forward slightly it didn’t dig into his stomach, perfect for when he sits down for the next ten to fifteen minutes. Pushing the draw back in he came out of the wardrobe to see that  Eren  had his jacket ready for him to slip into in his hands. 

He slipped into his suit jacket and  Eren  came around his front to tie his tie around his neck “thank you baby” Levi said as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

“anytime my love”  Eren  said as he kissed Levi’s forehead.

\---

They were at the news station. Levi leaned against  Eren  as they waited for Erwin to hurry up signing for their entry passes. It was ten o’clock, he needed to be up in the studio at ten fifteen, he couldn’t stand around waiting for his manager as he clung to his boyfriend with a freaking bandage on his face blind as a bat for ages.

“Alright, I've got our passes” Erwin announces. He passes  Eren  both his and Levi’s and  Eren  slipped Levis over his neck “We need to be on the fifth floor in studio seven, everyone ready” he asks.

“I’ve been ready for over ten minutes already” Levi muttered out earning a tap on his hand from  Eren .

Levi held onto  Eren  tightly as they walked through the hallways and up to the elevator only to walk more to the studio where they needed to be. Security at the door saw who they were and silently opened the door to let them in. There were cameras everywhere, wires covered the floor and the only scenery you could see is from behind the large table where the window was that showed part of  Shinganshina .

“Be careful love”  Eren  whispered to Levi “there’s wires everywhere” he kept tight hold of Levi as he carefully navigated him through the room and made sure he didn’t trip over any wires.

“We have a special guest with us today” a news anchor lady announced “he’s actually five minutes early, but lets not make a fuss about it. We’ll be right back after the ad rolls”

People around them talked once they paused the recording, some prepared fresh beverages, fixed mics and make-up artists blotted and reapplied make-up to the news anchor woman at the desk. The cluster of bodies made Levi feel hot under the collar.

Eren  placed a hand on top of his “Hey, it’s going to be alright. Do you want some water?” he asked trying to sooth the anxious male next to him.

Levi nodded his head “can you come with me? I feel like I'll end up regretting what I sa y  to these people”

“Sure”  Eren  agreed and grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge they had on set and opened it for him and brought it up to his lips from him to drink. After a few sips Levi cooled down for a moment until he was asked to come up.

He sat on a chair while a guy clipped a mic onto his shirt “Okay, this is modified so that no one who watches this know who you are” Levi only nodded his head and the guy looked over at  Eren . Erwin suggested  Eren  had on a bandage as well just in case but left his eye exposed “Don’t speak much does he”

Eren  only shrugged his shoulders “He’s saving his voice for the interview” he explained.

The news started back up again, the woman welcomed the ‘people behind the camera’ back as she spoke.

“So today we have the famous model L himself here in the flesh. So, L tell us, how are you?” she asked him.

He only shrugged his shoulders “Fine, I guess? I don’t really know how to answer that” he admitted.

The woman laughed slightly “Don’t worry it’s quite alright. After everything that’s happened to you lately it would more than likely drain someone”

“That’s an understatement” Levi muttered.

“Yes. So, L. We want to know how everything started with Patricia, how do you know her? We’re you in some sort of relationship with her” The woman asks him.

“I’ve known Petra” he didn’t use her ‘model’ name “for years actually, since middle school, we were friends at the beginning and started dating for about ten months when I started education and doing what I do now” he admitted, that was good right? He go t  a comforting squeeze on his thigh under the table from  Eren , he did good.

“Oh really? So what happened?” the woman asks again.

Levi sighed as he thought of how to word this answer without getting censored “well. Let's just say I caught her cheating on me and I abruptly ended our relationship it over the phone” he answered.

“I see” the woman mused “we’ve noticed that you have a handsome young man next to you. Is this your partner we’ve seen on your agencies site recently?” she asked.

Levi blushed and looked down smiling slightly “yes” he admitted.

The woman next to him squealed slightly “that’s so precious”

Eren  chuckled next to him and snaked his arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head, making him blush deeper and cover his face. That’s one way to show public affection.

“How long have you both been together? Better yet, how did you meet?”

Levi perked up a little “We’ve actually known each other since we were kids really. My mother was a friend of his parents and we used to have a lot of play dates and such. We attended the same schools too. He was basically a lost puppy always stuck to my side when we were younger ”  He laughed at the memory “believe it or not, I was actually taller than him and he was such the cutest kid, for a brat anyway” he chuckled as  Eren  squeezed his side, he was embarrassing him, good “and for how long we’ve been together. Hell, we’ve started dating since the collaboration photo shoot, worst thing I've ever done in my life” He admitted “I hope that was enough information” he sheepishly said.

“That’s a lot really” the woman admitted “something tells me you love this man very much”

“I do” he admitted earning an awe from the woman next to him.

“Okay, now that relationships are out of the way. Tell me this for all of our closeted friends out there. What is your sexuality? When did you realise that you are what you identify as?”

“I’m Bisexual. I came out to the people I was living with at the time when I was fourteen, I think, but knew I liked both genders when I was twelve” he stated.

“Interesting. So what would you say to the people at home, your fans even when it comes to coming out?”

He took a deep breath in “I say” he breathed out “not to worry about the reactions that your parents, family or friends give you. Let them process it, and when they have, ask them how they feel. If the answer is negative, don’t lash out, just say you respect their opinion and just walk away from them. If they’re anything like the family and friends I have and accept you, then you have a very chill and acceptable bunch of people. I know the LGBTQ community have a lot of backlash at the moment due to obvious homophobic, transphobic and any other phobic people around. Just learn to not listen to them, to keep your head held high and just own it” he smirked “Owning your sexuality should make you feel proud in your own skin, bugger what anyone else says about you. Be that prideful wolf, because you have a pack ready to accept you through and through”

The woman next to him sniffled “that’s so beautiful” she wiped her tears with a tissue “truly inspirational”

Levi curled in upon himself and blushed. He didn’t mean to go that far off with his rant “you did good babe”  Eren  whispered in his ear “I'm so proud of you” he kissed his cheek making him smile like an idiot.

The woman cleared her throat “okay, these are going to be the last few questions and we’ll let you go back home and do your thing. How did you get into modelling? Why the bandages? When do you plan on showing your true identity?”

“Three in one questions aye?” Levi chuckled “well I never was a model at first. I originally applied as a janitor for the company. The payment was good, I could have a decent number of holidays, although my lovely manager and his assistant thought it would be a great idea to book me in as a model instead” he shook his head “also the bandages are to hide my true identity, I don’t want people seeing who I really am and be bombarded with paparazzi on the daily, I rather have my freedom before I do show who I really am. I’ll show my true identity to everyone after the semester ends, I want all my fans to see the real me”

“What happens if  Patri \- I mean Petra, reveals your identity before then?” The woman curiously asks.

“I say ignore every and anything she hands in as ‘evidence’ because she’s just a desperate little girl trying to ruin a persons life for her own satisfaction. She’s needs to do herself a favour and leave me alone and keep my name out of her mouth and everything else . It’s quite frankly creepy and I’m highly uncomfortable just having to talk about something so serious relating to her”

“Oh I see” the woman agreed with him “Well I guess that’s all for today. Thank you L for coming down and talking with us” she held out a very manicured hand and he shook it.

“Pleasures all mine” he said as he let go of her hand.

They went to an ad break and the mic on Levi got taken off and Eren picked him up off his seat and carried him to the other side of the studio “I’m so proud of you” Eren cooed as he nuzzled his head against Levi’s “so , so  proud, you did amazing babe”

Levi laughed away ,  feeling the excitement and affection from the brunet. He kissed his forehead and rested his head on Erens ’  shoulder “I’m so happy you were with me” Levi admitted “I d on't know  what would  of  happened if you weren’t beside me”

“Well we both know you’d swear a lot”  Eren  laughed  and Levi only agreed as he snuggled into him more.

“I’m so happy to have you mein süß er  Engel ” he whispered in his ear.

“And I’m happy to have you  mon beau  diable ” Eren  whispered back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally want to thank Cowboymom2 for commenting the questions in the last chapter. It has really helped me a lot really and i appreciate it a tone.
> 
> About the 'coming out' thing, it may not be accurate so to say because different people give out different reactions. I've used my sisters coming out and my mums reaction as a reference in a way (My mums pretty fucking chill about my sister being BI and me wanting to become a man in the future) hence Levi being a really open and expressive guy when it comes to helping others.
> 
> Sorry if i ramble a lot, unfortunately i do that a lot.
> 
> Also thank you for reading this far and not biting my head off :3


	17. Chapter 17

In the past two months since the interview, everything had seemingly gone the way Levi wanted it to. His fans were so supportive, he seemed to have gained a lot more followers on his model socials too. 

The company came out with a clothing line with the logo, that  Eren  designed, engraved and stitched on every item and Levi proudly modelled for them and also got  Eren  to as well... Okay he was bribed with many kisses, cuddles and the “I’ll buy you as many cheese burgers as you want” line.

Petra did do as Levi expected her to do. She kept posting photos they took when they were together, texts between them and the occasional- figuratively speaking- red cross over  Erens ’ face stating that Levi was hers and  Eren’s  the devil- so on and so forth. Luckily enough she did get seen to by the police, they took her in and had her in a cell for forty-eight hours but unfortunately there’s always a downfall. Her father did bail her out, as he saw on the news, she got a scolding from her mother and a petty ass statement from them saying that ‘Petras actions were based off of emotional trauma’ whatever the fuck that meant, Levi didn’t care as he obviously wasn’t going to get a simple apology from the corruptive family.

He occasionally got the odd letter from them requesting that he think about this all and forgive their daughter, and his response? He live recorded his actions by showing the letter to his fans saying that it was a _  petty ass apology for them to justify their daughters' actions  _ and ripped it up and threw it into the incinerator in his yard and burnt it with the others. He also made sure he wore dark enough sunglasses that day along with a piece of cloth covering his mouth so that she didn’t breathe in anymore smoke into his already smoke infested lungs.

Levi also managed to finish that military jacket he started on for their project and even made one for  Eren  too and he adored it so much that he even wanted to wear it during the summer. To think how proud Levi was when his partner wore something  _ he _  created- or well re-created- made his heart swell as  Eren  praised him and showered him in kisses and cuddles.

\---

The intercom buzzed and Levi answered it “who is it?”

“Just your loving uncle Kenny” The older Ackerman answered.

Levi rolled his eyes and pressed the button to buzz his uncle in. A few minutes later he opened the door to let the old fool in and made himself comfy in his chair where he had the open book resting on the arm and a pot of tea on the table next to the chair with his teacup and saucer.

Kenny whistled as he entered “You done some remodelling in here? Looks nice”

It did indeed. He replaced the sofa that he was so used to, to a L shaped sofa, it was extremely comfy and had a footstool that he and  Eren  sometimes flushed against it to make it into a sofa bed when they curled up with blankets, pillows and snacks to have their movie marathons, they were currently binge watching The Hobbit movies as well as Lord Of The Rings. His once wooden coffee table was turned into a glass top one since a certain someone decided to chew on the wood when he had a strop, yes it was the dog, he was scolded for digging holes in the yard and trailing in dirt on the just mopped kitchen tiles. His chair that he loved so much had to be replaced because apparently having two fully grown men have a drunken make out session on said chair couldn’t support their weight and broke. It was now a plush recliner that could support them both.

Trust me they tried and it passed the test.

He had a few teal and gold coloured things in his living room, like his sofa cushions, they were either plain teal, gold or had a combination of both in a pattern that Levi could tolerate that wasn’t floral. The centrepiece, or in Levi’s case the candle holder, that sat in the middle of the glass coffee table with a lit light blue tea light that smelt like sea air. There was a rather soft shaggy carpet that he surprisingly liked that was an off-white colour that didn’t instantly blind you with the dark laminate flooring.

“Yeah, me and  Eren  did some changes” He told his uncle “a lot of heavy lifting and built up sweat was put into this place”

“Ah, I see” the older Ackerman made himself at home and sat on the sofa “where’s the kid anyways? Usually he’s glued to your hip whenever I see him”

“He’s at work” Levi told him “Took Kenny with him, to give me some space while I cleaned and made preparations for dinner” he made himself busy by going into the kitchen and checking up on the meat that he had cooking away in his slow cooker, it’ll need another hour before the meat falls off the bone, just in time for when  Eren  came back home.

He prepared a cup of coffee for his uncle, a splash of milk and two sugars, just how he liked it. He handed the mug over to his uncle while he sat in his chair and leaned back into the plush of the cushion. It's been over two hours since he had time to sit and relax. Levi looked over to where Gomez was perched, the shimmer of blues and purples reflected off his dark feathers as the sun light shun through the windows, he really was a beautiful bird.

“so” Levi spoke up through the silence “how’s that club of yours doing?” he took a sip of his tea as he looked over to the greying Ackerman.

Kenny chuckled and sat back on the sofa, sighing in content with the softness “it’s going” he said as he drank from his mug “hit a few snags with wiring and shit. But what do you expect from an old building” he shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking his coffee.

“Yeah. About the castle” Levi fidgeted with the hem of his sweater sleeve “would you mind if me and  Eren  did a photoshoot there? It’s for our project and I suggested we use a part of history with our final”

The older Ackerman cackled as he fixed the fedora on his head “Knock yourself out kid. I  aint  going to stop  yall  from doing your homework” he placed his mug down on the table and sat back into the chair “you know when I've said that I've been keeping an eye on  Ral ”

“Yeah, I thought that shit stopped since Petra got throw n  into jail for the two days” He looked at his uncle, a brow raised as he stared at the smug fucker.

“It did, until one of my guys saw something when he did a bit of snooping in their area” he crossed his leg over the over, arms lifted and rested on the back of the sofa “that cult you’ve been telling me about when you were with the brat, turned out to be true, thought it was just the regular ‘Jesus died for our sins’ crap at first. Boy was I wrong, because your face was their focal point”

Levi pulled a face at his uncle “what do you mean my face was their focal point?” he dared to ask.

“you’re some sort of prophet to them, brat.” Kenny rummaged into his coat and pulled out an envelope and slid it onto the table “look through these when you have the chance to. I was creeped out when I saw my own baby nephew being a focal point of religion” Kenny stood up from his spot and stretched “well. I best be going. Got a club to run, a business to keep afloat and people to beat up. Let me know if that grumpy ass of yours needs some sort of help, brat. I can’t rely on the TV all the time when you’re face is on it” he pat Levis shoulder on his way to the door and left.

“Son-of-a-bitch didn’t clean up after himself” Levi muttered after seeing the mug of half drank coffee on his table.

\---

“Honey, I’m home!”  Eren  announced as he and Kenny walked through the door. He sniffed the air and hummed “something smells good” he said as he takes off his jacket and shoes.

Levis’ head pops out from the kitchen “Hey babe. Food’s almost finished, go sit yourself down” he pops back into the  kitchen  and finishes off the last bits he made for dinner.  He already ripped the meat he cooked off the bone and marinated it in bbq sauce, there were home made sweet potato fries in the oven that were cooking away nicely. Levi also made some chicken fajitas as well as prepared some salad to even everything out.

Eren  wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and kissed the top of his head “what’re we having?” He asks him.

“I’ve made us some bbq pulled pork, chicken fajitas, sweet potato fries and from fresh salad  that I bought today while you were a t  work” the raven-haired male said as he enjoyed the comforting warmth that radiated from his lover.

“That beats the disappointing ready salted crisp sandwich I had for lunch”  Eren  chuckled.

Levi grimaced from the sound of that “ I don’t think that’s even classed as lunch”

“Neither was a pot noodle sandwich. But I still ate it” he laughed as Levi scrunched up his face in disgust.

“What the fuck have you been putting in your body? Surely your mother would have at least make you something decent for your obvious lazy ass”

“It was actually Mutter who suggested I tried it since it was one of the many craving he had when she was having me”

“My mother had the habit of chewing on ice cubes and  craved strawberries when she was pregnant with me” Levi stated as he continued to watch the fries in the oven slowly brown .

“Well no wonder you’re a cold hearted bitch towards people but surprising really sweet when you’re with me ” he kissed his neck “and you taste sweet too ”

“Okay, wow. I don’t know if I should be insulted  right now or not” Levi huffed “ stop trying to eat me dammit” he tapped the back of  Erens  head as he started to nip  his skin with his teeth.

“But you taste good”  Eren  whined nipping the pale skin more , leaving tiny red marks “can we skip dinner and go straight for desert?” He whispered in his ear, earning a shudder from the smaller male.

“I’ve spent the whole day cleaning and preparing dinner. Now move your backside or I’ll swat it with a  tea-towel  you  perpetulant child ” he warned before removing  Erens  arms from him and grabbing the oven gloves to grab the sweet potato fries from the oven.

Eren  could only chuckle as he moved out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit on the sofa where Kenny decided to jump up and demand affection.

It wasn’t that long until they finished dinner, Levi washed the dishes while  Eren  put the left overs in the fridge, reminding himself to take them to work tomorrow to have for lunch. Levi dried the dishes and put them in their respectable places and went over the sink sides with a dry cloth to remove any water.

Levi had opened the back door to the yard to let Gomez and Kenny out as he  smoked. He rested against the wall as he fiddled about with the lighter in his hands to get it to spark so he could light up his damn cigarette.  Eren  came out, saw the smaller male struggle with his cheap plastic lighter, and took his zippo one out and flipped it open and saw it instantly spark up a flame, he reached out and held it up to Levi and watched as he took a deep breath in and blew out the smoke after.

Eren  lit his own up before asking his question “so what’s with the random envelope on the table?”

“Kenny was here earlier on” Levi breathed out “apparently he’s still keeping tabs on that shitty family and found something very… disturbing” he took another drag of his cigarette “whatever’s in that thing, will more than likely creep me the fuck out” he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He really wanted that woman out of his life and stop obsessing over him, Levi was happy with  Eren  and was going far with his career. He didn’t need this crazy ex basically stalk him as well as her family.

Eren  wrapped an arm over Levi’s shoulders and pulled him close to himself “don’t worry, when we’ve seen them, we’ll hand it into the police.  Unless you just want to hand it in without seeing it” he suggested.

“No, no. Might as well see what the fuck  he found” Levi sighed again. He took the last few drags of his cigarette and stumped the bud in the ashtray before heading back inside with  Eren , Gomez and Kenny following behind.

Levi grabbed the envelope off the glass table before moving into his room, putting  it on  the bedside table and headed into the bathroom to prepare for bed. After brushing his teeth, using the toilet and washing himself, he crawled into bed  and sat against the headboard then  turned on the tv that sat against the wall at the end of his bed. As that acted as background noise, he grabbed his glasses and put them on and picked up the envelope.  Eren  then came strolling in and made himself comfy next to the raven and put  an arm around him and pulled him close as he watched as Levi opened the white paper.

He pulled out a piece of lined paper and read it.

_ From what I’ve managed to uncover from the  _ _ Rals _ _  place of worship, your nephews face seems to be plastered around the area. There’s a frightening amount of objects, paintings and -dare I say- photos of Levi during his daily activities. _

_ I _ _ ’ve found an album of sorts in one of their ‘confession booths’ again, your nephews photos are in there, some with the  _ _ Ral _ _  girl and him and some with his partner,  _ _ Eren _ _  was it? His face had been either scratched out, burnt or even the petty ‘red X across the face’ cliché. I don’t know what they have against the kid, from  _ _ what _ _  you’ve told me boss, he’s a pretty smart kid and is ballsy to be dating your nephew. _

_ As from what I’ve discovered, I know for certain both Levi and  _ _ Eren _ _  are not safe. I would suggest the police, although we all know how that ended out last time, the corrupted pieces of shit. _

_ So I also suggest something else, I know Levi won’t like it, although right now this is his life we’re talking about. I recommend we plant some of our guys to keep watch of his place, the  _ _ Rals _ _ ,  _ _ both home and ‘church’ _ _  and keep tabs when Levi leaves his place for either work or to do simple errands. _

_ Again, I know he won’t like it, but this is what I can only suggest until the cops stop taking the bribes from the  _ _ Ral _ _  family. _

Levi sat the paper down on his lap and took off his glasses. This was beyond ridiculous, he was still being stalked, Petra’s parents have basically made a shrine dedicated to him and worse yet, they fucking hated  Eren  to the bone. What had  Eren  done to them to make them hate him? He’s nothing but a ball of sunshine and cared about everyone both family and friends. Levi rested against  Erens  chest and felt his fingers stroke over his buzzcut “I’m going to take him up on the offer” he mumbled into  Erens  chest.

Eren  planted a kiss on the top of his head “I believe that’s for the best. Your life comes first, this whole thing is also putting a strain on your mental health and I don’t want to see you spiral down because of them”

“I won’t spiral down. I’ll end up breaking their fucking kneecaps with my bat and force them to eat the dirt they soil themselves on” Levi stated.

Eren  snorted, he didn’t mean to but it just felt funny to him “ maybe I should keep you away from anything body break worthy”

“Why must you ruin my fun” Levi whined earning a laugh from  Eren .

“Ok, how about this. I take you out to a place where you can break all the things”

“All the things?” Levi asked.

“All the things. Like plates, TV’s ,  windows, you name it”  Eren  listed out.

Levi hummed “we could, but then my OCD will kick in and I would only end up cleaning the place.  So how about a shooting range” he suggested.

Eren  made a sound of approval “if it helps you release some steam, I say we go for it”

“Good” Levi said as he sat back up and grabbed his phone “I’ll call Kenny and give him the a ok for the suggestion as well as the investigating. Then maybe, just maybe, those fuckers will back off and we can get the police to stop being corrupted fuckers and put these people behind bars for good” he  dialled  his uncles number and  put  the phone close to his ear.

Kenny picked up on the second ring “what’s up brat?” His uncle asked. Levi could hea r  music in the background booming.

“I’ll take the offer” Levi said straight to the point.

“What was that? I can’t hear you. Hang on” he could hear as his uncle moved about, the music sounding quieter as his footsteps echoed through, what he could tell was, a stoned hallway “What was that you said kid? Music was booming”

“Yeah, I heard” Levi rolled his eyes “I said I’ll take the offer about the protection crap”

He heard a whistle from Kenny “did you see the pictures or the letter first?” His uncle asked.

“I don’t think I have the stomach to look at them” Levi admitted.

“I don’t think you want to”  Eren  said beside him “it’s disturbing even for me”

Levi sighed “ Erens  seen them. I’m not going to. So I suggest you put in demands to keep those fuckers away from me otherwise I’m going to end up killing them myself”

“Good thing you haven’t seen them kid. Bad enough having to see them for myself. That boyfriend of yours apparently is the devil incarnate, or some shitty religious crap like that. But we know he’s the sappy little fucking pup that follows you around like a shadow”

“I heard that you cheeky old git”  Eren  hissed out.

“He heard” Levi told Kenny “although it’s kind of true” he chuckled as  Eren  shoved him slightly for him agreeing.

“Alright!” The older Ackerman announced “I’ll put in some calls, let you know the routine and let you head to bed. Sleep tight kid”

“Alright.  Amore  et  paix ” Levi said.

“Amore et  paix ” He uncle repeated before hanging up.

“Love and peace”  Eren  mused out.

“Haven’t said those words for a long time” Levi said as he put his phone down and cuddled up to  Eren .

“What made you stop”  Eren  asked.

“When we stop remembering  Mamans  death day. That was five years ago, she was the one who started the whole thing when Kenny was still around in her life, she pretty much had him in a headlock and demanded to keep his promise” he smiled at the memory of his mother telling him.

“I’m sorry ”  Eren  muttered.

“Don’t be” Levi told him and snuggled more under the covers, he turned the tv down with the remote and  put  it  on  the bedside table.

Eren  shifted too so that he was lying down and held Levi close so that his head was still resting on top on his chest, he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“ Gute N acht ,  ic h liebe dich ”

“ Bonne  nuit  je t'aime aussi ”

——

The next day Levi woke up alone, well he woke up with  Eren  but he suggested that Levi should resist more while he went to work, so he did. He looked at his alarm clock, it was ten thirty, about two more hours sleep then he usually got .  He yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, somehow he still felt tired and just wanted to sleep more , although if he did that then he wouldn’t feel productive.

He looked over at Kenny, who slept at the foot of his bed, and nudged the sleeping dog with his foot. The Doberman’s head lifted up slightly as the tip of his tail wagged before he lied it back down and stopped, looks like Kenny felt lazy too.

He looked at Gomez, the fluffy Raven was asleep and he swore he could hear the bird snore, both interesting and funny.

Deciding he wasn’t going to get out of bed yet, Levi grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and pulled it up to his face while he looked through his socials. As usual, his fans thrown all sorts of supportive messages on his pictures or even on  statuses he posted. It was coming closer to the finals of  both high school, collage and university students and people were freaking out, even Levi himself as he doesn’t seem to be getting any closer to finishing his final piece for his final semester of his course.

He wrote out something to help ease the students and even himself and posted it. Within a few seconds his comment section spammed with many thanks and others suggest he does the same. Somehow Levi felt like his fans felt like his children in a way, being proud of their achievements as they continue up into adulthood and wishing many on their birthdays and such.

As he thought more, the more he felt like something was still missing. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, so the only thing he could do was ask his baby brat of a cousin.

** Levi:  ** ** What’s that feeling you get when you feel like you’re missing something? **

** Mikasa ** ** : Wow, morning to you too. Also what do you mean? I don’t get what you’re trying to say. **

** Levi: I’ve been thinking too much lately. I feel like there’s something missing but I don’t know what. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Don’t think too much, you’ll only hurt your brain. ** **  Also I still don’t know. **

** Levi: Well you’re fucking helpful. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Well I can’t function when you’ve woke me up with a confusing as fuck message. **

** Levi:  ** ** Y ** ** ou’re a lazy shit. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Says the guy who’s more than likely still in bed. **

** Levi:… fuck you. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Quick question though. Are you and  ** ** Eren ** **  having sex? **

** Levi: Why the fuck would you want to know that?! **

** Mikasa ** ** : I’ll take that as a no. **

** Levi: Still doesn’t answer as to why you want to know. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Because, shrimp, both you and  ** ** Eren ** **  seem to be heavily sexually frustrated. Doesn’t matter how lovey  ** ** dovey ** **  you are with each other, neither of you have made it to second base yet. That’s probably why you asked me that dumb ass question. **

** Levi: We’ve never really… talked about it. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Oh for fuck sake- Levi you’ve been dating  ** ** Eren ** **  for almost four months now, he’s pretty much moved in with you,  ** ** he’s ** **  dealing with all this drama along side you and you are meaning to tell me you haven’t even fucked yet because you ‘want to talk about it’ first? **

** Levi:  ** ** Y ** ** ou’re going absolutely ape shit crazy at me because we haven’t fucked?! **

** Mikasa ** ** : Yes! Holy shit Levi. ** **** ** Just stick your dick up his ass, tie the knot, I don’t give a fuck. Just please I can feel the sexual tension from here, get rid of it. **

** Levi:  ** ** Y ** ** ou’re a massive asshole sometimes.  ** ** Also ** ** , ** **  what do you mean ‘tie the knot’? **

** Mikasa ** ** : I’ve said too much. **

** Levi: Wait tell me what you mean?! **

** Levi: Brat?! **

** Levi:  ** ** Kasa ** **?! **

** Levi:  ** ** Mikasa ** **?! **

** Levi: You fucking bitch! **

Levi slammed his phone down in his bed, rudely awaking Gomez and Kenny  from their slumber. He looked back over at his alarm clock; it’s been over an hour since he woke up so he forced himself out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom to shower.

While in there he thought about Mikasa said. Not the ‘tie to knot’ thing, the ‘release the sexual tension’ bit. It was hard for both of them of co u rse to do something like that because of the stress with Petra and now her parents to top it off, he didn’t want to just  jump on Eren and hope for the best on when that happened. He’d rather be the sappy romantic and actually take him on a date and then see what happens from there.

Now that he’s thought about it... When did they even get a chance to go on a ‘proper’ date?

Was the shooting range a date?

Now that he thought about it some more, he felt giddy. Getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to partially dry his hair while he moved into his bedroom. If he was going to the shooting range with Eren, he was going to dress somewhat nice as well as comfortable.

He put on a fresh pair of underwear and socks, then proceeded to rummage through his draws to find something. When he couldn’t think of an outfit, he went into his walk-in wardrobe. He looked at the clothes that hung on hangers and pulled off a pair of skin tight dark jeans and put them on. They were comfy, stretchy and cling to his butt nicely. He pulled off a long sleeved, deep v neck white shirt and put that on, he looked at himself in the mirror that he had and played about with the positioning of his shirt, since it was a deep v neck collar it was also wide so he could easily show off a shoulder of both if he wanted, he went for the ‘one shoulder’ look and felt pleased with himself and tucked the rest of his shirt in his jeans, but then made the decision to untuck one side so it felt even in a way. He took off a grey camo bomber jacket from  it’s  hanger and moved out of his wardrobe, room and into the living room where he hooked it on the coat hanger near the front door so that he can grab it for when they left.

He looked at the time. It was lunch and he didn’t have anything in the fridge to have, so he grabbed his wallet, keys, phone and jacket and double checked everything. Kenny was eating his food; the kitchen door was open wide enough for both Kenny and Gomez to come in and out as they pleased and his apartment was thoroughly cleaned and nothing seemed out of place.

Once he stood out of his apartment, locked the door and tapped the door handle three times he moved on down to the parking lot.

As promised,  Kennys ’ guys were keeping an eye on him, they kept their distance and that made Levi happy. He felt safe, protected even as he drove through town. As he pulled up to the mall, he parked his car and moved on in. Levi decided to pay his cousin a visit at the café and to have something to eat.

The bell rang on his arrival, when did they install that?

Mikasa looked up from her spot and saw Levi walk in “your usual?” she asked.

“Please, and a ham and cheese toastie as well” Levi told her as he went to sit down.

Mikasa came over with his pot of tea on a tray with the teacup, milk, sugar as well as a couple biscuits sat on top of a napkin.

“Going to tell me what you mean by that text earlier?” He asked as he poured himself his tea as Mikasa sat opposite him.

Mikasa sighed and sat back in the chair “what do you think I mean by it?” she answered his question with another.

“you can’t ask a question after I asked you one. Just answer it for fuck sake” he took a sip of his tea and crossed his leg over the other waiting for a proper answer.

“ Erens ’ been going on about how much you meant to him” she ran a hand through her hair “I told him, that if you meant that much to him, to marry you or some shit” she tilted her head to the side “not like it’s my place to say, but, I think it’s far too quick to jump into something like that. Also because of this Petra crap that seems to pile up”

“I agree that this Petra stuff is piling up” Levi drank from his cup “although the ‘it’s far too quick to marry’ crap is something I can agree slash disagree with” he placed his teacup down on the saucer “we’ve known each other for years. We’ve grown up together, played together and, as awkward as it sounds, shared our first times together” he cringed slightly from that time she shared the same room as Eren as they so both happened to bring someone to the same room on a night out of drinking at a friend's house party, well that’s what Levi remembered anyway, others told him he did do it with Eren that night, but he was in denial as was Eren.

“Yeah, that is awkward” Mikasa said, she got up from her seat once she heard the timer go off on the toaster and went to grab Levi’s food for him. She came back and put it in front of him and sat back in her seat “Look. If you want to marry him some day, go for it. Just don’t regret it later on and think you’ve rushed into it. I won't be happy if you hurt my brothers' heart”

“You wanted to get laid by said brother in the past” Levi smugly said sipping his tea again and taking a bite of his toastie. He smirked when he saw the blush coming on his cousins' cheeks.

“Shut the fuck up” she hissed “hope you choke on your food” she got out of her chair and went back to work.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains details of male on male sex. If you feel uncomfortable reading it please skip to the near end.

Levi was back at home, lying on his sofa and scrolling through his social media. He had been tagged in a lot of his followers coming out videos from his speech that he made while he was at his interview. He commented on every one saying how proud he was from them coming out and happy that their family and friends accepted them. Although there were some who got upset by their responses and Levi could only comment saying  _ ‘Always keep your head held high, and always remember this; Owning your sexuality should make you feel proud in your own skin, bugger what anyone else says about you. Be that prideful wolf, because you have a pack ready to accept you through and through’  _ he never got tired of saying that, it was his own slogan in a way and he was happy that his fans agreed.

Levi heard the front door unlock and Kenny ran to it and wagged his tail as he saw  Eren  enter and take his shoes off at the door after quickly shutting it behind him “Oh, yes Kenny, I know I've missed you too  now get down you jumpy bugger” Levi chuckled as  Eren  made his way into the living room and lift Levis legs before sitting down and putting them over his lap.

“How was work?” Levi asked him sitting up in his spot.

“productive as always”  Eren  replied and yawned “I’ve seen your uncle kept his word as well”

“Oh yeah, you know him, likes to keep his word now that his nephew is in danger” Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren  stretched his arms over his head and then started drumming his hands on Levis legs “want to go to that shooting range then? Blow off some steam and maybe grab a bite to eat”

“sounds good, I've been waiting for hours” Levi removed his legs from  Eren  and sat up. He rolled his shoulders to release  tention  and stood up from his spot.

After letting Kenny and Gomez out Levi slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before pocketing his keys and wallet “are you driving or me?” he asked  Eren  who was slipping his arms through the sleeved of his coat.

“I’ll drive”  Eren  told him as he opened the door and let the smaller male out before him.

\---

The shooting range was cold compared to outside, Levi had to zip up his jacket to keep some sort of heat that his body made up.  Eren  stood behind him, arms around his waist so that his back was flushed against his chest. They’ve been waiting for five minutes to be seen to so that they could sign the health and safety papers and what not.

“sorry to keep you waiting” a man said as he stood at the other side of the glass window “I've got your papers here, your ID’s check out just fine. So if you read and then sign along the dotted lines then I'll take you through to the other side”

Levi read through it. Just your general health and safety precautions when it came to being around a firearm and the fire safety and other things Levi knew off by heart. He signed then  Eren  did right after and they handed the paper back and got their ID’s returned to them.

They were brought to the back of the shooting range to where they actually get to stand in the many stalls that lined up and the targets far back against a wall. They stood in their own stalls right next to each other and put on their ear muffs to cancel out any of the noise.

Levi picked up the handgun and tested its weight in his palm. It’s been a long time since he last held one so he hoped he wasn’t as rusty as he thinks when he does shoot. He turned the safety off, held the gun with both hands and pointed at the target. Closing one eye and looking down the barrel, he started shooting. Five rounds went and he put the gun down after putting the safety on, pressed the button to bring his target to him and waited. He saw that  Eren  was doing the same as both of their papers came close.

The raven-haired male turned his head to the side slightly. He did okay, but since he knew this was the first time in forever that last held a gun, he knew he would be a bit rough around the edges. He took off the paper, had another one replace that and pressed the button to move the target back.

He filled the mag with five more rounds, turned the safety off and done the same as he did before. He enjoyed the tingle in his hands when he fired, he felt power when he did. As his mag emptied, he did what he did before and brought the target back. He cringed slightly, he had quite the obsession of shooting the head and heart.

“You really must hate someone that much you want them to die instantly”  Eren  said behind him.

Levi took off his ear muffs and turned around “what was that?” he asked “I couldn’t quite hear you”

“I said that you must really hate someone to want them to die instantly” he pointed at the target “who did you think of to make you do that?”

Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “Petra” he said “and her parents... I just want to feel safe and not have to worry about anything and have a relatively normal relationship with you” he admitted.

Eren  pulled Levi close and hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head “You are safe. You have me, your family and the protection your uncle put in place for you” he tilted Levis head up with one of his hands so that he was looking at him “Every relationship has some sort of drama going on, have crazy ex’s trying to pull people apart or even the odd argument here or there. I knew what I was getting into when I made that move back at the shoot, so don’t worry, because after this I'm going to take you home and show you how much I love you”

“Such a sappy brat” Levi muttered before kissing  Eren .

\---

Eren  and Levi returned home after their afternoon out. As soon as they took their shoes and coats off,  Eren  lifted Levi off of the floor and over his shoulder earning a yelp from the shorter male. He speed walked to the bedroom, closed the door so that the animals couldn’t get in and threw Levi onto the bed before getting on top and kissing him hungrily.

Levi trailed his hands down  Eren’s  front to the hem of his shirt and back up his body feeling the heat of his skin as well as the bumps of his muscles.

Eren  held onto Levis hips and massaged his thumbs over them.

They broke the kiss “Is this you showing how much you love me?” Levi panted.

“There’s so much more to come”  Eren  whispered huskily as he attacked Levis’ neck with kisses and nips getting  small squeaks  from the smaller male.

Eren  slipped off Levis’ shirt as well as his own and went back to attacking the pale skin. Levi smelt so nice, so sweet like chocolate to  Eren  that he couldn’t help but leave little love bits along his smooth  porcelain skin as he hears the moans of his lover reach his ears as he gripped his hair.  Eren grinds  his hips against Levis.

“ E-eren ” Levi panted out “stop teasing”

“Not teasing”  Eren  stubbornly says as he trails his kisses lower over Levi’s collarbones, chest and abdomen, his thumbs play with the hem of his jeans “I want them off” he demanded.

Levi planted his feet on the bed, unbuttoned and unzipped his  jeans  and lifted his lower half up with his legs as  Eren  tugged the jeans over his hips, bum and over and off his legs and throws them to the floor  into a pile.  Eren  looks at the bulge in Levi’s underwear  and starts to palm it as he makes his way back up  to kiss him again  and muffle out his moans.

Levi gasps as  Eren  grabs his hardened member, giving  Eren  the chance to enter his tongue into the others mouth and roam his cavern. Levi wrapped his arms around  Erens  torso and taken his nails down tan skin, earning a throaty moan from  Eren  as he did. He bucked his hips up to the others.

Levi pulled away gasping for air “ Eren  please” he panted “make love to me”

Levi’s skin was flushed, he looked beautiful under  Eren  as he gazed at his gunmetal blue orbs, his chest raising and falling as he tried to catch his breath and his lips red and swollen from their heated  makeout . He caressed the side of Levis’ face with his palm and give him a quick kiss as he undone his jeans and slipped them off then his and Levi’s boxers.

He stared as Levi’s member was out in the open and the smaller male covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.  Eren  moved over to the bedside table, knowing that Levi had protection as well as lubricant and took them out. He slicked his fingers in the lubricant, lifted Levi’s legs over his shoulders and used one digit to play with his hole “Levi~” He cooed “look at me baby”

Levi peeped through his fingers as he stared at his lover, he looked so godlike and caring that his stomach churned in desire. He drew a breath in as he felt  Erens  finger slowly move into him “breathe”  Eren  said to him “breathe and relax. I’m not going to hurt you” Levi slowly breathed out and relaxed his body as requested “good”  Eren  said “you’re doing so good babe” he praised him.

Levi felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter as he hears  Erens  soothing voice reach his ears as he moved his digit inside him “I’m going to add another okay” he informed him. Levi nodded his head and felt as  Eren  started slipping another finger in, it was uncomfortable, but once it was knuckle deep it started to ease “good”  Eren  praised him again “you’re doing so good”

He moved his fingers and played with Levi’s insides. Levi’s thighs tightened around  Erens  head as he hit a certain spot “ r-right there” Levi said “do it again” he pleaded.  Precum  dripped on his stomach as  Eren  hit the same spot over and over again  making Levi’s moaning louder each time.

“You sound like a  pornstar ”  Eren  said as he hit the spot again, but much rougher “so dirty” he hit it again get another loud moan “so fucking beautiful” he breathed out and kissed both of Levi’s trembling thighs “think you’re ready for me now” he asked as he stared down at Levi. His raven black hair was sprawled out on the bed, his skin blushed over in a light shade of pink , hands were now away from his face as his eyes were pricked with tears at the corners and  lips parted at he panted. Levi nodded his head for him to go ahead.

Eren  removed his fingers, earning a whimper from the smaller male for the loss of  them. He unwrapped one of the protection wrappers and rolled it onto his own rock hard member. Removing Levi’s legs from his shoulders to around his hips, he lined himself up and pulled Levi up into his arms as he slowly slid inside him.

“Fuck you’re tight”  Eren  moaned out when he was fully inside.

“I’m not tight” Levi weakly said “you’re just so fucking big”

Eren  chuckled making Levi rest his head on his shoulder “don’t do that” he whined.

Eren  gripped Levi’s hips and rocked him back and forth. Levi nuzzled his cheek with his own indicating he wanted a kiss.  Eren  moved his head and captured Levi’s lips with his own and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, when Levi didn’t respond  Eren  roughly bucked his hips making his gasp and slid his tongue inside. He liked tasting the insides of his mouth, he tasted like tea and something sweet that  Eren  couldn’t quite think what it was.

Levi flung his head back as  Eren  that certain spot in him a string of saliva sat between there panting lips before it broke. Levi’s hips moved on their own as he grinds against  Eren  getting some deep throaty moans from the brunet.

“Fuck Levi” he moaned  “you’re so fucking gorgeous” he attacked his neck with kisses “I’m so glad you’re mine”

“ Eren ” Levi moaned out when he bit into his skin.

Eren  moved them both so that Levi was back in the bed and  Eren  hovered on top, he brought his hips back so that he was a certain distance from the smaller males rear and then snapped his hips back into him making Levi scream in pleasure.

He brought his hips back again and then thrusted in roughly again and again and again and would hear how Levi’s moaning got from an actual moan to borderline screaming. He gripped his member and started pumping it as he thrusted into him.

“ E-Eren … I’m getting close” Levi panted out.

“Me too”  Eren  said to him

Levi wrapped his arms around  Erens  neck and tightened his hold on him as he came between their heated bodies and  Eren  did the same. They rode out their highs and collapsed on the bed as they panted and tried to catch their breath.

“Fuck I love you” Levi breathed out.

“I love you too”  Eren  said  as he pulled out, getting a small whimper from the man and took off the protection and tying it before throwing it in the bin.

“I feel like shit” Levi muttered slowly pushing himself up on his arms “need a shower” he cringed as he saw the body fluids on his body . He made his way off the bed and shakily moved over to the bathroom and to the shower.

Eren  joined him and helped wash him down and left tender kisses  on  the lovely scars that decorated his  forearm “I’m happy I have you”  Eren  mumbled.

“I’m happy I have you” Levi echoed earning a chuckle from the taller male.

Once they got out of the shower, they dried up, opened the bedroom door to the pouting animals outside and climbed into bed.  Eren  pulled Levi close to his chest as he acted like the bigger spoon for the night.

“Good night my love”  Eren  yawned out.

“Good night my angel” Levi said to him as they both fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope a bit of romance between the two was a nice change to what comes up next because we cant have angst without smut can we?  
> I also got to finally use the bookmark that i drawn up for this chapter!  
> Bare with me for a while longer whilst i write up the next chapter! I'll make it a bit longer than this one don't worry!


	19. Chapter 19

A few days went by,  Erwin informed Levi that he made some calls and got the higher ups involved with the Petra situation as well as got a few cops fired from their jobs because they admitted to taking bribes from the  Ral  family, making their case  on them grow as more evidence is brought in.

Now not only was Kenny ' s’ men positioned everywhere, Levi now had a top-notch security system put in place, a few guards were hired to scout around the apartment complex when it came to dodgy looking people who didn’t look like they lived in the place.

Levi’s landlord wasn’t happy with the changes put in place  and  couldn’t ignore the amount of complaints that came from other residents so had to request that either Levi got rid of them,  Or,  simply move out.

He did the latter and sat of his laptop looking at relatively nice places that were in enclosed streets and had their own plot of land to do whatever on, because you don’t know when you want to do some DIY at home.

Eren  came with a cup of tea for himself and Levi and sat next to him “Have you found something you like yet?” he asked sitting the cups down on the table.

“Not yet” Levi sighed as he scrolled through the page “when I see something I like that is in a relatively good location, it either is too much or doesn’t allow you to have pets. What kind of place does not allow you to have a fucking dog and bird living with you?” he sat back on the sofa and rubbed his palm over his face “I have until the end of the week to find somewhere or I’ll have to stay in a hotel”

“here, let me try”  Eren  said as he pulled the laptop on top of his lap. He typed in how many bedrooms they needed, ticked a box for ‘pets’ and entered the information in. He scrolled down the page, some of the places he saw he knew were close to the  Ral  family and didn’t want Levi in the same street as them never mind a block or two away. He continued looking, then saw something that might be good for the small raven. He clicked it, then looked at the information, it was around the outskirts of  Shinganshina , a large yard both front and back, it allowed pets and better yet, it was in a quiet space where each house on the street were a good distance apart and had a gate at the base of the street where a guard is posted 24/7.

Eren  showed the laptop to Levi “now that didn’t take me long to pick something out that you might like” Levi hummed and drank his tea.

“I’ll call the estate agent now and see if it’s still on sale” he picked up his phone, dialled the number in his phone and stood up to walk around while they picked up.

Eren  sat back on the sofa, drank from his cup and watched as Levi paced around as he talked to the estate agency. He saw as the muscles on his face expressed as he frowned, return to his  natural  scowl and then to something that showed happiness “Yes... Yes, I can come see the property, what time?... This afternoon... Yes, I'm free... Okay thank you so much”

“Good news?”  Eren  asked as Levi hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

“Great news actually” he said “ house viewing, within the next hour, we need to set off now if we want to make it on time” he rushed to the front door to slip on his shoes and jacket.

Eren  followed suit and quickly put on his shoes and coat before leaving the apartment with Levi hand in hand.

They pulled up to the properly five minutes early,  the estate agent lady was already there  resting against her car whilst looking at her phone. Levi and  Eren  got out of the car, closed the doors behind them and locked it. They made their way over to the woman, she looked up from her phone “Mr Ackerman is it? We spoke on the phone, my name’s Amelia and I’ll be showing you the property” she introduced herself and shook their hands “now if you’d like to follow me I’ll show you the inside”

They followed her to the front door, it was rather large, dark wood that had frosty glass windows inside it. Amelia unlocked the door and opened it, right at the entrance was a fairly large living area. The floors were laminate and fairly light compared to Levi’s flooring back at home, at the back you could see the kitchen  and dining room, it was all open so you could see everything.

“So this is your living area, dining room and kitchen as you can see. Right back there are french doors leading to the large plot of land  you would be owning along with this lovely home. Now if you would follow me upstairs” she moved to the staircase that  were  to the right of them, their  feet thud as they walked up the stairs and  into  the  hallway “you have four bedrooms and one master bedroom  with en-suite, each room has a small balcony but the master bedroom has a slightly larger one that you can have your afternoon tea on” she said as she made her way to the master bedroom.

She opened the door and showed them the inside, it was large, spacious and already had a walk in wardrobe for Levi to hang his clothes in. The ceiling sloped on the right side where the roof was and wooden beams  were exposed . Levi moved over to the en-suit, is was large , tiled and it had built in LED lights in the ceiling that were fairly bright when turned on.

“I’ll take it” Levi instantly said “there’s so many things I want to do in this house you have no idea”

“Oh, that was a quick decision” Amelia muttered “do you have any questions before you take it?”

“Nope, I’d rather move in as soon as possible to be honest” Levi turned to her and held his hand out “I’ll take it, right here and right now”

Amelia hesitantly shook her hand with his “Well then, mr Ackerman. Let’s sign you down and put in the deposit for your keys and the house is yours”

\---

“Guess what I’ve gone and done” Levi excitedly said to his cousin while  Eren  drove.

“What did you do?”  Mikasa  accusingly asked.

“I may have bought myself a house” Levi smugly said hearing his cousin scoff on the other end.

“Are you serious?” She asked “Carla!  Grisha ! Levi’s gone and bought himself a house!” She yelled out to Erens ’  parents.

“Really?! That’s fantastic news!” He could hear Carla say.

“Levi! Did you really buy yourself a house?” Carla excitedly asked him.

“Yes  Tante , I bought one just now. Me and Eren are coming over to show you some photos” Levi explained to her.

“I can’t wait!” Carla squealed “Oh I know I’ll order take-out and we’ll celebrate properly”

“Mutter!”  Eren  lightly scolded “We’ve only just bought it, we haven’t moved in yet”

“Oh I know hunny but I won’t know when I’ll see you next when you officially celebrate” she explained herself “I’m going to order food now! Chinese I’ll take you two would want”

“Please” they both said in unison before laughing.

“Okay she’s gone. What’re you going to do with that collection of yours?”  Mikasa  asks Levi.

“Well I’m not going to leave them in the apartment, I may have twenty-four-hour security watching me like a hawk, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my own protection” Levi explained earning a look from  Eren .

Mikasa  sighed on the other end “well let’s hope your licence is still up to date”

“It doesn’t run out until another two years so I'm fine” Levi told her.

“will you both need help with packing and moving?” she asked.

“If you guys don’t mind, I'll have Kenny's’ guys bring a removal truck over so that I can get my shit in and over there in one go” the raven explained to her as they pulled up at the apartment complex “look, we got to go, I'll text you later”

He hung up the call and sat back in the seat “so what collection should I be worried about?”  Eren  asks him.

“I may or may not have a gun and knife collection” Levi said slumping further down in his seat.

Eren  only sighed and combed his finger trough his hair “surprisingly I expected something like that. Well I guess they’ll be the first things to pack up”

Levi could only nod his head in agreement before slipping out of the car with  Eren  close behind.

\---

After packing their belongings, making sure Kenny (the dog) had his final bath before the move, because there was no way in the seven gates of hell  Levi’s  allowing that dog mess up his clean house , and having Kenny (the uncle) to move off his lazy ass and help by getting the damn truck and lift furniture,  despite his constant complaints  and sa ying  many times that he was “too old for this shit” .

Before the week even ended, Levi handed in his keys ,  and other things that came with the apartment , to his now ex landlord and  went on his way to his new home.

That’s right, home.

Levi can now happily say that he’s a proud home owner with a loving boyfriend, two adoring- yet also annoying- pets and a supportive family and friends who gave nothing but positive vibes.

Now he just prays nothing bad happens.

After a few days since he moved in, he received a call from the guard at the gate, they told him that there was a person who says was a friend of his although wouldn’t tell them their name. So the only thing Levi could do was tell them to go away, because if his guard didn’t know their name, how in the hell would he know if the guy, or girl, was his ‘friend’ or not.

He also got a text from his uncle saying it was ‘her’ from  what his guys saw. She had apparently changed her looks again, no longer was she that bleach blon d, she had gone to a brunet now.  If she thought that would have gotten Kenny’s guys and his guards to not recognise her, then she’s  sorely  mistaken.

Although now she knew where he lived. Just not the number of his house . Although that didn’t take her long until she sent letters to the new address, telling him that he’s being ‘corrupted’ by  Eren  and that he needed to get out of his relationship with him because he was ‘the devil’ .

Oh who’s account?

Hers?

He handed each letter to the police and forced them to send a court order to the  Rals  and demand that they no longer contact said raven-haired male ever again, if they do then  it’s prison for them.

Then a month rolled by,  Levi could relax again and enjoy his time with his boyfriend .  Five months, five months they’ve been together and not either of them got tired of the other.

To be honest,  Eren  just kept surprising Levi more and more. Some days he would prepare a bath for the both of them after a long day of work, he would make meals for them both and they also experimented more in the bedroom side of things. Turns out  Eren  likes being tied up and blindfolded while Levi rode  him, says it heightens his sensitivity and gives him a pretty clear vision in his head on what Levi looks like.

Levi still thinks that he’s nothing but a cocky brat who needs to keep the bedroom talk for just the bedroom because the amount of times they got scolded by Erwin  for going off in a middle of a shoot  to  just flirt and feel each other up , not like they don’t do that at home, or in the car.

\---

It was a nice day out, Levi and  Eren  decided to  the castle that Kenny owned and stroll around the place while they took photos to use for their project. It was almost done, almost being no where near finished.

They had enough photos for a backdrop, the costumes- or in  Erens  perspective his daily treasures- to model in and not enough thought. Originally they were going to take photos, merge them together in some way and then use that as a final. But Levi had other plans.

“I’m thinking of changing the theme of the final” he said as they sat on the steps.

“Really?”  Eren  questioned “I didn’t know we even had a theme”

“We didn’t and that’s why I want to change that” he leaned his head on  Erens  shoulder as he looked up at the fluffy white clouds gliding across the blue of the sky “how about we take a little bit of inspiration from my fucked up drama with that thing and not only have one final piece, but two”

Eren  could only give a satisfied hum in response “so the good side of things and the harsh reality?” He asked.

“Yeah” was the only thing Levi could say.

“How about we make this ‘harsh reality’ into a monster of sorts”  Eren  suggested.

“That’s a pretty good idea” Levi agreed “the good side of things could be this castle, for example, with the flowers, vines and what have you that pictures  the calm side of things. Then we use that monster idea of yours and have like a dark and gruesome aesthetic for the harsh reality”

“There is so many creative things coming from that head of yours”  Eren  laughed out “love that creative mind of yours babe” he kissed the top of his head.

Levi could only bask the amounts of affection his taller lover could give him, he was very grateful to have the brunet by his side  day in and day out. Despite the harshness of his words, his cold demeanour  and his very colourful ways of expressing himself , he was happy that  Eren  still chose to be by his side throughout everything.

“ Do you want to paint for the final?”  Eren  asked out of the blue.

Now Levi, despite his already crafty hands, had a very keen eye when it came to painting. He just thought having images manipulated in ways and be printed out as the overall final would do them fine, but now that he thought about it “sure, I can get that monster of yours painted up… hope you don’t  mind being my naked model throughout it all” he smirked, okay maybe he didn’t need to have  Eren  naked if he was going to take a picture of him… but what’s the fun in that when he could have the brunet gracing him with his nakedness while he studied him and his oh so godly form he kept in track with… just thinking about it made him hot under the collar, damn those chiselled abs and those hypnotic ocean-green eyes.

“If that means  keeping my boyfriend  happy  I’m happy to pose naked for you babe”

“Oi, brat!” Kenny called out as he neared the two on the stairs “come help me with this damn horse, it’s causing a ruckus for the guys”

Levi stood up from his spot and head towards the older Ackerman “What horse? We didn’t see any while we were walking around”

“Well this fucker must have just shown up out of the blue ‘cause it’s been doing my bastard head in since the thing was found. Now hurry y’all ass up and help me boy” Kenny demanded as we walked away.

Levi looked back over to  Eren  who only shrugged his shoulders and stood up. They followed Kenny to the back of the castle and towards the large open field, there they saw a wild stallion making a fuss when a group of men tried to cage the poor thing.

“Hey! No stop!” Levi yelled out as he ran over to them “leave the poor thing be! Don’t you see it’s scared!” He reached the group of crowded men and barged his way past them as he got close to the frightened stallion who stood on its hind legs as it kicked its front hoofs to keep people away.

“Stand back!” Levi ordered them as he stood to face them all, his back to the horse with his arms outstretched.

“Levi you need to stand away from that it” One of the men told him.

“No, you need to step away” he told them “all of you stand down! Move away now!” he ordered once again.

The group of men backed away, the horse still whined and  threw itself onto its hind legs as Levi turned himself to the horse. It was a beautiful creature, pitch black fur with mane to match. A speckle of white, one on its chest and the other between its eyes shaped in a diamond like shape . It’s lashes we’re long and eyes were a pale blue  making them stand out the most on the wild beast “it’s okay now, hush” Levi said calmly to the stallion as he tried to get close “I’m not going to hurt you” he coerce  it. The horse stopped with its wild move s  and only threw its head back a couple times and the small raven got close to its face.

He went in with steady, slow movements. He’s never dealt with a wild horse before, or any horses in fact, but somehow this felt like second nature to him as he carefully lifted a hand up and placed it on the neck, the horse jolted slightly from the touch, but didn’t make any other sudden moves as Levi stroked it from jaw to the middle of its neck “that’s a good horse” He cooed softly, whispering as the horse snorted and leaned its muzzle down to nudge the raven-haired males head with its nose.

Levi took that as a sign to pet the horse from there, being as calm as he can be as the horse eventually calmed itself down and appreciate the affection it got from him. Its ears flickered back and forth when it’s mane tickled them from the breeze that drifted by every once in a while “he’s quite a beautiful horse”  Eren  said from besides him, the horse only grunted.

“Seems like he likes the compliment” Levi said as he kept his eyes on the animal.

“Oh good”  Eren  chuckled “he’s quite a strong horse too, wonder if he came from one of the farms” he mused as he too started giving the big muscled horse pets.

“I doubt that” Levi said “who would allow their horse to run away and act like one from the wild”

“You do know wild stallions don’t allow just anyone to just go up to them to pet them”  Eren  told him lifting a brow

“What can I say” Levi started “I just have a way with animals. Especially the wild ones”  he winked over to the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi the horse charmer!  
> I still want to continue with the cuddly stuff before i head into the intense bits... mind you i might have a hard time doing the more intense parts :')  
> Please bare with me while i try and get this sorted!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this being a bit longer to update. I've been getting ill a lot lately and it's annoying the hell out of me.  
> Next chapter is being written as we speak!

“What is with you and animals?!”  Mikasa  shouted over the phone that was currently pressed against Levi’s ear.

“Ow! What the fuck  Kasa ?! It’s not my fault the thing was scared half to death!” Levi shouted on his end.

Levi was currently riding on the horse bareback back to his house,  Eren  was following slowly beside him in the car just to make sure he got home safe, along with two cars, one in front and the other behind each have security inside them.

“How many more stray animals are you going to keep collecting? First it was the dog, then it was the damn Raven and now a horse? How many more animals are you willing to bring into your home?” She questioned him.

“As many as I fucking want” Levi stubbornly said “Maybe I can rescue a wolf” he muttered mostly to himself.

“No!”  Mikasa  yelled “They’re dangerous”

“No, they are not!” Levi protested “they’re beautiful balls of fluff who protect their pack, think I don’t want something like that protecting me and my boyfriend?” Levi asked “thought so” he said when he didn’t get an answer “You can mother me later when something bad does happen. But until then, don’t tell me on how I should live my life” he hung up after and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“when will you two learn to get along?”  Eren  sighed at his stubborn boyfriend from the driver's seat.

“Until she learns that not everything has to go through her” Levi stubbornly told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Eren  shook his head “Ackermans” he muttered to himself earning a hit on the roof of the car from Levi.

\---

Levi lied on the sofa whilst  Eren  packed his belongings to head to work “why do you have to go in now?” Levi asked as he pet the Dobermans head.

“Because, Erwin said it was urgent and I have to go”  Eren  stated as he slung his bag over his shoulder “i shouldn’t be long, hopefully only an hour tops” He said as he planted a kiss on top of the ravens' head “be good” he cheekily said.

“take some sort of protection, please” Levi said to him “I know you’ve been safe for now, but we don’t know what’ll happen if you let your guard down”

Eren  sighed as he took one of the handguns off of Levi’s shelf and showed it to him “Look, got one here okay?” He checked the mag before slipping it in the band of his jeans “it’s loaded, the safety is on and one of your uncles' guys is going to be following me on your orders” he told him before giving him another kiss “I’ll be fine, make sure you’re protected too”

Eren  made his way to the door and opened it “be good Kenny” he called over to the dog who only wagged his tail and closed the door once he got outside and moved over to the car.

Eren  got  in , put his bag on the seat next to him and started up the car after buckling in. He reversed out of the drive way and started to drive to the bottom of the street.

When he got to the main gate, we waited for the guard to let him out, as they did they allowed another sleek stark white car in and he drove off down to work.

\---

“What is it that you needed me for Erwin?”  Eren  asks as he entered said mans office.

Erwin lifted his head from his screen and lifted a bushy brow at the brunet “I didn’t call you in” he told the tall brunet.

“Are you sure?” He asked “because I got a call from you telling me you needed me in as soon as possible because it was urgent” he pulled out his phone and showed the blond man his caller logs.

“I didn’t call you” Erwin said and showed  Eren  his phone “see”

Eren  looked at the phone, he suddenly went pale and wide eyed “Levi” he whispered “son-of-a-bitch!”  Eren  yelled out before turning around to rush out of the office “call the police!” He yelled out to Erwin.

Eren  ran through the corridors and to the door to the staircase as he called Levi “pick up, pick up, pick up” he muttered as the phone rang.

_ “I’m sorry, the number you have called is unavailable right now you can-” _ Eren  hung up as the voicemail came up and called again.

Same response.

He called again.

The phone picked up on the third ring.

“Oh thank god Levi-”

“ Eren ” Levi cut him off “they’ve gotten in. The fuckers killed off Kenny’s guys”

“who? Who killed them?”  Eren  asked as he rushed out into the garage.

“The fucking guards! They killed them. Fuckers got bribed”

“Where are you?”  Eren  asked as he slammed the car door shut.

“Hiding... I managed to get Kenny and Gomez out of the house before they could get in” there was a pause and a voice sing singed his name in the background “shit” his hissed out “she’s here,  Eren  you got to hurry. There’s only so many guns in this place with me and I’m afraid to admit this… but I’m fucking scared”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay”  Eren  soothed as he drove through the streets “I’m coming towards the gate now, I’ll stay on call until I reach the house”

“Okay” Levi breathed out “she’s right above me” he whispered.

\---

Levi stared up at the floorboards above him, Petra was standing on his only way in and out of the hideout he tucked himself into. He stayed quiet, breathed steadily and evenly as heels clicked against his flooring as they paced “where is he?!” He heard her scream out “you said he’d be here! I can’t have my angel running away from me like this!” She  stomped  a heeled foot on the floor “find him! He needs to be baptised and cleansed from that demons  hold!”

Why is this woman always wanting him to be something that he’s not? He’s not a god nor any sort of prophet for goodness sake. He’s told her so many times, why can’t she leave him be?

He heard rustling from near him, he turned his head around to see where it was coming from “Levi” he heard a voice whisper out “it’s me, don’t be scared” oh thank fuck it was  Eren .

Eren  came close to him and held him close in his arms “there’s cars posted everywhere” he whispered in his ear “when I hung up our call, I sent an emergency message to Kenny. He’ll be here soon with some  backup ”

“She’s fucking crazy  Eren ” Levi muttered into the brunet chest “she thinks I’m some sort of god to her”

“I know babe. I’ve informed Erwin as well, he’s got the police sent over as well as the F.B.I”  Eren  informed him tightening his hold on the smaller male “they won’t be long”

They heard helicopters outside, vans and cars screeching near the house as they pulled up. Multiple voices called out and there was a shouting match between both groups before shots were fired.  Erens ’  phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

** Mikasa ** ** : Where are you?  ** ** Me and Kenny are outside trying to get these guys away from the house. **

** Eren ** ** : We’re under the house! Levi’s scared stiff and I can’t get him to move. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Pinch him. Pinch him and tell him to let go and go crazy. **

** Eren ** ** : What the fuck does that mean?! **

** Mikasa ** ** : Just- do it. **

Eren  pinched Levi’s arm “Levi”  Eren  started “ Mikasa  said you have to let go. Let go and go crazy”

“Go crazy?” Levi asked him.

“Yeah” he confirmed.

It was like something inside the smaller male had changed, he went from being stiff as a board and scared to being completely fed up with the world and pissed the hell off. He got out of  Erens  hold, sighed and turned towards his little clutter of firearms “fucking fantastic” he muttered under his breath “I let my guard down and this shit happens” he continued “ Cela vaut mieux  être  putain  de  valeur  de la  putain  de  tracas parce que je suis fatigué  de  morve nez bébé chiennes essayant  de  prendre  mon  ange  loin de moi ” ( this better be fucking worth the fucking hassle because I'm tired of snot nosed baby bitches trying to take my angel away from me)

Levi grabbed a shotgun from beside him and stood up, he was hunched over slightly from the small space and pushed the door from above him open.  He climbed out and sat on the edge “get the fuck out of my house!” He yelled out as he shot  the nearest  guy in the leg .

He held  his  hand out “ Eren . Bat” he ordered.  Eren  looked and saw the metal bat next to him and handed it over “thank babe” he said as he swung the bat as a guy got close to him.

He hated  double  crossing pieces of shit just as much as he hated the  Ral  family. With a bat in one hand and the gun in the other he swung and shot when he saw the group of thugs invade his space. When he shot  gun  ran out of casings ,  he threw it to the side and pulled out his handgun from the waistband of his trousers , took the safety off  and  shot bullets from  that.

He saw the F.B.I that were clad in  dark bulletproof gear “Names Levi, this is my house” he instantly said to them “get these fuckers out of  here  now” he demanded them.

Eren  popped his head out from the floor “they gone yet?” He asked as he looked around.

“Not sure” Levi said to him “need to check upstairs” he told him as he made his way up. He pressed himself close to the walls as he carefully opened the doors before looking in, so far no one was in them. He made his way into the master bedroom, that’s when he saw two guys and instantly shot them in the head before seeing Petra “you” he hissed out “you twisted piece of shit, you were told by the court to stay the fuck away from me”

“You know that couldn’t keep my love for you away” she cooed as she paced towards him.

Levi held his hand with the gun up pointing straight for her head “one more step and this bullet will be embedded in your brain”

“You wouldn’t hurt me” Petra said.

“I can and I will” Levi said to her and pulled the trigger, the pulled passed by the side of her head, making her eyes widen slightly “next one goes right between the eyes” he warned her.

“Levi please, let me explain” he pleaded.

“No” he firmly told her “all these months, all you have done is harass me, make rumours about a relationship that isn’t real between us. You demonise my boyfriend, he’s done nothing to you”

“He took you away from me!” She yelled out.

“I broke up with you!” He shouted “I broke up with you, because you cheated on me! I broke up with you because you pushed me away from my family and friends! I broke up with you because you were such a toxic piece of shit who thought I was this sort of  messiah that was chosen by your fucked up god to help you win some sort of war with the devil !” He listed off .

“He never took me away from you, I made my own choices, I chose to be with him because I fucking love him” Levi felt tears threatening to make themselves known “you’ve done nothing but bring me a shit tone of drama, you threaten to expose my identity to millions of people around the world just because I refuse to cater to your fucked up  desires, your family paid a security that was supposed to protect me from you. A lot of good men’s lives were lost today, and that’s all because of you”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you stayed with me” Petra stubbornly said.

“I never wanted to be with you” Levi calmly told her “I was only in a relationship with you because I thought you were nice and cared about me and my family .  You  knew my uncle Kenny was a drug lord and my cousin  Mikasa  only tolerated you because of me, you hated the fact I knew  Eren  was gay and you didn’t like the fact that he had feelings for me. You call him a demon, in what way is he a demon?” He asked her

“He just is! It’s written in the books!” She argued.

“ That’s not a valid point” he told her “you picked on a green eyed boy and deemed him demon worthy. He’s nothing but a ray of sunshine and my angel”

“He will bring nothing but fire and chaos into your life, he is the green eyed monster that haunts dreams and says sweet nothings into your ears until he throws you away like nothing” she clenched her fists to her sides “ Eren  Jaeger is the rogue monster who only wants to kill you my love”

“I am not your love” Levi spat out “your hatred for my boyfriend is alarming and disgusting. You, Petra, are disgusting. You either hand yourself over to the F.B.I now, or be forcefully taken”

Levi moved to the side as two agents moved in and stood side by side her, she looked distraught as they pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed her as they spoke out the  Miranda  rights .

They shuffled out  of the bedroom and Levi sighed as he slumped  against  the wall

That  was one down and two to go.

Footsteps thud against the floor as they came to the bedroom “Levi?”  Eren  asked from beside him “you Okay?”

Levi put the gun and bat down and threw himself onto  Eren , burying his head into the crook of his neck “there’s so much fucking mess” he whined.

Eren  chuckled “of all things you could be worried about, it would be the mess”

“Shut the fuck up” Levi muttered earning another chuckle from the taller male.

“Okay okay”  Eren  said “we’re going to have to stay at a hotel for a few days, police needs to make a huge report on this mess”

“Guess I’ll pack” Levi said as he pulled out from his embrace and pulled out a suitcase from the walk in and started packing.

-

“ Eren , Levi. Are you guys okay?”  Mikasa  asked as she saw the two walk out of the house.

“No, I’m pissed cause I haven’t lived in this house long and some stupid fucking pricks fucking wrecked the place and it wasn’t even a fucking party” Levi hissed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Eren  sighed “don’t worry, our house will be sparkling new again when we get back” he reassured the raven .

“Where’s my dog? And my raven?” He gasped “my horse too!”

“Right here numb nuts” Kenny said as he brought an energetic Doberman, horse with Raven riding on its back  “Good  thing  they cuddled up together otherwise y’all be fucked”

“Jesus Christ Kenny, drop the cowboy accent”  Mikasa  muttered.

“Enfoncer des enfants stupides me ruinant toujours ” Kenny mumbled  (Fucking stupid kids always ruining my fun)

“Oi Kenny  Tais-toi, vieil homme . You should be glad we’ve put up with the shitty thing for so long”  Eren  smirked earning a shocked reaction from both the older Ackerman and Levi.  (shut up, old man)

“ Eren’s  getting ballsy” Levi muttered.

“ Eren’s  always been ballsy” the brunet chuckled.

\---

Levi dumped his bags and suitcase near the bedroom door and collapsed on the bed “to tired” he mumbled into the duvet.

Eren  fell onto the bed next to him and stared up at the ceiling “Well, we’re here for a week. Erwin’s given us both time off until everything’s blown over and no doubt this will all be on the news... again”

“hurrah for time off” Levi sarcastically said “when was the last time we went out drinking?” Levi asked turning his head to face the brunet.

“The last time we went out was the day of that shoot” Levi groaned remembering  that day  “ I know I don’t like remembering it too” he told him.

Levi propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at  Eren  “get dressed, were going out”

“So demanding”  Eren  mumbled earning a slap on the arm “and abusive too”

“Oh shut up you baby” Levi said before kissing the laughing brunet.

\---

“Are you sure you’re comfortable wearing that?”  Eren  asks when he looks down at Levi.

Levi had decided that he wanted to cross dress for the night, to make sure no one recognised him who were connected to the  Rals .

He had on a  fitted  black plaid dress  that had chains hanging off of belt loops , fishnet  stockings  and  thick heeled platforms with decorative belt buckles and 3D embedded skulls on the back of the heels. He wore a wig that was similar to his natural hair colour that reached down to the middle of his back. He had a simple black-grey smokey eye look with a thin amount of liner  and a deep red lip.

“I’m fine” Levi pat the brunet s  arm “ it not like I’ve dressed like this once before already” he held onto  Erens  hand as they walked down the familiar steps of The Underground “all you need to do, is be my knight in shining armour. Maybe beat a guy or two up if they try to cup a feel”

“You trying to make me jealous of other guys?”  Eren  asked.

“Not at all babe” Levi said to him “they should be jealous of you because you’ve got something they don’t”

Eren  grabbed Levi by the waist and pulled him close to his side “oh really? And what’s that?” He asks again.

“Me” Levi boldly says as they reach their private booth.

As  Eren  sits down on the plush leather seat, Levi sits on his lap. A bartender comes over with a tray of colourful test tube shots,  vodka mixtures and a few cocktails  “did you pre-order all of this?” Levi asked the brunet over the loud music.

“Yeah, thought I’d be better for us since it’s just the two of us tonight”  Eren  said as he hugged Levi around the waist “besides, I don’t think I’d want to get up and leave you on your lonesome after seeing you wearing this” he kisses Levi’s bare shoulder and chuckled as she felt the smaller male shudder “there’s a bottle of wine on ice coming too”

Levi wiggled his hips slightly as he reached over to the first shot on the table “that’s good then” he said “because I don’t want those arms leaving me”

They sat in their own little world for a while, drinking up all the shots they had, finishing the remaining vodka mixtures and casually sipping on some cocktails. Levi would glance around the darkened room and see  a group of girls stare at  Eren when they had the chance to. The raven-haired male would only glare and  push himself closer to the brunet, who would only laugh slightly as his lovers actions.

“I sense someone’s being a bit too protective” he kisses the side of Levi’s neck.

“They keep staring at you like I’m not here” Levi mumbled leaning his head to the side slightly to allow  Eren  better access.

“Don’t worry babe”  Eren  reassured him “I only have eyes for you” he kissed and nipped at the exposed skin and leave marks in a trail “for all I care they’re nothing compared to you”

Levi fake gasped “favouritism”

“Against who? You’ll always be my favourite”  Eren  grazes his mouth over Levi’s pierced ear “because there’s no one to compare to you”

“You smooth talking bastard” Levi laughs “any more of your sappy words you want to express”

Eren  hummed “Maybe later on, when we get back to the hotel”

\---

Levi sat at the booth on his own,  Eren  had to go to the bathroom for a moment. He sat there and twiddled his thumbs and occasionally played with the hem of his dress,  Eren  had been one for a while, now usually Levi would just up and go to the men's bathroom just fine, but since  Eren  said he won't take long he trusted the brunet and stayed put.

He checked his phone, it’s been ten minutes since  Eren  said he’d be back, Levi furrowed his brows and pocketed his phone before standing up. He looked over the crowd of packed bodies on the  dance-floor  to over to the bathrooms. He saw people walk in and out just fine... just not that long mop of brunet hair.

Levi bit his lip and took out his phone again and shot a quick text over to  Eren .

** Levi: Oi brat. You taking the world's biggest shit in there or what? **

He waited for a minute for a response, but didn’t get one. He sighed before gathering himself and strolled across the large room, dodging arms, elbows and the occasional foot that flew out of nowhere until he reached the bathrooms.

He went to open the door until a hand stopped him. He allowed his gaze to follow the arm up until he met a pair of brown eyes staring at him “Hey there little lady” the guy slurred “what you think you’re doing going to the mens room?” he asked.

Levi  tsked  and tried to open the door again, but that guy stopped him from doing so “let me through” the raven hissed as he tried pushing the am off.

“no can-do little lady” he said “if you want to get in so desperately” he started as he closed in on the smaller male “you do a little something for me” he used his free hand to grip Levi’s waist.

Levi froze in place, it this dude doesn’t get his filthy hand off him in three seconds he won't have the thing anymore “remove your hand” Levi said through gritted teeth “I don’t want your germs anywhere near me”

“Oh, come on sweet cheeks” the drunk man slurred “I can make you feel good”

“That’s it” Levi sighed as he turned and punched the guy in the face, like hell was he going to allow some drunken thug take advantage of him. He opened the bathroom door before the guy could get up off of the floor and got in before closing it behind.

“ Eren ?” Levi called out “you alright?” he asked as he looked in each stall.

He heard a groan coming from one of them and went to go and open it “ Eren ? I’m coming in” he opened the stall door and gasped at the sight;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnng! I didn't keep my word for the lovey dovey ness. More drama, more attacks and one Ral down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys the next chapter right away after that cliffhanger!

Levi sat in the waiting area, clutching a cheaply made cup of tea close to his chest, while he waited for  Eren  to come out of the operating room.

When he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, this topped it off.  Erens  blood had dried on his hands and clothes now, there was just so much.

Levi ripped his wig off of his head and threw it down onto the floor. He was so frustrated with himself, he allowed  Eren  to go on his own without thinking, he should have stayed by his side even if it meant he was going to take the world's largest dump or not.

But he didn’t... and  Eren’s  been stabbed because of him.

He threw his empty plastic cup into the bin and sat back in his seat. He had already text Carla,  Grisha  and  Mikasa  of what happened. Thankfully  Grisha  was already at the hospital working the night shift and was now doing  Erens  operation,  Mikasa  and Carla went down to the café for morning coffee and breakfast. It was six in the morning and Levi hadn’t had a wink of sleep, he’s been too fixated on worrying about  Eren  that if he fell asleep, then he wouldn’t hear the news about him.

Levi looked up as he heard dress shoes clacking against the flooring, the familiar brunet hair and gold framed round glasses came into view.  Grisha  sat in the empty seat next to the smaller male and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

After a while Levi spoke up “How is he?” he asked in a weak voice.

“He’s pulling through”  Grisha  told him. Levi could only sigh at the good news “but” there’s always a but “you can’t go in to see him until Carla,  Mikasa  and I have”

“What?” Levi said as he turned his head to  Grisha , shock evident on his face “if you think I'm going to leave my boyfriend, then I suggest you think of a better option”

Grisha  sighed and took his hand off of Levi’s shoulder and sat it on his lap “Levi, this drama with Petra has gone on for too long. My family is worried something might happen to us, and it has” he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his doctors’ coat before putting them back on “my son had taken two bullets to his right side, multiple stab wounds on his arms, thighs and stomach. He should have died on that operating table, he should have died in that bathroom, but he didn’t”

“That’s because he’s a fighter” Levi told him.

“No, it’s because he’s stubborn”  Grisha  said “too stubborn for his own good and that had led us to multiple detentions in the past”  Grisha  leaned his head back against the wall behind them “although that’s beside the point I'm trying to make. This little game of ‘he said she said’ had turned into something drastic and dangerous. Threats have been sent via email, letter and call to myself and Carla regarding  Eren  and you. I no longer want you both in this relationship, I don’t want you near my son. So do what’s the best for us all and end it”

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Grisha  didn’t want him around anymore, he blames Levi for everything that’s happened, all because of a petty woman who doesn’t know the meaning of ‘no’.

Levi took a deep breath in and exhaled “that’s up to your son to decide when he wakes up” he stated “let him make the choice instead of you. You may be his father, but he is no longer a child for you to baby anymore” Levi sat straight in his seat “I love your son oh so fucking much. There’s no doubt in my mind that  Eren  will ever want a breakup to happen, he has told me multiple times that he will be with me no matter what happens.” Levi chuckled “that reminds me... We both have something in common. We’re both stubborn fucks” he glared at the doctor next to him “don’t you ever dare suggest me breaking up with your son, ever again”

Grisha  cleared his throat “very well then. You can go to his room and speak with him” he stood up from his spot “follow me”

Levi got up from his seat, grabbed his thrown wig and followed the older Jaeger down the hallways.

\---

As they reached the room Eren was held in,  Grisha  held his hand out indicating for Levi to go in first. Le v i opened the door and poked his head inside. Eren was sat up in bed, he was asleep, he had an IV drip, heartbeat monitor and other things that Levi didn’t want to take notice on as he walked in completely.

Levi moved over to the bed and sat on a chair closest to him and held his hand, it felt cold in his touch instead of warm like it naturally did.  Erens ’ skin was pale and bruised, there were bandages around his midsection and arms, the rest of his body was under a blanket.

Levi brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand “I'm so sorry” he whispered “I should have come with you, only if I knew they would be following us I would have protected us both” tears pricked his eyes as he continued to speak “I’ve let you down,  Eren . I’m so sorry” he squeezed his eyes shut and felt the tears run down his cheeks.

“It’s... Not your.. Fault"  Erens  voice spoke up after the small silence “you didn’t... know”

Levi looked up at him,  Eren  sat there with a smile on his face, his eyes still bright and beautiful “stop blaming yourself” he told him “neither of us knew.  If you were with me… or not.. you’d get hurt too”

“Your father blames me for what’s happened to you” Levi muttered “told me we should break up because of what Petra’s done”

Eren  groaned and rolled his eyes “I’m a grown ass man. I’ve made my choice, and that’s to be with you.” He took a deep breath and coughed slightly and winced as the sharp pain he got from it “try as they might, they’re not breaking us apart”

“Fuck, I love you” Levi sighed.

“I love you too”  Eren  said and squeezed his hand.

\---

Levi was cuddled up to  Erens  side, being careful of his wounds and wires as he pressed against him.  Eren  combed his fingers through raven-Black hair stands and occasionally played with the saved undercut enjoying to feeling of soft hair to a prickly scalp.

Levi nuzzled into  Eren  and sighed in content as he got his rest  whilst  Eren  scrolled on his phone and looked through social media. He had already informed Erwin and  Hanji  on what’s happened and how he was as well as Levi.

The incident at  their  home came up on the news on the TV that was up in the wall opposite his bed. This time Petra wasn’t getting bailed out as she broke court regulations. Her parents were shown on the news, but neither had a comment, although no doubt they would blame Levi for this like they always would if they had a chance.

A notification  popped  up on his screen and he double tapped it to view it.

** Kenny:  ** ** Oi, brat. How’s the small fry? He’s not answering my calls. **

** Eren ** ** : He’s asleep right now, still sobering up after last night. **

** Kenny: Yeah, about that- sorry that I didn’t extend my guys out to you. **

** Eren ** ** : It’s okay Kenny, you were looking out for your family. **

** Kenny: Oi, you’re family too. You may not be an Ackerman by blood, but you’ll always be one to me. **

** Eren ** ** : That’s actually very night of you to say. **

** Kenny: Yeah well I do have my soft moments. Also those guys who attacked you? They’ve been dealt with, turns out they were hired to take you out. **

** Eren ** ** : Same family? **

** Kenny: Same family. **

** Eren ** ** : Fuck sake. Why can’t they leave us alone? **

** Kenny: Because you have their archangel in your arms ** **. ** **  They believe you to be a child of Satan. **

** Eren ** ** : Sure it’s not the other way around? Mind you Levi can beat Satan in a glaring contest. **

** Kenny: That kids more demonic than a demon itself. You even the squirt out and keep him mellow. ** **  Well I best be going! Got those animals to feed and shit, take care kid. **

** Eren ** ** : That’s for checking up on us Kenny. **

** Kenny: No problem, get some rest. **

** Eren ** ** : Will Do. Thanks again. **

Eren  turned his phone off and sighed. It was nice of Kenny to check up on him and Levi, since his family seem to be nowhere to be seen. A nurse came in and checked up on him and looked at his clipboard, gave him lunches menu and went to go get him his medication. She didn’t seemed to be very happy with Levi sleeping in his bed with him, but he assured her that he was fine and that Levi needed the rest after the night they’ve had.

He took his medication with water, ordered himself some food from the menu and shuffled a bit in his mountain of pillows so he could watch the tv. Since it was just him and Levi in his own room ,  he got to have his own tv and remote to watch whatever he wanted. He flicked through channels that wa s n ’ t the news and watched a crime drama show,  _ Criminal Minds _  he thinks it read. He was so into the show that  he didn’t  know someone came in and, a bit roughly, put his tray down on the table.

It startled him slightly and he looked to the side  “may I ask why you used a bit too much force to out a tray down?” He asked the woman besides him.

She huffed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “This is a hospital, not a  brothel . They  need to move off the bed while your in the condition you’re in now”

Eren  looked at her unamused “you do realise that’s my partner you’re talking about?” He questioned “please leave, I’ll sort myself out”

“I can ’t  do that. You’re in a serious state, your  _ partner  _ cannot be on the bed with you” the woman stated.

“The bed is large enough for two fully grown men to sleep in, I’m on strong pain medication and my  partner has had a rough year. He needs as much rest as I do at this day. Now I’ll say this again… Leave” he glared at the woman who still refused to move. He sighed and pressed the buzzer to inform the desk, another nurse came in.

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

“I’m sorry to be a bother, but this woman won’t leave my room” he told her.

“Oh, it’s because of your partner isn’t it?” She asked, he only nodded “it’s fine for him to be there, the beds big enough and he’s not directly touching areas that cause harm to you . As long as you have your medication, food and rest that’s all that matters” she put a hand on top of the younger nurses shoulder and started to escort her out of his room and softly closed the door behind them.

“About fucking time” Levi yawned out “thought the bitch would never leave ”

Eren  chuckled “how are you?” He asked the raven besides him.

Levi snuggled into him “I’m fine, still tired though” he yawned  again  “you watching Criminal Minds?” He asked as he turned his gaze to the TV.

“Ah , s o it was that. Yeah, I’m getting into it” Eren said as he twirled a strand of Levi’s hair between his fingers.

“I like it” Levi smirked “gives people ideas on how to get away with murder, as well as Bones and CSI” he chuckled “probably not a good idea for me to watch”

“As long as you don’t actually kill someone you’re fine”  Eren  told him.

Levi only hummed in agreement and watched the Tv whilst Eren ate his lunch.

About an hour later Carla and Mikasa came into the room, Levi had fallen back asleep not that long ago and looked so peaceful that Eren couldn’t help but take a picture of him on his phone.

“I brought you both some clothes” Carla said quietly as she placed the bag of their belongings on the end of the bed “has he not left your side?” she asked gesturing to Levi.

“Only to go to the bathroom, other than that, no” Eren told her as he played with the strands of Levis hair.

Carla looked at them concerned “You both have given us quite the scare. When Levi called me on the phone crying his heart out about what happened, he constantly blamed himself over and over again. I’ve never seen or heard him like that before” she gave Eren and pained smile “poor boy’s so head over heels for you, I don’t know what he would be like if he didn’t have you”

“I think I would know” Eren said, he looked down at the sleeping Raven besides him and stared lovingly as he traced the tip of his finger over the piercings that decorated Levi’s ear. There wasn’t a day where Eren never thought about Levi, he would always wonder what he was doing when he was at work, would he be cleaning for the third time in a row? Would he be preparing dinner in his cute little apron that Eren got him after they moved into their new home? Or would he be making more props for their project? The possibilities were endless and the brunet would always come home to a relaxed atmosphere and the raven's kisses as he walked through the door.

He admired the sleeping  male,  he was so beautiful. From his pale skin, to his Raven black hair, his thick curled lashes that always made it look like he wore eyeliner and the breath-taking smile that made his eyes light up when they were alone together. Eren loved him oh-so-fucking-much and he’ll be damned if anyone took him away from the brunet.

Eren rested his head against Levi’s, occasionally talked to his mother and sister to fill the silence, then yawned slightly as he slowly closed his eyes, he was so tired, so drained. But knowing that Levi was with him, he felt much better and wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

\---

 

Levi woke up, gave his aunt and cousin a weak smile and wave as he sat up in his spot. Eren was still fast asleep and lightly snoring, making the raven-haired male smile more slightly. He saw the bag of clothes at the end of the bed and grabbed it.

Some of Eren’s clothes where in there as were his. He pulled out the lounging around pants and a large shirt as well as some clean underwear and socks “thanks  Tante ” he thanked the woman “I’ll get myself cleaned and dressed in the bathroom” he carefully got off the bed and shuffled his way over to the bathroom, opened the door and got in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

The bathroom had a shower, towels and other necessities that you would see at a hotel. He unzipped the front of the dress, dropped it down to the floor and slid out of his tights and boxers. He rubbed his eyes and grimaced as the eye makeup rubbed off on his hand.

He made sure the water was hot enough before getting in and sighing in content as it washed the dirt from his body away and relaxed his aching muscles.

He stood there for a while before scrubbing his body and hair as well as his face to get rid of any grime that built up over the hours of sleeping and sighed as his stomach complained.

“alright, I'll feed you in a minute” he grumbled as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and scrubbed harshly at his hair to get rid of the water and well as pat himself down to dry himself off.

Changing into the clean clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror, his lovely bags were back and ready to bite him on the ass. He rolled his eyes and picked up his dirty clothes off of the floor and got out of the bathroom.

Eren was awake now and was getting his pulse taken, he softly smiled at Levi who smiled back.

The pigment in  Erens  skin came back, no longer was he as pale as the sheet he was tucked under, his hair was sticking out all over his head as he proudly wore the bedhead look. He still looked tired, but that happens when you’ve been rudely awaken by a nurse to check your over.

Levi sat next to him on the edge of the bed and held his hand “How you feeling?” He asked.

“Like I've fought a bear” Eren chuckled “I’m alright, just a bit of pain where I was shot, no biggie”

“Huge biggie” Mikasa piped up “you got shot, stabbed and sliced. You should still be knocked out by now, but you’re awake and moving about like nothing happened”

Eren rolled his eyes “have you not learned by now that I'm a fast healer? All those medications and shots dad gave me has paid off” he shrugged his shoulders “I feel fine, as much as I enjoy dad's workplace, I’d rather go back to my hotel room and relax”

“Leave that for your father to decide” Carla said from her spot “I think you need another day or two here, but if what you’re saying is true, then I believe you can go early”

“Trust me Mutter, I'm fine, if anything else happens I'll have Levi beside me” He gave his mother a smile to help ease her concerns.

Carla sighed and stood up from her seat “fair enough. I’ll go see your father now and tell him what you’ve told me” she went to leave the room, she signalled Mikasa to come with her “come on Mika, leave the love birds alone”

“Mutter!” Eren called out to her.

 

\---

 

“Eren I really do suggest you stay for a bit longer”  Grisha  sighed as he watched as his son was preparing to leave.

“Your suggestions are a bit pointless when you know I don’t want to stay here for more than a few hours” Eren had taken out his drip and everything else that was hooked to him, he was tugging on a shirt, wincing slightly when he was a bit too rough, he had Levi wait outside his room for him just so that he wouldn’t snap at his father.

“Eren, as your father and doctor, I highly suggest you stay at the hospital and rest. It’s what’s best for you son”  Grisha  calm explained.

Eren shook his head as he grabbed his jacket and shoes “What’s best for me” he bit out “is telling Levi to leave me and never speak to me again what’s best for me?” he spat “Never had I have the displeasure of my own father decide my own life for me”

“That boy has done nothing but cause problems”

“That boy is a twenty-five-year-old man” Eren corrected his father “I’m twenty-fucking-three, I'm not a child anymore. I’ve made my  choices,  I've protected the ones I love most for years and if you think me leaving Levi alone and defenceless is a good choice... Then you’re sorely mistaken” He stepped into his shoes and head towards the door “Now I'm going to my hotel room, I'm going to rest in a comfortable bed with no interruptions and I'm going to use the time I have off work with my boyfriend” he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Levi looked up at him from the spot he was stood at, Eren didn’t look happy, Levi reached a hand out and held onto his “are you okay?” he asked.

Eren sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck “but problems with dad” he squeezed Levis hand “c’mon, let's get my meds and then we can relax back at the hotel... maybe order some good room service”

Levi only nodded as they started to walk off down the corridors of the ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Eren is stubborn.  
> But we do love the brunet!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i haven't updated for quite a bit.  
> I've been to London for the weekend to see BTS live in concert at Wembley Stadium. Got to say it was fantastic, but my feet absolutely killed from walking hours on end without a break.  
> I've also been dying these past few days with either hay-fever or a damn cold, i can't decipher one of the other.

A couple days go by. Levi took care of Eren while he rested, he tended his wounds, gave him his medication and changed his bandages.  Neither had heard from Grisha since they left, no doubt he tried contacting Eren but the brunet was still not happy with him and ignored any sort of contact is father made.

The investigation regarding the Ral family was still on going, so far all they had was the evidence Levi sent in, the court order sent out to them and the mass amount of texts and phone calls he got from Petra. It wasn’t much but hopefully with the bribery and the trespassing onto private property as well as breaking and entering also helped his case... As well as Eren’s incident.

As much as Levi’s uncle Kenny hated the cops, he went to them, gave them one of the guys who attacked Eren and made him confess that it was, in fact, the Ral family who hired him to take Eren out.

Levi made sure he called them up and ordered an arrest on said family and demanded he be involved with the arrest. Unfortunately warrants take a while to come through so he had to wait and tend to his boyfriend's needs.

They lied in bed, TV was turned on and they watched the Addams family, no thanks to Eren. Levi curled up into Erens side as he played with one of his piercings in his ear, they laid in comfortable silence, until Erens stomach growled “Looks like it’s time for food” Eren announced patting his belly “think we can go out to eat this time? No matter how much I loved the room service, I just need some fresh air”

Levi looked up at Eren “sure. Where do you want to go?” he asked the brunet.

Eren pondered for a moment “how about we go see Mika, see if she’s almost finished working and we’ll choose from there” he suggested.

Levi nodded and turned himself over so he sat on his knees “as much as I like seeing you naked, I'll have to find you some clothes” he leaned over and kissed the brunet “won't be long” he said before moving off the bed.

Eren bit his bottom lip seeing Levi’s naked butt in all it’s glory, he was so glad to suggest naked cuddles while watching movies, best half day ever.

Levi came back with some clothes for Eren and started to change himself. Eren pulled on some boxers and his loose-fitting bottoms and grabbed Levi by the waist and pulled him close between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed “you’re absolutely beautiful” he told the raven “couldn’t thank you enough for being my nurse these past few days”

Levi leaned down and kissed the brunet's forehead “ you’re welcome babe, just being a good boyfriend is all” he mumbled “c’mon, if we want to catch the brat we got to get moving” Levi broke out of Erens hold and slipped on his shirt and tucking it into his jeans.

\---

“Grisha’s been trying to get a hold of you Eren” Mikasa announced as the two men walk through the door of the café.

“Yeah well, he should learn to keep his mouth shut when it comes to my relationship” Eren sighed out as he leaned against the counter.

“He’s your dad, he’s looking out for you” she  argued .

“He may be my father, but he’s not my guidance counsellor. If I need his input for anything, I’ll ask him. Other than that, he’s got to stop trying to put his two cents into everything that doesn’t concern him”  the brunet gave her a look to drop the conversation altogether.

Mikasa sighed, knowing that if she continued this argument further, she  won't  get anywhere in the end “Fine... Just at least once, pick up the phone and hear him out?” she asked “he’s been beating himself up about it, as well as having a good scolding off of Carla” he muttered at the end.

Eren could only shrug his shoulders “what time do you finish work?” He asked changing the  conversation .

“I’m just about done, I'm going to sign out  now. Why ?” She asked him.

“Me and Levi w a nt to go out to eat for a change since I've been bedridden the past few days” the brunet told her whilst giving a little squeeze of the smaller males' hand in his “ wanted to see if you want to come with. It’ll be nice having a  normal children of the family  get together”

Mikasa could only laugh at Eren’s choice of words “Eren, we’re anything  _ but  _ normal” she shrugged off her apron, hung it up and clocked out at the machine and grabbed her belongings. She then came out from the kitchens door and stood with her brother and cousin “alright then, where are we going to eat?” she asked.

“No idea” Eren said “let’s just drive about and see what catches our eye”

\---

The group were seated in a booth at the far end of the restaurant. They decided that some good Frankie and Benny’s Italian food would suit their pallet. They ordered their starters, main as well as desert, they didn’t order any alcohol because one, Levi was designated driver, Eren was on some high pain medication and Mikasa didn’t believe drinking so early in the afternoon while eating good quality food will agree with her stomach.

“you’re awfully quiet this afternoon” Mikasa said to Levi as he pushed his food around with his fork, barely eating his meal.

“I’m just tired” he said to her “I miss my bed, my dog, my Raven and my damn horse” he mumbled “everything’s just gone to shit within a span of a few months” she stabbed his Spaghetti Carbonara rather harshly before shoving his fork in his mouth and chewing it. He was in a slight mood due to the week's advents and quite honestly all he wanted was a spa break, but unfortunately Erwin can’t give him such luxury until he’s had at least a months' worth of chart breaking photo shoots.   


Eren placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it under the table. He can understand Levi’s frustrations as he was quite frustrated himself, not because of the fact he can’t do anything physically with Levi, but mainly because this whole entire Petra and family drama was getting on his nerves. He felt Levi’s hand slide on top of his and squeeze it, it was a comforting squeeze as well as a ‘thank you for understanding’ squeeze. He silently  eat  his crispy  bbq  chicken burger while turning his other hand under the  table  to hold onto his lover tightly.

After their mains were done, Levi excused himself to go to the bathroom. Eren checked his phone of any news on their house, and thank the heavens there was, Erwin sent him a text letting him know that their whole house was photographed and cleaned top to bottom and that any locks were replaced and holes patched up as well as a new security system put in for extra protection. The police found Levi’s gun stash, but couldn’t really do anything about it since Levi legally owned the collection and they were locked up in a tight place for no one to get into.

The brunet sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair, at least now it’s somewhat getting better. Levi came back to the table, his brows furrowed and a scowl on his face “what’s up?” the brunet asked  him sliding an arm over his shoulder in comfort.

Levi sighed and leaned into his partner “some fucker tried drugging me while I was taking a piss” he mumbled out “good thing I have sensitive hearing otherwise I wouldn’t be here” he grabbed his glass of water and took a sip “already called the police and informed the manager, the guy’s knocked out in the shitter so it’s less hassle for me”

“First your house gets shot up, then Eren gets stabbed and shot and now you almost got drugged?” Mikasa threw her hands up above her head “what the fuck kind of Karma do you have?”

Levi shrugged his shoulders “not a good one apparently. Just want this shit over and done with so I can get on with my life” he leaned his head on  Erens  shoulder and closed his eyes “wake me up when my ice cream comes” he mumbled.

Eren chuckled and kissed the top of his head “Okay” he muttered into his hair “after that I've got some good news for you”

\---

Eren and Levi dropped Mikasa off at home and they drove to their hotel to settle down for the afternoon. Levi kept his eyes on the road while he listens to Eren go on and on about how he wishes he can just get up and do something physical “Eren, instead of moaning like a child ,  who lost his favourite toy, tell me what news you had for me” he rolled his eyes as he parked up his car in the hotels garage.

“Oh, shit yeah!” Eren slapped his forehead and unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Levi “Erwin text me. Said we can go home tomorrow. Everything ’s  cleaned up so you don’t have to do all the work”

Levi stared at him like ‘do you think I trust them cleaning my shit?’ Eren could only laugh and rub the nape of his neck “yeah I guess you want to clean it from top to bottom yourself” Levi nodded “alright then. Well we get to go home ;  we can have our animals back and then we can finally have that well needed fucking rest in our own bed because hotel bed s are  a bitch to sleep on”

Levi groaned in agreement, of all hotels he chose from, Maria seemed to be alright since the reviews were good and it had five stars for fucks sake. Although when he slept in that  bed  he felt like it wasn’t right, it wasn’t like his own, it didn’t feel like he slept on a cloud, it was like a damn bed of needles. He complained about the mattress although the reception couldn't do anything about it so he suffered the next few days.

So now that the raven knew he could go home, clean his house in each crack, crevice and corner as well as sleep in his fluffy cloud like  mattress  he couldn’t be any happier.

Levi unbuckled himself, pulled the handle to  Erens  seat so that he was leaning back and crawled over to his side to straddle his waist. The brunet could only flush bright red as he saw his partner casually sit on him, he gripped his hips and went to sit up. Levi only put a hand on his chest to keep him down and leaned down to capture his lips for a deep heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking... Should i make another story to continue from this one? Like a sequel but it'll more than likely be NSFW so no innocent stuffs will be happening and will be classed as 18+?
> 
> It's just a thought. I don't know if i should but that's up to you lot!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later and new chapter! Enjoy!

Levi kicked open his front door before dropping his belongings on the floor. He breathed in the fresh scent of clean linen as well as ocean breeze from his Livingroom as he manoeuvre d  his way from the opened planned rooms and to the back yard where Eren, his dog Kenny, Gomez and the recent family addition Steele causally relaxed in the back yard.

He leaned against the door frame as he saw Steele was lying down,  Eren  resting against him and Kenny resting his head on the brunets legs while Gomez perched on his shoulder all puffed up in his sleep. It was a cute sight, he carefully and quietly walked over, pulled out his phone and took a photo of them all and quickly shooting  Mikasa  a quick text as well as  Hanji  since that woman will be the death of him if she never got anything cute sent over.

** Levi: Look at what I've just came home to. **

** Levi: [Sends picture] **

** Mikasa ** ** :  ** ** Eren ** **  the animal charmer. **

Levi snorted at that near enough waking the slumbering group.

** Hanji ** ** : Oh my god! Is that  ** ** Eren ** **?! THIS IS SO CUTE!!!! I’ve got to show Erwin this!!!! **

** Erwin: So much for working. **

** Levi: Leave him be you bushy browed fuck! He deserves his rest from your needy ass. **

** Erwin: it’s only a few photos! Also he has more to do of you from this weeks shoot. You also have a photoshoot from a brand in London called CYBERDOG to show off their latest  ** **fashion.**

** Levi: Sounds like a  ** **cyber-goths dream.**

** Erwin: It’s actually quite interesting. Should look at their sight, it’s- how you say- out of this world. **

** Levi: You’re so corny oh my fucking god. **

** Erwin: And you’re still friends with me. **

** Levi: Unfortunately. **

** Erwin:  ** ** Woooooow ** **. **

Levi pocketed his phone, maybe he should look at that store and see what he’s expecting for the weeks photoshoot. He got closer to the sleeping group and kneeled down, patted the Dobermans head to move and crawled on top of  Eren  to lay on him so that the front of his body was flushed against his “hay babe”  Eren  yawned out “how was work?” he asked sleepily.

Levi nuzzled his head into the brunet's chest and took a deep breath of his scent “stressful. But now I'm home and you look comfy” he felt  Erens  arms wrap around his smaller frame and held him close and kiss  the top of his head. He felt the stress from work wash away instantly when  Erens  strong arms caged him, he felt so safe and so warm against his natural body heat. It was soothing to him.

\---

Eren  yawned as he cooked breakfast at six AM for himself and Levi and casually scratched his side as he flipped the crepe in the pan. He had already fed Kenny, let Gomez out for his hunt and fed Steele as well. Slicing up a banana and some strawberry's,  Eren  placed them on top of the chocolate spread crepe before placing another one on top.

He grabbed a bowl and scooped some yogurt out into it and sat some granola and blueberries on top before placing it all on a tray along with Levis freshly made cup of tea and a small glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

The brunet managed to support his and Levis food on the tray as he walked up the flight of stairs and along the cushioned carpeted hallway before reaching their room and opening it before setting it down gently on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly combed his fingers through the raven coloured hair before planting a kiss on the pale skinned temple.

“morning sleeping beauty”  Eren  softly said next to Levis’ ear “it’s time to wake up”

Levi groaned only to bury himself under the covers,  Eren  chuckled and started tugging the covers “come on. I made breakfast and some morning tea”

Levi hummed from under the covers before showing his eyes from under the covers “English breakfast?” he soft asked.  Eren  nodded his head “best boyfriend ever” the raven yawned out before uncovering himself and sitting up against the headboard and pillows.

Eren  grabbed the tray and sat it on Levi’s thighs before grabbing the glass of orange juice “do you want the yogurt, granola and berries or the crepe?” he asked.

Levi thought for a second before grabbing the plate with the crepes on “what’s in it?” he asked grabbing the knife and fork.

“There’s chocolate spread, bananas and strawberries”  Eren  said to him “healthy but not healthy” he laughed.

Levi cut up and took a bite of the crepe, it was so good that he grabbed the spoon and took a quick spoonful from the bowl too and grinned at  Eren  who sat there shocked that he took a bite from each one.

“Hey, I made that for both of us”  Eren  whined as he watched Levi take another mouthful

The raven swallowed his food and licked his lips “and were both going to eat it” he said “I'm not going to eat it all to myself so stop whining”

\---

Levi sprawled across the couch on top of  Eren  as he scrolled through his socials, he and  Eren  didn’t have to head into work until ten and it was only eight at the moment. He looked at his notifications and seen how upset fans had been lately with the lack of photos from him. He tried the best he could to produce more, but since not many companies had been reaching out to them lately there wasn’t much, he could do. Then he remembered, Erwin told him about that Cyber company that wanted him to do a photoshoot but also recommended he looked at their site first.

He opened up a browser on his phone and looked up the site, clicking on the first link he was brought to a rather bright a vibrant front page “holy shit” he squint his eyes a little and turned the brightness on his phone down so that he didn’t have to strain his eyes any more than he actually does. There was tabs for items that had just landed, to shop the latest tees and new bags...  Ect ,  Ect .

He looked through and thought the clothing they produced was quite weird, but also very cool and interesting “what’s that?”  Eren  asked looking at his phone “looks like space suits”

Levi snorted and shook his head “Nah, just a company in London that wants to  collab  for their latest launch” he told the brunet “for some reason I want all of this stuff... it looks so fucking cool”

Eren  could only hum in agreement and looked through the site with him “those look cool” he pointed to the backpacks “think you’ll be getting to wear one in the photoshoot?” he asked as he looked at it more.

Levi nodded “I'd assume so, they are quite new, the black one’s already sold out... that’s depressing” he muttered at the end he liked the black one and it was made of rubber, perfect to keep his stuff from getting wet when rain came. The pink one wasn’t really his colour and was an eyesore, but the yellow one was something he could manage.

Eren  gasped “ dem  shoes doe!” he pointed at the platforms “I want some”

“you’re already a god damn tree! The fuck do you need them for?” Levi questioned as  Eren  pouted.

“they look cool and I want them” he mumbled.

They were cool, but they were for women, something that Levi could pull off and wear... but  Eren , not so much “you do realise they are for women right?” he asked the brunet.

“What? No, you’re joking? Fuck! So unfair” Levi chuckled as  Eren  buried his head against his neck and tightened his hold around his waist muttering to himself.

\---

“Afternoon L” Erwin greeted as both Levi and  Eren  entered his office door. Levi took off the bandage around his face and stuffed it in his pocket and sat on  Eren  lap when he sat on the sofa.

“when’s this shoot? I’ve given my fans a little teaser about the  collab  with the Cyberdog company” Levi c rossed  his arms across his chest as he stared at the large blond who sat behind his desk.

Erwin sighed and sat back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms and interlocking his fingers and sat his hands over his stomach “the clothing is already here, still being taken out of their protective sheets and being hung up as we speak. Although-” he sat forward in his seat “we’ve also had a little request to put  Eren  in as well, that’s if he’s willing to do it”

“I’m not much for modelling”  Eren  answered honestly “I'm more of the editing type of guy”

“I’m well aware” Erwin said as he placed his hands on his desk “although this could be something to ease you out of your comfort zone, something to do with Levi. Also there’s not a lot of men like yourself who can do this, and we may have been asked to see if Levi can fit in women's clothes”

“Lying bastard” Levi muttered “you told them that I can and they sent some over”

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly laughed “Actually,  Hanji  did”

“Four-eyes!” Levi yelled out. He heard  Hanji  laugh at the other side of the door, she was listening to the conversation the whole time.

\---

Eren  stood outside the changing room tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed across his chest “come on Levi, it’s not going to be that bad”

“fuck you. I look like a fucking idiot” Levi said on the other side “I had to tuck and it fucking bothers me”

“let me at least see. I won't laugh or anything” the brunet reassured him. Levi had been sat behind his room door for a while, the make-up artists told him that he was being stubborn and wouldn’t open his robe so they could at least see what they were working with.

“No” Levi stubbornly said “when you say you won’t laugh, you laugh” he did have a point there.

“cross my heart”  Eren  said to him “just at least let me in. I bet whatever you’re wearing isn’t that bad than what I’m wearing”

It was quiet on Levis’ side “what are you wearing?” he asked.

“space shit”  Eren  sassily replied.

The door opened just a crack “space shit” the smaller male repeated, he eyed the brunet up and down and gave a satisfied hum of approval.  Eren  had on the Lander Waistcoat in the black carbon_fibre since the silver one washed out his skin tone and some black space landing joggers, a pair of Saturn light up goggles sat on top of his messy amount of chocolate brown hair and the companies  ravebag  that was holographic and  Eren  seemed to like it since the colours shift. They also had the shoes he liked and they were in his size too.

“god damn” was all Levi could say as he opened the door a bit more before moving “close and lock the door behind you. I don’t want people snooping in”

Eren  followed his orders and locked the door behind himself and watched as Levi undone his robe and let it slide off his shoulders before slipping the rest of the way onto the floor. Levi had on the black veil bodysuit, it hugged his body and really did a good number for his pale ass cheeks,  Eren  bit his bottom lip as he felt his blood rush down below, he didn’t anyone seeing Levi like this he looked so god damn exotic.

Eren  inched closer to the ravens back and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck and groaned “fuck your beautiful” he sighed and kissed his neck “turn around for me” he felt Levi shift about in his arms when he turned around.

Levi had on the bumbag and made sure it covered his crotch, it was a bright highlighter pink colour, it wasn’t Levi’s most liked colour but it seemed to fit him nicely. He had brightly bold eye look with the hot pink smoky eye and the thick purple liner, Levi didn’t think it should be necessary for it but apparently it had to be done since he had a thin small strip of LED stuck to the middle of his forehead, apparently it’s called a third  eyelite  and he had to roll his eyes at that because it was slightly corny in his mind. He had a tinted lip gloss over his lips and he hated how it felt, he preferred an actual lip tint or lipstick that he knew he couldn’t feel the texture of.

“I look like a clown” he lifted his head up to look at his tree of a boyfriend.

“No, you don’t”  Eren  sighed “you look gorgeous” he held the smaller male closer to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re just saying that because I'm your boyfriend” Levi stubbornly muttered.

Eren  chuckled and nuzzled his nose with Levis “I’m saying it because it’s true, besides, now that I've seen you like this, I can’t keep my hands off of you” he slid his hands down and groped  levis  ass to prove a point “see, I just can’t help myself”

Levi slapped his bicep and tried pushing away “you’re so needy”

Eren  didn’t let go and only pulled him back in and  gave him a  kiss “no, just being an overly affectionate boyfriend” he smirked at him.

-

Eren  managed to get Levi out of his cave and onto set, the raven felt slightly awkward walking around without has bandage on, but apparently  his good friend coloured contacts came to the rescue as well as the veil of the hood that covered half of his face. The bright light of the LED strip shined through the mesh so it was really hard to see the rest of his face under the hood.

They had him pose alone for the outfit he wore, then had  Eren  pose with him, they made sure  Eren  had on some of the sunglasses that came along with their stuff , he was rocking the pixelated sunglasses that actually hid his eyes well.

Scenes kept changing, props here removed and new ones were added in “wait, what’s that?” Levi asked  Eren  quietly as he pointed to a prop.

“I think it’s their mascot?”  Eren  questioned mainly himself.

“I want it” Levi instantly said.

The prop looked like… well a dog, minus the cute face, it was more robotic?  In a way. But Levi didn’t care, he was instantly awed by it and wanted it.

“I don’t think they’ll let you have it”  Eren  told him rubbing the back of his neck.

“But… it’s cute” Levi said as he stared up at his boyfriend, unnatural things that didn’t gravitate to Mother Nature made Levi instantly love them. He also attracted wild animals and that wasn’t natural so why can’t he have something that wasn’t natural?

Eren  groaned and stared at his partner who looked like he was doing his best to pull the best puppy dog eyed look  he could muster ‘ _ god damn he’s so fucking cute’ _ Eren  thought  as he cuddled his boyfriend close and buried his face against his neck.

“So can I have it?” Levi dared to ask.

“Yeah”  Eren  said against his neck earning a small quiet victory from Levi.

-

“L!” Erwin called out from behind the camera “phone call”

Levi gave him a thumbs up to the tall blond and made his way over to collect his phone from Erwin and walked out of the room and to the break area.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Levi Ackerman?” A man asked over the phone.

“Speaking”

“Oh thank goodness” the man sighed “my name is Officer Nile  Dok , I’ve been assigned your case against the  Ral  family ” he informed.

“What’s happening then?” Levi asked.

“We’ve just got what we needed back from the courts. We now have a search warrant and a warrant for the arrest of Mr  Ral  and his wife. Thanks to yourself and family members we had managed to gather as much evidence as possible to put these people behind bars for good”

“Oh thank fuck” Levi sighed “sorry”

“No, no it’s fine, swear all you want, I know how hard it must have been for you to  deal with this for almost a year”

“It’s been a stressful fucking year” Levi answered honestly “when will they be arrested?” He asked.

“Well you did put in the request to come along and watch, you call the shots”

“Oh shit really? Well I’m almost done with work. I can come straight down to the office”

“Then that’s good, me and my team will be ready and waiting”

“Okay, thank you Mr  Dok  for the good news”

“It’s no problem”

Levi hung up and quickly moved back over to the studio and slammed the door open and ran over to  Eren  and jumped into his arms in his excited state “they’re finally going” he mumbled “the  Rals  are going to prison and we’re going to watch them be cuffed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: CYBERDOG is an actual company here in the UK that is based in Camden Town London. All clothing mentioned in this story relating to the photoshoot is real clothing made by them, if you want to have a look at their site go right ahead you'll find some really cool looking stuff in there but they ARE pricey due to the materials they use.
> 
> This is also something for me to get Levi out of the 'goth' series of clothing for a bit and have him try something new. There will be a drawing made up of him wearing the actual clothing so please bare with me until that is done!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done the piece of art to go with last chapters look with Levi https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soph13saurus
> 
> Sorry i was more into drawing his face than other things... i like drawing his face.

Levi held  Erens  hand in his as he walked up to the front door of the  Rals  home and knocked.  They stood there in their casual clothing and make-up removed from their faces.  There was shuffling on the other side before it was opened and  Mrs  Ral  stared at him “Levi? What’re you doing here?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“Mrs  Ral ” Levi began “you and Mr  Ral  are under arrest”

“On what charges?” Mr  Rals  voice boomed.

“Harassment, stalking, threatening behaviour, attempted murder and  scandalous behaviour and amongst other things” he smirked at the flabbergasted couple in front of him “if you do not comply and offer yourself up willingly, consequences will be made”

“You can’t do this” Mrs  Ral  spoke up.

“Oh I can and I just did” Levi told her “should have thought about that when you supported your daughters delusions and tried murdering my boyfriend” he frowned at them both “have fun in prison” both he and  Eren  backed away as the police came up and cuffed the married couple and sat them in different vehicles and drove off.

Eren  squeezed his hand and kissed the top of his head “good job babe” he told him.

Levi hummed and leaned against him “I wonder if my face is still plastered in their church”

“There’s only one way to find out”  Eren  said and they walked away.

\---

Levi had never felt so disgusted in his life. What he was told and the photos  Eren  saw was right here in the flesh, he never felt more creeped out by a family that worshipped him like he was some sort of god that graced them with his presents.  Eren  was deemed the demon that caused death and destruction but all he was, was a big softy who could never hurt anyone, unless it was with his bone crushing hugs.

“What the fuck is wrong with these people?” Levi asked as he picked up a book and flipped through the pages. His face had been circled with a love heart whilst  Erens  was crossed out and scribbled over. It was unbelievably pathetic and made him uncomfortable knowing this all of this was right under their church. Levi shook his head and he dropped the book on the floor and stepped over it, not wanting to touch the thing anymore.

“These walls are really weirdly designed”  Eren  sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. There was  Eren  at the bottom of the wall, or well he thinks it’s him, a monster growing from him and then, what seems to be, Levi up in the sky with wings and birds around him “think they were trying to go with the ‘Ancient Egyptian’ vibe?” He asked Levi who stood next to him and slipped an arm around his waist.

“Nah, just tacky decorating” he said earning a laugh from the taller male.

“This place is making me uncomfortable”  Eren  said as he put an arm over Levi’s shoulders “wanna go for food?” He asked the smaller male.

“Yeah, I’m fucking hungry” he said as he allowed the taller male to escort him out of the hell hole.

- \--

Levi stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles  after working so long. He had been working on his own little props for their project and even had a few emails from their tutor about an update. If it wasn’t for him both he and  Eren  wouldn’t have gotten anything done.

The raven took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose to release some tension. He spent a few hours making a model of a cottage with some cardboard and popsicle sticks, he got the idea from a YouTube video he saw of someone making a miniature flower house, Levi made sure that he got  Eren  to run over to the craft store to grab another couple packets of sticks, a few packs of clay, Styrofoam balls and some train terrain stuff since he knows he’d never touch real moss for this certain project.

Eren  came through the studio door and planted the bags of crafts on the table “I swear I have never gotten so many looks for buying a bunch of craft supplies” he huffed as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“They’re only craft supplies” Levi told him “why would they give you any funny looks for that?” He asked as he turned his head to the taller male.

Eren  scratched the back of his head in thought “I don’t know” he answered “once they saw my face, asked what I was making with the items, I just told them they were for you for your little model you were making. They’re only sticks and other stuff so what’s with the looks?” He questioned mainly himself and rubbed his face with both his hands.

Levi only sighed and shook his head, he rummaged in the bag and pulled out the packet of sticks and the moss. Thank god because he really wanted to make this cottage look perfect once he finishes the rest. Grabbing one of the many styrofoam balls he got one that was a relatively good enough size before covering it up in tin foil  to what it made some bumps and crevices before applying a thin layer of clay on top of that.

Eren  payed close attention to Levi as he was concentrating deeply in his work, he always stuck the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth when he was so deep into something. Levi closed an eye, brought his hand out so that he could see the item in a different distance to see if anything needed adding or taking away and would bring it back to continue.

“Here, make yourself useful” Levi handed  Eren  the sticks “cut the ends off and save them, I’m using them as roof tiles  when I finish making the basement doors”

Eren  could only shrug as he opened the packet and grabbed the craft knife and make sure to carefully cut both ends off before making a pile of ‘tile parts’ and ‘wall parts’.

- \--

After being so caught up in their project, Levi hadn’t noticed how late it was, he glanced at his phones clock and saw it was almost midnight. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with paint covered fingers and yawned in his spot, he was so tired, but also really hungry. He got out of his seat, feeling a bit wobbly on his legs from sitting too long, and walked out of his crafting studio and head to the kitchen to wash his hands and heat up some left overs in the microwave.

He sat comfortably on the couch as he watched TV with Gomez resting on his stand and Kenny sleeping and snoring on his end of the sofa. He could see Steele outside sleeping under the tree they had in the back yard with the garden fairy lights wrapped around it .

Levi thought about his day. He had an amazing photo shoot with his boyfriend, got to see the  Rals  be cuffed up and moved to the station and finally made a huge progress in his project.

Levi cleaned up his mess and turned the tv off before going to bed. He switched all the lights off, stripped from his clothing and put them into the washing hamper before crawling into bed and snuggling up to  Erens  muscled body and planting kisses on his neck and jaw, making the taller male squirm under the tough.

“Stop~” He whined “it tickles”

Levi chuckled and gave him another kiss on the cheek before resting his head on the brunet chest “Good night” he mumbled.

“Night babe”  Eren  yawned before kissing the top of his head.

- \--

“Morning my sleeping children~!”  Hanji  shouted in a sing song voice as she allowed herself into  Eren  and Levi’s room.

Eren  jumped and woke Levi up in the process, the smaller male gripped onto the covers to cover himself up more at the loud booming brunet “ Hanji  What the fuck?!” He hissed out “fuck out of my house you crazed bitch”

Hanji  could only cackle at the still tired duo “you haven’t been answering your phone” she whined “it’s almost lunch time and you have work to do!”

Eren  looked at the clock on the bedside table, shit she was right, usually  Eren  would wake up to the alarm but he must have been too tired to wake up to it today “Erwin’s not mad is he?”  Eren  asked as he yawned .

Hanji  waved her hand “no no not at all,  after he saw the news of Petra’s parents being taken in and your lovely faces being on screen he decided to let you both have extra rest. But now you have to come into work so you best get ready chop chop” she clapped her hands in order for them to move.

Levi groaned as he rolled his eyes and covered his face with the covers. Yep, another day another stressful photo shoot.

- \--

“Why does my model look like he’s on his death bed?” Levi’s photographer asked as he walked into the room like a zombie, he hadn’t had his daily dose of tea after waking up so he wasn’t as productive as he usually was when it came to his modelling.

Eren  sighed as he came into the room with a freshly made cup of tea for the raven “sorry,  Hanji  woke us up rather rudely and didn’t give L a chance to have his wake up tea” he handed the tea over to Levi, who took a sip and hummed in delight as he got his fix “he needs his caffeine fix”

“Understandable” his photographer nodded “we all know  Hanji  can be” he pointed a look at the energetic brunet who only grinned like the idiot she was.

Levi felt a lot more better that he had his tea, he was now up and willing to pose a lot more as well as be moved about for his set up. He was back with the gothic vampire vibes that he had been supporting for a while and currently held a skull in his hand as he stared longingly at it through his bandages.

He was going to ask Erwin today if he can make the announcement. He obviously wasn’t going to do it until after he had been to the courts, but he wanted to reveal who was the real man behind L to all of his fans, and if  Eren  was up to it have him revel who he was as well.

“Okay that’s a rap!” His photographer called out “another good job well done L. I’ll see you another day”

Levi waved  goodbye  to his  photographer before leaving the studio with  Eren  and make their way to Erwin’s office.

Levi knocked on the door, he could hear shuffling on the other side before a “come in” was heard.

Levi opened the door and saw as Erwin fixed the hair on top of his head, that wasn’t like Erwin to have messy attire “I need to talk to you about something” Levi said as he sat down on the sofa.

Erwin cleared his throat “Oh? And what might that be?” He asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

“It’s about my announcement” he said “I want to see if I still have the go ahead to do it”

“Of course” the blond said as he sat back “although with how things are at the moment I still suggest you wait until all the  Rals  are put behind bars” he suggested.

“I know this” Levi said to him as he crossed one leg over the other “that’s why after the court hearing has been done with, I want you to make sure it’s set up” he explained “when is the court hearing day?” He asked.

Erwin tapped a key on his computer and looked at his emails “since Petra and her parents have been taken in, each been questioned, I believe it’ll be next Tuesday. It’s Thursday today so that’s plenty of time for you to wind down and relax until then”

“You’re giving me the days off?” Levi asked as he sat up straight in his seat, he can finally have his spa day like he wanted.

The blond chuckled and closed his laptop “yes Levi, you have the days off until your court hearing, you can go on that day long spa break you’ve wanted”

Levi cheered inside his head, thank the seven sins of hell that he can finally get this, he leaned into  Eren  as he sighed “thank fuck”

Eren  and Levi left Erwin’s office and closed the door behind them, Levi stayed near the door for a moment until he heard voices from behind the door, he knew  something was off with the brute. Then he heard that all too familiar voice on the other side, he took out his phone and sent a quick text.

** Levi: Have fun sucking monster dick ** **  baby brat. **

He chuckled as  Eren  face palmed “for fuck sake Mika” he mumbled out .

- \--

“Hold still you shit” Levi hissed out as he tried holding  Erens  face still.

Eren  scrunched his nose as a brush tickled the end of it “how long is this going to take? You’ve glued my brows down enough already” he whined.

“Special effects makeup takes time a patience, something you lack apparently” the raven mumbled as he continued to use  a disposable eyelash wand ,  that was used for mascara , to flatten the brow hairs down  to the brunet face.

“I take offence to that”  Eren  huffed “I was patient enough to wait around for you” he grinned.

“Yeah and now look where we are. You’re now being pinned down by your boyfriend while he monsters your face up”

Eren  could only chuckle as he was in fact being pinned down by the smaller males' weight as he sat on his waist and worked his creative magic on the brunets' face. Levi made sure that there were no loose hairs threatening to escape their hold as he moved  Erens ’ face side to side to see if anything else needs to be done. He reached over and grabbed the translucent powder that he kind of stolen from the make-up artists.

What? They had a closet filled with make-up in the studio, Levi was only making sure it wasn’t going to waste.

He picked up a makeup cushion and dipped it into the powder before patting on top of the glued down brows to reduce the sticky layer. Placing those items down on the table he picked up a shade of concealer, which he believed to be the brunets shade, and covered them over with it and used his ring finger to blend it out into his skin.

Levi bit his bottom lip trying to not laugh “you look weird without eyebrows” he handed  Eren  a mirror and watched as his ‘ nonbrows ’ lifted up to his hairline, that’s when his laughter escaped him and he laughed at  Erens  face.

“you’re so mean! ~”  Eren  whined as he grabbed his boyfriend laughing face. He loved how Levis nose was scrunch up when he laughed, it was a pure sight to see as well as one of his genuine smiles he would show just to him.

After his laughing episode, Levi went ahead and continued with his work with making  Eren  more  monstereque  like in his dreams. He worked with a light shade of liner and drawn teeth on his cheeks as well as over his lips but had to make him blot his lips down on a tissue as he always had the habit of licking them when he touched them “stop it” he tapped his cheek “you’re going to ruin it”

Eren  huffed, he was bored and this is the longest Levi has been staring at him and it wasn’t even directly at his eyes “I’ve got a numb bum” he told him “can we take a break? Your bony ass is digging into my thighs”

Lei sat back with an offended look on his face “my ass is not bony” he muttered.

Eren  chuckled as he reached his hands around to grope it and hummed “you’re right, it’s not” he squeezed his cheeks again earning a whimper from the smaller male “ rather soft actually”  he buried his face in the navels neck and kissed and nipped at the skin.

“ E-Eren ” Levi moaned out “I’ve still got so much to do”

The brunet pulled his head back, satisfied to see the red marks contrasted against pale skin “but I want you” he rocked his hips up towards his lovers member.

Levi held his breath when he felt  Erens  already hardened member prodding his “I can’t fuck you when you look have done” he said to him “let me finish first, then I’ll have you begging” he whispered in his ear earning a shudder from the taller male.

- \--

To say  Eren  didn’t like what Levi had done to his face would be a big fat lie, he loved how creepy he looked, with the sunken in cheeks to the skeletal features on his face as well as the sunken in eyes and the exposed teeth. He looked something from a horror movie and he fucking loved every bit of it.

Unfortunately, however, he was currently lying on the bed and waiting for Levi to come back in the room. He was  frustrated and needed Levi now, but he had to do something quickly and left the sexually frustrated brunet cuffed to the bed with a raging hard on.

When the bedroom door opened,  Eren  held his breath “Holy fuck” he breathed out seeing what Levi was wearing.

He started at the bottom. Levi worn knee high black/brown boots, with a slight heel to them,  tight fitting boxers as well as his waist length jacket that he made back in the old apartment and what was that? Bondage get up?

“What’re you wearing?” He asked.

“Oh, these?” Levi said at he pulled on one of the straps “I made these while you were passed out one night, thought they would look good”

“Good?”  Eren  scoffed “fuck me they look fucking great on you”

Levi gave him a devilish smile as he closed the bedroom door behind him and got closer to the bed “Yeah?” He asked as crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist “do they really look that good on me?” He asked again as he sat his rear right on top of  Erens  erection.

Erens  breath hitched as Levi began rocking his ass slowly over his cock “f-fuck yes” he stuttered.

Levi clicked his tongue and grabbed his cheeks in one hand “what was that?” He asked.

“Y-yes” he stuttered again.

“Yes what?”

“Levi”

Levi slapped his cheek “it’s  C aptain ”

‘ _ Holy shit’  _ Eren  thought to himself, he  swallowed the lump in his throat “yes C aptain ”

Levi chuckled as he leaned down to  his ear “good boy Jaeger” he said and pulled on his earlobe with his canine.

The brunets breath stuttered as  Levi rocked his lower half against his, small whines came from his throat as the raven-haired male played with him. Levi could only chuckle as he decided to get off his lover and stand above him, earning a moan in protest from the brunet.

“Oi, brat, what’s with the whining?” He asked as he broad one foot over the brunets cock and hovered the end his foot over it “You’re such a perverted brat”

“Levi please”  Eren  said then hissing as Levi put pressure on his cock.

“What was that” he hissed.

“C-C aptain ”  Eren  moaned “Please” he begged

Levi hummed “begging already cadet?” He asked “should expect you to put up more of a fight” he said as he moved his foot on the erection.

Eren  hissed at the contact, god did this feel so good to him, he wanted to get out of these cuffs and caress the mans milky white thigh and plant as many bites as possible on that overly soft skin “please Levi I-“ he was cut off with a moan  as  Levi put more pressure of his cock  “fuck” he hissed “fuck you’re so mean” he whined.

Levi laughed as he took his foot off and started to slowly strip off his jacket “is that so?” He asked as he threw it onto the chair  “Don’t you like it when I’m mean?” He asked as he unzipped his boots and took one off after the other and put them beside the bed.

“But Levi”  Eren  whined.

“This isn’t going to be much fun if you keep calling my name Jaeger” Levi said as knelt down the bottom of the bed “it’s C aptain , now start using it” he demanded.

Eren  shuddered at the tone “fuck you’re so sexy when demanding” he said getting a laugh from the raven.

“I can be demanding when I want to be” Levi said as he leaned over to grab a piece of fabric “lift your head up” he ordered.

Eren  lifted his head and watched as his sight was covered with the cloth “What’re you doing?” He asked.

“You’ll see… well feel” Levi told him as he said back.

Eren  was a sight to be, his tanned toned body looked so good to eat off of that Levi had to bite his bottom lip. He lightly traced his fingers over  Erens  body, earning the muscles to tense under his touch , he leaned over and licked one of  Erens ’ hardened nipples  and pinched the other with his index finger and thumb getting a throaty moan from him.

Slowly trailing his other hand down, he reached the band of his pants and slid his hand under them and grabbed  Erens  cock in his hand.

“Oh fuck!”  Eren  moaned out, he may not be able to see anything but holy shit have his senses heightened.

Levi continued to tease  Erens  nipples as he slowly pumped his cock in his hand, earning many whimpers and whispered curse words that left those plump lips. He left go of this nipples and reached his unoccupied hand over to the bedside draws and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and placed them next to himself.

He shifted himself down so that he could shimmy off  Erens  boxers and admired at his partners large length, he had done oral on him before, but  Eren  was far too impatient to let him go all out before, so maybe now that he had him where he wanted him he could.

He licked his lips and held  Eren’s  cock in one hand and licked the  precum  off the tip,  Erens  stomach muscle spasm from the touch.  Levi then wrapped his mouth around the tip and  took it in his mouth.

“Oh fuck!”  Eren  moaned out “Oh fuck captain, yes”

Levi gave a hum in approval, the vibrations making  Erens  hips lift off the mattress so Levi had to use both hands to hold them down as he moved his head up and down the impressive size until it hit the back of his throat , tears pricked his eyes as he  kept it there for a moment before pulling back and going faster with his bobbing.

Erens  toes curled “fuck  C - Captain” he moaned “if you keep doing that I’m gonna-“

Levi braced for it as he let go of  Erens  hips and he slammed them into his face as he rode out his orgasm,  Eren  tasted sweet, but not overly sweet as his cum slid down his tongue and throat. He pulled back with a pop and  grimaced as some got on his face and down his front .

“You got me dirty” Levi huffed.

“ I-I’m Sorry”  Eren  panted “Are you going to  uncuff  me?” He asked.

Levi wiled his face with a wet wipe before smirking “what I want to do that?” He asked “I haven’t gotten through my fix yet” he said as he lifted  Erens  legs over his shoulders.

“W-wait, Levi!”  Eren  protested earning another slap from the male.

“What was that?” He hissed, he wasn’t giving up just because he had been pleasured.

“Fuck! Captain please”  Eren  begged.

“Pleas what” Levi asked.

“Fuck me”  Eren  told him “fuck me please Captain” he begged.

Levi smirked as he grabbed the lube “still want to be prepped?” He asked.

“Just shove it in”  Eren  told him.

“If I don’t prep you I’ll get a sore dick then you will a sore ass” Levi explained to him.

Eren  only whined “fine” he said defeated.

Levi could only chuckled as he coated his fingers. He inserted his index finger in first, waited for  Eren  to get use to it while he pumped it in and out and twist it around before adding his middle i nto him to get used to that then began to scissor his hole before adding another.

“Captain”  Eren  whine “please put it in”

“Put what in cadet?” Levi asked as he hit  Erens  prostrate, earning a moan from the brunet.

“Please” he said again

“I don’t know what you want from me” Levi said as he continued teasing the brunets prostate.

“Ah-ha please Captain”  Eren  moaned “fuck me with your big cock”

Levi hummed “who taught you these dirty words?”

If  Eren  could give him the ‘you did’ look he would.

Levi took out his fingers, earning a whimper from the brunet until he slipped off his underwear and coated his own cock before  slowly entering  Erens  prepped hole.

“Oh fuck”  Eren  sighed .

Levi was only half way until his slammed his hips into  Eren  “ Oh! Fuck! Captain!”  Eren  yelled out .

“Is that the only words you can say  Eren ?” Levi asked as he  quickly  uncuffed Eren  and took off his blind.

Eren  wrapped his arms around Levi’s heated body and dub his nails into his back earning a hiss from the older male “fuck me Levi” he demanded.

Levi pulled back and slammed his hips back into the brunet making his moan “who do you” he slams his hips into him again “think you are” and again “ordering me around” he buried his head into  Erens  neck as he bit down on his soft spot making him whimper and moan at the pressure and pleasure.

“Fuck Captain”  Eren  moaned as he felt the muscle of Levi’s back tense under his palms as he thrusted into him over and over again “kiss me” he whispered in his ear.

Levi tiled his head and captured  Erens  lips with his own and kissed him as he got quicker and rougher with each thrust making the brunet under him pant and moan in the kisses and watched as tears came out from clenched eyelids as they slid down tanned cheeks and onto the pillows under his head.

Levi pulled back to catch his breath while he still pound into  Eren  “fuck you’re beautiful”  Eren  told him “so fucking beautiful” he pulled Levi back in for another round of heated kisses.

Levi had to push  Erens  off his shoulders so he could get deeper inside him “fuck  Eren ” Levi moaned out “I’m not gonna last much longer”

“Neither am I”  Eren  told him “together?” He asked.

Levi nodded as he picked up the pace, earning more noises from his lover from under him until the last slam of his hips he buried himself deep into  Eren  and  pressed himself against him as he rode out his high and  Eren  spilled his seed between their heated, sweat slicked bodies.

Levi panted into  Erens  neck as he came down from his high “fuck” he breathed out “I’m fucking glad I topped” he chucked as he pulled out of the brunet and was on all fours above him.

Levi watched as  Eren  was turned into a panting mess, his cheeks flushed and sweat made his hair stick to his forehead and shoulders “such a pretty sight” he sighed.

“I think you’re the pretty sight here”  Eren  said as he reached a hand up and combed his fingers through Levi’s sweat infested hair “pretty little devil”

Levi smirked as he leaned down and captured  Erens  lips with his own “beautiful angel” Levi muttered into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise butt smex!  
> Sorry still a bit bad with the foreplay side of things... and smutty scenes.


	25. Chapter 25

Levi sighed as he sat back in his seat, another day, another project induced night.  His little broken cottage was coming up nicely,  it looked somewhat realistic as he could model it with its broken caved in roof  from the massive bolder he made, spayed and painted, the only thing what was left was the moss that he couldn’t wait to put on. But he had to wait until everything else has dried for him to do that.

He rolled his shoulders and finished off the rest of his tea, that had eventually turned cold, and pulled a face. He needed more tea and a lot of music, he decided. Getting up from his seat, he walked through the darkened hallways during the late night, he could hear  Erens  snoring from their room behind him. Silently padding down the stairs he made his way into the kitchen and prepared himself a fresh pot of tea.

Kenny came with the clicking of his paws against the floor and sat by his feet, the Doberman knew when Levi had restless nights and this night seemed to be one of them. He didn’t understand why since now the  Rals  were all off the streets and not coming for him, maybe it’s still the paranoia of his overthinking, or maybe he just needs a long break, he decided on the latter and  continued with his brew making.

Petting  Kennys  head and rubbing the tips of his ears, Levi made his way back up the staircase and into his studio, it was there that he had his phone with a set of headphones plugged into them where he had some heavy metal songs showing on his phone. He pulled on his headphone, looked through his list and turned on some  Rammst ei n  and listened as the German lyrics boomed through the speakers and into his ears.

He manoeuvred around his room, carefully putting his model on a shelf to finish its drying process and pulling  out  another he was making and popped that onto the table.

This model was based on a photo he took while he was at the Castle visiting his uncle, he liked the detail the building had as well as the beauty Mother Nature had created as she wrapped her vines and bloomed her buds of colourful flowers against the dull grey stones. Unfortunately he hadn’t put the walls of this one together yet as he was making miniature furniture and the  cobblestones of the flooring to glue down.

Levi hummed along to the song he listened to as he  kept  his hands busy with carefully placing each mini stone down and covering the cork board with the grey stepping stones. After each one was somewhat flushed close  together ,  he still made some gravel like glue to cover the whole thing over so that it slipped into the cracks and crevasse and fill up any holes there was before wiping the excess stuff with a tissue. He knew he didn’t have to wait long for it to cure and went ahead with using the photos he took as reference as he dry bushed colour upon grey.

The rest of the night was so quiet, so soothing and the only sounds Levi could hear was that of the  music  that came from his headphones as he washed his hands in the bathroom opposite his studio. He didn’t know what time it was, but from the look from the blues of the sky slowly pushing the black he assumed it was around four AM, Eren would wake up at Six and prepare breakfast by Seven, depending on what he would make, and he would then go out for a jog at seven thirty and be back by eight fifteen to clean himself up and prepare for work.

It was a routine Levi memorised for both himself and  Eren , although it would sometimes change depending on their schedules.

Levi cupped warm water in his hands before throwing it on his face and patting his wet cheeks. He was getting tired and he wasn’t even finished with his project yet, but he knew if he worked any longer , Eren  would get upset with him overworking himself to the point of sleeping at the table. He picked up the hand towel and pat his face dry before going back into the studio and turn his music off and unplugging his headphones before moving into his room and stripping himself down before climbing into bed beside his cuddle bear of a boyfriend who instantly felt the shift of weight on his side and turned himself around to pull the smaller male close to him by his waist and plant kisses at the top of his head. Levi smiled to himself and kissed the brunets chest before snuggling up into him and falling asleep.

- \--

“Shit, I’m late”  Eren  mumbled after he looked at his clock , he wasn’t late, just late with his jogging. He didn’t rush into getting up and stumbling out of bed, almost tripping on Kenny in the process, and going into the bathroom to shower  and change.

Coming back out he still saw Levi curled up in bed with his pillow in his arms as he cuddled into it. Levi turned his head to  Eren  as he came to his side of the bed and lifting his head as the brunet planted a kiss on his temple “get some more sleep” he told him “you deserve it” he gave a few more kisses around his face and one last lingering one on his lips before he pulled away.

Levi whimpered tiredly at the loss and tried pulling  Eren  back into bed with him “I’m going to be late for work”  Eren  chuckled.

Levi huffed “its only Erwin, he won’t mind” he tugged him rougher this time and got him back onto the bed and climbed over him to made sure he stayed put and buried his face against the crook of his neck whilst he subconsciously grind his hips against  Erens .

Eren  huffed out a moan “this you telling me you want attention” he teased.

“This is me telling you to give me something that’ll last while our dumb bushy eyebrow boss keeps you away from me for hours on end” Levi stubbornly replied.

Eren  gripped his hips “well then, I’ll do my best” he flipped them over so that he was on top and unbuttoned his pants and quickly taking Levi’s off before giving him his morning fuck.

- \--

“You’re late Yeager” Erwin announced as the brunet was sat behind his desk editing away.

“I know sir”  Eren  said as he sat back in his chair, trying to restrict his tight pants on his half hardened member, fuck thinking about Levi at work after he already had sex with him really was a massive cock tease… no pun intended.

Erwin lifted a bushy brow at him as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe “I’m guessing from your haggard look… Levi managed to have his way again”

Oh god, it wasn’t that noticeable was it? Eren looked at his screen that  mirrored  his reflection, it was plain at day, his hair was a mess and his face was still flushed. Damn Levi and his needy ways.

Eren  sighed as he covered his face “I’m so sorry” he groaned “never knew he would get needy from three hours of sleep”

“He’s had three hours of sleep?” Erwin asked “is this an accruing thing for him?”

Eren sighed as he  p ut his graphic tablets pen in its holder and took off the glove “he’s been having trouble sleeping lately” Eren confessed “since the day of the arrest and going to that creepy place, he’s been restless, he tosses and turns for an hour before giving up and retreating to the studio to keep himself busy until he tiers himself out and sleeps for the day” Eren picked up his now cold mug of coffee and took a sip of it, not liking the taste and putting back down “I don’t know if he’s still expecting something to happen or that he’s just so disturbed that he can’t sleep”

Erwin sighed on his end and pinched the bridge of his nose “Maybe I should give him that well needed break” Erwin dropped his hand to his side and looked at the time on his watch “it’s almost time for your break  Eren . Care to join me for a fresh cup of coffee?” He asked the brunet.

Eren stared at the photos of the cyber shoot, he still had a few things to edit, but that could wait later on “sure” he said “but you’re buying” He cheekily  told him , saving his progress and turning off all monitors and collecting his coat, bag and mug.

Erwin rolled his eyes “of cor es ” he muttered, used to the brunet ' s antics, not like he had  his own  money to spend since he does get paid  enough .

Eren followed Erwin through the halls and to the main lobby, Hanji sneaked her way over and flung an arm over the  brunets '  shoulders, grinning like a maniac like usual asking  about  her favourite grump “he’s just as always, Hanji. Grumpy as usual” Eren reassured her.

“Why does he not at least stop being grumpy?!” She asked rather loudly “it’s like he’s lost all of his sunshine”

“Maybe because he knows you’ll only bombard him with questions about his sanity” Erwin reminded the crazed brunet.

She could only cackle as she actually remembered “oh yeah!” She let go of  Eren  and linked arms with the blond “forgot how his face morphed into nothing but pure sin”

Now  Erens  vision of Levi’s morphing into pure sin was completely different to  Hanjis ’. Where  Eren  got the sinful sex god Levi,  Hanji  got the ‘i’ll fucking cut you in your sleep’ sinful Levi  who would actually look like he would rather cut a bitch that spend s  time with them.

“- ren …  Eren !”  Hanji  called out.

“Huh What?” He answered the woman.

“What do you want stud muffin?” She asked.

Eren  hadn’t realised they entered a café in his  distracted haze “Oh, just a coffe e , hold the cream and plenty of sugar… maybe a blueberry muffin too” he added.

“ Oki doki !”  Hanji  sang before making Erwin give the order.

Eren  sat in a vacant booth while he waited and pulled out his phone, he saw a text from Levi.

** Levi: my ass hurts, feels like  ** ** I tried to take a shit. **

** Eren ** ** : lovely image my dear. Your fault for wanting morning sex before work. **

** Levi: sharing is caring ;)  ** ** Yeah well, my needy ass wanted it, and you gave it, don’t regret it though ** **. **

** Eren ** ** : is that a fucking  ** ** winky ** **  face?! ** **  I’m glad you don’t fucking regret it! That lewd face you pulled is stuck in my head and that damn noises you made are forever imbedded in my brain! **

** Levi: What of it bitch?! Bet you had or still have an boner just thinking about it still ;) **

Eren  covered his face as it  burned, god damn this man is his teasing ways.

** Eren ** ** : yes I still have a semi hard on from that. You think I wouldn’t? **

** Levi: I’d be a bit depressed if you didn’t. Would mean I’d have to work my way back up again. **

** Levi: Okay you stopped texting back… is Eren.exe stopped working? **

** Levi: fuck I think I broke you. **

Hanji  had  Erens  phone in her hand as he face planted the table, her cheeks red as she cackled rather too loudly in the  calm cafes atmosphere “oh my goodness” she breathed “who knew our lil demon was that frisky”

“ Hanji !”  Eren  hissed “Stop it’s  embarrassing  . Give me my phone back!”  He reached out to grab his phone,  Hanji  only kept it further away from him and quickly typed out a message.

** Eren ** ** : Nope! Not dead! Just getting his phone stolen from yours truly! You’ve got to tell me what you do Levi!!! Spill the tea! Give me all details! Who tops?! Who bottoms! Is  ** ** Erens ** **  dong bigger than yours?!  ** ** Ooooo ** **  wouldn’t that be a sight to see for your fan girls and guys!!!! - ** ** Hanji **

** Levi: Four eyes?! For fuck sake get the fuck off my boyfriends phone you fucking freak! Ever heard of personal space? **

** Eren ** ** :  ** ** When it comes to you two? Nope! - ** ** Hanji **

** Levi: Remind me to kill you when I see you. **

** Eren ** ** : I’ll use your  ** ** hunka ** **** ** hunka ** **  boyfriend here as a shield against you. - ** ** Hanji **

** Levi:  ** ** not much of a shield. **

** Levi: anyway! Give him his phone back! You’ve got your own! **

Hanji  whined as Erwin managed to grave the phone from her after he placed the tray on the table and handed back to  Eren  “thank you” he sighed and shot a quick text to Levi.

** Eren ** ** :  ** ** I swear the one thing I want to do right now is bend you over and spank your ass. You’re such a naughty devil. **

** Levi: come get me daddy. **

Eren  turned his phone off and slid it into his pocket. Looks like he’s found a new kink.

- \--

Eren  leaned back in his office chair, he’s finished his final edit and still had another hour to go before he goes home. He pack ed  his things away and looked through the socials on his companies computers. He was happy to see Levi was still keeping his fans happy when it came to their final grades, diplomas and birthdays. He even sent out a congrats on a woman who had recently given  birth  to her first child , she had a daughter and even  Eren  could admit  Levi handled it well saying that “ _ a new life brings _ _  many new laughs and memories so treasure each one as they grow” _ __ it was like he spoke from experience, although he was an only child.

He checked up on his to-do list, he still had a few minor things to do like add in the signature company logo onto many final produced photos, get said photos printed out on that oh so good quality glossy paper and get Levi to sign them before they get either framed or sent out to many  companies  he had worked along with and a few fans.

Eren had to check his email, seems like the usual,  Oluo  wanted specific pictures of the raven-haired man again and Eren would always respond with the following ...

‘ _ Oluo _ _ , as much as both I and L appreciate your  _ _ die _ _ - _ _ hard _ _  love for him, you can’t use our company email as your personal demand centre. You’re meant to be working not ordering me around in my department’ _  Eren had to let Smith know about it once again and hope the Levi impersonator would learn that Eren wasn’t his to order around like a puppy.

Amongst many other things in his emails, he also came across one from his father. He opened it and see what the older Jaeger had to say for himself.

_ Eren _ _ , I know I haven’t been much support of yours and Levi’s relationship as of late. I have said things to both you and Levi that I shouldn’t have and after thinking, as well as getting a good scolding off your mother, I should learn to not involve myself in your personal life. _

_ I am sorry about the way I have been to you both and I only hope you accept my apologies. _

_ I also have some news, I don’t know how you’re going to take this, but, your bother called me… _

Eren  widened his eyes, that cant be right?  Zeke’s coming home?

He sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his mess of hair.  Nine  years. It’s been  nine  years since  Zeke  got sentenced for his crimes. He was also very close to Levi back in his life of being a gang.

How was he going to take in that  Eren  was gay? And that he’s dating Levi Ackerman?

Eren picked up his phone and dialled his  father ' s  number and anxiously bounced his leg while he bit his nail s  waiting for his father to pick up the phone.

“ Eren ?”

“Dad, please tell me what you’ve mailed me was a lie?”

“Unfortunately not  Eren .  Zeke  is coming home”

“Fuck”  Eren  hissed out as he bit  down on his hand.

“I know it’s a lot to take in son”  Grisha  told him “but please, for the crimes  Zeke  has done, he has been sentenced for”

“He almost killed a man for being gay”  Eren  hissed out “that son-of-a-bitch should have gotten life in prison! Not god damn  nine !”

“It wasn’t because he was gay  Eren ” his father reasoned “he said it was because he was praying on a child”

“ Zeke  is a compulsive liar”  Eren  told his father sternly “you and I both know that the guy was innocent and  Zeke  was just being a fucking homophobic bastard who gets off on killing people”

“He’s not a serial killer”

“He’s not? Then tell that to the two women he ganged up on and had his guys rape, tell that to drag queen he poured acid on, tell that to every single god damn person in the LGBTQ community that your homophobic bastard of a son is being let out Scott free from the horrific crimes he committed”

“He was a child  Eren ”

“He was a child and got caught when he was eighteen! He’s twenty god damn seven  now dad. Just because he’s  Dinas ’ son too doesn’t mean you have to make every excuse in the book for his twisted ways ”

“Now  Eren ,  that’s too harsh”

“What I’m saying is harsh? Well excuse me while your first fucked up relationships Criminal son is now being let out. What the fuck is he going to do to me when he finds out I’m gay? And that I’m dating his best fucking friend?!”

“He’ll accept it  Eren ”

“Will he fuck”  Eren  scoffed “he’ll bash my brains in and make Levi watch”

“That’s enough  Eren ” his father said sternly “you need to stop right now young man. You’ll never know until you have spoken with him. Stop making your brother out to be this monster you vision him as”

“Maybe you need to stop coddling your monster of a son and try and make him out to be some sort of angel”  Eren  hung up the call and slammed his phone down on the desk.

He didn’t want  Zeke  back, everything was fine when he went away, and if he comes back…

S o does Dina.

- \--

“Hey, what’s up?” Levi asked concerned as Eren manoeuvred him around in the bed so he could lie on top of him and bury his head in his chest. Levi put his book down on the bedside table by his teacup and started to finger through Erens ’  hair and gently massage his scalp as the brunet nuzzled into him.

“He’s coming back”  Eren  muttered “that god damn blond monkey bastard is coming back”

Levi stilled his hands for a moment, sighed and resumed with his gentle touches “I see” he said quietly.

Levi wasn’t fond of  Zeke , yeah they were friends once,  although that didn’t mean Levi liked him. He was always disgusted by  Zekes  obvious homophobia, he blamed it on his mother since she also had a huge disliking for men being with men and vice versa.

_ “What would you do if I told you I liked men” _

_ “ _ _ … _ _ I might have to kill you” _

_ “I’d like you to see you fucking try Jaeger” _

Levi had to clench his jaw,  he swore if  Zeke  even dared touch either him or  Eren  “I’ll break his fucking kneecaps”  he told the brunet.

“Huh?”  Eren  asked as his eyes peeked from the ravens chest , ocean green met gunmetal blue.

Levi took a shaky breath in through his nose “if he t ouches either of us… I’ll break his fucking kneecaps” he said in his usual calm monotone voice “friend or not, if he even dares spew that homophobic crap near me again, he won’t end up in a hospital bed again… he’ll be in a fucking morgue”

“Fuck… you’re so hot when you’re pissed”  Eren  breathed out.

Levi cracked a smile and chuckled, trust that overly lovable dork brighten up his night. He stared at the brunet  lovingly  as his fingers  combed through his long stands of hair  “I love you” he told him.

Eren  lifted his head, his cheeks flushed as he stared at his lover with soft caring eyes “I love you too” he said as he leaned over the smaller male and shared a deep loving kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

As the rest of the week progressed,  Zeke  was let out of prison,  Grisha  came and picked him up along with his ex-wife Dina. They drove in silence for a while and until after they sat down for something to eat  Zeke  spoke.

“So, how’s my little brother doing?” he asked as he tucked into his fries.

“ Eren  is doing well”  Grisha  told him as he sipped on his coffee “He’s had a rough year, but hopefully now it’s all bettering up for him”

Zeke  fixed the circular spectacles on his face “ah I see” he sighed as he sat back in his chair “I’m worried about him” he said as he itched the top of his ear “I heard about the  Ral  family incident on TV. Poor  Eren , he can’t catch a break”

“He’ll be alright  Zeke ” Dina told her son “he’s got your friend- Lewis was it? Looking after him”

“Levi, mother”  Zeke  corrected her “and I know, they seem to be pretty close dad”

Grisha  cleared his throat “yes, they are, they’re currently working on a project together for college” he told him “so they’ve been making amends since then, as well as dealing with what  that  horrid family have done to them both”

“what have they done?”  Zeke  asked as he sat further into his chair, staring at the older Jaeger in complete curiosity.

“I don’t believe it’s my area to say”  Grisha  told his son “maybe you should you should speak to your brother about it”

“okay”  Zeke  said as he da bbed  the napkin over the corners of his mouth “I won't pry you any further” he subconsciously itched the top of his ear saying that.

\---

Eren  and Levi were in the garden.  Eren  played with Kenny with his large amount of dog toys while Levi tended to Steele and brushed his mane and tail while Gomez sat on his shoulder. It was a quiet and calm day at their home. During the time they had managed to finish their little sanctuary in their garden, fairy lights lined their fence and tree, Levi had a little area where he grew his many colourful flowers and another to grow fresh fruit and vegetables so that he didn’t have to keep buying them at the store.

His uncle Kenny had a stable built in for Steele since the garden was large enough and that also had lights strung across it since, as Levi found out one night, Steele was afraid of the dark and wanted to make it as nice as possible for his loving st allion .

Mikasa  came barging trough their house and out into the back yard, panting and dishevelled, something Levi was not used to seeing on his baby cousin “what the fuck happened to you?” He asked as he placed the brush down and went to tend to  Mikasa .

“He’s back” she huffed out “that fucker is back. Along with his mother. I can’t stay in the same place as them. I left poor Carla back there with  Grisha , fuck knows what’s going to happen while I'm gone”

Levi placed his hands on  Mikasa’s  shoulders and stared up at her “do you want to stay here?” he asked “I'll prepare you a room, Carla too if she’s too uncomfortable staying there” It’s not like Carla couldn’t take care of herself, but with Dina in her home, things will more than likely get messy.

Erens  phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it right away.

“Mutter?”

“ Eren, mein Baby, könntest du kommen und mich abholen? Dina hat schon den Wein rausgebracht und spuckt Blödsinn aus. ”  His mother asked, she was a bit shaken up and, from the sounds of it, was on the edge of tears.

Eren  sighed “Mum” he carefully said “are you okay?” he asked “they haven’t hurt you in any way, have they?” he asked again. He moved to the front of the house, grabbing his jacket and keys and ready to leave the house.

“ Eren ” Levi came by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder “I'm coming with you” he told the brunet. He was furious,  Zeke  and Dina are two people he did not want near his family, and there was no way in hell  Eren  was going to be on his own when that blond monkey and his alcoholic mother bombard him with questions.

“is that Levi?” Carla asked.

“Yes, he’s here”  Eren  told her “he’s coming with me”

“Oh, thank goodness” she sighed “maybe he can make some sense to your father while he’s here”

“I’ll let him know”  he  told her “we’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Pack as much stuff as possible, I’m not having you and Mika staying there while those two are present”

“Thank you, my baby. Please hurry.”

\---

Eren  parked the car and stormed out of it while Levi closed up behind. He marched his way to the apartment with Levi following up close behind and opened the door to the apartment.

“Mutter?!”  Eren  called out “you okay?” he asked as he moved through the apartment.

“ Eren ?” Dina’s slurred voice asked as she stumbled out of the kitchen “ Eren ! How are you?! You’ve gotten taller the last time I saw you!” she went to move over to the brunet but he held his hand out to stop her from coming any closer.

“I’m sorry Dina, I can’t talk right now. I need to find my mother” He said as he moved past her and to his mothers room.

He opened her door and saw her sat on her bed, clothes were folded and piled on her mattress , she twiddled her thumbs and stared at her son “ Eren ” she whispered before breaking down.

Levi stood in the kitchen, resting against the wall while his arms crossed his chest and tapping his foot “the fuck is wrong with you two?” He demanded “you haven’t been out of prison that long and you’re already acting like an asshole” Levi said to the blond Jaeger “and you” he pointed his look at the woman “who the fuck says you can come here? Last time I checked you had your own home for you to be a drunken twat at”

Zeke  stood up from his spot “you” he pointed a finger at the raven “don’t say shit like that to my mother”

“Or what?” Levi said “going to kill me are you?” He asked

“I don’t know”  Zeke  itched the tip of his ear “do I need a reason to” He slurred.

“Other than the fact like I’m not one hundred percent straight, prefer men over women and fucking your brother, then no” he stated . He glared at the blond and he did the same back.

“You’re what?” He asked “you’re fucking my baby brother?” He asked again “does Carla and my dad know?”

“So many questions” Levi taunted “yes, I’m seeing your brother, were actually in a relationship. We do have sex and yes both Aunty Carla and  Grisha  know of our relationship and actually support it”

Zeke  moved from his spot and headed straight for Levi “you do not touch another mans family” he said in a threatening tone “what you’re doing is disgusting. My brother doesn’t need someone like the likes of you corrupting his innocent mind”

“You better back the fuck off Jaeger” Levi sternly told the blond  “before I break your arm, again” he lightly pushed the brute away from him, he didn’t want an alcohol fused  Zeke  in his space “ Eren  stopped being family to you when you killed a guy in cold blood. Your father only tolerates your ass because of your alcoholic mother and Carla doesn’t want anything to do with you” he moved off the wall and headed out of the kitchen “I’m taking Carla to my house, she’ll be staying with me, along with  Mikasa , until these two have left our sights” he walked down to the bedroom where Carla and  Eren  was and saw them both hugging one another.

Eren  buried his face in his mother’s hair while she wept. His father has once again took his brothers side and pushed his mother to the side for his ex wife again “I’m tired of him doing this to you mom”  Eren  said to her  “he needs to make his mind up and decide if he wants to be here or not, there’s only so much you can take”

“I know baby” she sniffled “it’s just hard when she’s here”

“Fuck them” Levi said “fuck them all, stay with me and we’ll be fine in my house. I have plenty of rooms, space and animals to keep you company” he grabbed a large suitcase and started packing Carla’s belongings inside it “ Mikasa  doesn’t mind staying with us and prefers to be away from them” he moved about and packed any toiletries as well as the soaps and other things he bought for Carla and  Mikasa  and put them in the suitcase “so don’t threat if  Grisha  starts calling you up to come home, because he’s made his bed and he can lie In the bastard thing”  he zipped the suitcase up and stood it up on the floor before moving to  Mikasa  room.

He grabbed another suitcase the she owned and saw her clothes already folded and piled up on her bed and placed the clean clothes and other things inside before zipping that up and rolling it out into the hallway. He kept himself busy by packing what both women would desperately need and even took out their favourite linens for their beds and had them in bags before going back to the bedroom and rolling that suitcase out into the hallway “come on” he said holding a hand out “we’re going home”

Eren  stood from the bed and helped his mother up, Carla held Levi’s hand as she allowed him to lead her along with her and their belongings to the front door.

Eren  told them to wait by the front door before going into the kitchen and seeing the mess that was Dina Fritz  and  Zeke  Jaeger “can’t believe I’m fucking related to you” He hissed out to his brother “and you shouldn’t of allowed that disappointment back in this apartment after the shit she’s pulled” he told his father.

“ Eren ”  Grisha  tried to reason.

“No, for now on dad, if you want to talk to mom, it’ll be through me and Levi. I can’t have you doing this to her again” he sighed “Dina and  Zeke  have to be gone by the end of the week, if they aren’t then I know you prefer criminals over actual family” he strolled out calmly to the front door.

Eren  slung a bag over his shoulder, grabbed the handle for one of the suitcases and held his mothers hand “let’s go home shall we?” He smiled to his mother.

- \--

As soon as they got through the front door, Kenny came running up to Carla and started sniffing her instantly before nuzzling up to her to  soothe her worries  “he’s such a good boy” Carla cooed as she let the Doberman’s ears.

“He’s a fucking suck up artist” Levi huffed before grabbing the linen bag and moving up the stairs “I’ll prepare your beds now Auntie. If your hungry I have some food in the fridge and freezer, there’s also some freshly grown fruit outside in the garden you can pick” he told her as he reached the top.

“You sure know how to pick them  Eren ” Carla said to her son “I’m so happy you’re both still together”

“I am too”  Eren  told her before kissing the top oh her head.

Eren  stood at the back door,  Mikasa  stood by Steele  p etting his neck while admiring his shimmery dark coat. Gomez sat on  Steeles ’ rear as he curiously watched the dark haired female. She thought Levi getting multiple animals was such a pain in the ass since he had to take care of them all, but he seems to metaphorically bitch slap her and laugh in her face as he actually could take care of them all and made sure they were all healthy.

“You know, Steele was wild once”  Eren  spoke up, making  Mikasa  jump slightly “for some reason he allowed Levi to tame him”

“That shrimp seems to have many gifts” she muttered “how’s Carla?” She asked.

“Well.  Kennys ’ already lifted her spirits” he chuckled “Levi’s  preparing  your rooms too . He got your favourite beddings”

“Of coarse he would” she sighed “it better the the satin one”

- \--

Levi sat in his studio doing some more model work for his project, he allowed  Mikasa  to sit with hi m  to pass the time as he worked away, it was alright so far, there wasn’t any name calling or anything they usually did when they were in a room together.  Mikasa  thanked him for offering up his home to both  her and Carla and all he said was “we’re family at the end of the day, why would I not help the people who means most to me in their time of need? You would only do the same”  despite what anyone would say about the small stoic raven-haired man, not only is he brutally blunt with his opinions  and had a tongue for cussing,  he always also one of the most empathetic people you would ever meet.

He burdens himself more than others and carries a lot of weight on his shoulders  ever since he was a child.  He blames himself for things that have gone wrong when it wasn’t his fault from the start. His obsession with cleanliness was his way with deal with his emotions as well as to satisfy himself when the job was done. He rarely smiled, cracked jokes or even laughed throughout the majority of his life and would have resorted to drinking and violence to feel alive.

It was thanks to Carla,  Eren  and  Mikasa  that the raven-haired man had a chance at life  after his fifth time  being held up in an overnight cell for being drunk and violent. He had his time to sober up, gotten the support he needed to attend his AA meetings as well as see a therapist to talk about how he felt.

He was great full for Carla’s motherly love she had given to him when he lived with the Jaeger family  and after he left to live on his own.

He was great full of  Mikasa  for being the only relative to not forget about him and leave him out to curb when he got in one of his many mood swings and verbally aggressive behaviour.

He was also deep fully great full for  Eren . If it wasn’t for the brunet, Levi wouldn’t be where he is now. When they were younger they built a fort in their room and lied on the floor with their pillows and blankets as they shined a light that had star  constellations embedded in it and point out their zodiac signs.

_ “Right there is Aries”  _ a younger  Eren  would say and he pointed at his sign.

“ _ And there is  _ _ Capricorn _ _ ”  _ a younger slightly more quiet Levi would say as he pointed to his.

The raven-haired male sighed as he sat back in his seat “do you want to make a fort outside?” He asked his cousin.

Mikasa  stared at him “what brought this up?” She asked.

“I just thought” he breathed out “me and  Eren  used to make a fort in our old room and find our Zodiac signs in that little light of his he had when we were kids”

“Oh that”  Mikasa  chuckled “I always wondered what you two were doing after bed curfew”

“Well we weren’t fucking” Levi sarcastically said earning a slap on his arm from  Mikasa  “what? By that time I’ve already fucked most of the cheerleading squad and  Eren  would have still been a virgin”

“I think you’ve forgotten the part where you’ve actually taken his virginity”  Mikasa  muttered “not like either of you can remember it after being black out drunk”

“How the fuck could we have fucked i f  we were that fucking drunk?” Levi asked.

“That’s a lot of fucks”

“I do plenty of fucking too”

“For fuck sake Levi”

Levi laughed away to himself while  Mikasa  shook her head  as well as keep her laughter at bay.

- \--

“Alright bitches… and auntie Carla… we got ourselves a fort to make!” Levi declared as he gathered his supplies to make said fort .

“Do you know how late it is?”  Eren  asked as he sat back on the sofa with a mug of coffee in hand “ we’ll be spending the majority of the night just building the thing”

“ That’s why we should start now” Levi  claimed  as he moved to the back garden to dump the belongings on the ground.

Carla took in the scene as she watched as  Eren  and Levi bickered about building the fort or not, it was like watching them as children again as they bickered about who would prepare the dough for the cookies and who would get to cut them out with the funky cookie cutters, she giggled away as they sometimes throw things at each other but would always smile away to themselves when the other wasn’t looking.

Yeah, they haven’t changed a bit.

Carla straightened her night clothes and rummaged in her robe pocket and pulling out her phone, she had received a few texts from  Grisha , but she was afraid to open it to see what he had to say for himself. She also had a few missed calls , probably from Dina or  Zeke , but she didn’t care. She was enjoying the child like sight before her with  Eren , Levi and  Mikasa  pitching in to make their backyard fort.

“There we go” Levi said and wiped his hands over his pants “perfect fort!”

“No thanks to me”  Eren  said as he slung an arm over the ravens shoulders.

“Trying to take all the credit?” Levi muttered “you only reached the high places you damn tree”

“ Nawww  you love me though” the brunet teased as he nuzzled his head on his.

Levi blushed slightly “true” he mumbled.

“You guys are so disgusting”  Mikasa  muttered as she sat inside their fort.

“Says the girl who was giving our boss head under his desk” Levi smirked and laughed at his cousins reddened face.

“That was only a one off” she muttered

“Uh huh” Levi crossed his arms over his chest “it was more than once, I can tell”

If it was possible,  Mikasas ’ face became a deeper shade of red “okay, maybe it was our fifth time” she admitted.

“Holy shit”  Eren  claimed “ are you two, like, official or something?” He asked.

“We’re just- you know” she muttered

“You’re both ‘just fucking’ right” Levi claimed earning a nod from his cousin “for some reason I don’t believe that” he pulled out his phone and thrown a text to Erwin “Maybe you two should hook up tonight” he chuckled.

“You didn’t” she warned.

“I did” Levi turned the phone to  Mikasa  and she could see the sent text.

** Levi: Oi, eyebrows. Mika tells me you’re both fucking, so you blind fuck, you gonna hook up with her again tonight or am I going to force myself to drop her off for you? **

“Levi!”  Mikasa  yelled out as she got up from her spot.

Levi got a quick head start as he ran back into the house with  Mikasa  in tow.

Eren  shook his head at the two “Ackerman’s” he sighed .


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why Zeke itched his ear.  
> Maybe it was a nervous tick?  
> Or maybe when he lied he would subconsciously itch it.  
> So I've used it against my advantage.

Eren  was at work, sat behind his desk and editing away  at some of Levis photos.  The past few days have been a mess with his family, his father tried getting in contact with his mother,  Zeke  was trying to find him and Dina was somehow still at his parents apartment  and wouldn’t stop touching the alcohol they had for special occasions.

It’s been difficult for  Eren  and Levi too with the whole ‘waiting for the court hearing date’  since all three of the  Rals  weren’t speaking to the feds. He got rather annoyed by that and would rather they used their evidence against the corrupted trio and sentence them .

Not only that, both he and Levi seem to be getting rather frustrated with each other quite a lot. With having both  Mikasa  and Carla living with them, it’s harder for them both to even be  intimate  with each other ,  they were both loud during sex so they couldn’t do it.

All  Eren  wanted to do is just touch his partners naked body, cover him in marks and hear those lewd noises he would make that spurred  Eren  on a lot more.

Just that thought alone made  Eren  hot under his clothes.

There was a knock on his office door,  Eren  straightened himself out and cleared his throat “come in”

The door opened and  Hanji  came strolling in with a grin on her face “so I’ve got some good news” she sang.

“What is it?”  Eren  asked.

“We May have gotten an email from Officer  Dok . He says since the  Ral  family won’t speak up about their crimes, it’s only just strengthen your case”

“Oh thank fuck”  Eren  sighed “so when will the court hearing be?” He asked.

“Well the judge and the  jury are almost done going over with the case . Officer  Dok  had made the full statement and it’s only just you and Levi who needs to go to the station, confirm everything that you’ve told them was in fact true and then I’m guessing after that it’ll may be by the next forty eight hours and then the real fun begins” the woman explained.

“ I should  tell  Levi” Eren said pulling out his phone “he’ll be ecstatic to hear about this”

Erens  phone rang as soon as he turned it on “Oh ,  well he’s calling me” he answered it “hey babe”

“ Eren , I’m coming over and I’m giving you best head you’ve ever had”

Erens  cheeks turned red and  Hanji  started cackling at him “oh, okay, that’s um- wow”

“Tell that fucking four eyes to shut her shitty mouth. I mean it Jaeger, after this fucking news, all I can think about is you”

“Umm  Hanji , is it okay if you leave?” He asked the brunet “I don’t mean to be rude or anything”

“Oh no not at all” the woman waved her hand “have fun~” she sang and she skipped out his office.

“Okay she’s gone”  Eren  breathed out “do you know how hard it is to not think about you, when I’m practically working on your photos right now?”

“Oho you are, are you?” Levi teased “maybe after this shit show is over, we can get some nude modelling going on”

“I don’t think I’ll feel comfortable having my boyfriends naked body on display for others to see”  Eren  told him as he bit his lip.

“Who says I’m doing it alone?” The raven asked “I want you to do it with me”

“What… like a porn shoot?”  Eren  curiously asked “I’m not good with modelling” he chuckled nervously “besides, I wouldn’t want people recognising us from being in  pornos ”

“That’s the whole point of hidden identities,  Eren ” Levi whined “Oh, I’m parking up now, I’ll be there in five minutes” he hung up the phone.

Eren  out his phone down on his desk, covered his face with his hands and internally screamed, he was still at work and if Erwin came to see what was happening with Levi around, let’s just hope the blond won’t come.

- \--

Levi rushed through the hallways, he knew where  Erens  office was so he didn’t let reception know he was coming and barely missed Erwin as he came out of the elevator . He made sure the blond couldn’t see him before moving again and near enough sprinting to  Erens  office, making sure to dodge people and duck at any signs of objects being thrown, seriously for a editing department people seem to love throwing things about.

“Oi! Who are you and what are you doing here?!” A voice boomed out.

Levi turned his head and  saw a tall dirty blond haired man coming towards him, he  has a snarl on his face, Levi looked at his name tag  _ Oluo _ __ _ Bozard _ _ ,  _ he chuckled to himself knowing he could make quite a pun with his name alone.

“Are you going to answer me or not?”  Bozard  asked again.

“I don’t know Oreo, you tell me” Levi said before moving.

“Oi! Brat, you can’t go over there!”  Bozard  told him “the head of department is working and wouldn’t want to be disturbed !”

“Does it look like I’m  bothard ?”  Levi called out and he knocked on  Erens  door and walked in , he flipped the man off before closing the door behind him, no one calls Levi a brat and get away with it.

Eren looked up from his screen and saw Levi stood there with a smug look on his face. He  p ut his pen in its holder and took his glove off before  bec kon ing Levi closer and he turned in his chair and held his arms open for the raven to sit on his lap and cuddle into him.

Levi wrapped his arms around the brunets neck and had his legs around his sides as he sat on him and had the front of his body flushed against his, he buried he face in his neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent “some bozo was making a mockery out of me” he muttered into  Erens ’  neck “called me a brat , so I flipped him off”

“ Bozard ”  Eren  sighed.

“ Bozard ? Though it was  bothard ” Levi chuckled to himself.

“You butchered his name on purpose didn’t you?”  Eren  asked.

“Maybe” Levi said “May have called him Oreo too” he confessed.

“I’ve got to confess, I always thought it was pronounced as Oreo too”  Eren  chuckled.

“His new name is now Oreo  Bothard ” Levi declared earning a hearty laugh from  Eren .

There was a knock on the door and Levi groaned “fuck off” he called out “rooms occupied, means piss off”

The door opened and Erwin came strolling in, he carefully closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot on the carpeted floor. The blond risen a bushy brow at the two and sighed in defeat “you two are really becoming quite to troublesome two” He uncrossed his arms and leaned against the door “not only did you come in without an access pass, you managed to avoid all security cameras and bother a member of staff” he tilted his head to the side to stare at the smaller male “you have anything to say Ackerman”  he questioned.

Levi scoffed and clung to Eren tightly “This place is like my playground; I shouldn’t have to get a pass to see my boyfriend” he stuck his tongue out at the blond “I managed to dodge all of them? Shit I must be getting better at my craftmanship” he felt Eren tap him on his bum, sign of congrats “also that staff member- Oreo? Yeah no he bothered me and gave me sass so I only gave it back” he smugly said as he went back to nuzzling his head against  Erens  neck.

“Yeah  Oluo  has been quite the bother lately” Eren told his boss “keeps asking for more photos of Levi, even some... risky photos” he shuddered at that.

Erwin sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose “I’ll see to it that he doesn’t contact you anymore. His email will be monitored at all times”

Eren nodded his head “thank you, Erwin”

Erwin nodded his head in return and went to open the door “Oh and Levi? Next time you decide to give Eren a visit, inform me”

“Not  gonna  happen” Levi smirked.

Erwin sighed “thought not” and left the room, the click of the door signalling his departure.

\---

Eren came back home with Levi on his back, they didn’t do what Levi said he was going to do since he fell asleep on his lap while Eren worked. He didn’t mind it at all, since he was constantly up to his neck in edits, he really appreciated the affection his got off his partner.

Carefully placing the sleeping raven on the sofa and covering his over in a thin blanket, Eren went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for the Raven before he woke up from his little cat-nap. He looked out the window and saw his mother hanging out washing on the line and folding the already dried ones up and placing them in the basket besides her. He smiled at the sight, his mother was in her element and she looked so carefree when she was, she didn’t have to worry about what was happening around her and he was glad.

Erens  phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, his father was calling him so he picked it up.

“Yes farther?”

“Eren, is your mother there? I need to talk with her” his father pleaded.

“She’s busy at the moment, what is it you want to tell her?” Eren asked his father.

He heard his father sigh on the other end “it’s been days Eren. I haven’t spoken to your mother since you took her”

“and who’s fault is that?” Eren bit back “if you didn’t bring them two into her home I wouldn’t of have to do what I did. You clearly don’t understand what they have done to this family already and refuse to acknowledge the cries of your own wife and children” he explained and sighed “have they left the apartment?” he asked, changing the topic.

“they left this morning. Zeke insisted he stayed until you returned, but I told him you wouldn’t until he was no longer here”

“and what did he say to that?” he asked again.

“He didn’t like it” his father sighed “but understood that if you want to talk to him, it’ll be on your terms”

“did he scratch his ear when he said that?”

“yes”

“then he’s lying”

“Eren, Zeke has always had that tick of his since he was a child”  Grisha  tried to reason.

“Zeke always itched his ear when he doesn’t tell the truth, the only times I didn’t see him do it is when he was being genuine” Eren looked back out the window and saw his mother looking at him in concern “I've got to go now. I’m going to help Mutter bring in the washing” and then he hung up.

Eren rubbed his head as he made his way outside and walked into his mother's awaiting arms as he hugged her tight, he felt as her hand soothed over his overgrown hair as he buried his head in her shoulder “shh, it’s okay” she cooed “everything’s going to be alright” and that’s when he finally broke down.

 

\---

The next day rolled over, Eren informed Erwin that he and Levi had to see Officer Dok and was give the  A-ok  from him. They sat waiting around for the officer and looked at Leaflets that lied on the table next to them. It was just the generic things about ‘how to stop crime’ and what have you.

A shadow loomed over them and they looked up. The man above them had a look of pure authority and when he held his hand  out  he introduced himself “My name is officer Nile Dok, we spoke on the phone”

Eren shook his hand “Eren Jaeger” he introduced himself.

Levi also shook the officers hand “Levi Ackerman”

Nile nodded his head and began walking “if you both follow me to my office we can talk over coffee”

Both brunet and raven-haired man stood from their seats, put their reading material down on the table and walked through the door that Nile held open for them and followed him down to the kitchen where he made them some beverages and continued to follow close behind as they reached his office.

The office Nile had was on the small side, but it was neat and tidy, that Levi liked very much. They sat on soft cushioned seats while Nile sat on his office chair behind his desk and placed some coasters down so that they all didn’t have to hold the steaming hot mugs.

He leaned his elbows on the desk and leaned his head on his hands as he looked at them both carefully “This case was one of the biggest cases I have ever had the pleasure of working” he admitted before chuckling. Officer Dok sat back in his chair “With everything you both have given us, your case against the  Rals  is not only helpful when it comes to our own being influenced by money, but also brings alight to the hate speech against same sex couples” he explained “so what we’re going to be doing is just a confirmation from you both, from everything we have got and you have given can be used in court. It that okay?” he asked at the end.

Both Eren and Levi nodded at the officer “Okay then” he pulled out a recorder “this is to record our conversation and to get your verbal agreement” he hit play on the recorder.

“This is Officer Nile Dok of  Shinganshina’s  Military Police. The date is June eighteenth twenty nineteen. Time is approximately fifteen hundred hours. I have here with me Mr Eren Jaeger, age twenty-three, and Mr Levi Ackerman, age twenty-five. This is a verbal agreement and recording of the victims against the  Ral  family” He paused for a moment before staring the recording again “Mr Jaeger. With all evidence handed in by yourself, may it be used against the Ral family in court?” He asked them

“Yes” Eren confirmed.

“and you Mr Ackerman. With all evidence handed in by yourself, may it be used against the  Ral  family in court?” he asked.

“Yes” Levi confirmed.

 

Officer stopped the recording and sat the recorder on his desk “thank you both for coming in. With your confirmation and for you agreeing, all evidence against the  Rals  will be used and will give you not only a really strong case, but will also put them behind bars for a long time” He stood up from his seat as did bot Eren and Levi “thank you for coming, I'll be happy to see you both again in the next forty-eight hours” he held his hand out to them both as they shook hands.

“Thank you Officer Dok” Eren said to him.

“Oh please, call me Nile” he said to him.

“Yes, thank you Nile” Levi said to the officer.

“It’s no problem at all” he told the smaller man “just doing my job”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New update for yeh!
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes made or if things don't make sense, i have been switching between a computer and a tablet to work on this chapter and having a hard time to focus.
> 
> These next two chapters are about the court hearing! I apologise if what i've put down is in no way in any resemblance to an actual court, i haven't been to one before and nor have i watched enough Law and Order to do this (has actually been drawing the whole time)

It was getting closer to the end of college.  Eren  and Levi had gotten further in their project, although, not as far as they thought. With the constant drama that went on in their lives it had gotten much harder for them to focus, plus with their jobs that also dragged their days of even finishing the final pieces.

Levi had already created the models, they were all painted, all miniature furniture was permanently glued down to the bases and he had took as many pictures as possible before gluing the final wall and the roof of them. He had, however, put little lights in them to light up the inside making them look like night lights.

With the photos they collected, the abuse of  Erens  skin when Levi covered him in make-up and trying to piece them together seemed a lot harder than they thought.

Not only that... They also had to go to court.

Eren  scrubbed his face of any leftover make-up and looked in the mirror, his face was now as red as a tomato, his hair still needed to finish off drying and he had to find his suit within a matter of two hours.

Levi however, was fine, he saw how his boyfriend struggled and found the belongings he needed for him. He ironed their suits, fed his animals and even had enough time to sip on a cup of tea while he scrolled through his phone.

“ aaaaaagh !”  Eren  screamed out from the bathroom “this shit won't come off!”

Levi chuckled and turned off his phone before moving over to the bathroom and watch as  Eren  harshly scrubbed his face. He clicked his tongue and grabbed  Erens  arm “if you scrub your face like that you’ll be nothing but a skull” he handed him a hand towel and sat him down on the toilet seat “stay there, I'll clean you up” he went into the bathroom cupboards and pulled out some make-up remover, toner, moisturiser and cotton pads.

Placing them on the bathroom counter ,  grabbed the hand towel from Eren and pat his face dry “if you keep doing that to your face, your skin won't be able to breathe” he grabbed a cotton pad and put the make-up remover on it and lightly went over Erens skin “make-up remover” he told him “is a godsend for make-up artists” he pulled the pad away and showed Eren the dirt that came off his face “see?”

“ew” was all  Eren  could say.

Levi rolled his eyes and went in with another make-up remover covered pad “Yeah it is disgusting” he agreed “But it’s for the sake of beauty”  Eren  snorted at that

“and monstering someone’s face”

“yeah that too” Levi muttered.

After clearing  Erens  face of make-up, Levi went back in with another pad with toner on it,  Eren  hummed at that soft touches Levi would give him and wrapped his arms around his waist, caging the smaller man in his arms and between his legs.

Levi tutted “big baby” he mumbled.

“you love me though”  Eren  told him.

Levi could only chuckle “I do indeed” he said as he leaned down to kiss the brunet.

\---

After dropping Carla and  Mikasa  back at their apartment complex,  Eren  pulled up at  Shinganshina’s  magistrate court. He parked and looked at his watch “we’re about fifteen minutes early” he told the raven.

“Told you we’ll be fine” Levi smugly told him.

“shut up”  Eren  said to him and he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over to Levi's seat to cover the laughing man with kisses.

Levi pulled back from the kiss and held  Erens  face in his hands “we best get inside if we want to see the  Rals  suffer”

Eren  grinned before giving Levi another kiss “okay, also after this, we’re going out and we’re celebrating”

Levi hummed “Oh really? He asked “where to?”

Eren  bit his lip “I may or may not  be  reserv ing  a table at a fancy restaurant”

Levi gave him a questionable look “will I like it?” he asked,  Eren  nodded “okay. I trust your gut for food” he said before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door “get off me you little shit”

Eren  chuckled and got off of Levi and out the car, Levi got out after and  Eren  locked the car up before they made their way up the staircase and into the building.

\---

Levi and  Eren  sat next to their  Lawer , that Erwin hired for this specific case, and waited as the  Ral  family came through the door and all sat next to theirs. Mr  Ral  wore a black suit with a brown tie to go with it, if Levi could be honest, it wasn’t a great choice to make on his behalf, but this wasn’t a fashion show, it was court.

Petra and her mother came in with matching pink pencil skirts, white button up blouse with ruffles and black heels, their nails were recently done as well as their hair as it was pulled up into a neat bun with no stray hairs out of place. Once again, not a fashion show.

With Levi sitting in his black skinny jeans, because his suit trousers were covered in slobber, thanks Kenny, a white button up shirt, suit jacket and a blue satin tie. He felt anxious ;  he’s been to court before, yes. But this wasn’t against his Uncle, this was about him and his lover.

Eren  sat tall and proud in his dark grey suit, white button up and emerald green satin tie. His hair was pulled back into a bun, his stray hairs made themselves known, but he was adorable non the less. He reached down and held onto Levi’s hand, feeling his anxiousness, and squeezing his hand slightly. Levi sighed and squeezed back, thanking the brunet for his comfort.

“All rise” a voice boomed out.

Everyone in the court stood at attention as the judge came through the double doors and sat behind his stall “oh ,  do sit down” he told them all.

Everyone sat and kept quiet “The date is June twentieth twenty nineteen. Time Seventeen hundred hours. Case is Jaeger and Ackerman against  Ral . How to the accused plea?” he asked the  Ral lawer .

Rals ’  law y er  stood up “Not guilty, sir” he told him.

The judge sighed “they all do” he muttered “Lets get this over with”

\---

Levi was sat in the booth, he watched as the  Rals  lawyer paced side to side, the man was obviously not happy with the evidence he had against the family “Mr Ackerman” the man started “you were in a relationship with Miss  Ral , correct?”

“Correct”

“Was it a happy relationship you had? Maybe complicated, did anything between you tow ever get physical?”

“I don’t see how this is important” Levi deadpanned.

“That’s quite alright Levi, just answer the eager man” the judge told him.

Levi sighed “At the beginning of our relationship, it was, fine-”

“fine?” the lawyer asked?

“Please allow me to finish” Levi sternly told the Lawyer “Beginning was fine, we acted like any normal couple would, although when it came to me getting my first job, everything went down from there” he explained more of his relationship with Petra, how he had to keeping from job to job because of the constant calls he would get from her on the daily, despite knowing he was working, he also explained the time she called him up in college “while I was partnered up with my then friend at that time, she would throw accusation after accusation over the phone”

“is this necessary Mr Ackerman?” the lawyer asked.

“you asked about my previous relationship regarding Petra Ral, so I'm giving you every detail, nothing is being left out” he fixed his glasse s  on the bridge of his nose “is that quite alright with you, sir?” he asked.

The Lawyer nodded his head and Levi went back in where he left off “since phone calls were something she dominated over and would hurl abuse to me when she had the chance to. It was actually thanks to my partner that pointed out that she was in fact cheating on me while she was on the phone”

“I don’t quite understand what you mean Mr Ackerman”

“I mean she was caught giving head to another guy while she had me on call. It was disgusting, disrespectful and I ended our relationship after that”

“I see, and what is your relationship with Mr Jaeger?”

Levi cleared his throat “I’m his boyfriend” he stated. He smirked when he saw the  Ral  family tense up, faces red with rage at the answer “We have been together for near enough a year now” his eyes widen slightly over the time that went past, a year? Damn that was long for him.

\---

After an hour of talking about Levi’s relationship with Petra, which he hated greatly, his Lawyer came up and asked the actual questions people wanted to hear. From the first attack, to the home evasion and the time  Eren  got shot.

“I thought he was going to die” Levi answered honestly “he lost so much blood that day, it was terrifying. He was in surgery for hours” he looked over at  Eren , the brunet looked over at him with tears in his eyes, he didn’t know for all those hours if  Eren  was going to come back alive or not. The Judge handed him a tissue and he muttered a thank you before dabbing the corners of his eyes.

“I think it’s time we call for a break” the judge declared “be back in fifteen minutes” he stood up from his spot, put a hand on Levi’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking off.

\---

“you did good babe”  Eren  cooed into Levis hair as he clung onto him from where he sat. Levi and  Eren  were in the break room, it was six fifteen and Levi was already drained from the questions he was asked.  He didn’t know how long this hearing was going to be and didn’t know if any of the  Ral  family will be getting questions thrown at them.

Kenny came through the door , sat next to them and sat a hand on Levi’s shoulder “hey kid” he patted his shoulder likely “just gonna let you know, I’ve been asked to take the stand after break”

“Oh ,  Jesus Christ no” Levi groaned into Erens shoulder “please don’t say anything stupid”

Kenny scoffed and folded his arms over his chest “Hey, kid, I ain’t the one who’s been bombarded by a crazy stalker ex and her parents for near enough a year of my life”

“The fucks that got to do with anything?” Levi asked.

“It doesn’t, just don’t tell me what to do. I’m only going to answer the questions as honest as I possibly can”

The doors open again and the  Ral  family came strolling in, they kept themselves hushed as they sat in their area of the room. Levi could see that Petra was talking to her parents, they scolded her in hushed  whisper s  before eventually nodding. Petra got up from her seat and made her way over to them.

“Petra’s coming” Levi whispered in  Erens  ear.

Eren tensed as Petra sat opposite them, one leg crossed over the over and her hands intertwined as they rested on her  knee  “Levi” she softly said “I came here to apologise” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “I’ve realised what I have done, what my family have done, has probably scarred you”

“You’re right, it has”  Eren  bit out “him mentally, and me physically. Do you understand the consequences  of what you have done?”

“I was n’ t talking to you, demon” she hissed.

“Talk to my boyfriend like that again Petra and I won’t hesitate to slap you” Levi sternly told her as he continued to latch onto  Eren  “you’ve made your bed, lie in it. You can’t have your own way here, I’m not yours to control” he sighed as he turned his head to look at her “you hurt my dog, you trashed two places I had owned, you stalked me for months, you tried to jeopardise my career, you and your family paid off police officers and security who was supposed to protect me, you got many of my uncles men killed” he clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on  Eren , his nails dug into the brunets skin causing tiny speckles of blood to form “you tried to get someone to drug and kidnap me in broad daylight inside a public place” he felt  Eren  flinch, he muttered his apologise to his partner as he  let go of him and kissed the wound tenderly .

“I was trying to protect you” she ushered out.

“You can’t protect someone you’re abusing” Levi spat out “you almost killed the one person I love most in my life, he didn’t deserve the shit you dragged him in to, he was innocent in this whole thing. Just because he’s gay, just because he cares for me deeply doesn’t mean you can act like a petty little brat and have your year long temper tantrum because I refuse to be with you” he swallowed the lump in his throat “by the end of this, I hope you rot in your cell. Because you don’t deserve love, compassion or even sympathy, you’re nothing but a homophobic little girl who can’t have her Ken doll”

Kenny stood from his seat and placed a hand on the girls shoulder “come on now little lady, I suggest you leave my Nephews alone”

Petra slapped the older Ackerman’s hand away and stood up from her seat “you’ll regret this” she hissed out to them “both of you will, you’ll bring destruction in the world”

“Oh for fuck sake Petra, shut the fuck  up  already” Eren groaned out “fuck off with your terroristic religious beliefs. Accept the fact that you’ve been caught and your dumb ass is going to prison for a long ass time along with your parents” he kindly gave her the middle finger “kindly fuck off, this little demonic kitten needs his down time” Eren watched as she huffed and stormed off back to her parents.

- \--

After their break, they all came back into the room , Levi’s leg kept bouncing, god he wished he had a smoke during his break that could have eased his anxiety.

As promised, Kenny was on the stand, he answered the questions regarding the incident that took place at Levi and  Erens ’ house , admitted he gave the small raven added security and  even had someone go into the  Rals  church and do some snooping. Said snooper was in the crowd, listening intensely as his photos were shown on the screen by the jury, each photo showed the obsessive behaviour the family had towards Levi and the deep  hatred  against  the brunet.

“These are quite disturbing” the judge admitted.

Kenny only laughed “not as disturbing as the little lady who sent my little nephew those letters”

Levi sighed and covered his face with his hands, god damn it Kenny.

The questions went on and on, then Kenny was off the stand and  Eren  had taken his place and had given his rights before they proceeded.

“So, Mr Jaeger. Tell me about the incident that happened just a month before you came here” his lawyer asked.

Eren cleared his throat “this incident happened in a men’s public bathroom in The Underground club” he bit his lip “with me being vulnerable, due to drinking, I was taken off guard as a guy stabbed me with a knife” he breathed in for a moment as he tried to remember “I had taken two bullets to my right side, multiple stab wounds on my arms, thighs and stomach” he sighed remember ing  such detail even though he saw the scars  everyday  “I should have died that day” he admitted “but I didn’t, I was stubborn and I pulled through my operation, let myself out a few days after and stayed bed ridden for a few more days while Levi nursed me back to health” he smirked at that.

“Would you tell me wh y this happened?” He was asked.

“It happened because I was gay, that I am dating someone who  got out of an abusive relationship and his ex didn’t like it. It happened because I was this supposed ‘demon’ to their religion and they wanted rid of me ”

“Who is this ‘they’ you speak of”

“Well, they’re right behind you. The  Ral  family. They hired someone to kill me and it obviously didn’t work”

“Objection!” A voice yelled out “where’s this proof to your accusation?” The  Rals  lawyer spoke out.

“On my body”  Eren  told him “on my body, in my medical records where each stab wound is, where each bullet hit and how much medication I had to take, along with the person who operated on me and made sure no detail was missed. Also for the guy who was hired to take me out? He’s in a cell right now because he was beaten to confession for what he had done  and the main detail was that he confessed that the  Ral  family hired him to do this”

“Where is his confession tape” his lawyer asked.

“I believe officer  Dok  handed it in” the judge  said as he looked over to the man.

Nike nodded his head and placed a tape within the player and played the confession.

_ “ _ _ Who were you to take out?” _

_ “A kid” _

_ “Who?!” _

_ “ _ _ Eren _ _  Jaeger!” _

_ “ _ _ Why?!” _

_ “Because the kid pissed off a family! _ _  High paying family who had a thing for the other kid!” _

_ “What other kid? Who were they?!” _

_ “Kid _ _ ’ _ _ s Kenny Ackerman’s Nephew” _

_ “I didn’t ask who his relative was, I asked who he was!” _

_ “Levi- fuck! Levi Ackerman!” _

_ “And the family?” _

_ “…” _

_ “Name the family dammit!” _

_ “The  _ _ Rals _ _! Dammit _ _! The _ __ _ Rals _ _!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of court is done. Get ready for part 2!


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone sat in silence , Levi fidgeted with the cuff of his suit jacket, he was anxious and the silence was killing him slowly.  Eren  sat in quiet, waiting as the tape ended, he glared at the family with fire in his eyes. He never felt so much hatred for someone as disgusting as them.

“This is stupid!” Petra screamed out “it’s clear that this is a lie! We never hired anyone! We’re innocent in this whole thing!”

“Miss  Ral  I suggest you lower your tone and sit back down this instant” the judge told the woman.

Petra was the first to break, that was good,  Eren  knew she would when she was under pressure. Since the evidence was strong against them there was no way for the  Rals  to get the upper hand.

“What about the other recording  officer  Dok ”

“I only have the confirmation recordings of Mr Ackerman and Mr Jaeger to use their evidence in the case. The recordings of the shooters and Doctor Jaegers tape regarding  Erens  surgery”

“How about we listen to the shooters tapes”

“With pleasure sir” Nile took out the  hitman's  confession tape and replaces it with the shooters.

It was the same.

_ “Who hired you?” _

_ “The  _ _ Rals _ _ ” _

_ “Who hired you?” _

_ “The  _ _ Rals _ _ ” _

_ “Who hired you?” _

_ “The  _ _ Rals _ _ ” _

It wasn’t that much of a shocker really, with being under a lot of pressure and having all of your team mates being questioned  at  the same there was no doubt they  wouldn’t  all say the same thing. And the funniest thing about it  all  was because

_ “They  _ _ said they would pay us to kidnap Levi while  _ _ Eren _ _  was away and then kill the brunet if he ever came looking for him” _

Typical, money, once that was dangling in front of your face, you lost all of your humanity. The judge cleared his throat and looked at his watch “I believe was can call it a night, we’ll continue this tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours, get plenty of rest” he slammed his mallet down and stood up from his seat, as did many others.

Eren made his way over to Levi and pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head “I’m so proud of you baby” he muttered  “ so happy and so proud”

Levi hummed and he gripped onto  Eren , fearing if he let go he’s vanish  from his sight , he didn’t want to let go so he only gripped onto him tighter.

Eren  chuckled as he lifted the raven off the floor “I’m not going anywhere” he whispered into his ear “I’m right here”

- \--

They reached home, ordered food and took off their suits.  They  lounged on the sofa awaiting their food while flicking through channels, it didn’t matter how late it was the news  never ceased  talking  about their drama. Levi clicked his tongue as, yet again, the  Rals  face showed up on the screen, he slammed the controller down on the sofa and turned himself so that his face was buried into the  brunet's  chest.

Eren  chuckled as he picked up the remote and looked through the movie channels, it was quite boring, nothing interesting was one and  Erens ’  stomach kept crying out for food.

“Alright you little shit, shut up, you’re goin g to be fed” Levi hissed out to his stomach.

“I’m sorry I can help it”  Eren  whined.

There was a knock on the door and Levi climbed over  Eren  to answer it, he grabbed the food, paid the delivery guy and closed it up before taking out the first slice of pizza to  munch  on it. Usually he hated touching greasy foods with his fingers, but he was so hungry he didn’t care as he downed the slice within seconds.

“You hungry?”  Eren  laughed as Levi’s cheeks puffed out with food.

Levi swallowed his chewed-up meal “maybe” he muttered before sitting himself back down on the sofa, ready to grab another slice.

Eren  beat him to it and grabbed one,  having to put his other hand under it so that the meat and cheese wouldn’t run off and took a big bite from it, instantly regretting it as he burnt his tongue. Levi laughed at him as he tried fanning his mouth and  drinking from his glass of cola .  Eren slammed his glass down “fuck that was hot”  he breathed out “how come you didn’t burn your tongue off?!”

Levi winked at him “I know not to be an impatient brat and stuff hot meat and sauce in my mouth”

“Oh you know a lot about meat and it’s sauces don’t you?”  Eren  cheekily asked making Levi choke on his food.

- \--

The next day Levi woke up to Kenny staring at him with his puppy dog eyes “what do you want?” Levi grumpily asked slowly moving his hand out of the covers to pet the Doberman’s head. He looked up at the alarm clock next to his bed, it was ten AM, he had more hours of sleep than he usually did. Levi scooted over and pressed his naked body against  Erens  front as he pat the bed to allow the dog on.

He felt  Erens  arm wrap around his waist and pull him in closer, lips kissing his nape  as his hips rocked  against Levi’s rear “ Eren ” Levi softly spoke “if you wanted that little problem of yours sorted out you can always just ask”

Eren  hummed against his neck “s’ok” he mumbled “your ass feels nice” he continued to grind himself against the raven .

“ E-Eren , the dog’s in here with us still” Levi whispered as the Doberman sat at the end of the bed, head tilted to the side as he saw his owners face turn a bright shade of red.

Eren  groaned “but Levi~” he whined “we’ll be sat around for hours and I want you” he buried his head against the ravens neck and started to nip at his skin.

“So needy”  Levi teased him “let me sort out my animals first, then you get to have your fun”

“Promise”  Eren  pouted.

Levi turned himself around and looked at the brunets pouting face, he kissed him tenderly and groaned the brunets erection, making him moan “promise” he gave a quick kiss on his mouth before getting up and out of bed “come on mutt, breakfast time”

Kenny barked out in happiness as he jumped off the bed and went to Levi’s side as he wrapped himself up in his rope and made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast.

- \--

It was around lunch time, both Levi and  Eren  sat in the studio doing more of their project while they ate their lunch, they looked through their notes, photos and the models Levi had made.  Eren  pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back in his chair “I never knew how hard this was going to be” he admitted “at first it was a good idea to incorporate every bit of art we had learned throughout these years, but now it just seems like a pain in the ass” he sighed as he drank from his coffee mug, even that left him with a bitter taste on his tongue.

“We’re not half  as sing  this  Eren ” Levi sighed as he took a sip from his teacup “I’ve spent days in these miniatures, hours painting your face and used about two memory cards worth of photos” he pointed at the little mock up sketches of- what he wanted to be- his final project for the brighter things in life  with  his pencil  “the little office is the focal point, the flowers  on the wall  are the pops of colour that’s going to be introduced into the picture, I’ll paint them on or even stick on some 3D flowers  so that it doesn’t look bland and boring”  the pointed the pencil towards the brunet “you just need to edit something into the window or whatever around it. You’ll be able to find the castle photos on a separate file on my laptop”

“What about the cottage with the huge bolder crushing it?”  Eren  asked.

“I haven’t thought about that one yet” Levi admitted “I knew I wanted that gender less monster in it, but drawing you butt ass naked is going to cause a stir” he sighed “I spent so much time on this and now my brains just gone to complete shit since court”

Eren  reached out and placed his hand on Levi’s thigh, giving his a reassuring squeeze “it’s going to be okay. Once it’s over, we’ll be able to relax and maybe that brain of yours will come up with a great idea”

Levi got out of his seat and moved over onto  Erens  lap, he wrapped his arms around the brunets shoulders and buried his face against his neck “I sure hope so” he mumbled “because I want to prove how good I can actually be”

“You’re already great Levi”  Eren  whispered in his ear “you don’t need to prove yourself to anyone, because you’re fine just the way you are” he kissed his cheek and nuzzled his head against the ravens.

“You’re just saying that to butter me up” Levi muttered.

“No, I’m saying it because I know you, and because I love you so much”  Eren  responded with a chuckle.

- \--

They were back at the court again, early like the day before with fifteen minutes to spare, they stood outside smoking in the smoking area before they had to head inside. Kenny, Levi’s uncle, was going to be their moral support at the hearing instead of being up on the stall. Levi was great full that  he could be here since  Mikasa  couldn’t with work being in the way .

A couple people walked past them “what the fuck”  Eren  whispered out.

“What is it?” Levi asked the brunet.

“Old work colleges of mine back when I was working for  Pixis  at his bar”  Eren  said “What’re they doing here?” He asked mainly himself.

The two ex colleges turned in there spot “so it is you,  Eren , hi. How are you” a short haired blond asked.

“I could be better” the brunet said “What’re you guys doing here?” He asked.

“Oh we’ve been asked to take the stand for Petra” the blond explained “why?” She asked.

“Because that’s our case” Levi piped up “you’re going against someone you’ve worked with?”

“What? Seriously?” The brunet next to the blond asked “the case is about you two? Petra said it was about two guys who were harassing her for months on end and needed our help”

Levi didn’t buy it, the story didn’t make sense, both girls knew  Eren  since he first started working with  them. Why is it now that, since  Eren left, they instantly cared about him? Were they the ones who made in those faults accusations about the brunet in the first place as well as Petra? The questions were endless.

“How do you know Petra?” Levi asked.

“We’ve all known each other since high school. Pretty much we’re part of your little fan-girls club” Levi groaned at that “kinda got close too, even hung out after school sometimes. Although when we all left and got jobs, it was harder to stay closely knit with one another” the brunet girl explained.

“Fair enough” Levi said to them “we best not keep you back, you probably need to talk to a few people before you take the stand”

The girls nodded at that and said their farewells before moving.

“They’re sketchy” Levi said pulling out another cigarette and lighting it up “nothing they say adds up” he took a drag and then blew it back out after a minute.

“You’ve got a mind of detective”  Eren  complimented the raven as he took his cigarette and took a drag from it, he decided to share Levi’s since they didn’t have much time left “sure you wanted to be a model?” He cheekily asked.

“I was supposed to be a janitor remember?” Levi asked the brunet “it’s just that shitty glasses and Captain eyebrows put me down as a damn model, pays good, but having people w ho w ant to know your every move isn’t” he  too k his cigarette back and continued to smoke.

“See, this is why I don’t do it” Eren told him “too much hassle, not enough you time it’s always ‘what will I be wearing next’ or ‘which company is going to spon so r me this time’ the list is endless” he looked at the time on his watch “we have five minutes to get in and seated”

“Ah” the raven responded as he finished off the last of his cigarette and stamped it out before they head inside.

- \--

Everyone rose as the judge came in, then told by said judge to sit back down, then the judge repeated what he said the day before and went through the recap of what happened the day before and looked through his list that he had next to him.

Levi bounced his leg in anxiousness, his anxiety was being a pain in the ass for him lately, he didn’t like it, not only did it  effect  his work, but it also couldn’t stop him thinking about the ‘what ifs’ that went through his head. Like, what if they lose the case? What if their evidence wasn’t good enough to prove  their  case? What if Petra gets to walk out free from her crimes?  The what ifs were endless and he couldn’t help as he started to panic from where he sat.

Eren could hear how Levi’s breathing started to quicken, he sat  his  hand on the  ravens '  thigh and squeezed it “Hey” he whispered “don’t panic, it’s going to be okay” he reassured him “just breathe, deep breaths. That’s it, in, hold it, then out. There we go babe, you’re doing good” he praised him.

Levi held his hand and squeezed it, his thanks for the brunet for keeping him at bay and not having a full on panic attack right at the beginning of their hearing.  Eren  squeezes back in return and lightly stroked over his knuckles with his thumb to keep the smaller male calm beside him.

As predicted,  Erens  ex colleges were at the stand, both gave their stories about how they all knew each other, and then were ask that one simple question that  Eren  never thought would be brought up again “was it true that Mr Jaeger sexually harassed you during work hours” The  Rals  lawyer asked.

“Objection” their lawyer groaned out “what is the relevance of this?” He asked.

“We were given a statement by Mr Jaegers past employer ,  before he started working for Freedom  arts  and modelling agency , that your client  had the tendency to get handsy with his colleges  and even Miss  Ral ”

“If I may” Officer  Dok  spoke “we were given security footage and not once did we see Mr Jaeger lay a hand on anyone or even see Miss  Ral  enter the establishment ”

“Fair enough” the judge said “your question is not related to the case and there for is not needed”

“Fair enough. That’s all I have” the lawyer sat back in his seat ready for their lawyer to talk to the girls.

The case, once again, dragged on. The case was in  Eren  and Levi’s favour, their evidence was there and proven by both them and the police.  Eren  had high hopes for their case, Levi though still felt unsure, Fair enough Petra lashed out the day before about the hitman hire, despite being proven wrong, but her parents hadn’t budged. Maybe if even him or  Eren  had to come back up onto the stand, they will act out.

“Let’s have our break, you all have an hour before we come back for the results. Make sure you’re all refreshed and ready to accept the outcomes” the judge stop from his spot and went to leave the room, everyone in the room stood and left also.

Eren  held Levi’s hand through the hallways “would you rather eat now, or after the results” he asked.

“Why? You want to take me to that fancy restaurant?” Levi asked smirking at the brunet.

“Well, I can always tell them that we’ll be down by seven thirty, would that be alright?” He asked.

Levi smirked to himself “yes, that’s fine, we can just grab some snacks and have a power nap in the break room or the car”

“Power nap in the car sounds really good right now”  Eren  admitted as he yawned to prove his point.

“Snacks and power naps ,  it is” Levi declared as they reached the nearest vending machine to get the food they wanted  and  went to the car park and opened the car up before climbing in and closing the doors behind them.

Eren  pu t the key in the ignition so that only the air  c on and the radio came  o n and moved his seat back so that he was lying down. Levi had shot a text over to Kenny to let him know that they were having a sleep in the car and to wake them up ten minutes before they had to go back in. Levi turned on the CD player and out on some songs to act as background noise so that they weren’t disturbed. He pushed his chair back and curled up on the seat, it was  s o comfy, it be a t s  having to sleep on between two uncomfortable  box  like chairs. Levi yawned “see you in fifty minutes” he said to Eren.

“Get some sleep”  Eren  said to him as he reached his hand out to hold Levi’s in the middle of them.

- \--

There was knocking on the car window, Levi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes,  Eren  was still fast asleep in his seat and their hands were still intertwined between their seats. He looked over to his window and saw  Kennys  face, he reached over and pressed the button to roll the window a bit.

“Sleep well?” His uncle asked.

“It’s just a power nap” Levi yawned out “is it time for us to go back in?” He asked.

“ Yeup ” his uncle said “had quite the drama as well in the break room”

“Ooo spill the tea” Levi said as he sat up in his spot “Oi  Eren , wake up” he nudged the brunet “we’ve got to go back in”

“Five more minutes” he grumbled trying to hide his face

“No, now” Levi said sternly as he nudged the brunet again “if you don’t get up you won’t hear about the drama that went on inside”

Erens  eyes opened at that “is it tea spill worthy?” He asked

Kenny chuckled “you kids at your internet slang. Yes  Eren , it’s tea spill worthy”

“ Oooo ” he sang out “should have made myself one to drink over”

“Come on you fucking dork get up” Levi laughed.

- \--

They walked through the doors and made their way to their room “ little Miss Petra had a screaming fit at her lawyer”

“What on earth for?” Levi asked.

“Apparently he wasn’t doing his job right keeping her out of prison”

“How the fuck can he when we have all sorts of evidence against her?”  Eren  asked as he straightened out his suit.

“No clue kid” Kenny told him “also when they saw me they started mouthing off about you both”

“Let me guess”  levi  said “religious crap?”

“ Yeup , they kept saying how  Eren  was a demon and how he was ruining your life and other crap like that. I kindly told them to keep their mouths shut if they want another charge put on their ever growing list” he chuckled as he opened the doors to their court room “they soon stopped after that. I also told Mr  Ral  that I was the one who found out about his sneaky bribery and sending a hit out on  Eren , told me he didn’t give a shit since the whole thing is almost over anyways” Kenny sat in his seat “you should go sit down now, it’ll start back up in a minute”

Levi and  Eren  nodded their heads and sat back in their seats at the front of the room and waited.

Five minutes later any everyone else was piling in, the jury sat in their stands and the judge sat in his. The judge cleared his throat and read off his paper on what was going to happen next, What prison the  Ral  family were going to if guilty and the compensation Levi and  Eren  would receive  from the family . He looked over to the jury, all crimes that were  made were their in that one sheet of paper and the results of the  Ral  were guilty or not.

_ Charges: _

_ Animal abuse – Guilty _

_ Breaking And Entry on  _ _ both properties owned by Mr Ackerman – Guilty _

_ Harassment – Guilty _

_ Stalking And Intent to kidnap – Guilty _

_ Attempted Kidnapping – Guilty _

_ Assault  _ _ With _ __ _ A Deadly _ __ _ Weapon _ _  – Guilty _

_ Attempted Murder – Guilty _

_ Police Bribery  _ _ Security Bribery – Guilty _

_ Hiring  _ _ A Hitman in order to cause harm – Guilty _

“So  in all accounts, What is our final verdict?” The judge asked.

“We find the defendant s , Petra  Ral ,  David  Ral  and  Portricia Ral , guilty-“

“No!” Petra yelled out.

“They will each  serve a sentence of ten years to life in prison, bail not  applied , possible release  if  circumstances  change  or  on good behaviour”

Petra kept screaming and yelling while Mrs  Ral  covered her face with her hands and sobbed, Mr  Ral  stood there with a somber look on his face, knowing he had been caught.

“The  Rals  are not allowed outside contact to the Ackerman family or the Jaeger family, that means phone calls, visits and letters. Their belongings will remain in police custody while they serve their sentence”

“Very well” the judged slammed his mallet down “ Ral  family, you are here by sentenced ten years to life in  Mitras  Underground Penitentiary, you are  to serve your sentence for your crimes . If there is any attempt of trying to contact the Ackerman’s or the Jaegers you are to be held back for longer” he nodded his head over to the security to move “Mr Ackerman and Mr Jaeger” he turned his attention to the two “you are to be compensated heavily due to the damage they have caused, a check will be filled out for you both, I know it’s not much and won’t help any of the metal and physical trauma you both have received, but I do hope it’ll help you in the long run with your lives” he stood up in his spot “this case is closed, you may all leave” and then walked off.

- \--

Eren  and Levi got into the car and buckled out, non of this felt real, Levi swears that it must be a dream “ Eren  pinch me” he told the brunet “I think this is all a- ow! That actually hurt” he rubbed his cheek where  Eren  pinched him

“Oh no I’m sorry” the brunet said and plated as many kisses on his cheek as possible “I didn’t mean to pinch so hard” he muttered against his cheek.

Levi chuckled “it’s okay, at least I know this isn’t a dream” he turned his head to give  Eren  a kiss “I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat” he muttered.

“Good thing I made sure our table with still vacant”  Eren  told him “you’re going to love it there”

Levi sat back in his seat and turned the key in the ignition “Well then I do hope so, just direct me where to go” he told the brunet.

** Eren ** ** :  ** ** Hanji ** ** , please tell me everything’s set up? **

** Hanji ** ** :  ** ** Eren ** **! Hi! Yes it’s set up! Your little package is safe as well! Tell me, how was it? **

** Eren ** ** : We won the case! They’re behind bars for good this time! We might celebrate it properly tomorrow if Erwin doesn’t mind giving us time off? **

** Hanji ** ** :  ** ** Oh I’m sure he won’t mind! This is great news  ** ** Eren ** **! But it’ll be even greater during your dinner. **

** Eren ** ** : I’m actually quite nervous to be honest with you, I don’t know how he’ll react. **

** Hanji ** ** : Don’t be! That midget loves the bones out of you! If he cries send me a picture! **

** Eren ** ** : I’m not that mean  ** ** Hanji ** **! But I’ll let you know the result! **

** Hanji ** ** : Aaaa thank you my sweet bright eyed boy! We’ll celebrate hard tomorrow night! **

“Where have you taken me?” Levi asked as he pulled up the restaurant front.

A guy came to the car side and waited for Levi to step out of the car, once he did and  Eren  followed, the guy jumped in and drove it around to the back .  Eren  linked his arm around Levis’ waist and escorted him inside.

The outside of the restaurant was part of the crumbled down wall that used to cover the whole of  Shinganshina , with a water fountain in the front, along with a cobble stoned path and road,  flower bushes lined the pathway to the stairwell, that was covered with a red with gold trimmed  rug up to the inside.

Once inside Levi couldn’t believe his eyes, this place looked quite pricey, with its highly decorated off white walls , deep red carpet and golden table centre pieces and candle stands, there was also a few crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The tables were a dark mahogany with white satin tablecloths  sat on top crease free.

“Table for Jaeger”  Eren  told the woman at the reception desk.

“Oh yes! Mr Jaeger, thank you for coming” she beamed “if you come this way I’ll escort you to your table”

They followed the woman to their table, the further they went the more luxurious the tables became, Levi felt nervous, what had his boyfriend done? The raven wasn’t worth all this was he? He bit his bottom lip, this was all so much for a simple meal.

“Here we are” the woman said “would you like anything to drink before you order your meals?” She asked.

Eren  allowed Levi to sit first and pushed his chair under before seating himself “some red wine please” he asked. She only nodded and walked off.

Levi looked around, they were quite far away from the other customers, but he didn’t mind. Their table had fine china and silver cutlery as well as  crystall  glasses for wine, champagne and cocktails. The tablecloth was in fact satin as Levi felt it with the tips of his fingers, his chair was rather plush and was made of dark mahogany with white cushions to make it comfy.

He looked out of the  large  window next to them, the view was breathtaking,  Shinganshina  had one of the largest lakes within  Eldia  and it stretched as far as he could see, there were party boats that lit up the waters along with some swans as they floated on the top . The mood was full and high in the sky,  the stars were out and not covered by the clouds and that all reflected off of the body of water.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”  Eren  asked him.

“I don’t know how you could afford all of this” Levi whispered out.

“Believe me, after we’re done here it’ll be all worth it”  Eren  reached a hand over and sat it on top of Levi’s “I wanted to make this memory last”

Levi started at  Eren , the moon reflected his eyes making them slightly golden in its light and his skin had a slight glow to it, not as much as the sun gave him but it was still there. He face was soft and a small smile decorated his face, he looked so handsome with this chocolate locks framing his face.

“You look so beautiful”  Eren  breathed out.

Levi’s usually sharp features were softened under moonlight, his skin actually glowed under its natural light  unsightly the suns that made him more washed out, his hair, with it being the blackest of blacks  Eren  has seen, shined making it look like silk. Levi’s usually grey eyes were more blue and looked breathtaking to look at. The blush in his face made him even more adorable to the brunet.

Levi smiled slightly and ducked his head down to that he was looking at the table instead at the brunet, he felt so happy, so loved, he only wishes this last forever.

“Look at me”  Eren  softly said.

Levi looked up at the brunet, the blush still softly colouring his cheeks “there, stunning”  Eren  said “absolutely stunning”

“Stop” Levi soft shined out “making me feel all mushy” he chuckled slightly.

“That’s good right?”  Eren  laughed “at least I still have my charms to use on you after all these months”

“You fucking idiot” Levi chuckled again.

“Okay, here is your wine” the woman came back to their table, a large bottle of red wine in had along with a cork bottle opener. She opened the new bottle and carefully poured the liquid in the glasses “have you found anything you like? Or would you like some more time?” She asked them both, carefully placing the bottle on the table between them both.

“Could we have more time to look please?”  Eren  asked.

“No problem, just call one of the waiters over when you’re ready” she said as she walked away.

They both picked up their menus,  looked through and  called a waiter over to place their orders down. Once their orders where made and their menus taken they were left alone again to talk amongst themselves.

“Is there any particular reason you brought me here today,  Eren ?” Levi asked as he sipped in his wine, he noticed that Is was defiantly aged quite well, although he wouldn’t have something like this in his home, he preferred going out and drinking the cheap vodka back at the Underground.

“Does there have to be a reason?”  Eren  asked.

“You’ve just answered my question with another question” Levi smirked at the brunet “tell me,  Eren , what’s with the fancy three course meal you’re treating me to?”

Eren  sighed and hung his head “I wanted to do this while we were more comfortable” he muttered “I know we haven’t been together for a long time”

“ Eren  it’s almost been a year since we started dating and we’ve knowing each other for years” Levi cut him off.

Eren  chuckled and rubbed the name of his neck “Yeah I know” he told him “what I’m trying to get to is that, yeah we’re still pretty young, but I know I want this to last for a long time” he sat his hands on the table, palm up so that Levi could place his on top “ I want to be more than just your boyfriend. I want to be your husband” he admitted.

Levi started wide eyed at the brunet as he reached over the the middle of them and pulled a little black box from within the centre piece and pulled the top open revealing a silver band with little black diamonds embedded into it, it was stunning and Levi could feel tears starting to build up as his eyes burned.

“Levi Ackerman”  Eren  started

“would you do me the pleasure of becoming my husband ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed last chapter there were a shit tone of mistakes or spaces in word that weren't there to begin with when i first transferred my word document over to here. I'm sorry, i should really check this properly i'm constantly beating myself up over it.

They sat there for a  while ;  they didn’t speak nor did they blink. Levi was still in shock, Eren wanted to marry him? But why? Why would he after everything they went through? He continued to doubt himself in his head and the only thing he could ask is

“Why? ”

“Why would you want to marry someone like me?” He asked the brunet.

“It’s because I love you” he answered “you mean the world to me and much more. There isn’t a day in my life that I don’t think about you. I love you so much that it hurts because all I want to do is scream it out to the world and let them know how precious and how happy I am to be with you. You’re one of the rare people in this world who doesn’t see everything in black and white, you’re special to me and I love you dearly”

Levi’s vision blurred as his tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. God, Eren was so lovely, he was such a huge rock for Levi when it came to his personal problems and the drama that they went  through. He grabbed a napkin and dabbed the tears off his cheeks and sniffled.

“I love you too” he said to the brunet and smiled “and yes, I do, I’ll marry you”

He watched as Eren beamed and reached over the table and brought him into a kiss, he picked the ring out from its box and slid it onto Levi’s ring finger and kissed it “ I’m so glad” he whispered in his ear “I’m glad I’ll be able to call you mine, my husband”

Levi chuckled and allowed Eren to sit back in his chair , his face glowing at Levi’s decision and re-filled his empty wine glass.

- \--

“So~ what did he say?” Hanji sang out as Eren had his phone pressed against his ear.

“He said yes” he breathed out as he prepared himself and Levi some tea before bed.

“Oh my god!” Hanji screamed out “I’m so happy for you two lil beans!”

Eren laughed at Hanjis excitement “thank you Hanji”

“Ah it’s not problem!” She told him “just let me know if you need anything! Got to keep that lil grump on his toes”

Eren laughed at her choice of words “Alright Hanji, thank you again for helping me out”

“Aye, it’s  no  problem, just being a friend in need- Oh I  gotta  go,  Moblit  isn’t happy with me being loud this late. See you at work” she said then hung up.

Eren sighed as he finished preparing the tea and headed upstairs to their bedroom, Levi was sat up in bed with his glasses on as he read from his book, it was a calming sight to see as Kenny was casually sleeping at the foot of the bed and Gomez was fluffed up on his perching pole sleeping.

Eren placed Levi’s teacup on a coaster on his bedside table before leaning down and kissing the raven on the top of his head.

Levi hummed “thank you babe” he said as he reached over and grabbed his teacup before blowing the top and sipping from it.

Eren placed his down on his bedside table and made himself comfy in bed before grabbing the TV remote and turning it on. He flicked through channels as he yawned slightly, there wasn’t much in for the night, but he knew if he went to one certain  channel ,  he’ll probably might be able to catch that one movie he liked.

Levi grimaced at the sound that came from the TV “Really? Triple  X ?” He asked.

“What’s wrong with Triple X?” Eren asked shocked at his fiancés words “fucking  Rammstien  opens this movie man!  Plus ,  it’s Vin Diesel with the nice cars and shit”

“I’m down for Rammstien” Levi told the brunet “although the second movie is also good, Ruby Rose is in it and she’s fucking gorgeous” he admitted.

“Did you know she was in Resident Evil?” Eren asked with a smirk on his face.

“I have to admit… I haven’t really seen the Resident Evil movies”

Eren stared at him, Rammsteins Feuer Frei playing in the background as the movie started up “How have you not?” Eren asked “ I remember you watching them”

“The animated ones, yeah” Levi shrugged his shoulders “just not the live action ones. Maybe we can have a Resident Evil marathon on our day off?” He suggested.

“That’s a done deal my dude” Eren said earning  an  eye roll from the raven.

They sat back in silence as they sipped their tea, the only noise of the TV and flipping of pages filled it.

\---

The next morning was eventful to say the least . Eren  and Levi woke up before the six o’clock alarm, made and ate breakfast as well as letting Gomez and Kenny out to do their thing , then went to  take their morning shower, although it lasted longer than most as they both were in their together and had a heated  make-out  session along with  their morning sex.

Levi stood in the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist and he searched through his walk - in wardrobe, he’d casually run his fingers over the many bites Eren marked on his pale skin and slightly shudder when he did. He was trying to find a decent enough outfit for the day, although the main colour he only carried was from whites, to greys and then the obvious blacks. He didn’t have that many pieces colourful clothing unless it came from the agency. He sighed as he decided to ransack  Erens  side and grabbed a white jumper with black straps that start up at the shoulders and end at the hem and one that casually went across the chest. He didn’t understand this type of clothing, but since it was  Erens  it was now worthy of Levi to steal and wear, he instantly knew what he wanted to pair it with and grabbed a pair of skinny black jeans and long sleeved white shirt with a deep v back collar and slung the items over his shoulder before grabbing a pair of boxers and socks before moving back into the bedroom to change.

“Stealing my  clothes ,  are we?” Eren asked as he unrolled the sleeve of his shirt “that sweater cost me quite a bit” he admitted as he picked it up off the bed.

“What’s yours is mine” the raven stated and he grabbed the sweater from the brunet and slipped it over his head “although the same can’t be said for you” he said smugly as he fixed the sweater. It was big, but that’s what happens when he has a tree for a fiancé, the sweater reached  mid - thigh  and the sleeves were long so they covered up the majority of his hands, he felt like he was wrapped up in a constant blanket. He felt soft and safe.

“I should let you wear my clothes more often” Eren said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller  man ' s  waist “you look really cute in them” he nuzzled his head against Levi’s and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not cute” Levi mumbled “I’m manly as fuck”

“Not with the noises you come out with” Eren teased squeezing the ravens asscheeks.

Levi gasped before slapping the brunet on the arm “behave yourself , you  horny brat”

Eren chuckled before kissing the raven “I best leave for work now” Eren mumbled into the kiss “I’m  go ing to  love you and leave you”

“Want me to visit when you do crave my affections” Levi teased

“I’ll always want your affections” Eren admitted “if you do plan on coming, let Erwin know”

“Not go nna  happen” Levi stubbornly said.

“ Of course ,  not” Eren sighed “if you’re painting at all today, try not to get it on the sweater, I wouldn’t want to throw it out when I most desperately want it on you all the time”

Levi sighed “I’ll take it off if I do plan on touching paint” he told the brunet before shoving him “go on, hop to it” he slapped his ass earning a  yelp  from the brunet.

“Ooo kinky” Eren purred at the raven.

“I swear to god, brat ,  you’ll be the death of me” Levi muttered out as Eren laughed at him.

- \--

Levi sat in his studio, his laptop sat onto of his table in front of him, he had Eren install an editing software so that he could at least do something on the thing instead of having Eren do it due to his working quite a bit  recently .

He typed away on his keyboard, the clicking of keys filled the silence of the quiet room, although the headphones the Raven had over his ears were filling his hearing with the classical piano genius that was Mozart.

He had already sent a text over to Mikasa as well as a photo of his engagement to Eren, as soon as she saw, she had called him up about it right away.

“ _ He proposed?!” _

_ “Holy shit- Yes Mikasa he proposed” _

_ “And you said yes?!” _

_ “Jesus tap dancing Christ woman! Yes, I said yes to him. Fuck I still need my ear drums you know” _

_ “Sorry. It’s just that I'm just so socked about it and excited too. Should I tell Carla?” _

_ “No, no, let me and Eren do it. It should come from us after all” _

_ “Okay, what about Kenny?” _

_ “He’ll end up finding out from us when he next decides to give us a surprised visit” _

_ “fair enough. But the way, how’s that project of yours coming along?” _

_ “*sigh* it’s coming. Still need to do some editing before doing some actual painting, decided that Eren shouldn’t have to do it since he does a lot of that already for work” _

_ “True, true. Hey, when the college gives you a day to showcase them, get me and Carla a ticket, yeah?” _

_ “Sure, although I don’t know what day it’ll be, might be during the summer holidays where all the students are more likely off and not bothering the art students to use the hall” _

_ “Alright, just let me know when you do then. Okay, I've got to go, customers are piling in” _

He lifted his left hand slightly off the keyboard and looked at his ring finger, the ring was nice, it wasn’t the traditional golden band that he always saw on women's fingers with the huge ass diamond. It was sleek, silver and his diamonds were embedded into the metal. He liked it, it was different and his.

He smiled softly to himself just remembering the proposal, even though didn’t get down on one knee, it was still a proposal. With the fancy restaurant, extravagant wine and rich tasting flavours of food. Its sure beats drunk night strolling to McDonald's for chicken nuggets, although going to fancy places to eat will only be a rare occasion as Levi didn’t really want to flash his money about.

He sat back in his seat, stared at his screen and pondered for a moment as he questioned his editing abilities. The cottage was there, the monster wasn’t as he was still trying to get around to editing that yet. Maybe he should edit out the background and replace it with the wall? Maybe add some other cottages too but also blur them slightly that the one that  was  heavily damaged was the only focal point.

He sat back forwards towards his laptop and poured himself another hot cup of Earl Grey from his tea pot and sipped it before getting into his work. As he worked his once soothing classical music changed over to more electronic and bass like and that only fuel his mind more as he clicked away on his laptop mouse pad, and the occasional tap of the Ctrl Z if something was out of place.

It started to get around lunch time, Levi sat back in his chair again and admired his work so far, it wasn’t much but it was more than he did last time. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned for a moment before looking over at the time, only ten minutes before lunch and the raven was starving. He saved his progress and jumped off his stool and picked up his tray that had his tea pot and cup on and took it downstairs with him and into the kitchen.

Kenny came up to him wanting to go outside and he opened the backdoor, shooing the dog and telling him to “go for a piss then you  spazz ” before leaving it ajar just so the Doberman can pop back in when he felt like it.

Levi prepared himself a ham toastie, no cheese in it this time, a cup of Assam tea and half of a  chopped up  banana, since he knew he wasn’t eat the whole thing and gave the rest to Kenny on a small plate on the floor before  filling  his bowl up with food.

He stood against the kitchen side and munched away on his food before receiving a notification on his phone, which disrupted his music blaring in his ears. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

** Eren: Hey babe, want to go out for lunch? **

** Levi: I am currently munching on a toastie right now  ** ** 😛 **

** Eren: Really?!  ** ** 😮 ** **  Where’s mine? **

** Levi: In my belly. **

** Eren: Leviiiii~ **

** Levi: Really Eren? **

** Eren: Yeah! So, still wanna go? **

** Levi: If you insist. **

** Eren:  ** ** Woop ** **! I’ll come pick you up! Be ready for me in five! Love you <3 **

** Levi: Love you too <3 **

Levi pocketed his phone, washed his plate and hands in the sink and finished off his tea before cleaning that also. Kenny came back in and went straight for his food, not caring if he made a mess on the floor. Levi rolled his eyes and nudged the dog with his knee “Really Kenny?” he asked “you know you’re cleaning that up right? Messy bloody eater” he stepped around the dog and proceeded to walk over to the front door where his shoes sat ready and waiting for him to put on. He pulled on his black converse and tied up the laces, then picked up his wallet and stuffed that into his pocket.

He checked that he had everything on his possession, picked up his keys and made sure the back door was shut and locked before going out the front to see that Eren had arrived. He locked the front door, giving it three tugs, before jumping into the car and giving Eren a quick kiss before he buckled himself in.

“How’s your day been so far?” Eren asked him.

“So far? Good” Levi told him and Eren drove down the street.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frig. I am SO sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in over a month! As you can tell I have other stories stuck in this nogging of mine and it wouldn't let me think of a good chapter to make!
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this one! It has taken me a month to even think and write up ><

“ Eren , come on! Wake up you lazy shit!”

“Five more minutes”  Eren  groaned as he turned in his spot “leave me alone Mika”

“What the fuck  Mikasa ?!” Levi yelled out as he sat up from the bed “who the fuck let you in?”

She held up a key in her hand “got one copied. Think I'd trust you two to not lose your keys”

Levi only stared at her in disgust, looked at his alarm clock and shook his head “Mika! It’s five AM! Get the fuck out!” he grabbed his pillow from under him and threw it at her.

She dodged it easily and tried pulling the covers off them both “Get up! I don’t care how early it is! You’re only going to be up in another hour!”

Levi gripped the covers and tugged on them “Stop it you little shit! Do you not know were both butt ass naked?!”

“I’ve seen worse”  Mikasa  said as she gave one last tug and managed to get the covers off them both.

Eren  curled up in his spot when the cold air hit, how in the hell can that boy still sleep with all that arguing? And Levi had to quickly cover his crotch with his hand “ Mikasa , get the fuck out you annoying twat!”

“Fine, but I'm taking the covers with me” she stuck her tongue out at left and walked away and out of their room with the blanket in her hands still.

Levi sighed and fell back on the bed, making  Eren  move and wrap his arm around his waist to pull him close “so cold” he muttered against Levis’ neck.

“Yeah, it’s called  Mikasa ” Levi groaned and turned to his side so that he was face to face with  Eren  and wrapped his legs around the brunets “fucking bitch took our covers, and we don’t have work today” he buried his head into  Erens  neck and shook from cold air on his bare back “I swear if she expects us to do work on our day off I'm going to slap her”

Eren  could only chuckle as he rubbed his hand up and down Levis back to warm the raven up in a way “I know what’ll help us warm up” he purred into the ravens' ear.

“our traditional early morning fuck?” Levi asked as he stared at the brunet.

“Yes”  Eren  said before diving in to capture Lips in his own for a heated kiss.

\---

Levi and  Eren  came down the stairs in their boxers, their bodies were all clammy and hot from their bedroom roughhousing “you’re both disgusting”  Mikasa  told them both.

“Oh, shut up, would you?” Levi asked as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea “it’s your dumb ass fault for coming to my house at five in the morning to wake us up” he slammed his fridge door after placing the milk back inside and went into the  Livingroom  with his fresh cup of tea and sat on the sofa “what the fuck did you come here for so early in the fucking morning anyway?” he asked as he sipped his tea.

“Erwin told me you and  Eren  have a day off work, so I asked if he knew any good spa places nearby, so that’s why I woke you both up”  Mikasa  told him.

“you didn’t explain that much, all I heard was Erwin” Levi muttered into his tea “been banging him again then?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

Mikasa’s  face went red and she cleared her throat “we’re on good terms” she explained “no strings attached type of thing”

“uh huh” Levi didn’t believe her; he knew this because Erwin Smith didn’t DO no strings attached sex.

“You do realise Erwin is one of the most open people when it comes to relationships right?”  Eren  asked as he sat on the sofa next to Levi with a mug of coffee in his hands “expect him to ask you out on a date later on” he sipped his coffee and rest an arm over Levis shoulders.

Mikasa  only rolled her eyes “can we drop the subject? I’m here to take you both on a spa day, you should be thankful”

“Oh yeah” Levi mocked “so thankful that you fucking woke us up at stupid hours of the morning to go to a fucking spa. Who the fuck wakes up at four in the morning to bother their relatives?” Levi continued to rant into his cup of tea, clearly, he didn’t get enough sleep.

Mikasa  only sighed “Quit your whining. Hurry up and get ready, we’re leaving in an hour”

Eren  choked back on his coffee “an hour?!” he coughed “who’s going to look after Kenny, Gomez and Steele while we’re gone?!”

“Carla’s here, she said she would”  Mikasa  told them.

Eren  looked around, where was she? Then the front door opened, Carla came walking in with a little craft bag with knitting needles and wool “Morning you two” she called out, even Carla looked rough.

“mutter”  Eren  softly spoke “she woke you up too?” he asked as he placed his mug down to go to his mother.

“Unfortunately,” she sighed “although it’s all for good reason. She wanted to leave as early as possible to get the best rooms”

“ Tante ” Levi spoke “you shouldn’t have to put up with  Mikasa’s  shenanigans” he told her.

Carla could only chuckle “it’s fine my little reaper, once you all leave I'll be having a quick nap to catch on my sleep”

\---

As soon as Levi and  Eren  got ready and packed, since  Mikasa  clearly wanted to stay overnight at the spa, Levi demanded  Mikasa  drove his car since hers’ was “too small and old”. He pushed the back seats down so they laid flat for  Eren  and him to sleep some more and even put in some pillows and blankets to cushion it out.

“that’s it” Levi said as he put their bags in the passenger's seat “I don’t know how far this ‘spa’ is so I'm going to sleep” he declared as he climbed into the car.

It was six in the morning, even with a mug of coffee  Eren  felt drained. He pats his sister on the back and told her to drive safe as he climbed in after Levi and gets under the covers “shoes off” Levi muttered.  Eren  only huffed before taking his trainers off and placing them next to Levis on the side of their makeshift bed.

Mikasa  closed the boot and got into the driver's seat, buckled herself in and started up the car “spa day her we come” she muttered to herself as she drove out of the driveway and onto the street.

It had been over an hour and  Eren  woke up during the car ride, Levi was still asleep and had his head resting on the brunets chest. He smiled as he combed through raven hair with is fingers and kissed the top of his head “how long have we got Mika?”  Eren  asked his sister.

“Not long now” she told him “just another half an hour to go and we’ll be ready for our rooms”

Eren  pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was seven fifteen and  Eren  was glad he at least got an extra hour of sleep rather than none at all. He continued to scroll through his phone and quickly snap a quick photo of himself and the raven cuddled up together.

Not long after, Levi started to stir, he opened his sleepy eyes and looked at the brunet “are we there yet?” he asked.

“not yet”  Eren  told him “ Mikasa  says it’s another thirty minutes until we reach our destination” he saw as Levi nodded his head and snuggled back into his chest  before eventually falling back to sleep “just like a kitten”  Eren  softly cooed as he combed his fingers through the Ravens head of hair.

\---

As predicted, they had all arrived at the Spa three hours earlier than their check in time and had to wait around until their rooms were fully cleansed and prepared.  Mikasa  felt smug with being able to get herself the final beverage they had left from their car ride down, Levi, on the other hand, was still far too tired to deal with his annoying baby cousin. Maybe all those times of missing on sleep had finally caught up knowing he was going somewhere that’s supposed to help you relax.

Eren  didn’t feel one hundred percent either as he shift about in, what he believes, is the most uncomfortable seat he’s ever had to praise his backside on. The brunet could only sigh as he gave up and slumped off the chair and onto the cool padded floors, only for his entire body to slowly tilt so that he was lying on his side on the floor, making his long amount of hair to spill over his head like a sort of veil.

“This is so stupid” Levi sighed out “can we just go back to the car and sleep?”

“No”  Mikasa  said firmly “they took the keys so park they can park the car themselves. That means no going back for car boot naps”

The raven could only groan as he met the brunet on the floor and snuggling against his back “then we’ll sleep here” he told her “I’m not staying awake any longer”

“you’re both so over dramatic”  Mikasa  rolled her eyes at both of them fully grown men on the floor “get up will you? You’re making a scene”

The raven could only nuzzle his head in his partners back “who’s fault’s that? Making me wake up at stupid hours of the morning” his voice muffled against the brunets back “I deserve to be dramatic”

“Um, excuse me?” A woman came up to them “if you’d like we can always get you all ready for your treatments?”

Levi’s tired eyes peaked over  Erens  shoulder “if that means being away from my bratty cousin then okay”

“I second that”  Eren  mumbled “my back’s killing me and a massage sounds so fucking good right now” he sighed.

“language”  Mikasa  scolded

“ Fick dich und küss meinen Arsch ” the brunet mumbled

Levi only hummed “ Später mein Schatz. Dann Gehört dein Arsch mir”  he purred in the brunet’s ear before grabbing one of his cheeks.

\---

Levi stretched as he exited the locker room with his fluffy white robe and slippers on. He felt the empty weight that used to be on his ring finger, since he wasn’t allowed to have his ring on during the treatment, he left it in his jacket pocket where he knew it’ll be safe and sound.

He met up with  Eren  and  Mikasa  outside of the entrance of the locker rooms, only to see that  Eren  wasn’t there with his cousin “where’s  Eren ?” He asked looking around.

“He’s been taken into one of the treatment rooms since I told them too”  Mikasa  told his with her arms over her chest “I also told them to let you in during his back massage, we both know you can’t be separated from him long”

“Sure, it’s not because  Eren  will more than likely pop an awkward boner” he lifts a brow at her, knowing that he and  Eren  will more than likely end up finding each other at some point during their treatments.

“No, it’s more than likely that you  will only want a brief massage, that and I know much  Eren  likes you massaging his back” the woman rolled her eyes at her cousin .

\---

Eren  g roaned as  his temples were being rubbed , all that time sitting in front of the computer really put a lot  of strain on his eyes and caused quite the headache for him.  Although now, he wonders how Levi’s treatment was going, was he getting  a manicure? Pedicure even?  Maybe he’ll ask when he sees him. 

Soothing scented oils and creams were soaked up by his skin and cleared  out  his pours  before a heated towel sat over his face while the woman worked on the rest of his aching body, she informed him earlier on that another would be  doing his back massage as she would be clearing the station before the switch over , the brunet didn’t mind of course, just as long as there wasn’t any interruptions as he  relaxed he didn’t care.

A soft knock sounded at the door before the door was opened, two hushed voices spoke  and then the door closed again “Okay  Eren . My time’s up ” she removed the towel from his face since it had cooled down “you can turn onto your stomach now,  another member will be here shortly”

Eren  watched as the woman gathered the belongings and placed them on her trolly before  leaving the room, he sighed as he turned himself around and made himself comfortable on his stomach  and placing his head in the hole of the bed .

The door to the room opened and footsteps filled the empty room . Things were put out and  Eren  could see a wire  in his sight “hot rocks?” He asked only to get a hum in response. He didn’t mind hot rocks, although depends on how ‘hot’ they were .

He heard a bottle cap open and then cold liquid hitting his back, making hi m  shiver slightly  until it warmed up by a pair of hands tending to him. The hands  roamed up his back to his shoulder blades and down to his waist line  and back up again, the scent of vanilla reached his  nose  and he visibly relaxed under the  smell. His hair was moved out  the  way so whoever was  tending to his  body's  needs could reach his shoulders and knead them.

He sighed as these hands magically made him melt under their touch, his whole body was so sore  from working that he hadn’t realise  how much  he needed this.

Thumbs circled  around as they went down his spine and to his hips  “Oh fuck~” he breathed out as  they were getting worked on.  A slip of paper was pushed under the table for him to see ‘ _ your body seems to be responding well. I’ll be placing the hot rocks on your  _ _ back _ _  now’ _  he could only give a groan in response and heard  a chuckle from whoever was in the room with him.

A few seconds later, he felt heat  touching his spine as each rock was placed down and then a towel covered over them.  Then the hands started to work on his feet, ankles and then his legs . He heard a click of a tongue, no doubt his leg muscles were being a pain to convince to ease off.  As soon as they reached the top of his thigh, he flinched slightly “ that was a bit too high” he chuckled “sorry if I startled you”

_ ‘Not at all _ ’ the paper read from under him ‘ _ don’t worry,  _ _ this is all part of the treatment _ _ ’ _

Rockets were removed from his back and placed in a bucket beside their heater  and another two took their place as they moved around in circular motions on his back . He groaned as a certain area  was hit, he could hear a deep chuckle besides him as they hit that spot again  “Ah f-fuck” he moaned out, he didn’t mean to swear, thought the staff here have probably heard it all.

Eren  felt a weight on his legs and more traveled up his back, he was about to turn and shoved whoever was on top of him off until someone spoke in his ear “ want to experience  your happily  ending ?”

Erens ’  breath hitched in his throat as he heard  Levi’s husky voice “fuck yes” he breathed out.

Levi  moved  back so that he sat on the  brunet's  ass and slid himself down  so that he was on his legs and grabbed a bottle next to him, popped the lid and poured the liquid out on his hands before  kneading the tanned cheeks . One of many favourite places on the  brunet's  body to Levi was his ass , they were so plump, so grab-able and were all his .

He  slipped a finger over the hole and began teasing it, he heard  Erens ’  breath stutter as he  teased the tip against it before slipping it in.

Eren  gasped slightly as Levi moved his finger about,  obviously hunting for his prostate, before adding another “Oh fuck- Levi” he  groaned out.  The raven's fingers  moved inside him and making a scissor motion within as he did so  before adding another.

“I haven’t fucked you in a while  and your nice perky ass seems to be taking my fingers nicely” he praised as he  slapped the brunets ass making him yelp.  He felt his cock twitch at the noise and leaned over to the brunets ear “ is baby ready to take daddies cock?” He asked.

“Y-yes”  Eren  stuttered out “I want you daddy” he  moaned out.

Levi bit his lip, both he and  Eren  had agreed on whoever topped would be playing daddy, and because the raven happened to be the one topping, he was getting the  first go at it “That’s good baby” he coo ed  as he pulled his fingers out, lifted the brunets hips so that there was so me  leverage before  tak ing  his hardened member and placing the tip over the hole  before pushing  it in and teasing the brunet under him as he pulled it back out and in again.

Eren  groaned as Levi teased him “don’t do that” he whined “I want it”

“What do you want baby?” Levi asked  as he reached his member over the brunets cheeks “tell daddy what you want”

“I want your cock”

Levi slapped his ass cheek “what was that?” He lightly scolded earning a moan from the brunet.

“I want your  big hard cock inside me daddy”  Eren  moaned out.

Levi hummed in response and held onto the brunets’ hips, he slowly pushed himself in and heard  Eren  groan at the slow pace until he slammed himself into him “Ah! Fuck!” he yelled out “so big~” he cooed.

Levi chuckled as he slowly eased himself back “it’s been too long baby” he told him “daddy wants to hear you scream his name” he pulled Erens’ hips up further, making the brunet lift his upper half on his elbows, before thrusting himself back into the brunet again.

“Ah! Fuck daddy!” Eren yelled again “wait- won’t someone come in?” He asked as he tried to turn his head to the door “we’ll get kicked out  fo \- Ah! Fuck Levi!” He got cut off as the raven slammed his hips against him again.

“Door’s locked” he grunted as he started to move in a quicker pace “told them-  ha fuck- told them that they’re not  needed for another half hour ” he said between each thrust “fuck-  Eren  if you keep tightening up like that I won’t last long”   he let go of the brunets tanned hips and grabbed his arms by the elbow and dragged him back  so that  his torso lifted up off the bed, giving him a better angle to hit  Erens  prostate dead on as he thrusted  into him roughly.

“Ah~ Levi~” Eren moaned out.

“Call me daddy” Levi demanded as h e slammed into him.

“Ah ,  yes daddy ” he  obeyed “ please fuck me harder daddy, I’m getting close”  he begged as he started to squirm in his hold.

Levi tightened his grip on the brunet's arms and thrusted into him harder, then faster, he  listens  to  Erens ’ cries as he kept hitting his prostate over and over again. He felt how Eren tightened around him as he was close to letting go completely. He pulled him so that his back was flushed against his chest, sweat rolled down their bodies as they slid against each other, with one hand around the brunets throat as he buried his face in his neck, nipping and sucking at tanned flesh as well as the occasional bite, his other moved down to the brunets throbbing member and started jerking him off.

“L-Levi~”  Eren  moaned out,  he reached a hand around the back of the ravens head and grabbed a fist full of hair ,  his thighs spasm  as he was at his limit, his back arched as he came  up along his own stomach and Levi’s hand . Eren  was so tight that Levi came shortly after  Eren , he had bit down rather harshly against the brunets shoulder as he  rode out his high .

They both panted, clearly exhausted, they waited for a moment  until Levi pulled out  and made himself busy by clearing up the room and the sheets they clearly spoiled .  The raven-haired male wrapped and tightened his robe around him and slipped his slippers back on “looks like we’re done” he told the Still flustered brunet “best get your robe on , unless you want another round” he smirked.

“At least let me have a rest first”  Eren  pouted  “also I want food, we haven’t eaten since  Mikasa  woke us up this morning”

“Forgot she was with us” Levi deadpanned, only to shrug his shoulders “whatever, hurry and dress, we can get a bite to eat while Mika  gets her nails done”

\---

Eren  and Levi were in the all you-can-eat buffet  that was at the spa, healthy snacks and meals were ready to grab ,  Eren  took the opportunity to pile quite a bit to his plate as Levi only took what he knew he could stomach as well as getting himself a  teacup of Earl Grey from the already  pre-made  pot of tea . They took their  time finding somewhere to sit and made themselves comfy on the futons  near the window.

Outside was beautiful, there were cherry blossom trees what  swayed along with the breeze making the pink petals float off  the branches  and onto the  Zen gardens and  sit on top of the  pond  water.  It was such a calming sight to the raven , maybe he can replicate it in his own back garden?  But that meant work,  and he’s already got a lot to work on for his college project,  hmm decisions decisions  “what’s going through your head now?”  Eren  asked as he took a bite of his food “because that face does no t  scream ‘relaxation’  it  screeches  ‘work’ like a banshee”

Levi  softly glared at the brunet “ if you must know, I’m appreciating the  scenery” he took a sip of his tea and resumed staring out the window “ maybe having something like this in the back of our own house  would be a nice thing to have, maybe would be a good place to bury  mamans  ashes”

~

 

When Levi was young, he attended his mother’s funeral , it wasn’t something a child should face at his age, but he insisted .

 “ _ I was there for her death, I should be there for her funeral too” _

He  wasn’t a dumb kid, by all means, he was rather smart despite not attend ing  school as much . When he attended the funeral, bid his last goodbyes .

_ “tu as tellement fait maman, maintenant tu peux reposer en paix. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira parce que je sais que tu es toujours avec moi dans mon cœur” _

And thanked the small amount of family and friends that attended .

 “ _ You _ _  were never there for your daughter when she was alive! _ _  Why do you give a fuck about her now after all these years?! _ _ ” _

_  “Levi we always cared-“ _

_ “ _ _ Bullshit _ _! You threw her to the side because she wouldn’t give me up! What parent does that _ _ - _ _  what grandparent does that?!” _

__ He then waited for the funeral home to  incinerate his mother’s body 

_ “ _ _ Here _ _  son,  _ _ be careful of the vase” _

_ “ _ _ It’s _ _  so pretty,  _ _ why this one? I  _ _ went for the cheapest one on the list” _

_ “ _ _ Thank _ _  your Aunty for that little man” _

Then gathered the belongings she had, even saved one of her dresses that still smelled of her perfume,  of  cherry blossoms,  he also  kept that safe as well.

“ _ Levi, why does it smell like flowers in here?” _

_ “I’m sad Eren, I miss  _ _ Maman _ _ ” _

_ “...I miss her too” _

Even accepted any physical contact from his second family , most importantly, from  Eren .

~

 

“You still have her ashes?” The brunet asked  he reached over and wiped away a stray tear that ran down the ravens cheek

Levi smiled slightly “Yeah, I could never find somewhere to spread them. Still don’t”

“I heard you can turn ashes into a diamond?” he suggested “or even ask a tattooist to add them to the ink and pretty much get  tattooed  with it”

“a tattoo sounds nice” the raven agreed “but is it safe? And would anyone be willing to do it? Plus, the design too” he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair “just more thinking and less doing”

“There’s no known research about it causing infections or not. You just sift, bake and put it in a tiny little baggie to hand over to the tattooist, many of them love doing more personal pieces but that depends on who you go to” Eren told him.

“you seem to know a lot about tattoos” Levi said smirking at him.

Eren sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the nape of his neck “I may or may not have done an illustration for a guy. It was for his late wife, loved gardening and adventuring outdoors, so it was a personalised piece free of charge”

Levi stared at him lovingly “you’re such a caring person” and shook his head slightly “why are you still with me?”

The brunet stared at him, a slight pout on his face “Because, like it or not, I love you. I want to be with you for as long as I live, besides, I put a ring on you so you can’t get rid of me now”

Levi chuckled leaning over to kiss his fiancés lips “you’re such a stubborn brat”

A brow rose on the  brunet's  face “And?”

The raven sighed “And. I love you, so much, Eren”

“and I love you too Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've cried reading Levi's sad past, don't worry so have I. I've been listening to Linkin Park's One More Light when typing this out and I'm not afraid to say that I'm a very emotional person when it comes to very emotional songs like this.
> 
> I send every one of you hugs, tears shed or not.
> 
> I just want you all to know that you're not alone and that it's okay to cry, it's okay to feel things and it's always okay to speak to anyone whenever you feel emotionnal, hell, don't be afraid to talk to me, I don't bite and I'll do everything that I can to help each and everyone of you.


	32. Chapter 32

“ Eren , please. Listen to me, he’s not good for you”

“Really  Zeke ? That’s my partner you’re talking about!”  Eren  huffed as he paced around the bedroom he had at the hotel, Levi was lying in the bed, a pot of tea by his side while a cup was in his hand, an occasional sip while he watched his partner with fixated eyes as he paced about back and forth at the end of the bed.

“I don’t care! You’re my brother-”

“Half-brother”  Eren  reminded him

“It doesn’t matter since we both came from the same ballsack! Why can’t you understand that Levi is no good for you, he’s nothing but trouble, you should be having a woman in your life who can actually give birth to your kids! Not a flamboyant small fry who gets into a hissy fit about his height”

“It so happens that I love his height, I love Levi for who he is, not for what he can and cannot do. Also, if we want kids in the future we can always adopt!”

“Why take someone else's kid when you can have one of your own from your own god damn sperm?!”

“Because I'm not a homophobic, self-righteous twat like you, who thinks it’s okay to abuse women because they’re not interested in you, who are- in fact- lesbian! I’m gay as fuck, have been years before you got sentenced, I love Levi no matter what. So, if I get another call or text from you being the brainwashed twat that you are, I won't hesitate to call dad and have him sort you out with the police again”

“You wouldn’t do that to me”

“Try me bitch” he then ended the call and threw his phone onto the bed before collapsing onto it “I'm tired of family drama” his voice muffled into the covers “another day, another homophobic bastard who thinks that same sex relationships and marriages are sinful”

“don’t let him stress you out babe” Levi told him as he sipped his tea “think of it this way, when he realises he can’t get through to you, karma will have her way of beating the living shit out of him... if not her then I most certainly will” he mumbled at the end.

Eren  lifted his head so that he was facing Levi “you’re evil you know that?” he asked. Eren  moved his limbs and crawled up the bed over the top of the raven , gently taking the cup from his hand, he put it next to the teapot and  leaned down to capture his lips with his own.

Levi  hummed  into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the brunets shoulders , fingers occasionally playing with the brunet strands  as they slipped through his fingers . Their lips slot well with each other’s, like a puzzle piece that was meant to be together ,  Eren  then leaned back so that he looked at his lover below him, pale skin decorated with the  slight pink hue that rose across his cheeks and top of his nose “You’re so beautiful” he breathed out “I’m so lucky to have you”

The ravens pretty pink lips stretched into a  smile “and I’m lucky to have you too” he told the brunet as he leaned up to capture his lips again .

\---

It was the next day, Levi and  Eren  were allowed to have their extra hours of sleep  before they hit the road back home. Their automatic curtains opened up  to allow the summer rays leak into their room, Levi’s eyes fluttered open  and took in the outdoor scenery.

Just like the scenery down in the buffet.  Levi had a stunning view of the cherry blossom trees gently losing their petals as the  calming breeze blew threw them, the Zen garden had been cleared of all loose petals and  a new design had been raked in,  the rather large stones acted as a waterfall as a stream ran through them and into the little pool below them  and of course the colourful flowers sat on both sides of their door  outside on  the patio , giving more of the relaxing feeling they deserved.

Levi felt  Erens  grip around his waist tighten as he buried his face in the back of his neck , so he grabbed his hand and carefully brought it  up to his lips as he kissed the top of his engagement ring.  He felt the vibrations on his neck as  Eren  hummed as the small gesture  and smiled to himself  “morning sleeping beauty” he softly spoke out to him.

Eren  grunted as he snuggled closer to the smaller male “morning already? Where has the time gone?” He whined , voice husky from just waking up.

Levi chuckled and kissed his hand again “come on, wake up.  We need a shower, change and prepare ourselves  to leave by eleven”  he looked over at the clock, it was eight thirty “ if you get out of bed now, you can still make it in time for pancakes” he tried bribing the brunet.

“Fluffy pancakes with crispy bacon and maple syrup?”  He asked opening an eye to stare at the back of his partners head.

Levi chuckled “yes  Eren , all those, as well as  fresh orange juice and coffee” he reminded him.

Eren  shifted and  caged the raven under him “Okay I’m up” he said and he leaned down and  press his lips against his cheek, only to then blow a raspberry on his cheek  earning a laugh from the man under him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked  as he turned his  head to the brunet.

“I couldn’t reach your lips,  so the cheek was the next place to kiss”

Levi leaned up and  pressed his lips against  Erens , only to blow a raspberry back at him “that tickled”  Eren  laughed as he itched his bottom lip with the tip of his nail.

“Sensitive  little lips you’ve got there huh?” Levi teased, watching as his taller lover pout in his Oh most adorable way .

“Fuck off” he muttered, lightly pushing Levi back down onto the bed  and  then kissing the raven to get rid of the smug look on his face. Levi hummed into the kiss as he  slid his hands up and around  Erens bare waist , lightly digging his nails into the skin.

\---

“I swear, next time we go to a spa, you both need to kept far away from each other as possible”  Mikasa  scolded the both of them as they reached the check out “you just don’t know how to keep quiet  when you’re fucking”

“What’s the point of being quiet when you’re fucking?” Levi asked as he put his bag down on the floor “ it’s sex, someone’s bound to get noisy during it”

“Not you noisy though”  Mikasa  said in protest “you should be lucky there was no noise  complaints, for both your bedroom and  Erens ’  treatment room” he  muttered.

Levi could only shrug his shoulders and stare at his baby cousin, if only she knew the sounds, she and Erwin made behind that office door. He shook his head and leaned against Eren as he yawned, still feeling tired even though he was wide awake just earlier on “you alright babe? You’re awfully quiet”

Eren  sighed as he pocketed his phone “just more drama as usual” he muttered “Mutter  text me, letting me know that  Zeke’s  been wanting to know where she was and where we live ”

“Oh god, I hope he hasn’t bullied her into giving him our address”

“Fuck no” Eren said instantly “she dislikes him and never allowed him to push her around. Even if he threatened to eat all her Victoria sponge cake she still won’t falter”

Levi chuckled at that and slid his hand into  Erens , only for  Eren  to bring their hands to his lips and kiss the ravens ring , the small gesture making Levi smile  slightly “god you two are so sappy”  Mikasa  muttered out “can we sign out already, if I stay any longer I’ll more than likely puke”

“You’re just jealous because  you haven’t even gotten past the fucking stages with Erwin yet”  Eren  grinned  as he saw his sisters face flush red, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest pouting slightly.

“Let’s move before she blows up” Levi said as he picked up his bag and started to tug  Eren  along to the counter to sign out.

\---

“ Tante ! We’re home!” Levi called out as soon as opened the front door. The padding of paws and fluttering of feathers made themselves known first as Kenny and Gomez came rushing in. Kenny jumped at Levi on his hind legs, almost knocking the raven over, and Gomez perched himself on his shoulder nuzzling his own head against Levi’s. Levi rubbed the Doberman’s ears and lightly nuzzled back towards the raven “Oh I'm sorry for being gone so long” he cooed at them “I'm home now, come on, get down” he lifted the hefty paws off him and the Doberman only went for Eren as he jumped at him and started to lick his face.

Carla came into the house from the rear door, smiling at both of the boys as he wiped her hands on her apron “did you boys have fun?” she asked as she came towards them and hugged them both as well as kissed their cheeks.

“Yeah Mutter, we should take you down someone” Eren told her as he kissed the top of her head “ I  know you’ll enjoy it a lot”

She could only hum “you boys hungry?” she asked changing the subject “I have a cake in the oven baking still if you want some of that”

“If it your Victorian sponge cake?” Levi asked as he eagerly walked into the kitchen to look through the glass window of the oven and whistled “it is! I’ll have a piece”

“I will as well” the brunet told his mother “thank you for taking care of our little farm while we were gone too, bet they were a pain for you”

“Oh, not at all” she waved her hand a bit “Kenny might have been a handful with his constant bouncing, but it was all fun in the end”

~~~

_ To: All students of 104 _

_ From: Your tutor _

_ Subject: Final project. _

_ Dear Students of 104, I’m writing to inform you all that you all have less of a week left to finalise your project. I have already seen a few from you and I recommend that you take this week seriously. _

_ As many of you know, it’s coming closer to the final month of your semester, so in order for me to give you a final grade I suggest you get a move on and bring in your finals into college, print them out, mount them and take them into our gallery in the lecture hall. _

_ No excuses are to be taken lightly, if you don’t finalise your product, you will be given an F as your final grade. _

_ I’ll see you all in a week. _

_ ~New message~ _

_ Mr Ackerman, as I am well aware of your circumstances, I much let you know that I cannot allow you to take any more time away from college. _

_ You and Mr Jaeger must come into college for your final week and show me what you have done so far, only then we can discuss on what we can do. _

_ I will see you at class in the morning 9AM sharp. _

_ ~~~ _

Eren and Levi came into class the next day, they were fifteen minutes early, and that was enough time for the raven to bring in his models and finish them off there. He was finishing off the little details while Eren worked on the finalising of the edits for the photos.

“You sure like the smallest of details” Eren muttered out as he edited the scenery “Oh, and thanks for editing out my dick, wouldn’t want to scare people”

“What’re you talking about? I would have left it in, make people feel intimidated by that lovely meat stick of yours”

Eren burst out laughing “Meat stick?!” he ducked his head behind the laptop screen to keep out from his tutors' sight “I'd be more afraid of people deeming our work as porn” he muttered.

Levi clicked his tongue “oh baby we can make as much porn as you like back at home, don’t need to be on college grounds to do that”

“How many sugars have you had in your tea? You’re so giddy this morning”

“...four” the raven mumbled, hunching his shoulders, the reds in his cheeks glow.

“Four?!” Eren whisper shouted “that’s three more than you usually take. What’s the  occasion ?”

“Staying alive for our nine to five college  courses ” he nodded his head in confirmation.

Eren could only roll his eyes and chuckle at his  fiancé's  determination.

It hadn’t hit the two-hour mark when Levi’s face collided with the desk, startling the brunet and many others around them from their work.

Guess that sugar rush was only short lived.

Levi mumbled into the desks surface “need... more... tea”

“I guess we could take a break” Eren agreed “Is it alright if we go for a break?” he called out to the tutor. He only nodded his head and the brunet pat Levi’s back, making him move from his slouched spot.

They both got up and walked out of the room and down the hallways, Levi leaned against  Erens ’ side as they reached the café that sat in the Library. They went up to the cashier, ordered their drinks and paid and sat on some vacant bean bag chairs to relax.

As the raven sipped on his to-go cup he pulled out his phone and looked through his socials, he forgot to check them the day before as he was far too busy with college work to keep up with his daily socialising. He had now just realised something “I didn’t inform people of our engagement, haven’t I?” he asked the brunet.

Eren chuckled “no, you haven’t. Although all of our friends know now since Hanji and Mikasa opened their mouths about it”

Levi clicked his tongue “figures” he got up from his beanbag chair and moved over to the brunet, tapped his knees so that he could sit between them.

“what’re you doing?” Eren asks as Levi sat between his legs, he grabbed his lager hand in his rather smaller one and intertwined their fingers together.

“being a sappy love couple” he responded and leaned against his chest. With his phone close to his face and their hands reaching out, so that the light from the sun bled through the windows, he took a video with his camera turning their hands together as it went from the back of Levi’s pale hand where his black diamond embedded silver ring sat nicely on his ring finger, to  Erens ’ tanned one where his simple golden band contrasted against it nicely.

Levi then added a caption ‘ _ A _ _ year with you feels like a Thousand. Thank you, my love, may we make many more memories together’  _ he then posted it and held their hands close to his chest. Shortly after that his notifications went wild, many congratulations and others filled his comments and he felt pride well up in his chest “looks like we’re not the only people who are happy about our engagement”

\---

After the long day of finishing off their college work, Eren decided to print out their work on a reliable printer that wasn’t in the college building, fair enough the printers there can print out some of his work well, but these were A2 sized pieces and he needed one that could hole up the amounts of detail both he and Levi put into their work.

He stood in the printing shop opposite the college campus and had both pieces printed up onto canvas, Levi recommended it, he waited for the staff member carefully pressed the print into the sheet and gently handed it over to the brunet on a large piece of cardboard “the ink is still settling in, I much say you have a keen eye to detail”

Eren chuckled and took the piece that had the castle “thank you, but it’s also thanks to my  fiancé , without his help I wouldn’t have been able to get out work finished in time”

She awed at that and went to press the other “has your fiancé also have a creative streak like you?”

“he does indeed. He actually came up with these pieces” he smiled at that “he’s a remarkable man”

“I can see” she agreed with him “although this particular piece here, does he suffer with insomnia or sleep paralysis?” she asked again.

Eren frowned at the thought “I don’t think so? I mean I've woke up to him lashing out in his sleep. There  have  been a few occasions where he’s woken up but not responded to my questions”

The woman  ah’ed  at that “I’m sorry for asking such personal questions, I used to be a mental health therapist who mainly dealt with children, teens and adults alike who had suffered with mainly those two symptoms” she handed him the other piece “that monster there” her finger hovered over the genderless titan “I believe that’s his fear”

“That’s quite alright, you were only curious, I mean if that was his fear... I don’t think he’d paint me head to toe to look like it” he stared at it for a while then shook his head “ah well, doesn’t matter. Thank you for printing these by the way” he handed the money over to the woman and head towards the door “thank you for your time and chat” he then opened the door and left.

As he reached the class room door, he opened it with his foot and stepped in and closed it behind. The class was almost empty, Levi still sat at their desk and finished that last piece of his model, he sat back and stretched his arms over his head “fucking finally!” he yelled out “I'm done, finished,  fanito ! Fuck my fingers hurt” he massaged each finger to regain some feeling back into them.

Eren placed the finals onto the desk and kissed the top of the ravens head “proud of you babe”

Levi hummed “should hope so, spent ages on this” he tilted his head back so he could kiss Eren “besides, now that, that is done. We have no more work to do”

Eren kissed the tip of his nose “we still have to frame our finals” he reminded him. Levi only groaned “don’t worry, I'll do it. You rest those pretty little hands of yours” he kissed his partner softly on the lips ten pulled back “almost finished”

“Almost finished” Levi repeated “then it’s preparing for my reveal”

Eren sat next to him, taking a frame from behind them and unwrapping it from its package “Oh yeah, when are you going to do that?” he asked.

“well, our art show is next week, I already got Aunty Carla and Mikasa some tickets, just waiting for Kenny’s response and I have no clue about your father. Maybe a week after that when all collaborations have eased off at work. Then I can just throw a video out there on my account and then we wait for news outlets to take advantage as per”

Eren chuckled and finished framing their work “sounds like a plan” he agreed and lied their pieces on the table “we’re done, want to go into the hall and find a place to put them up?” he asked.

“Yeah,  let's  do that” Levi agreed and grabbed a little trolley they had in the class and sat his models on it, and Eren carefully slid the framed pieces into the slots on it and then they made their way out of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we're getting closer to the final chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry i'm taking longer to update this. I've got so much going on, as well as having other story ideas jump around in my head distracting me.
> 
> I don't know, for their 'wedding' if i should have that as a one shot. To be honest, it'll probably have it as a long chapter and i just hope you'll all like it!


	33. Chapter 33

A week after their finals had been put up in their gallery,  Eren  and Levi woke up to a knocking on their front door and Kenny’s consistent barking. 

Levi groaned and sat up in bed and looked over at his clock, it was seven thirty and he was trying to enjoy a lie in until the afternoon. The knocking continued as well as the barking and he swung his legs around to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes from any sleep e had and grabbed his robe and slipped on his slippers.

He groggily got up onto his feet and shuffled out of the bedroom and through the hallway and down the stairs. He saw Kenny at the bottom, barking and wagging his tail at whoever was behind the door “alright dog, calm your shit I'm getting it” he unlocked the door and opened it and saw who was on the other side “what the fuck do you want ape?”

Zeke  stood there, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and hair pulled back into a messy bun “where’s  Eren ?” he asked.

“Still a-fucking-sleep, something I could be doing right now if some fucker didn’t come braying on my damn door at seven thirty of the fucking morning” he bit back, damn he needed his morning tea.

“I must speak with  Eren ” he demanded “let me in”

“go fuck yourself ape boy” Levi bit back “you’re not coming into my house unless invited, which you were not. Now fuck off back home to your alcoholic of a mother, she’ll probably be wondering where you are” he slammed the door in his face and locked it. There was no well in hell he wanted to deal with any other Jaeger for the day.

“who was it?”  Eren  asked as he came down the stairs.

“just your blond bastard brother” Levi replied heading to the kitchen.

He prepared himself a cup of tea while  Eren  made himself a coffee. He leaned against the counter and drank his tea as  Eren  fed Kenny and let Gomez out, so far it was peaceful, quiet, too quiet “I don’t think he’s left”

Eren  shook his head and took his coffee “I’ll see to it that he’s gone” and went to the front door and opened it. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him, just like Levi said, he hadn’t left.  Eren  leaned against the closed door, right hip cocked out to the side as he crossed an arm over his chest and started to drink his hot beverage “what it is that you want  Zeke ? You should know to never come down here without clearance”

“I wanted to talk” he said as he stepped closer to his brother.

“about what,  Zeke ? You’ve made it pretty clear that you hated Levi, that you didn’t want me anywhere near him. Unfortunately, I can’t do that, I love him and you need to grow to accept that” he tapped a socked foot on the ground, clearly not interested in what excuses his brother was going to make.

“His family is dangerous” he told him “Levi is dangerous”

Eren  barked out a laugh “you think I don’t know that?” he asked “I know what Levi and his family is capable of, fuck sake  Zeke ,  Mikasa’s  an Ackerman and she’s been in my life since we were eight! Along with Levi too! Just because you were once friends with him doesn’t mean I have to break apart something I've wanted for my whole life”

“you really do love him huh?” He asked.

Eren  smiled “I do, so very much. He’s the only guy in my life that I've grown to love properly. He’s not a one-time thing, he’s my everything,  Zeke ” he sighed and shook his head “it’s like you don’t want me to be happy. You only prefer that I was with a woman, I don’t feel any connection to any woman I've came across, only him” he looked up at his brother, brows furrowed as he spoke “you have to accept that I'm with him, that one day, I'm going to marry him. If we  want  kids one day, we will adopt. You can’t make excuses as to why our relationship can’t grow”

Zeke  sighed and itched the tip of his ear “I understand what you’re saying”

“But?”

“I just don’t think Levi is the one for you”

“of course, you don’t"  Eren  breathed out “because, as always,  Zeke  knows best.  Zeke  just wants to protect his baby brother; well I don’t need protecting” he pointed to the one of many scars on his body “This is what happens when someone, like you, thinks Levi is no good for me, or that, I'm no good for him. I fought for my life protecting the person I love most, to protect my relationship”

Zeke  stared at the contrasting pale scars that decorated tanned skin “who did that?” he asked.

“someone who is now behind bars”  Eren  told him “because of them, Levi now questions if he’s ever been good for me. Believes that I should leave him and be happy with someone else. He’s a glass of pent up insecurities that’s overflowing  each and every day . He shouldn’t be doubting himself so much, but unfortunately that’s what happens when an ex  who gets into your head and blames you for everything that goes wrong in your relationship”

How could  Zeke  counter that? He never knew  what went through the ravens head, he was also so calm and collected, that unmoving mask of annoyance  has always been the thing that he’s seen. If he opens himself up so much, even breaking down his ‘tough guy’  façade, then  he must trust and love his brother that much . Unless that’s what he wants  Zeke  to think.

Eren  finished the remaining of his coffee “it’s far too early to be arguing with you about my relationship . I know you’ll try and find any possible bad spot in  Levi just because of his last and his uncle. Although I will tell you this”  he sat his mug down on a ledge and poked a finger on his brother chest “if I find out that you have ever hurt my  fiancé in any way, I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and fucking end your life. Family or not,  you ain’t shit to me if you hurt the only man I care about”

“You’re married to him?”

“No, were not officially married. We will be though soon, once this whole homophobic  drama crap has left our lives, then we will”

“You’re going to throw your life away to marry that man?!”

“I will marry  who I want to marry! ”  Erens  hands clenched into fists by his sides “I chose Levi! You either get over it or get the fuck out of my life completely , I’ve done well so far without you, so it won’t bother me if you left now”  he licked up his mug and used his other hand to reach for the door  “go away  Zeke , go home and don’t come back” he opened the door and stepped inside, then closed it behind him  before locking it.

Levi was sat on the bottom step of the staircase , Kenny sat between his legs  as he  rested his head on the Doberman’s, his eyes puffy, red and still wet with tears as he heard  Erens  conversation with  the blond Jaeger outside . He really didn’t deserve  Eren , he was too good for him, he  protects him  from his own family  and proved the raven even more that the  brunet was just  too good for him.

“Oh no, Levi”  Eren  knelt by his  side, he heard the sniffle s the raven gave off and ran his fingers through raven locks “babe, why do you cry?” He softly asks.

Levi lifted his head up slightly, looking at the brunet right in the eye “I don’t deserve you” he softly spoke out “ you give me everything, yet I give you nothing but pain and drama”

Eren  pets the dogs head to get him to move and sat between the ravens legs,  finger under his chin, he lifted his head up so that he was looking at him properly “ it doesn’t matter how much pain and drama we go through. I will never leave you, I love you  so, so much Levi  that it hurts ”

“If it hurts then you should leave me”

“Leave you? Why would I leave someone so precious, so  gorgeous as you?  You’re like a fallen angel , so rare and yet so  amazing”

Levi gave him an unamused look “god you’re so fucking cheesy”  Eren  laughed at that “what the fuck are you on to be this sappy  on a morning”

Eren  kissed his forehead “just letting you know how much I appreciate you”  he moved and scooped the raven up in his arms, earning a yelp and a tap on his cheek from the other man , he chuckled and started  making his way upstairs “now we’re going back to bed, and we’re going to make love until you  realise that  you’re more  then you make yourself out to be”

\---

The phone buzzed on the bedside table; Levi groaned as he had to move from his spot on-top of Eren to see who it was. As he picked up the phone, he looked at the caller ID, Zeke was calling... Why? He answered it and put the phone to his ear “what the fuck do you want?” his groggy voice asked “I swear if you’re going to be a prick again you can jump of the highest cliff and die”

“Wow, someone’s not in a good mood” Zeke said, the tone of is voice teasing.

“You woke me up. Again. So, tell me what the fuck you want before I hang up on your  baboon  ass”

“I want you to leave my brother”

Levi sighed, as much as he could leave him, he couldn’t. The brunet has done nothing wrong to him and just leaving him because of his own insecurities was just a dick move to make. Besides, he was stubborn, and Levi loved that the most from his tall, tanned and gorgeous fiancé “No”

“No?” Zeke questioned “what do you mean no?! You’re nothing but trouble for my baby brother! He doesn’t deserve you in his life!”

“believe me when I tell you that I've told him the same thing for months” the raven mumbled “unfortunately for us, he’s stubborn, he sees past my flaws and loves me either way. You can’t keep bothering us like this dude, let your brother be happy”

“The only way he can be happy, is if your crossdressing faggot ass leaves him and never speaks to him again! You’ve corrupted him and made him believe that you’re the only one for him! He needs a woman, not a flamboyant little man!”

“you done?” Levi asks in a bored tone “because I've heard all this bullshit before. Don’t forget that your brother asked me out and has also asked for my hand in marriage. So, if you’re done with your homophobic speech, I'm going to hang up now and spend my day off work holding my future husband”

Before Zeke could say anything further, he ended the call and threw the phone on the floor and went back to cuddling into the brunets naked form as he lied his head on his chest and sighed. He swears, that if Zeke would be like this until they got married, he would beat the living shit out of him. He’s done it before and he’s not  hesitant  in doing it again.

“I see that my brother has made himself known again” Eren spoke out.

Levi hummed and nuzzled against his chest “yeah” he mumbled “keeps telling me to leave you and shit”

Eren chuckled and combed his fingers through the raven hair strands “that’s never going to happen”

“I know” Levi said, lifting himself up to stare at the brightly coloured eyes of his lover “too stubborn for your own good” he reached a hand over and tapped the tip of the brunet's nose with his pointer finger “but, I couldn’t have you in any other way. I guess we’re just meant to be”

Eren chuckled and turned his head to kiss Levi’s palm “despite everything that you tell yourself, I still love you, and I'm happy to be to call you’re my husband”

\---

It was around lunch time, Eren and Levi were changing into their suits for their gallery opening that was showcasing at one for the public. As Levi straightened out his tie and cuffed his sleeves, he watched as Eren walked around frantically searching for something “you alright babe?” he asked.

“Yeah- wait no- I'm ok. I can’t find a damn hair tie anywhere” he mumbled as he searched draws and little baskets that always held every hair tie the brunet has ever owned.

Levi sighed and slipped on his suit jacket and walked over to the mess Eren Jaeger was being and stopped him from moving any further “sit” he ordered and pushed him down to sit on the end of the bed “you’re moving about like a headless chicken. I’ll sort you out” He reached over to one from the draws besides the bed and automatically found a hair tie that was the same shade as the brunet's hair and sat behind him with a comb in hand “nervous?” he asked as he combed the hair back, untangling any knots that may have formed in the silky feeling locks.

“very” Eren admitted “I mean, I know our family's will be there, but there’s tutors too along with the heads that will be there observing our work and marking or final grades”

Levi hummed, that was something to be nervous over “think of it this way, all that hard work we’ve done and put into a final piece will pay off. We’ll more than likely get a good grade and that’ll go nicely with our records”

“What if we don’t?”

Levi finished tying up the brunet's hair, he moved around and sat on his lap, placing both of his hands on each of  Erens  cheeks he  smushed  them together “I didn’t spend nights making two models, painted you head to toe in make-up and filled up two memory cards with my uncles castle and the forest we live in front of to get a bad grade” he then leaned down to kiss  Erens  pouty lips “besides, once all that is done” he gave him another peck “the next think to do is my reveal and-” another peck “we can focus on getting married”

Eren smiled at that “fuck, I love you”

“and I love you, mon amour”

\---

They arrived ten minutes early to the opening. Mikasa, Carla and Kenny were already there waiting.

“Eren, Levi!” Carla called out to them “My sweet babies, you’ve arrived” she greeted each with a hug and kiss upon their cheeks “ Unfortunately Grisha  couldn’t come right now, but he’ll be here soon”

“it’s alright mutter” Eren reassured her “I don’t mind him not coming. Oh, also, did you tell Zeke about where we lived?” he asked “he showed up this morning unannounced”

“Oh Eren, as much as I loathe that boy, I would never tell him on where you live” She told him, the truth laced her words.

“Me neither” Mikasa told him “he badgered me to tell him, so I told him to fuck off otherwise I wouldn’t hesitate to break his kneecaps”

Levi chuckled, such an Ackerman thing to do “then, who did?” Eren asked again “I wouldn’t want him coming back again with him sprouting  nonsense ”

“Have you asked your father?” Kenny suggested “no doubt he’d open that mouth of his to that monkey”

Eren snorted a laugh “No doubt he has done. Means we’ll have to double security, I don’t want him thinking, just because he knows where we live, that he can come and go as he pleases”

“Yeah we already have someone who does that” Levi lightly glared at his cousin.

“Hay, if it wasn’t for me getting that key cut behind your backs, you wouldn’t have gone to that Spa” Mikasa said  defensively .

“You woke us up at stupid hours of the morning to drive a few hours away to a spa, only then to wait until our room was finished so that we could go in it” Levi reminded her.

Mikasa only waved his off “oh pish posh, you slept through the whole journey there”

“Yeah, my body clock is ruined thanks to that” the raven mumbled “shall we head inside now?” he asked Eren, who only nodded in agreement “you guys have another five minutes until you can go in, so see yah” he then started to lightly drag Eren inside.

\---

“Oh, my goodness. You boys are so talented!” Carla gushed over their work “look at the little cottage, it’s so cute and detailed”

Levi felt a warm rush of pride serve through him “Thank you  Tante ”

“No need to thank me my little reaper” she said to him “you both have done such lovely work. You deserve that high grade”

Both raven and brunet flushed, it was nice to hear the brunet-haired woman speak so highly for them “yeah, and you even gotten rid of  Erens  dick” Mikasa casually said.

“Mikasa!” Eren scolded her.

She only shrugged her shoulders “What? It’s only true”

“I swear you Ackerman’s are so blunt” Eren whined.

Levi chuckled besides him “We just say it how it is, don’t mind that Eren” he tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger “when is that farther of yours coming anyway? It's already been a good thirty minutes since the opening”

“No idea” Eren shrugged his shoulders “He said he had to pick something up along the way so he would be arriving late”

“Eren!” Eren frozen in his spot, oh for fucks sake not him again.

He turned in his spot and glared daggers at his older brother “why are you here?” he asked “you weren’t invited”

Grisha  came towards them, both Zeke and Dina followed behind closely, for once the blond-haired woman wasn’t clutching a bottle of wine in her hand, although that doesn’t excuse the fact that she already looked tipsy.

“Farther told us about your art project, thought we’d come along and see your finals” he shrugged his shoulders, then itched the tip of his ear as he spoke “I’ve always wanted to see how creative my little brother can be, we Jaegers are a crafty bunch”

Eren blankly stared at his brother “my crafty side comes from my mother” he then slid an arm around Levi’s waist and pulled him close to his side “and most of this work was done by this little minx here, while I had work, he took care of the details of the project” He saw the tips of the raves ears turn red ‘ _ so cute’  _ he thought before nuzzling his head against Levi’s.

He saw how his brothers' eye twitched “very well then” he cleared his throat “good job”

“good job?” Levi repeated “I spent days, hell over a few months, just making these and all I get is a ‘good job’? Stupide Fucking singe étant une putain de chatte comme d'habitude”  he muttered his insult.

Eren sighed “at least give him a better praise?” he asked “he spent a lot of his off time from work to work through this, he’s had endless nights working on this”

Zeke only shrugged his shoulders “not my problem”

Levi bit his lip “I’m going for a smoke” before wiggling out of  Erens  hold walking through the crowd to the other side of the hall, where he opened the fire exit and slammed it shut behind him.

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” Eren hissed at his brother “This is supposed to be a time where talent is praised, and Levi’s pretty fucking talented. All you’ve done today is insult him and he’s done fuck all to you” he ranted.

“Not my fault he doesn’t like what I said” his brother stubbornly said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“you know, I wonder where that brain of yours has gone since you’ve been in prison” he took a deep breath to calm himself “I want you gone, all three of you, just fucking go and don’t come back”

“Eren-” his dad tried to speak.

“Don’t you  fucking  ‘Eren’ me, dad. You brought your homophobic twat of a son and his alcoholic mother into a place I have been attending at for years, my work is to be graded TODAY and if my higher ups see what the hell you’ve brought onto campus, that’s mine and Levi’s hard work down the drain, that’s an automatic Fail on our behalf. I’ve been getting D’s that worked up to an A in my final year and Levi’s a straight A student through and through. So please, for the last time, get the fuck out of my sight” He raised his hand and pointed towards the door, the one Levi, not too long ago, walked out of “if I hear you tried to talk to my fiancé, I won't hesitate to kick your ass”

\---

Levi stood against the cool brick wall smoking his third cigarette. He really hated how he handled the situation, instead of standing there and taking that blond  bastards'  ‘criticism’ he just walked out there and left Eren alone to deal with his own family.

He dropped his tip on the floor and stomped on it before taking another cigarette out to relight it. He brought it to his lips and was about to flick his lighter before the door opened revealing two blonds and brunet.

He ducked behind the bush he was near so that they couldn’t see him smoking away “why do you put up with that disobedient brat so much?” he heard the woman whine.

“He’s my son, Dina. He has opinions, you just have to learn to respect him”  Grisha  reasoned.

“I don’t care about his opinions! He’s a pain and a fowl mouthed child! How does that woman not see  reason  in what her son does!” she argued.

“Dina, Carla is my wife, I suggest you not say lowly of her”

“She may be your wife,  Grisha , but I was as well and now I'm your lover”

Levi covered his mouth to suppress any noise from coming out, he looked through the branches and saw they were all just standing there, just talking away.

“and what of that short Akerman boy?” Dina asked “what about him? What does your ‘wife’ think about him”

Grisha  sighed “She loves him to pieces, like he was her own, she was the first to bring his in when she heard about  Kuchels  death”

“Ah, the harlot” Dina spat out.

“she didn’t have much choice”  Grisha  reasoned “living in a poverty strict area, prostitution was the only solution for her”

“Why are you talking about her for?” Zeke asked “I want to know why my brother had turned into a faggot and is coming close to marrying that stump”

“Levi has a name Zeke”  Grisha  sighed “I don’t condone their relationship, it’s far too much drama and Eren got hurt because of it. But, he’s happy, and he’s a grown ass adult and can make his own decisions in life” he argued.

“I’d rather see that little shit dead, my brother needs a woman in his life, not a wannabe twink”

“Zeke, it’s words like that, that got you into prison in the first place. Now let’s go, we’re not wanted here”  Grisha  announced.

Levi watched as they all walked away, he saw that the exit was still opened and walked over to it and then went in. He stared blankly down at the floor as he walked through the crowd until he reached Eren and the rest.

He shuffled over to Carla “Levi? Sweetie are you okay?” she asked concerned.

His bottom lip trembled, she didn’t deserve this, but he had to tell her. He leaned his head on her shoulder and loosely hugged her, he felt her hands rub his back “I'm so sorry” he muttered.

“Shh, it’s okay, this isn’t your fault” she cooed.

“not that” he whispered “It’s  Grisha ” he sniffled “he’s having an affair”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, more drama. Sorry not sorry about that!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's a bit depressing. I'm sorry my mind's gone all sad so, unfortunatly, has Levi's.

“what?” she asked, her rubbing stopped and she pulled back, seeing a puffy red eyed Levi “where did you hear this?” she asked.

“I heard them talking” he swallowed a lump in his throat “ Grisha’s  cheating on you, Dina hates  Eren  because he’s independent and  Zeke  wants me dead” he listed off.

“Typical”  Eren  grunted “That’s fine, we don’t need him”

“but I do” Carla weakly said.

“Mutter, you don’t need him”  Eren  reasoned with her “you’ve got me,  Mikasa  and Levi here with you” he embraced the two “you still have us and we’re not going anywhere” he kissed the top of his mother’s head “let’s not have this dampen our moods. We still have another hour to spare and then we can go to the nearest restaurant and enjoy each other's company”

Carla smiled slightly “that sounds lovely” she said hugging her boys close.

\---

A few days after their showcasing. Carla, along with  Mikasa ,  Eren  and Levi’s help, had successfully bagged  Grisha’s  belongings and threw them out of the apartment.  Eren  had phoned his father and scolded him over the phone “ _ How could you have ruined your relationship like that” “you hurt mutter  _ _ many ways than one!” “I don’t care about your feelings!” “Save your breath, drop the apartment keys off and never come back again” _

Zeke  had tried called the brunet male, but he only sent a text ‘ _ Call me one more time and I'll inform your parole officer of your violent tendencies towards my fiancé’ there _  was also a call from Dina on the house phone, but no one really answered that so ignored it.

Mikasa  had taken Carla away to the spa that they went to before for a few days to help her mentally. 

Levi and  Eren  stayed back and decided to re-decorate the apartment and surprise her for when she came back. They strolled through their local DIY shop and looked around for different wallpapers that she would most likely lean towards, but not buy due to hesitation “How about this one?” Levi asked taking the sample of paper “It’s geometric and would look nice with the cream carpet we had put in” the paper was an Apex Rose Gold Metallic effect triangular geometric piece, Levi thought it would look nice with the white and light wood furniture.

“that’ll sit both mutter and  Mikasa ”  Eren  agreed “get two rolls of them and we can have it as an accent wall and we can get a tin of light grey Matt Emulsion for the rest” he suggested.

“Thinking like a true decorator” Levi praised, giving him a peck on the cheek before grabbing two rolls of the paper and placing it in the basket.

They didn’t take long as they gathered what they needed and headed back to their car, where they placed all the belongings in the boot and then head off back to the apartment complex.

As they reached the floor,  Grisha  stood there looking down at the bags on the floor “What’re you still doing here moping around, leave”  Eren  ordered his father who looked up at him in shock.

“Don’t tell me your mother is seriously throwing me out?” he asked.

“What do you think will happen when you’re sleeping with your ex-wife"  Eren  bit back “Mutter doesn’t need this. You made your bed, now lie in it” he pushed past his father and unlocked the door and going inside, Levi followed but  Grisha  grabbed him by the shoulder, making him tun in the spot.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“I told her the truth” His eyes bore into  Grisha’s  “I saw and heard you talking to them.  Zeke’s  parole officer has been informed about his violent tendencies towards me and has been put onto his record just in case he does act out. So, don’t blame me when your family’s going to shit because you can’t keep your dick in your pants” he shrugged of his hand and went to head back inside only to then be roughly pushed into the doorframe, cracking his nose.

He held the back of his hand to his nose, blood trickling out of it “you son-of-a-bitch" he hissed out “the fuck do you think you’re playing at?! Huh?!” he turned and stared at the older Jaeger, only to be greeted with  Zeke  “what the fuck are you doing here blondie? You’re not supposed to be in the building”

“Father's in distress, I came to help him” he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Your father needs to leave” Levi told him “and you need to keep the fuck away from me”

“or what?”  Zeke  asked “what’re you going to do”

Levi smirked “why don’t you as your parole officer? He’ll inform you”

“The fuck did you say?”

“ Zeke !”  Eren  called out to the older man “what did you do?! Levi, are you okay?” he asked as he looked at the now forming bruise on the ravens face.

“he tripped”  Zeke  told him.

“Bullshit” Levi muttered “you and your father are fucking psychopaths, blaming me for shit I didn’t do” he winced as  Eren  lightly touched the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t tell if it’s broken or just bruised” he held the raven close and glared daggers at his father and brother “get the fuck out of here otherwise I'll report you both for trespassing and violence”

“ Eren , please”  Grisha  tried to plead.

“No! I have had enough with you trying to protect your homophobic son! I’m tired of you, I'm tired of  Zeke  and I'm tired of that filthy alcoholic ex-wife of yours! Now get the fuck out or I'll make you” He watched as his father tried to speak, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish until he just gave up and picked up his bags, handing a few to his other son and then they retreated.

\---

Carla and  Mikasa  returned after their week long treatment,  Eren  and Levi stood by the door as they came down the hall with their suitcases in hand “Allow me”  Eren  said taking the suitcases off his mother and sister.

“Well aren’t you a gentleman” his mother giggled as she kissed his cheek. She looked over to Levi who had his head down while he leaned against the wall “is Levi okay?” she asked her son.

“ We had a run in with  _ them”  _ Eren  told her “ Levi had a little scuffle with them and busted his nose . He’s been depressed the past few days, I had to  force him out of bed this morning to get some air and see you”

“Oh Levi” she sighed out and moved over to him  and pulling him into a hug, he accepted it and held onto the back of her jumper and clutched it in his fists as he breathing stuttered.

“I’m so sorry  Tante” he apologised “I should have just ignored him, I should have just shut the door in his face”

“Shh, don’t cry about it sweetie” she cooed “ it’s not your fault, don’t beat yourself up about it” she ran her fingers through his hair “let’s head inside, have a nice cup of tea and  cuddle up on the sofa watching a movie or two”

\---

When the door opened, Carla was at loss of words when she saw what the boys did with the place, it was all nicely decorated with the  geometric wallpaper and grey walls, the cream carpet . The light wood and white furniture  fit in nicely as well as the flat screen tv that  Eren  mounted to the wall . The hallways only needed a fresh layer of white  paint whereas the kitchen was fine on its own as it was  recently redecorated with  the  white walls, black tiled splash backs and the  splashes of purple when it came to the plates and Bowles along with the toaster, kettle , microwave and tea towels.  Mikasa  and Carla’s rooms were left alone, since  they would more than likely want to do those themse lves.

“You boys keep surprising me each day” Carla awed at the sight “it’s so beautiful, thank you boys”

“it’s nothing” Eren said to her, he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face “although, Levi was the one who came up with the whole idea of the room, I only helped” he pulled Levi close and kissed the top of his head, earning a small smile from the raven as he nuzzled his head against his chest.

“I’m only paying you back after all those years of you taing care of my dumb ass” he lightly chuckled “besides, you now know what frames to use for the  embarrassing  baby photos of Eren”

Carla’s eyes lit up “oh yes! The baby photos!” she made a move to go into her bedroom, Eren only groaned and leaned back in his seat, not happy that his mother was actually going to do such thing.

\---

Levi and Eren returned home late that night, with bellies filled to the brim with Carla’s homecooked chicken dinner with extra Yorkshire puddings- that Eren mainly piled on his plate- and creamy mash Potatoe, they Let Kenny and Gomez out, fed all three animals and then headed to their room.

“I'm so bloated” Levi whined “felt like I ate for an army”

Eren laughed “that’s because mutter dearest likes feeding us” he took off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants “you’ve been depressed the past few days, do you want to tell me?”

Levi sighed as he took off his own pants and let them pile up on the floor beneath his feet “not really” he pulled off his shirt and dumped that on the floor too “it’s just-” he started, already wanting to give up on what to say “you’re brother” he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself “he blames me for everything that’s happened to you”

“and you agree with that?” Eren asked him, taking off his socks and climbing into bed next to his smaller partner.

Levi nodded his head, covering the bottom of his face with the covers “I’ve only brought you pain and misery, as well as drama, you’ve gotten hurt because of me too”

Eren pulled back the covers, revealing the raven to the cool air of their room “stop doing that” he sternly told him “stop agreeing to what people say negatively about you. I got hurt because I refused to leave you, and you got hurt because you refused to leave me. I got shot, you got a busted nose. Yet you keep beating yourself up more ways than one to prove that you’re no good for me” he grabbed Levi’s arm and pulled him into his chest and cradled his head “we’ve proved that, no matter what happens, we will always be together”

Levi nuzzled into his chest “but- I'm no good for you” he whispered.

“On who’s accord?” he asked lightly pushing Levi off his chest and onto the bed “yours?” he pinned him down by the shoulders and stared at him “you can’t say that, you don’t understand how much you mean to be, you keep pushing out the positives and keep the negatives” he leaned down so that both of the tips of their noses touched, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I tell you every day that you’re the most amazing person that I've ever had chance of knowing. Please believe me”

Levi saw how tears slipped out and down thick lashes before falling on his cheeks “you’re crying” he softly spoke out reaching a hand up to brush away from the brunets’ eyes, he felt like crying again himself, knowing that he was the cause for this.

“I know”  Erens ’ voice cracked as he spoke “I'm just upset by the fact that my brothers' words just get to you like that, hell even my fathers too along with his alcoholic ‘lovers’” he spat “they say horrible stuff about you even though they don’t know you well enough like me, mutter and Mikasa do” he opened his eyes, tears still falling down onto his lovers pale cheeks “I love you, so, so much Levi. I love you enough to show you off to the world and not care about being judged, I love you enough to stay by your side when times get rough and I love you enough to say ‘fuck you’ to my homophobic brothers face along with my father and Dina”

“you’re supposed to wait until the wedding to say that” Levi whispered out “idiot”

Eren chuckled at that “I can say more sappy shit than that it you’d like?” he teased smiling down at the raven under him.

“No” Levi told him “save it for the wedding” he leaned up and kissed Eren tenderly.

\---

** Mikasa: You done being all emo on us now goth boy? **

** Levi: Go fuck yourself you damn wannabe  ** ** Xena ** **  warrior princess. **

** Mikasa: Can’t tell if that an insult or a  ** ** complement ** **. **

** Levi: It’s seven AM! What the fuck do you want me for this dam early in the morning?! **

** Mikasa: Seven is the usual time you wake up for college! What the hell are you doing sleeping in?! **

** Levi: Oh- I don’t know- SLEEPING?! **

** Mikasa: Damn, looks like you need a good lay from Eren. **

** Levi: We were at it all night  ** ** fucking; ** **  my body is sore and I feel like I'm dying. **

** Mikasa: Gross **

** Levi: Gross my ass! Bitch, I saw you giving head to Erwin at work! Now tell me what the fuck you want before I ignore your ass to sleep the day away. **

** Mikasa: Ah, about Erwin... **

** Levi: Oh god, he hasn’t dropped dead has he from Hanji’s cooking? **

** Mikasa: The fuck? What? No, he’s actually here... he wants to know when you’re returning back to work. **

** Levi: How the fuck should I know? My nose is still busted, no thanks to that fucking blond baboon, I’ve got a hospital appointment this afternoon to take this band aid shit off so he can look more into it. **

** Mikasa: Alright. I’ll let him know that you’ll probably need another day or two  ** ** off ** **. **

** Levi: Okay then. Wait, how come you’re doing Hanji’s job? That four eyed fuck normally asks me this shit on the daily. **

** Mikasa: Hanji’s out of town visiting family. Also, I got news. **

** Levi: News? **

** Mikasa:  ** ** Ya ** ** , I may or may not have told officer Dok about your scuffle with Zeke. **

** Levi: It wasn’t a scuffle, he fucking attacked me. **

** Mikasa: I know, I know. Well I told Dok, he told his parole officer and now Zeke has been given a letter from the court to keep at least 5 miles away from you and he’s not allowed to talk to you through any sort of contact. **

** Levi: Wow, in a span of a week? Fuck I must be popular with the police. **

** Mikasa: yeah, well, you’ll be a lot more popular when you show your identity after your nose recovers. **

** Levi: Yeah... Is it weird to feel excited about it? **

** Mikasa: Nope! I’m excited for you! Uncle Kenny thinks we’re being idiots and Aunt Carla loves the idea of you showing your face to the world without the blindfold on. How does Eren feel? **

** Levi: He’s currently sat up in bed bouncing on his ass like a child counting the hours as we speak. **

** Mikasa: for fuck sake. **

** Levi: Language! **

** Mikasa: Fuck  ** ** fuckity ** **  fuck  ** ** fuck ** **** ** fuck ** **. **

** Levi: I’m telling Tante! **

** Mikasa: Not if I tell first! **

Levi called up Carla “Yes Levi? What is it you need my little grim reaper?”

“ Tante ” Levi whined “Tell Mikasa to stop swearing please, she’s being mean and woke me up”

He could hear her giggling on the other end “My goodness, you’re all  grownups , but somehow I still need me to tell you off”

“it’s because we all love you” Levi told her.

“Awe, I love you all too” she gushed “Mikasa! Dear, can you stop swearing at your cousin please?!” he heard her call out to his cousin “anything else sweetie?”

“No, that’s all. Thank you Tante” he said.

“No problem at all, look after yourselves now” she told him.

“We will, see you soon Tante”

“See you soon dear”

He ended the call and looked at Eren “you two are terrible” he said to him.

“We’re terrible, yes. But not as bad when we’re in the same room as each other” Levi reminded him, sitting on his lap and nuzzling his nose against the brunets. His phone buzzed besides him and Eren picked it up.

** Mikasa: Fucking tattle tail! **

Levi broke out laughing. He loved messing with his baby brat of a  cousin .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. But! I'm working on the next one now... Oh dear we're so close to the final chapter(s)!


	35. Chapter 35

It was the day before his reveal, Levi worked the past few days finishing off his final collaboration with a clothing company outside of  Shinganshina . He was almost ready with his final days of working behind his ‘mask’ and work properly as the actual face of Freedom Arts and Modelling agency.

He sat back on his sofa, tea in hand and his phone in the other. He saw how  Eren  made a quick teaser post on the companies' social media.

The replies were positive throughout, some though, were rather harsh with the occasional  _ ‘if it’s about the model, I don’t care’ _  or  _ ‘More surprises? Jesus and I thought the drama between Ackerman v’s  _ _ Ral _ _  were a drag’  _ Levi couldn’t help but post a comment himself

‘ _ With many of our fans and customers support, we believe this ‘surprise’ would benefit, not only yourselves, but our company as well. Do you want to see who are the faces behind Freedom? If not, then kindly leave all of your negativity away from our socials, we don’t want nor need it. If you’re excited (and believe me I'm pretty freaking excited) about his then buckle yourselves up! It’s going to be huge!’ _

His comment was then pinned to the top, no doubt from  Eren  while he was at work, and he continued with scrolling through his many socials, as well as pin stuff on his Pinterest for inspiration for future references.

He occasionally glanced at his ring, the embedded diamonds shine beautifully in the sunlight that flow through his sheer  white  curtains and onto his hand. He slowly wandered what his actual wedding ring was going to be like. Was it going to be flashy? He hoped not. Or was it going to be simple like the one he had on now? He decided on the latter and sipped his tea, the sweet chamomile calming his racing nerves in the process.

Maybe he should have flavours of tea for his wedding? Or is that a bit too boring? He shrugged his shoulders, it’s his and  Erens  wedding so they could talk it out over dinner.

He looked at the time,  Eren  should be on his way soon, so he got up off the sofa and shuffled his way into the kitchen where he had dinner slowly cooking away. It smelled nice; the leg of lamb cooked away in the oven, while the potatoes were boiling away in the saucepan to soften up as well as the vegetables he had. He also decided to use the mint he had growing in his little greenhouse in the back garden to make his own mint sauce.

There was a knock at the door, so he moved over to it and looked out the peephole,  Mikasa  stood there waiting for someone to come over. He opened the door for his cousin “What’re you doing here?” he asked her.

Mikasa  turned to him “Aunty Carla and I want to talk to you about a few things before you decide to show yourself to the world tomorrow” she said to him.

Carla came to the door, photo album in hand “and I may or may not have baby pictures”

He smiled at his aunt, embarrassing baby photos of  Eren  seemed a nice way to gush over while food cooked away. He stood to the side, gesturing his aunt and cousin inside. As they walked past, he closed the door behind them “Would you like anything to drink?” he asked “Tea? Coffee? Juice? Water?” he listed off.

“I’ll have a tea please dear” Carla told him “you know how I like it”

“Give me a coffee”  Mikasa  said, Levi lifted a brow at her waiting for her to use her damn manners, she sighed “please”

“girl with that attitude you’d end up getting a slap from me” Levi said as he made his way over to the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

\---

The front door opened and  Eren  walked through, he was immediately tackled by Kenny with whimpers and a excited swishing tail, Gomez sat on his shoulder nuzzling against his head before jumping off his again and back into the  livingroom  where Levi,  Mikasa  and Carla sat giggling away like a bunch of girls.

“What’re you guys doing?” he asked as he gently put the doberman down off his and took off his shoes “you all look like you’re up to no good”

Levi quickly shut the book and sat it on Carla’s lap “nothing” he said “nothing at all”

“Yeah, we’re totally not looking at your baby pictures or anything”  Mikasa  drowned earning an elbow to the ribs from Levi.

Eren  groaned “Mutter really?” he whined “not the baby photos”

“I couldn’t help myself sweetie” Carla told her son “I just had to bring it over, there’s so many cute pictures of you and Levi too in here”

Eren’s  face lit up “Levi too huh?” he asked as he moved to sit next to his fiancé “show me”

He heard Live groan besides him, smirking he got his mother to flip through pages until she came to one that was rather adorable “here” she said pulling it out of the plastic sleeve “this was the day me and  Kuchel  took you and Levi to a soft play area. You two were so adorable”

Eren  carefully took the photo.  Eren  was maybe Three in this photo? And Levi had probably turned four, probably coming up to five. Little  Eren  had on a little navy-blue sailor overall, a white short sleeved polo shirt and a little green scarf around his neck. His hand clutched on little Levi’s who had on a large knitted jumper that reached his knees, thick knitted toeless socks and cute little knitted barrette that sat on top of his head.

“so cute”  Eren  gushed “even when we were babies you were still so small” he teased the raven next to him.

“Oh my god, shut up” Levi whined, his face turning red “I can’t even remember that day”

“that’s because that was your first time seeing each other” Carla told them both “I knew  Kuchel  when we were children, she told me she had a son and I told her I had one too, so we arranged a day for a play date. You were both so cute playing together, and when we had to leave you wouldn’t let go of each other's hands, I remember you used to call Levi ‘ Evee ’  Eren ” she said to him “you Levi, you used to call  Eren  ‘ Ren ren ’”

“I sound like a god damn Pokemon” Levi muttered.

“Awe don’t be like that  Evee ”  Eren  teased

“you’re not cute, at all  Ren ren ” Levi teased back.

\---

After Carla and  Mikasa  left, Levi finished up preparing dinner while  Eren  set the table, it was all quiet and peaceful. Even Kenny, Gomez and Steele were enjoying the gentle breeze of the summers air outside while they all sat under the tree.

As Levi finished preparing, he plated their dinners and moved over to the dining table and set them down “beer or wine?” he asked the brunet.

“Wine”  Eren  told him, ready to sit at the table.

Levi moved to the kitchen and opened up his wine cooler under the counter and pulled out a fine red wine that he had and never opened. Grabbing two wine glasses, he moved back over to the table and sat their glasses down as well as the bottle and sat down himself. He opened the bottle and poured them a glass and set the bottle down between them and handed  Eren  his glass and they began to eat.

They ate in silence, the cool breeze fluttered the sheer curtains beside them as it came through the open door, the candle between them fluttered as well, dancing against the breeze. The clinking of cutlery with the occasional sip of wine filled that silence.

“How was work?” Levi asked, cutting the silence.

“It was good”  Eren  told him “I’ve finished of all of the edits of your shoot, had to scold  Oluo  a few times for being a dumb ass and biting his tongue having a heated debate with some of our other employees and handed Erwin the months report with the increase in sales and whatnot”

Lei chuckled “just another day at the office” he mumbled.

“Just another day at the office”  Eren  agreed, sipping his wine as he sat back in his seat.

He stared at the raven lovingly as he watched as his small hands cut away at his food with the silver cutlery and dab away at his lips with his napkin. He never understood what people found wrong with him, he always saw Levi as a gentle, caring and loving man who also had a knack of shit jokes and who was overall sarcastic when he spoke to others.

He also didn’t understand why his father hated him, he used to care about him before when he lived with them for all those years, but now that he hated the man, he couldn’t understand. When he had that call from him hours ago he couldn’t stand the sight or sound of him.

“ _ Why do you hate him so much dad? He’s done nothing to you!” _

_ “He’s causes nothing but drama in our family  _ _ Eren _ _ , why can’t you understand that?” _

_ “He didn’t cause drama! That was Petra! And we don’t have to see nor hear from her no more! Why are you so blind and deaf to that?” _

_ “Because you are my son! I’m doing what’s right as a father to protect my children!” _

_ “Levi was once someone you cared and protected, what changed? He’s done nothing but be civil to you AND  _ _ Zeke _ _ ” _

_ “It’s because he’s got you!” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “His influence on you is toxic- his family- is toxic.  _ _ Mikasa _ _  I can stand, just not Kenny or Levi” _

_ “that doesn’t answer my question” _

_ “It’s because you’re in a relationship with him, it’s because he influenced you in such a way you’ve become a man interested in men-” _

_ “So, you’re homophobic? Because you didn’t have a problem with me bringing girls home before!” _

_ “they were girls,  _ _ Eren _ _. Levi’s a man, a man who’s caused such a huge drift in our family-” _

_ “That was you! You caused the drift! You chose your sons side instead of mine! You chose to sleep with that horrid ex-wife of yours! You hurt Mutter in so many ways that she only depended on you to keep her happy! She deserves the world and so much more and you didn’t give her that! Can’t you see that all of this is your doing and not Levis?! Stop blaming him for your fuck ups  _ _ Grisha _ _!” _

_ “ _ _ Eren _ _  Jaeger! I am your father-” _

_ “and I am sick of you! No father chooses toxic people over people who give nothing but love and care to others. A farther accepts and helps his children who make their mistakes, not help them get out of prison for killing innocent people! You’re no longer my father, just an empty shell of one. I no longer want you contacting me, mutter or  _ _ Mikasa _ _. Leave us all alone because we don’t need you. So long  _ _ Grisha _ _ ” _

_ “ _ Eren ? Are you okay?” Levi asked as he saw the spacing brunet.

Eren  shook his head “nothing, just spacing out” he told the raven “you finished? I’ll wash up” he took the empty plates and glasses along with the cutlery and went into the kitchen to wash up.

Levi sat there, confused, only to shrug his shoulders and head to the back door and call Gomez and Kenny in before heading outside himself to tend to Steele and brush over his smooth midnight black coat and allowed the stallion to lick the back of his hand before he stroked his muzzle.

\---

It was late in the afternoon; Levi had decided to take Steele out for a stroll while he left  Eren  at home with Kenny and Gomez. With his knee-high boots, skinny jeans and a thick jacket he roamed the abandoned roads of  Shinganshina , the occasional car driving by slowly to not frighten the horse.

He came close to the mall, the lights still on while late night shoppers come in and out through the sliding doors, he spotted Krista coming out of the mall with Ymir. He called out to them and Krista waved frantically to the raven-haired male “Levi!” she called out “what’re you doing out so late?” she gasped “with a horse too!” she bounced over, giddy seeing the black stallion.

Steele moved back slightly, not comfortable with the blonds excitement “careful” Levi told her “he’s not used to new people” he placed a hand on the stallions neck, patting it gently to calm the boy down.

Krista stopped and placed a hand firmly by her side and chuckled nervously “a-ah I see” she pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear “anyways, why are you out so late?” she asked.

Levi sat back onto the horses back, straightening his own in the process “I realised I haven’t taken Steele out for a proper stroll since I took him in” he absentmindedly played with the horses mane “he needs to be walked at least a good few miles from my place instead of chilling in my yard under the tree all day”

“ Eren  wasn’t joking when he said you had a horse” Ymir mused as she  rested an arm over the blonds shoulders “how much did he cost ya?”

“Absolutely fucking nothing” Levi chuckled “he was a  wild one, instantly loved me when I helped him back at the castle”

“Holy shit” Ymir gasped “horse and a castle, look at you princess , got the whole  shibang . Guessing  Eren’s  your prince too”

Levi smirked “that he is ” he held a hand out for both the blond and brunet women to observe.

“He put a ring on it everything!” Ymir laughed “good for you short stack! Never thought you’d be listening to church belling ringing  for another ten years!”

“Wow, rude” he sat back on the horse “I don’t like the idea of a church wedding, too…  Christian, and my demonic ass can’t stand the sight of crowded spaces”

“Nah you’d probably turn into flames once you step foot into one” Ymir teased him earning the middle finger from the small raven.

“Go fuck yourself” he chuckled “anyway, I must head off. Got another  fifteen minutes  until it gets dark”

“Be careful” Krista warned him “ever since… _ he  _ got out, there’s been nothing but  muggings and vandalism going around”

He sighed and pat his side “good thing I have protection huh?”  He tugged on the reigns to get Steele to turn “see you girls later” he called out before getting the stallion to trot .

\---

He was wary when he traveled back home, keeping an eye on  any place that was too dark like alleyways and  abandoned shops as Steele walked along. Sometimes there was the occasional kick of a can or a shatter of a glass bottle that startled the stallion  but was always reminded that the small raven was right there with him as he trotted along.

He could see figures slowly coming out of their hiding spots, the scrape of a metal bar s against tarmac  reached his ears, as well as wooden baseball bats sitting on the figures shoulders.

“Well look who it is” a voice called out “why isn’t it little Levi Ackerman . What brings you round these parts fella?”

“Non of your damn business that’s what” he told them as he slowly slid his hand into his pocket and  carefully pulled it out to send a quick text to his uncle

** Levi:  ** ** 10 ** ** th ** **  street, 15 guys all armed ** **. ** **  Send backup, I’m alone with nothing but a gun and a bat. **

** Kenny:  ** ** On my way, two cars  ** ** coming in close **

He sighed in relief, thank fuck his uncle was close, must have been doing his rounds on recruiting  for his club still.

“What’re you doing there man? Texting your girlfriend  your final words?” He guy teased.

He rolled his eyes “nah” he looked around, and saw a pair of headlights in the distance “you gonna let me pass, or are we going to have a problem”

The guy sighed “you see, we have this little… agreement, with a guy names  Zeke . Says if we see you,  to attack on sight”

Levi saw as the headlights of the cars turned off, but were still stalking forwards “oh really?” He questioned “funny thing that, if he brother found out, he’d kill you for touching s omething that isn’t yours” he swung a leg over and slid off the horse , then unbuckling the bat  from the saddle he took it off and rest the head of it in his palm, feeling the familiarity  of the weight “so I’ll ask again, you going to move, or not?”

The guy clicked his fingers “get him”

\---

** Levi: thanks for the help. **

** Kenny: no problem, doing what uncles do best. **

** Levi: What, drinking and embarrassing his  ** ** niece and nephew? **

** Kenny: Hey now! Don’t forget I helped save your ass back there. **

** Levi: Oh, yes. I’ll never forget  ** ** the almighty cackling from Kenny the ripper ** **  and watch as a bunch of babies p ** ** iss ** **  themselves seeing you fight alongside ‘the grim reaper’ **

** Kenny:  ** ** now you acknowledge your street name. **

Levi clicked his tongue and pocketed his phone,  his uncle was a pain, he loved him, but there was only so much of the old geezer he could take.  He brought Steele through the main gates of their  estate and then had him trot up the slightly steep hill until he reached his home .

Jumping off  Steeles ’ back, he  lightly gripped the reigns as he brought him around the back of the  house  and into his stable  where he fed and watered him as he cooed in the stallions ear  for being brave and returning to him when called for.

“You’re home late”  Eren  said as he came walking in “what the fuck happened to you? Are you alright?” He asked concerned . He moved over to him and placed both hands on his cheeks and turned his head side to side to check for injuries.

“I’m alright  Eren ” the raven calmly told him “just had a scrap with the local gang your brother hired . Might have a few bruises on me tomorrow though”

Eren  sighed “you’re fighting a day before your reveal?”  He kissed the top of his head “you know, when I tell you to make friends I don’t mean beating the shit out of them” he teased.

Levi lightly tapped his arm “ shut up” he pouted.

Eren  chuckled and lifted the smaller man in his arms  earning a yelp from him “I think you , my dear further husband, deserve a nice hot bubble bath  for your courageous adventures”

Levi hummed as  Eren  moved them both into the house “that sounds so good right now”

Eren  kissed his cheek  “it does doesn’t it? Good thing I have one prepared now for the both of us ”

\---

_ “ _ _ The late hours of last night a gang related incident occurred on tenth street _ _. A lone figure had ridden through the streets of central  _ _ Shinganshina _ __ _ on his ho _ _ rse _ __ _ before being  _ _ circled off by a known gang in the area. Locals say that the  _ _ man had only wanted to get by to return home, but was provoked by the members _ _ , resulting on the man to jump off his horse and use protection he had on his  _ _ possession-“ _

Levi groaned while he sat on  Erens  lap, somehow his fight last night caused a stir , it wasn’t his fault they wouldn’t leave him alone.

“You seriously  need to stop getting into fights”  Eren  mumbled against his shoulder “poor Steele looked frightened”

“He’s Fine” Levi told him, patting his head “ he’s a strong horse, obedient too, he came back to me when the cops showed up”

“As I can see”  Eren  said  lightly nipping at the exposed skin with his teeth “ he’s like a guard horse”

Levi chuckled “that he is” he leaned his head against  Erens  “what time are we supposed to be in?”

Eren pulled out his phone from his pocket and clicked a button on it to show the time “well it’s ten now, we should be getting dressed to go” he pocketed his phone and stood up with Levi tightly in his arms and carried him up to the bedroom so that they could change.

\---

Arriving at the overly shiny building, with being ten minutes early, both men exited the car. Levi had his blindfold on and Eren guided him through the building. With his freshly pressed suit, Levi couldn’t help but feel hot under the collar as he felt like he was getting closer to his designated room.

They talked about they were going to  do;  well mainly what Levi was going to do. It was simple, sit in front of a camera for a live stream, answer as many questions- if there is any- and then just chatter away before revealing himself.

He knew there was going to be a few media outlets hiding within the live chat, but he didn’t care, he’s already been on camera once, he can do it again.

“Alright, we’re here” Eren said to him as he pushed the door open for them to waltz in. The room was simple with a desk, computer and computer chair. They had to borrow one of the computers from the editing department for this to work along with the camera they had, the room was padded to make it more soundproof so that, when Levi talked, it wouldn’t echo.

The brunet set him down in the soft chair and stood back a bit to give the raven some breathing space “want anything to drink?” he asked him.

“I wouldn’t mind a shot of vodka” Levi said chuckling slightly “fuck my nerves are all over the place”

“chamomile it is then” Eren said before leaning down and kissing the nervous raven “don’t worry babe, you’re going to be fine, I'll be next to you the whole time”

“I don’t doubt you for a second” Levi hummed before letting his fiancé go to make his tea.

\---

He looked through the tiny gap on his bandages as the timer counted down on the live stream, the chat already going frantic about what is to happen. He calmly sipped his second cup of tea while the pot next to him still steamed with more just in case.

He shuffled in his seat as the counter continued  down...

_ 5.. _

_ 4.. _

_ 3.. _

_ 2.. _

_ 1.. _

_ Your stream is now live. _

He nervously waved at the camera; he saw as many of his fans went crazy upon seeing him “Hey guys” he chuckled slightly over his nervous display “it’s nice to be able to see you all too” he told them as many of the comments filled up with many _  ‘we’ve missed you’  _ and ‘ _ it’s nice to see you!’ _

He took a deep breath “so before I do this, I  gotta  say that I'm actually... shitting myself. I know you’ve all see me on the news before, but this is more, how you say, personal?” he questioned himself “what’s with the bandages? Oh well it’s to hide my identity.” he answered.

‘ _ Has something bad happened?’ _

_ “ _ No, nothing bad has happened”

_ ‘You’re not leaving, are you?’ _

_ “ _ No, I'm not leaving, you can’t get rid of me that easily” he teased.

_ ‘When are we going to see that boyfriend of yours?!’ _

He hummed “maybe, that’s if he decides to come over and show his face”

_ ‘When can we see yours?!’ _

Levi sat back in the chair; his cup raised up to his lips as he took a sip “we’re getting to that part now” he sat forwards and placed his cup down before going back again “the main reason as to why we set up the live stream today, was not only to answer any questions you have for me, but to show you who I truly am” he laughed slight at the flood of  _ ‘ _ _ wtf’s _ _!’ _  and _  ‘ _ _ really’s _ _!’ “ _ Yes, now that I've finished with my college course, which by the way I'm happy to say I've got an A star for, I've made the decision to show people who I really am, you know that video that one news anchor showed during an interview with a certain woman?” he asked earning a simple yes in return “well... that was my cousin, Mikasa, she was helping me in keeping my identity a secret while I continued with my final year at college” he explained.

‘ _ So, who are you then?’  _ someone asked.

“I'm getting to that part now!” he chuckled “babe, can you help take this off?” he asked Eren.

The brunet moved and stood behind him unknotting the bandage from around his eyes before unravelling it slowly and leaning down to kiss his cheek and resting his chin on his shoulder “hey” he winked at the camera.

‘ _ WTF! He’s gorgeous!’ _

_ ‘Such bright eyes! What even!’ _

_ ‘It should be illegal to be such a hot couple!’ _

Many complements for them both, Eren laughed away and stood back up straight before nudging Levi to move off the seat so he could sit down and pulled him on his lap and rested his chin back on the raven's shoulder “My name’s Eren. Eren Jaeger” he told them casually.

“My  name’s Levi Ackerman, and I'm the man behind L”


	36. Thank you

I just want to put here, not as a final chapter, but as a thank you to all of those who have read my now finished fanfic that i have worked on for over a year.

I want to thank those who have pointed out the gramma mistakes when it comes to using translate for both Levi's French and Erens German, despite me only know a few words off by heart.

I want to thank the regualr commenters who show, not only enthusiasm, but also praise despite my terrible writing.

You all mean a lot to me, and it's amazing on how far i've come to reach so much.

 

I'm hoping to move onto my other stories that i still have in progress because now that i've finished this, it's only a matter of time until i start throwing more AU's about on here in your faces.

Also sorry if you follow me on Tumblr and see that i have actually done such thing... Oops.

 

So, yeah!

Thank you all for the love, support and kudos! I'll see you all soon!

 

Much love, your friendly little dinosaur <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter so far. You may think Levi's being a bit too... harsh? Towards Petra. I agree he is, although it wont last that long and you'll find the next chapters to be more... Dramatic? Entertaining? Anyways I wont bother you more. Enjoy the next chapter.


End file.
